Damaged
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x A Spencer student with a disturbing secret is befriended by Spencer bad boy, Reid Garwin. ReidxOC Rated for language, adult scenes, and graphic content.
1. Straight Laced

**Here's a new story that I started; it came to me out of nowhere the other day. Not sure if you'll like it (its very different from Don't Let Me Go). **

* * *

**Damaged**

**Summary: **A Spencer student with a disturbing secret is befriended by Spencer bad boy, Reid Garwin. ReidxOC (Rated for language, adult scenes, and graphic content.)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Light brown hair fell in hr face, her body rocking back and fourth on the cold hardwood floor. Her thing arms wrapped around her long lean legs as tears stained her tanned cheeks. The pain surging throughout her entire body, it was unbearable should couldn't take it.

Gritting her teeth she maneuvered to her hands and knees and slowly crawled towards the bed in the room, she let her hand slip in to the open drawer, pulling what she was searching four out of the mahogany dresser.

Letting the sharp, shiny piece of metal reflect in to her dull green eyes she held it protectively in her shaky hand. With one quick and easy flick of her hand she let the cold blade slice over the now raw skin of her wrists. She dropped the blade and let the sob threatening to come out go. She let go of the pain that engulfed her entire body, and focused on her now injured wrist.

Resting her head back she let the sobs escaped her dry cracked lips. The girl pulled herself off of the floor and managed to make it in to the conjoined bathroom. She nearly tripped on her way, grasping on to a chair as she pulled herself back up and in to the bathroom.

Grabbing the faucet she turned the water on, and stared at it for a moment, her eyes looking up in to the mirror. A scowl appeared on her face as she looked at the person staring back at her. She was disgusting. Stringy light brown hair, dark circles under her eyes, dull eyes… almost lifeless. That wasn't who she was.

She ran her wrist under the faucet watching the red blood drip casually in to the porcelain sink. The blood slowly turning from red to orange as the bleeding began to subside. The pain in her legs was too much and she collapsed in a heap on the floor of the bathroom.

The girl continued to cry until she had sobbed herself to sleep. It wasn't until she heard the annoying beeping sound coming from inside the room did she finally pull herself off of the floor. She felt the pain all over her body, the new injury on her wrist made her remember, what she didn't want to.

Biting her dry lips she found her way back in to the room, letting out a heavy sigh as she smashed her hand on the piece of annoying technology. She went in to the bedroom closet and pulled out the all white Oxford shirt, plaid skirt, vest and blazer outfit.

Disappearing in to the bathroom she came back out twenty minutes later looking like a completely different person, the person that she knew. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, a small blue head band held back her bangs. Soft subtle make up covered the bruise that formed on her cheek, her wrists bandaged with gauze and covered by the sleeves of the Oxford shirt.

She gave herself a once over before grabbing her book bag and leaving the house.

**Chapter 1 – **_**Straight Laced**_

Reid Garwin took his normal seat in what he thought was the most pointless and useless class ever. When would he ever use home economics in his life? He was rich. He had butlers, maids and nannies to do the things that they were learning. The latest subject matter had been budgeting. This made Reid laugh hysterically seeing as how he was rich, and he could have anything he wanted.

Aside from being the most boring class, he only talked to one person in the entire class, Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah Wenham. This was the only class Reid didn't have with one of the other Sons of Ipswich. The Provost thought it would be 'good' for him; help him 'grow' as a person.

Reid found this to be complete and utter bullshit.

It was a stab back at him from humiliating the provost 'on accident' Reid claimed.

The professor entered the class with a student behind her, pushing a large box of something. No one thought anything of it until she started talking.

"Good morning class," She greeted. "I'm very excited to say that part of you midterm has just arrived…" She motioned to the box. A groan escaping every student's mouth. "It's a very special project that will be half of your grade in this class." She opened the box and smiled out at the class, "I'll be pairing you off, and you'll be using the rest of this period to begin the project."

Everyone groaned again as she pulled out a sheet of paper from her stacks of work. She went through several pairs, Reid expected to be paired with Sarah and his face fell when he learned her wasn't.

"Jacob Peterson and…" She searched her list. "Sarah Wenham…"

Sarah glanced over at the brunette that happened to be in the pair's English lit class, the first class of the day and smirked as he moved to take a seat next to her. The professor glanced over and looked for the last two people.

"Reid Garwin and Ever Carmichael…"

Reid looked quite confused when she said this, not knowing who this Ever Carmichael was. He had heard the name before but he never really paid attention to anyone at school, anyone that wasn't one of his buddies or blonde with the measurements of 36-24-36.

The professor was about to continue when she noticed Reid had not made an effort to sit by his partner. She tapped her fingers on the box she was urging to get in to and Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed his things taking a seat by the girl he had been instructed to.

"Now, you all will be a family… with child…" She stated pulling out a doll from the box.

The entire room groaned once again, and Reid nearly fell out of his chair. He was not about to spend his entire day with some doll and some girl he didn't know. He laid his head down on the desk as the girl sat straight up, paying close attention to the teacher.

At least he got stuck with someone smart. He tuned out his thoughts and actually paid attention, this was going to be half his grade after all.

"You will feed, bath, and nurture your child. It will record and keep track of everything you do. I will know If you ignore it, don't feed it, or change it's diaper…" She stated. "Two weeks…" She held up two fingers. "Now you'll need to name your baby, and get to know your significant other…" She handed out the babies and handed Reid and Ever the baby.

"Mr. Garwin and Miss Carmichael you have a baby girl…" She stated.

Ever simply took the doll and the clothes, and bag handed to her by the professor. Reid groaned as he laid his head back down on to the desk. Ever sighed slightly looking down at the blonde who was seemingly ignoring her and the fact that they had to do this together.

"Mr. Garwin, I expect you to get to know Miss Carmichael before the end of the semester…" Professor Grady stated before she returned to her desk.

"Fine," Reid groaned and looked up at the meeting a pair of startling green eyes. "Reid Garwin…" He introduced lamely.

"Ever Carmichael," The light haired brunette gave him a small smile.

"Ever, that's an interesting name," Reid noted.

Ever didn't quite know how to respond and instead changed the subject, "So a daughter…" She whispered. "What should we name her?" She asked.

"I don't care…" Reid stated in an annoyed tone.

Ever sat silent for a moment and tapped her pencil steadily, watching Reid's gaze fall over her body. He was checking her out and she was quite uncomfortable by it. She pulled her blazer tighter around her body and thought of something.

"What is your grandmother's name?" She asked.

Sarah looked up at what Ever had said and waited for Reid's answer, remembering the first night that she had met the blonde wonder. He smirked over at Sarah and then looked at Ever.

"Would you believe me if I said Ever?" He asked her.

"Not in the slightest…" She told him, not really responding to his lame attempt at being humorous.

"Ruby," Reid answered truthfully defeated at his attempt to flirt with the girl.

"Ruby it is then…" She stated writing down the name on the 'birth certificate'.

"Ruby Carmichael Garwin?" Reid stated reading what she had written down.

"I'm not going to let you have all the glory…" She stated her lips pursed.

"I see…" Reid nodded.

After about ten minutes of silence Ever turned to Reid and looked him dead in the eye, "I just want to get one thing clear here Reid." She stated in a soft yet stern voice. "I need this class to graduate, so if you're just going to bullshit the entire time I don't need that ok?" She told him. "I can do this on my own,"

"Whoa," Reid was taken back by her forwardness. "I need this class to graduate to… I'm game…" He stated openly as the bell rang. "Do you want her first or should I take her?"

"I have dance this period, if you wouldn't mind?" Ever asked gathering her things.

"Sure, if you'll take her after school… I've got swim practice…" Reid stated nonchalantly picking up the car seat that the teacher so graciously gave them.

"Deal…" She nodded her head and walked out of class and to her locker.

Sarah came up next to Reid with her car seat and smirked looking down at the baby. She shook her head and the two joined the three boys that were staring at them like they had grown second heads.

"What is that?" Caleb asked taking the blonde woman under his arm.

"A baby…" Sarah answered looking at him as if he were stupid.

"I can see that, but why?" Caleb asked.

"How did you get stuck with two?" Tyler asked looking from Sarah to Reid.

"We didn't get paired up…" Reid answered putting in the combination to his locker.

"Who did you get paired with?" Pogue asked looking at Sarah, his girlfriend Kate coming up to them looking quite confused.

"Jacob Peterson…" Sarah answered.

"…and Reid?" Tyler asked looking up at the blonde.

"Ever Carmichael…" Reid answered picking the baby back up as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"And you're actually doing the assignment?" Kate asked in shock.

"Yes, Provost Higgins made it so I had to pass this class in order to graduate." Reid rolled his eyes.

"So Ever Carmichael…" Caleb looked at Reid who simply nodded.

"Isn't she that cute brunette girl from History?" Tyler asked curiously.

"The one that's straighter laced than you, baby boy?" Pogue laughed.

"Fucking hilarious Pogue…" Tyler groaned as the group walked to their Calculus class.

Reid laughed as he toted the child towards class, a sudden urge hitting him; he waved to his friends to let them know he'd be running late. He walked outside of the building towards the back. He grabbed a small pack from his back pocket and took out a thin cigarette. Pursing his lips he held the tobacco product there searching his pockets for a lighter, until he heard a clicking sound and was able to inhale the tar based product.

"Thanks," His icy blue eyes looked up to meet the same pair of startling green ones he had just faced minutes ago. "Ever?" He questioned.

"I suppose I'm not as straight laced as you thought," She whispered before disappearing towards the dance studio.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R!**


	2. Different

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Covenant or any of the actors (though I do wish otherwise). I'm not making any profit off of this, is purely for entertainment purposes. Ever and any other characters you do not recognize do however, belong to me.

_Motto: If you don't like it, don't read it._

**_A/N: I've gotten some great reviews on this story, which I'm very excited about! I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - **_**Different**_

Reid finished his cigarette and made his way to Calculus just as the teacher was beginning his lecture. Reid sauntered in holding the car seat and the teacher's eyebrow rose.

"Sorry teach, had diaper duty…" He smirked casually before taking his normal seat next to Tyler.

The entire faculty of Spencer Academy had been warned about the project in Home Economics and though they weren't pleased with the idea, they definitely saw where it would play in the lives of the Spencer students. He simply waved it off and continued on with his lecture.

Reid sat tapping his pencil impatiently waiting for the bell to ring, lunch was calling his name. Not only lunch but he had the urge to use, just the slightest bit. He was relieved when the bell rang; he grabbed the car seat by his feet and dragged Tyler out of the room.

"Dude, where's the fire?" Tyler asked straightening out his Oxford shirt.

"I have to… you know…" Reid stated as he looked at Tyler with the 'look'. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to, you want to…" Tyler stated as he glanced over at Reid with a 'look' right back at him.

"Just watch the baby for a second, will you?" Reid asked as he slipped in to the bathroom.

"Fine, but just hurry up, I'm starving…" Tyler groaned taking the car seat and looking down at the exceptionally cute doll.

Reid went in to the bathroom checking the stalls to make sure no one was in there. He went in to the end stall and let his eyes go completely black. It was a safe assumption to say that it was too late for Reid Garwin when it came to being addicted to the Power. No matter how much Caleb nagged, or his mother fussed he would use, and use when he felt like he needed to.

He levitated feeling that surge of energy throughout his body. He opened the door to the stall and broke the mirrors in the process; a smirk crept on to his face as he loosened his tie. His eyes faded back to the icy blue color, he entered the hallway and the doll was thrusted back in to his hands, crying.

"How long has she been crying?" Reid asked almost panic stricken.

"She just started, thank god…" Tyler stated holding the car seat.

Reid rocked the child trying to calm it down, but to no avail. Tyler was starting to get irritated by the crying the baby was making and looked around for Ever wondering if she was still on campus.

"You need to get her number," Tyler mused as they looked through the court yards Reid still carrying the crying child. He had started whispering and cooing to the child to calm her down.

"Why?" Reid asked his blue eyes surveying the school yard.

"In cases like this, sometimes the baby just needs its mom…" Tyler commented.

"How do you know this?" Reid asked.

"Because, I've got cousins!" Tyler smirked.

Reid sighed and walked back in to the school, just as he was walking past the bathroom, he saw Ever coming out, walking away from him. He cradled the baby and quickened his pace, calling her name. She was either deaf or ignoring him.

"Ever!" Reid grabbed her wrist and she turned around a hiss escaping her lips as she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"What?" She asked looking up at the person who had just grabbed her, her look softening when she saw Reid cradling the baby. "Oh, Reid… hi…" Her voice was low and a bit remorseful.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her wrists he had just grabbed. The cuff of her white shirt was a deep red color. "Ever?" He asked looking at the blood again, still trying to hush the crying doll.

"I'm fine, what's wrong?" She asked looking at the doll.

"She just started crying and wouldn't stop…" Reid stated.

Ever looked at him and pursed her lips together, "Did you feed her?" She asked casually.

Reid's face fell, "No." He answered.

"Change her?" She asked feeling the diaper.

"No," Reid shook his head again.

Ever let out a small laugh, hoping he would forget about the red he had seen on her cuff. She took the baby from him and looked around not seeing the diaper bag or the car seat. Reid pointed in the direction of the court yard and she followed him out there seeing Tyler, Pogue, Kate, Caleb and Sarah sitting around.

"Hi," She said nervously looking around at the table self consciously.

"Tyler grab me a bottle out of the bag…" Reid demanded grabbing the pink blanket from the car seat.

"Reid you're pretty good at this father stuff…" Pogue announced his arm resting carelessly over Kate's shoulders.

"I try," Reid smirked handing the bottle to Ever who simply popped it in to the crying dolls mouth and waited as she rocked her back and forth.

"I'll take her for the rest of the day," Ever stated grabbing the diaper bag and putting it in to the car seat, while still feeding the child with one arm.

"Why don't you sit down and have lunch with us?" Sarah asked looking up at the girl as she fed her 'son'.

"Ummm… I'd like to but, I've got to get home and get back in time for History…." She stated grabbing the car seat and walking away.

"Do you need some help?" Reid asked her.

"No, thank you though." She whispered before walking towards the parking lot.

Reid stopped walking and looked back at his friends, "I just got rejected…" He stated taking a seat next to Tyler.

"You just asked her if she needed help, Reid Garwin never asks anyone if they need help…" Caleb stated raising an eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"What did I tell you?" Reid asked.

"About what?" Pogue asked.

"About this class…" Reid stated.

"You need it to graduate?" Tyler answered looking at his best friend oddly.

"Exactly, if I don't pass this class then I'm doomed…" Reid stated simply.

"He's got a point; this is half of our grade…" Sarah announced burping the baby and putting it back in the car seat.

"What did you name yours?" Kate asked looking over at Reid. Reid looked at her oddly. "Sarah and Jacob named their baby Rhys… what did you and Ever name your baby?"

"Ruby," Reid answered looking up and over at Tyler who was smiling.

"Why Ruby?" Pogue asked casually.

"That's my grandmother's name…" Reid stated shrugging his shoulders.

Reid grabbed a fry off of Tyler's plate, sticking it in his mouth; he sat looking a bit dumbfounded. His mind had never wondered about a girl like it was now. Her odd behavior, turning down help from Reid Garwin, the blood stains on the cuffs of her shirt. There was something strange about this girl, and Reid was going to find out exactly what it was.

"Reid…REID?!" Caleb's voice interrupted the boys thoughts as he snapped up, meeting the amber eyes of Caleb Danvers.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"You've been sitting there for fifteen minutes with a blank stare on your face… what the hell is up?" Caleb asked grabbing his bag.

"I was just thinking…" Reid covered smoothly with a smirk.

"Reid Garwin, thinking?" Pogue asked putting his arm around the blonde's shoulders as he stood up.

"Yeah I do that ever once and a blue moon…" Reid quipped back rolling his blue eyes. "Where's Ty?" He asked looking around at the two older boys and their missing girlfriends.

"He got baby duty with Sarah…" Caleb laughed shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you get out of that?" Reid asked.

"I said I had to yell at you for using…" Caleb stated his voice lowering and his look darkening.

"I just used a little…" Reid stated glaring at the older boy as they walked in to the school.

Caleb and Pogue pushed Reid in to the bathroom, checking the stalls to make sure that no one was occupying them. Reid sighed and looked up at the two tired of the older boys harassing him about using.

"Reid it's addictive… you need to stop using so much, or you're going to be as good as dead…" Caleb stated.

"Caleb's right man, you ascend in a month, you really don't want to end up like…" Pogue cut himself off and glanced over at Caleb and then at Reid. Both boys had lost their fathers to their addictions.

"You would think you would know better… both of our father's were addicted Reid… and it killed them…" Caleb stated almost in a pleading voice.

"Look, I'll ease up on it… alright?" Reid asked pushing the two boys off of him. "I'm gonna be late for class…" He stated leaving the bathroom.

As he was exiting he nearly knocked someone over, he grabbed them by the arms and pulled them up to meet his gaze. His icy blue eyes met hurting green ones; he took a step back, his gloved hands still latching on to the fragile arms of the young girl.

"Ever," He whispered a bit startled.

She winced in pain and he automatically let go over her arms, not realizing that he may have been holding her so hard, she forced a smile and pulled the bag on her shoulder up a bit uncomfortable as Caleb and Pogue exited the bathroom right behind him.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Reid asked pointing to the baby's things.

"Umm… sure…" She nodded her head and handed him the diaper bag.

Caleb and Pogue stifled their laughter as Reid helped the young girl to class. They arrived in class and Ever started towards where she usually sat in the middle to the left, but Reid grabbed her by the arm, gently turning her towards him.

"Why don't you sit with us?" He asked her nodding towards Sarah and Tyler who were playing with her baby.

"Um," Before she could answer the professor came in and Reid guided her over to where they usually sat.

Ever sat quite uncomfortably between Reid and Tyler, she could feel the patronizing stares of the teenage girls in the room. Half of them wishing they were her, and the other half wishing to kick her ass for even coming near one of the 'Sons'. She shifted in her seat, sinking down slightly as she pulled out the work from the night before.

The Professor began going over their homework and then moved on to the days assignments. Reid looked down and noticed the gauze on Ever's wrist poking through her white Oxford cuff. He pursed his lips together and leaned over, wanting to know what happened.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, using the eraser of his pencil to point out the gauze on her wrist.

Ever tensed up noticeably, she pulled down the cuff of her shirt and smirked at Reid, "I'm fine, just cut myself when I made lunch today, that's all…" She whispered more of an explanation than necessary.

"That looks like a nasty cut…" He commented.

"I'm fine…" She stated back placing her hand in her lap as she continued to take notes with the other.

Reid dropped the subject and leaned back in his seat, not bothering to take notes on the subject, that's what his best friend was for. Tyler was a good student, he may act bad ass when Reid was around, but he was an All American boy. Reid on the other hand liked to keep his bad boy persona in check, like he would ever be caught dead taking notes, he sat back in his chair and the Professor looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Garwin am I boring you?" He asked.

"No sir, not in the slightest…" Reid smirked resting his hands behind his head.

"Could you please explain to me what I just said about the Gulf War?" He questioned.

"No," Reid shook his head defiantly.

"Then you won't mind taking a walk to the Provost office now would you Mr. Garwin?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually that sounds quite delightful, thank you…." Reid grinned picking up his book bag in one swift movement and heading towards the door of the classroom.

Ever contained her laughter that was threatening to spill out, she glanced over at Tyler and saw him shaking his head in defeat. Glancing up she saw Caleb tapping his pencil annoyed, Sarah laughing openly, Kate giggling with Sarah as Pogue stared off at the door pensively.

The Professor continued his lecture as the students wrote down notes on the Gulf War. The bell rang and it was time for the last period of the day, Ever sighed pulling her things off of the desk and in to her bag, Tyler waited patiently for her and waved to the other two guys as they left the classroom with their girlfriends.

"You don't have to wait for me Tyler…" Ever stated simply while pushing her chair in and heading to the exit, Tyler followed right behind her, not missing a beat.

"Reid wanted me to make sure you got to class ok, and that you didn't need any help carrying the baby's things…" He stated.

"How did he...?" Ever trailed off with a stupid look on her face as Tyler held up his cell phone. "Oh well, thank you but I can manage…"

"Are you sure?" Tyler quickened his pace to catch up with the young girl.

"I'm sure Tyler, thank you." She stated clutching on to her things and the baby's things.

Tyler stopped following her and looked down in defeat. She walked off to class steering clear of any of the Sons of Ipswich. She had never really seen them associate with anyone outside of the four of them and their girlfriend's they were a very tight knit group, she had no idea why they were taking a sudden interest in her.

Reid bowed to the Provost after a stern lecture and left his office with a shit-eating grin on his face. He gave a wink to the secretary before walking out in to the hall. He was stopped by a buxom blonde who was twirling a piece of her bleached blonde hair around her well manicured finger.

"Hi Reid…" She grinned at him. Reid put on his best smirk and looked down at her chest which was begging to be noticed.

"Candy…" He stated remembering the girls face, and assets but definitely not her name.

"Courtney," She corrected him with a small pout.

"Whatever, what's up?" He asked sauntering towards his next class.

"Well I was wondering…" She bit her lip and stepped in front of the blond boy, who was really beginning to lose patience over the girl.

"Yes?" He asked in his most charming voice.

"What you have been doing hanging out with Ever Carmichael…" She stated her brow furrowing as if it were a very difficult questions.

"Who?" Reid played off with a sly grin.

"You know that weird girl that sat with you and Tyler in history," The blonde commented.

"Oh her," Reid shrugged it off. "We're doing a project in Home Ec together…" He stated dully.

"So you're not like… dating?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dating?" Reid stifled his laughter and shook his head, Reid Garwin did not date. "Connie, I don't date…" He stated.

"Courtney…" She corrected him again.

"Whatever," He waved it off. "Now if you don't mind I've got a class to get to…" He stated pushing past her slightly and heading in to his class room.

He sat down next to Tyler resting his elbows on the desk while Tyler copied some notes off of the board, "Did you get my text?" Tyler asked him nonchalantly.

"No, I was taking care of some business in the hallway…" Reid stated in a suggestive tone.

"You're unbelievable…" Tyler laughed shaking his head. "I just wrote you back letting you know that she brushed me off…" Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"What is up with that girl?" Reid asked leaning forward on his desk.

"Why do you care?" Tyler asked him curious; his best friend never cared about anyone, anyone that wasn't part of their 'family'.

Reid looked over at Tyler and understood where he was coming from, but he didn't even know the answer. Since that morning he hadn't been the same person he usually was, he seemed to be lighter hearted than normal. She was different, as cliché as it may sound, but it was true. She was like two completely different people and for some reason that intrigue Reid.

"I don't know…" Reid answered him truthfully. "But I'm going to find out…" He whispered.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R!**


	3. Secrets

**All previous disclaimers apply, if you know it it's not mine:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – **_**Secrets**_

Ever packed up her things, placing her book and folders in to the book bag at her feet; she pulled the string tighter and slid the full accessory on to her back. Reaching down she picked up the handle of the car seat putting it on her desk while picking up the diaper bag.

Gathering up all of the pieces she hauled everything towards the door, "Ever do you need a hand with all of that?" The Professor asked grabbing her attention.

"No Professor Arden, I've got it… thank you…" She smiled at him and left the room.

Walking out in to the busy halls of Spencer Academy Ever blended in with the sea of kids. She didn't stick out and she didn't want to, she liked being invisible, she liked not having a lot of attention on herself, today had been a stressful day and all she wanted to do was get home and crawl in to her bed.

"Ever!" She heard a female's voice call out to her. She chose to ignore it hoping that the person would just go away, unfortunately she wasn't that lucky. "Ever, wait up!" The voice came again.

Ever slowed her pace down but never looked back to see who was calling her, a bubbly blonde came up next to her car seat in hand. Ever let a small smile creep on to her face seeing Sarah Wenham brush some of the blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey, thought you were ignoring me for a second there…" She smiled her blue eyes bright.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of in a rush to get home…" Ever stated pulling the car seat closer to her body as if to cover herself up.

"It's ok, I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight if you maybe wanted to hang out…" Sarah stated. Ever rose an eyebrow at the blonde and Sarah laughed. "Kind of a 'mom to mom' sort of thing…" She stated pointing to the babies.

"Oh," Ever smiled softly, "I'd like to but,"

"I'm not taking no for an answer…" Sarah stated looking at the brunette girl.

"But I really can't…" Ever started to object.

"Oh c'mon I don't bite…" Sarah smiled with a small laugh.

"I've got to go home and…." Ever tried another excuse.

"It's ok, I've got to go to the dorms and change, then go to Caleb's practice, and we can meet up there…" Sarah stated as they continued to maneuver through the crowd.

Defeated and out of excuses Ever simply nodded her head, "Sure that sounds like a plan…" She stated solemnly.

"Good then I'll see you in about an hour?" Sarah asked glancing down at her watch.

"Sure," Ever nodded her head and went towards the front doors of the school, Sarah grabbed her arm as Ever held back a wince.

"Let me get your number, just in case…" Sarah stated pulling out her cell phone.

Ever took in a deep breath and looked at Sarah reciting her cell phone number for the blonde to type in to her phone. She released her hold on Ever's arm and Ever sighed.

"Great, I'll see you later…" Sarah waved as Ever left the school grounds and went straight to her car. She zoned in on her green Mustang and fastened the baby in to the backseat.

The drive home was quiet; the air around her was full of nerves and a slight case of fear. She pulled in to the driveway of her home and walked inside thankful to see that the only other car was missing from the driveway. She let out a sigh and went straight to the room, placing the baby on the bed she threw her things down on the floor. She noticed her drawer was open next to her bedside and immediately shut it.

Taking off the dark blue blaze and vest she sat on the bed peeling off the next layer of clothing, the white Oxford shirt, tossing it in a pile where her other shirts were she stared at the pile with pensive look on her face.

She really had no idea what to wear to meet up with Sarah; she never really left the house. She was there anytime she wasn't at school, the bedroom door locked and her music blaring loudly to block out everything else.

Walking over to the closet she flipped the light on and looked at the clothes that adorned the rods, she had always been just a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Pulling out a pair of normal blue jeans, a dark blue long sleeve shirt she went back in to the main part of her room. Laying the outfit out she let her green eyes wander around the room, they rested on her vanity that held an enormous amount of jewelry.

Smiling softly she had found what she was looking for; she grabbed a few things off of the vanity placing them next to her outfit. She grabbed a pair of white keds that were lying by the door.

Ever walked in to the bathroom and peeled off the rest of her clothes, turning on the water to the shower. Letting the water run until it was hot she stepped in to the water, letting the hot droplets massage her bare skin. Leaning her head back the water soaked her light brown hair making it stick to her neck and back.

The water was so hot it was fogging up the entire bathroom, just how she liked it.

She let out a small yelp when the scalding water hit the sensitive area of her wrists, she looked down to see the scab on her left wrist had opened up and was bleeding freely down to her fingertips. Green eyes watched carefully as the small trickles of blood splashed on to the bathtub floor quickly being washed away by the oncoming water.

She almost felt normal today at school, it was nerve wrecking. She had never had anyone who really talked to her, she was a loner. Ever had been slapped back in to reality seeing the scars on her left wrist, she choked back a sob not wanting to let her emotions over take her. She finished up in the shower and wrapped a terry cloth towel around her body.

She heard crying coming from outside of the bathroom and sighed rolling her eyes as she walked in to her bedroom, but the crying wasn't coming from the doll. Her green eyes became alert as she opened up the bedroom door and walked towards the sound of the crying, she pushed open the door a room down from her and gritted her teeth.

"Esther!" She called out picking up the crying baby, rocking and cooing it gently.

"Yes mademoiselle?" A much older woman came to the door, her hands clasped together tightly.

"Why was Declan alone?" She questioned rocking the child gently.

"I was just fixing the young sir a bottle…" The woman's accent laid on thick as Ever nodded her head as Esther handed her the warm bottle.

"Thank you, I've got some place to be in about a half hour, if you wouldn't mind watching him for a while longer until Yasmin gets on her shift?" Ever asked.

"Of course mademoiselle…." The woman nodded as Ever handed the baby over to the woman.

Ever sighed closing the door behind her walking back to her room, that little bundle was her everything now. The little boy was six months old, the only real family she had left since her mother's death. The green eyed girl sighed heavily as she dressed herself to 'hang out' with Sarah Wenham.

Before putting on her shirt she went in to the bathroom and cleaned up the wound on her wrist, there was dried blood all around the cut and she was very subconscious about people seeing her scars. Once she was satisfied that the cut was clean she pulled on the long sleeve shirt and pushed the sleeves up to her elbows. She adorned her wrists with black jelly style bracelets, on both wrists.

Pulling on her keds she opted to change the baby before leaving the house. She changed the baby's diaper, fed the baby and changed her clothes. Ever smiled slightly putting the baby in the car seat and leaving the house. She got in to her car and exited the driveway, as soon as she pulled out a black Lexus pulled in, she sighed to herself glancing in her rearview mirror as the burly man got out of the car and stared at the back of her car.

Taking a deep breath Ever stepped on the gas and left her families Manor. She pulled up to the school 10 minutes later, grabbing the baby's things, her stomach was flipping subconsciously because of her nerves. She really had no idea what to expect from hanging out with Sarah, let alone attending one of the swim teams' practices. She pushed the door to the pool area open and saw Sarah sitting on the bleachers with Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend. Sarah saw her, a large smile spread across her face as she waved her over. Ever bowed her head down looking at her feet, which had become the most interesting thing she had ever seen until she was a few steps away from the bleachers.

"Hey," A male's voice tore her out of her thoughts. She turned slightly not sure what or who to expect when she turned around. She turned to see the school's biggest prick, Aaron Abbott smirking down at her. "Are you lost or something?" He asked his lips puckered out in an odd fashion.

"Excuse me?" She asked not really wanting to deal with Aaron's harassment. While most girls got hit on by Aaron Abbott, Ever on the other hand just got harassed; he was a big bully who loved to mess with her, especially after a lot of rumors starting flying around about her.

"The loony bin is on the other side of town…" He smirked crossing his arms over his bare chest.

She opened her mouth to remark back when she felt a wet arm rest casually around her shoulders, "Is there a problem here?" Reid's voice cut in to her thoughts.

"Why don't you mind your own business Garwin?" Aaron asked his teeth gritting obviously pissed off that the blonde ruined his so called 'fun'.

"I am minding my business; my business is with you messing with Ever…" Reid stated as he glanced down at the girl who was hanging her head and staring back down at her feet.

"A psycho and a slut… nice combination Garwin, you really found yourself a winner this time…" Aaron squawked before turning away and heading back to his friends.

"Second string moron…" Reid muttered letting his arm slide off of Ever's shoulders. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine…" She forced a smile and looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked casually. "Couldn't get enough of me at school?" He asked cocking his head back in an ignorant fashion.

"Actually, Sarah invited me to hang out with her, and told me to meet her here…" Ever admitted looking over at Sarah who was still motioning her over, Kate was now doing the same.

"I shouldn't keep them waiting; they get quite bitchy when they don't get what they want…" Reid smirked before walking back over to the three other Sons.

Ever walked over to Sara and Kate greeting both girls and placed the car seat in front of her. Sarah's baby was bundled up quite nicely and she seemed to be taking very good care of it. Sarah's blue eyes drifted over at Ever's doll seeing the doll looking completely perfect in the car seat, and even a pink bow accenting her hair.

"You two are like natural born mothers…" Kate stated looking over both of the dolls.

"I have a nephew back in Boston I use to help take care of all the time; it comes as a second nature to me…" Sarah gushed thinking about her older sister's baby.

Kate looked down towards Ever, "What about you Ever?" She asked.

Ever's hands began to sweat a bit at the mention of her name and this particular subject, "I uh…" She stumbled a bit on her words. "I have a baby brother…" She told them.

"Oh really?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," She nodded her head as she glanced out at the pool, just as she was looking out she saw Reid pulling himself out of the water.

She tried to look away but her eyes defied her, she couldn't tear them away from his perfectly lean body, the pale skin and that blonde hair. She closed her eyes hoping that she would be able to control her thoughts, but they to defied her once she opened her eyes.

Kate and Sarah watched as Reid walked over to his friends and they all gave him a congratulatory hug, and he smirked looking over at the bleachers seeing Ever staring at him made him grin even wider. She had been watching him, hell she was staring at him right now. He sent a wink in her direction and Ever sat back on the metal bleachers and looked away blushing furiously.

"I think someone has a crush on the blonde wonder…" Kate stated looking over at Ever.

"What?" Ever asked letting her red cheeks subside back to their normally tanned color.

"You like Reid…" Sarah commented, reiterating what Kate had said.

"Me? No way," She shook her head glanced at the blonde and brunette girls sitting next to her.

"You do," Kate pointed out.

"Whatever," Ever shook her head and diverted her attention away from the girls, her eyes resting over on Aaron who had just gotten schooled by Pogue in the butterfly. "What happened to that transfer student from the beginning of the year, didn't he use to be on the swim team too?" She asked hoping to elude anymore questions on her apparent crush for the blonde Son of Ipswich.

"Who?" Sarah asked her eyes darting over to the green eyed brunette.

"Charlie or Chase… or something like that…" Ever tried fishing for the name in her memory. "Chase, I think it was…" She pointed to the water.

"Last I heard he um…" Sarah stumbled on her words.

"He uh, transferred back to Hastings…" Kate covered up for her friend, they were obviously hiding something.

"I see," She nodded her head pretending that she believed what they were saying.

A silence fell over the three girls as Coach Hamm wrapped up the boys practice.

"You have to be careful about Reid…" Sarah stated out of the blue.

"It's alright; I don't like him like that anyway…" Ever stated shrugging it off as they stood up on the bleachers, ready to exit the pool area.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Sarah laughed.

"You've been around school long enough to know that Reid is the bad boy, he's a player… he likes to use girls…" Kate stated.

"Isn't he your friend?" Ever asked a bit weirded out by the fact that they were telling her this about their friend.

"Yes, but you're too sweet of a girl to be hurt by a guy like Reid… we're just looking out for our new friend…" Sarah stated. "Right Kate?" She asked.

"Right." Kate nodded her head with a smile on her pink lips.

_New friend. _This put a smile on Ever's face as she picked up the baby whose eyes were now closed showing that she had fallen asleep. The girls went outside and waited for the guys to change.

Ever licked her lips feeling the need to smoke, she slipped her hand in her pocket and pushed a button on her cell phone, "Face Down" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started playing. Her eyes got a bit wide and she looked at the girls, pulling out her cell phone, she glanced at the case of the phone and sighed.

"I have to take this, would you mind looking after her for just a second?" She asked pointing to the baby.

"No problem it usually takes the guys a while to get dressed…" Sarah answered with a warm smile.

Ever thanked her and flipped the phone open and greeted the dial tone as she walked around the back of the building. She closed her phone as soon as she was out of view of the two girls; she opened up her purse and took out a pack of Newport cigarettes. She searched her purse for a lighter and nearly screamed from shock hearing the click of a lighter and the warmth of the flame near her face.

Her green eyes looked up to meet the icy blue ones of one Reid Garwin; she inhaled and took the cigarette between her fingers. Reid gave her a smirk as he placed a cigarette between his parted lips and lit it up.

"Thank you," She blew out some smoke and shifted her gaze down to her feet.

"You definitely did not come off to me as a smoker…" Reid stated inhaling the tobacco product.

Ever bobbed her head in an agreeing fashion and looked up at him before she took one last drag of her cigarette and put it out, "Everyone has secrets, Reid." She whispered before leaving Reid speechless once again.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R!**


	4. A Crush

**Thank you all for the great reviews; the chapters are pumpig out of me quickly... I don't think my fingers can keep up with my brain anymore... :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – **_**A Crush**_

Ever spent most of the evening with Kate and Sarah just hanging out and talking, she was a bit hesitant at first when they went back to the girls' dorm rooms after they got to say goodbye to their boyfriends. But something about Kate and Sarah really made her relax. The two girls were probably two of the sweetest girls at Spencer Academy. The three girls exchanged numbers and decided that they needed to hang out more often.

That night Ever returned home and was grateful to see that the burly man that had arrived home when she left was passed out in his bedroom. She sighed poking her head in to Declan's room and seeing he was sound asleep, she picked up the monitor and placed it in her room as she closed the door and locked it.

She undressed and climbed in to bed, she had no urges she felt perfectly… normal. She didn't feel any pain and she didn't have any heavy weights hanging over her, and Ever was able to fall asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

She woke up to a very loud crying sound and turned on her side seeing the doll crying, she pushed the heavy blanket off of her body and picked up the doll and began rocking it gently going to the diaper bag to find a bottle. She began feeding the doll when the monitor by her bed began to let off a crying noise, indicating that Declan had woken up.

Feeling a bit torn she placed the doll back in the car seat with the bottle slightly propped as she unlocked the door and crept down the hall to the baby's room. She opened the door it creaked open and she saw the baby had pulled himself up in to a sitting position and was crying mercilessly.

She scooped the baby boy up in to her arms and rocked him gently, she put him down on his changing table and put a new diaper on him, and cradling the boy and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. Bouncing the boy on her hip as she made him a bottle of milk she put a finger to his nose and made a funny face making the boy giggle in delight.

"Where did you run off to this afternoon?" A deep voice asked from the shadows.

Ever froze holding the bottle in the boy's mouth steadily, her body was noticeably tense, "I-I went to see some friends from school…" She answered instinctively.

"Friends?" The voice asked incredulously foot steps were heard as the figure became more noticeable. "Since when do you have _friends_?" The male voice questioned.

"Since today…" She turned away from the figure bouncing the baby boy ever so gently.

"They probably feel sorry for you," The voice continued as she tried to fight back the emotions whirling around in her body. "They see the lonely girl, who doesn't have any friends and figured that they might as well be nice to you; for the sake of being nice… they're not your real friends…" The voice stated harshly.

"What do you know of it?" She asked bitterly.

"I know plenty; I remember high school all too well…" Ever could hear the hateful smirk appear on his face. "People shun you if they think you're _different_," He stated. "And you Ever, are far more than just different…" He told her.

"Leave me alone," She whispered closing her eyes tightly.

"Since when do you stand up to me?" He scoffed she could feel him behind her now. His hot breath was on the back of her neck and she shivered at the thought. "You're mine; you will always be mine…" He whispered to her harshly.

"I'm not your property David…" She stated through clenched teeth, releasing her grip on Declan's now empty bottle.

"Oh but you are…" He whispered harshly letting his callused hands drift over the soft skin on her arms, where two large bruises were evident, in the shape of hand prints. "And that," He peered down seeing her visibly tense. "That is just proof…"

With that the man left the kitchen, the atmosphere around Ever returned back to normal and her muscle loosened knowing he had left her alone, for tonight at least. She brought Declan back up to his room and put him back in his crib. Looking down at the handsome baby she felt the tears escaping her green eyes, and rushed back to her room locking the door abruptly behind her.

She let out the sob that she had been trying to fight back for the last twenty minutes; she leaned her head against the oak door and slid down to meet the hardwood floor. She rested her forehead against her knees and cried, her emotions going completely haywire.

He was probably right; they just pitied her and were now just being nice to be nice. How could anyone actually like her? She was a nobody; they were the most popular people in school, what could they possibly have in common with her? She was so much different from them, more different then they would ever realize, a friendship between them could never work.

Pulling herself up off of the floor she walked over to her drawer staring down at the thin silver blade, her green eyes zeroed in on it and she felt the urge to pick it up and cut. She fought back the temptation and instead shut the drawer and crawled in to bed trapping her body under the covers; she itched to grab the blade, but refrained.

She forced her eyes shut and thought of things that made her happy, school work, getting good grades, dance… Declan. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she drifted back to sleep.

The next morning the shrilling sound of her phone ringing woke her up, glancing at the clock it was 6 o'clock in the morning and school didn't start for another hour and a half. She glanced at the phone and saw Sarah's name flashing violently at her. She sat up in bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked tiredly.

"Hey Ever!" Sarah's voice was just as bubbly at six am this made Ever groan loudly.

"Sarah, hey what's up?" Ever asked glancing down at the sleeping doll.

"Kate and I were going to grab some coffee in the cafeteria… do you want to meet us up there?" Sarah asked.

"Um, sure…" Ever nodded her head rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What time?" She asked.

"Half an hour ok for you?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine…" Ever quipped before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Ever stood up, letting her bare feet rest on the cold hardwood floors, she stretched her arms out above her head and yawned loudly. She walked in to her closet and pulled out her school uniform, pulling it on she left the last few buttons on top open, left her tie loose and pulled on the v-neck blue vest sweater. Grabbing a navy blue blazer she slid a pair of Mary Jane's on her feet and walked in to the bathroom.

The light flickered for a minute as she pulled out a little bit of her make up. She lightly dusted on some powder, blush and eye shadow, a bit of mascara and slid her container of lip balm across her top and bottom lip. She brushed her hair up in to a high ponytail and held it in place with a maroon elastic.

She gave herself a once over and nodded approvingly; she went back in to her room and picked up her book bag, purse, diaper bag and car seat. She unlocked her bedroom door and headed to Declan's room, she walked in to see Esther changing his diaper, and a small smile graced her lips. She leaned over and gave the cooing child a kiss on the forehead before leaving for school.

Ever climbed out of her car as soon as she pulled up at school and headed to the cafeteria with all of her things, she walked in and saw Sarah and Kate heading towards the small coffee area. Spencer Academy was known for having a great cafeteria; they had a lounge area with coffee and cappuccino, three lines with great food and regular tables.

The two girls were talking when Ever walked up, she cleared her throat and they turned around. They both smiled and greeted her with a warm smile and a warm hug; she took a step back and smiled at the two girls. If they were faking it, they were great actresses. She then thought about the source, David would never say anything nice to her, and said things only to get under her skin, and most of the time it worked.

"So, how's the baby thing going?" Kate asked as she ordered a coffee with cream and two sugars.

"Alright I guess its something I'm use to with a baby brother and all…" She stated biting her tongue; Sarah stepped up and ordered next, Mocha with whipped cream.

"Yeah, it was up crying at 3 AM and Kate threw every thing imaginable at me before I woke up…" Sarah laughed motioning for Ever to order next.

"I'll have a white chocolate mocha, please…" Ever ordered.

"Is that all together or separate?" The attendant asked.

"Together" Kate and Sarah said at the same time as Ever said "Separate," The lady looked at them and waited for a real answer.

"Together," Kate stated handing the lady a twenty dollar bill.

"Kate you don't have to…" Ever stated looking over at the girl.

"It's alright, it's just coffee!" Kate stated with a huge smile. "Sarah and I take turns buying all the time…" She stated waving her hand as if waving off the subject.

"Alright, but next time I'm buying…" Ever stated looking at both girls.

"No argument here," Sarah laughed as they took a seat.

"Good," Ever smirked taking a sip of her drink, she smiled as the warm liquid soothed her dry throat.

"So yesterday was fun wasn't it, just us girls… no worries about the guys?" Sarah asked looking for Kate to Ever.

"It was, we haven't gotten away from them in the longest…" Kate stated falling back on to the plush couch.

"So are the guys always around or something?" Ever asked looking at the two girls.

"Always," Sarah dramatized. "Sometimes I think they have radar on us or something, they'll find us in a crowded mosh pit without breaking a sweat…" She smirked.

"Speak of the devils…" Kate stated as her eyes drifted towards the front door of the cafeteria.

"Did you tell them we were going to be here?" Sarah asked glancing over at Kate.

"No, you?" She asked.

"Nope…" Sarah shook her head.

"Reid is actually out of bed before 7:15? Something must be wrong…" Kate laughed noticing the sleepy blonde that trailed behind her boyfriend and Caleb.

"Hey baby…" Pogue said smoothly kissing Kate and taking a seat next to her.

"Hey," Kate smiled at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked looking up at Caleb before he took a seat next to her.

"We were up and decided to get some coffee…" Caleb stated pointing his thumb in the direction of Reid and Tyler who were ordering coffee for the four boys.

"Psychic?" Ever asked with a small laugh.

"Just a hunch," Pogue added with a grin.

"So, did you girls have fun last night?" Caleb asked looking from Sarah, to Kate to Ever who was starting to look a bit more comfortable around them, but still a bit tense.

"Yeah, we really got to know each other a lot better…" Kate nodded her head.

"That's good," Pogue nodded his head as Tyler handed him a cup of steaming liquid.

"Here you go oh fearless leader…" Reid mocked as he handed Caleb a cup and took a seat across from Ever.

"You're simply hilarious Reid," Caleb rolled his eyes and took a sip of his black coffee.

Tyler sat between Pogue and Ever and glanced over seeing Reid's eyes locked on the girl beside him. He smirked seeing a hint of something he thought he'd never see in his best friend, intrigue. His best friend had never been intrigue by a girl before; no girl could ever make Reid Garwin interested in something other than sex. Was he really sitting next to the one girl that might actually crack Reid Garwin?

The girl was oblivious to his thoughts, or to Reid's staring she was involved in a conversation with Sarah and Kate about their classes. Tyler took a real good look at the girl sitting beside him; she was definitely cute, but not anything extraordinary. She was smart, shy, and self conscious which was the complete opposite of any girls that Reid every messed around with. She was like his female counterpart.

"Baby boy," Tyler didn't answer he was engulfed in his own thoughts. "Tyler? TYLER!" Reid yelling his name snapped him back out of his daze. Tyler's blue eyes snapped up and over to Reid a look of guilt washed over him. "Are you done staring at my baby's momma?" He asked with a laugh.

Ever sat up straight her mouth open in shock and she glanced at Tyler and then at Reid blushing furiously. Tyler's cheeks became red as he looked over at his best friend, giving him a pointed glare, telling him to shut up. Reid smirked and sat back drinking his white chocolate mocha.

"You're making her uncomfortable…" Sarah stated glaring at Reid. "Knock it off…"

"Yes momma Wenham…" Reid mocked and rolled his eyes.

Ever felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she sat forward digging it out of her pocket. She looked at the name on the screen and got up, "Could you watch the baby for a second?" She asked the group. Everyone nodded as she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"There's something strange about that girl…" Pogue stated watching her leave putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hey," Kate smacked him in the arm. "She's our friend!"

"Seriously though have you heard the rumor about her?" Caleb asked glancing from Sarah to Kate.

Reid's ears perked up at the sound of this, rumors about Ever? Who could possibly spread rumors about her; she seemed like a normal person, although he had noted quite a few odd behaviors but nothing to spread rumors about.

"Since when do you listen to rumors?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm just saying yesterday in Calculus one of the girls in class was saying that she was shipped off to a mental institute for like 10 months, at the end of last semester…" He stated looking over at Pogue.

"Yeah, and another girl said she tried killing herself…" Pogue added.

"My god, you guys are worse than girls…" Kate rolled her eyes. "Ever is a perfectly normal teenage girl. How do you know she was even gone at the end of the semester? None of us knew her then…"

"Kate's right, how do you even know she wasn't at school?" Sarah stated looking around at the guys.

"None of us knew her until yesterday really," Reid added backing up the girls.

Ever stood outside on the phone biting her lip waiting for Esther to stop her ranting in French. She sighed and put a hand to her forehead rubbing her temples; she sighed and gave a slightly bored look.

"Esther," She interrupted. "He's going to be fine, just take his temperature, give him a wet rag to suck on until the toys freeze again and give him some of the antibiotics I gave you yesterday." She explained shaking her head. "Call me if his temperature gets worse, I'll call you between classes to see how he is doing…" She sighed shaking her head; she hung up the little black piece of technology and held the bridge of her nose. "It's so hard to find good help these days…" She whispered.

"Someone sick?" The sound of Reid's voice brought her out of her thoughts, she whipped around and stared up at the taller boy and her mouth fell open.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough…" He stated with a shrug, leaning against the wall. "So someone's sick?" He asked looking her over carefully.

"Yeah, uhh…" She stumbled over her words turning away from him slightly, "My-my little brother…" She stated shaking her head. "He's teething and our nannies are incompetent…" She tossed him a smirk.

"So they're calling you, that's a bit odd…" Reid stated his hands stuffed in to the front of his navy blue pants.

"My mother died, a month after he was born…" She stated sadly looking up at him.

Reid's smirk fell and he looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry Ever, I didn't know…" He stated.

"It's ok; you had no way of knowing…" She stated shaking her head, "Unless you were snooping around in my personal file… but I don't think that's possible…" She gave him a comforting grin.

She didn't know it but she just gave Reid a great idea, he smirked and held open the cafeteria door for her as they both walked in. She glanced over at him wanting to know why Reid Garwin had a sudden interest in her, and her life. She sighed seeing Tyler holding the doll with a bottle in her mouth.

"Well Tyler you're going to be a good father one day," Ever smiled at him reclaiming her seat next to the handsome brunette boy.

"Why thank you," he nodded graciously and she looked down at Sarah who was forcing Caleb to hold and feed the baby.

"C'mon Caleb its good practice…" Sarah insisted holding the baby out to him.

"Sarah I've got many, upon many of years before I have one of these things…" Caleb stated taking the baby in his arms, reluctantly.

"Just do it Caleb," Pogue laughed shaking his head. "Don't fight it…"

"Yeah Sarah will give you the look; and that look scares me…" Kate stated shuddering at the thought.

"Sarah has a 'look'?" Ever asked curiously.

"God does she ever," Reid laughed as he played with the jacket that was lying carelessly over the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Trust me; you don't want to see it…" Pogue stated turning to look at the light haired girl.

"You make her sound like the spawn of Satan; it's not that bad…" Caleb laughed as he stuck the bottle in the baby's mouth.

"And Caleb's petrified of it…" Kate stated.

"That's why he's sucking up," Sarah explained further with a grin.

Ever laughed and glanced over at Tyler who was feeding the baby and smiled slightly, it must be in the Sons of Ipswich blood line to be a good father. He saw her glancing over at him and smiled as Reid cleared his throat, he didn't like his best friend looking better to him, especially when he was technically doing his job. Tyler looked up and saw Reid glaring at him, he bit his lip and handed the baby over, and Reid smirked and finished feeding the baby.

"So," Ever breathed out the silence was almost deafening between the friends. Glancing down at her watch she noticed that the time was nearing 7:15, she had to get to her locker and get her morning smoke in before classes started. "I've got some things I've got to take care of, Reid could you take the baby?" She asked casually getting up straightening out her plaid skirt.

"Sure," Reid nodded his head as Sarah and Kate stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked instinctively.

"I've got to grab a book out of my locker for first period and then make a phone call to check up on my b-brother…" She stated looking down at her feet casually. "But I'll see you in first…" She smiled at them before ducking out of their gaze and out of the cafeteria.

"I'm telling you, something weird about that girl…" Pogue stated. Kate smacked him in the arm again and shook her head.

"You judge people way too much Mr. Parry…" Kate stated glaring at her boyfriend.

"The last time I judged someone, I was right…" Pogue stated referring to the teens encounter with Chase Collins, the transfer who 'magically' disappeared.

Reid finished feeding the baby and put her back in the car seat that Ever had so graciously left behind. He bit his lip wondering why she had gone off in such a hurry. He grabbed the baby's things and with out saying anything to his friends he got up and left. Tyler watched his best friend walk away from them without saying a word, casually carrying the car seat behind him, the diaper bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Where is he going?" Caleb asked.

"To find Ever," Tyler stated glancing over at the two older boys.

"Why?" Pogue asked raising an eyebrow. "Reid isn't a chaser…" He stated casually.

"I know, that's what I've been thinking…" Tyler stated. "He doesn't stop thinking about her; it's really weird, and very unlike Reid."

"Reid thinks about her, a lot?" Sarah asked looking over at him.

"Yeah he's been going in to these dazes lately where he zones out for 10 minutes and just blankly stares off in to space, so I use and get in to his head seeing what he's thinking about…" Tyler stated his eyes diverting to the ground feeling Caleb's intense glare. "And about ninety-five percent of the time it's about her…" He stated.

"Tyler." Caleb said in a stern voice.

"Hey you would have done the same thing if you saw Reid thinking that much…" Tyler stated in his defense.

Reid walked the hallways of Spencer Academy looking for Ever, when he was unable to find her he went out back thinking that was the last place he would find her. He was right; once he got outside he found Ever standing alone smoking a cigarette. She had one arm resting around her midsection comfortably and the other holding the cigarette between her parted lips.

"Don't want people to know about your deep dark secret?" Reid's voice disrupted her much needed silence.

"What?" Ever turned to look at the blonde boy, Reid took out a cigarette and lit the bottom of it up.

"Smoking," He asked taking a drag.

"I figured its one less thing to have spread about me…" She answered waving her hand in the air carelessly. "I'm psycho, a lesbian, a prostitute, a satanic worshipper, suicidal… you name it; it's probably been said…" She shrugged letting the cigarette fall to the ground, stepping on the burning ember.

"Welcome to the club…" Reid smirked simply taking another drag of his cigarette.

Ever was about to go inside when she felt gutsy, she turned to look at the blonde boy and pursed her lips together in wonder, "What's in it for you, Reid?"

Reid took a drag of the cigarette and raised an eyebrow in her direction, "What are you talking about?" An innocent look conjured up on his handsome face.

"This…" She motioned between them. "I know all about the kind of person you are Reid Garwin." She stated shaking her head. "You're not the kind of guy who just befriends someone, a complete stranger…. A girl at that and not have some ulterior motive."

Reid was a bit surprised by her honesty that intrigued him more. He opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang indicating it was time to get their rears to class. He smirked grabbing the car seat with the doll in it and ascending the stairs to the school, he held the door open waiting for Ever to come inside.

The young girl folder her arms over her chest and walked in to the building she could feel him staring at her, his eyes were roaming all over her body. She shrugged off the feeling and continued on her way to English Literature, where she normally sat two rows above Reid, she took her seat and received a short pointed look from Reid.

She however chose to ignore it and took out her things. Tyler leaned over to his best friend; he wanted to know what was so different about this girl, why did she plague Reid's every thought.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked leaning in to his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"With Ever." Tyler stated glancing up at the girl in question. Reid glanced at Ever who was busy jotting down some notes that the professor had written on the board for them to copy, he turned his attention back to Tyler giving him a look that read, _And?_ "You're chasing her," Tyler stated. "You never chase girls. Hell you could care less about how any girl in this room feels, why her?"

"I'm not chasing her," Reid stated. "I'm trying to find out more about her, be her friend." He stated with a lazy shrug.

"That's even more unlike you, what is going on?" Tyler asked slamming his pen down on to the blank notebook in front of him.

"I told you before Ty, there is something different about this girl, and I want to find out what it is…" Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"You like her; she's intriguing to you…." Tyler answered for him.

"What?" Reid turned to look at his best friend oddly.

"You like Ever, she intrigues you and that's nothing you've felt before…" Tyler stated realizing now why his best friend was so interested in the girl that none of them really knew existed until yesterday afternoon.

"I don't like her; I just want to figure out why she's so different…" Reid stated really not able to find any more words to describe how he felt, or what he was up to.

Tyler smirked, "Reid Garwin has a crush…"

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R!**

**A/N: The next chapter is going to have some very graphic scenes (not for the youngin's scenes), so you're prewarned!**


	5. Friends?

**This turned out to be a LONG chapter, and so long that I decided to cut it off (it was close to 20 pages) and the graphic scenes will be in the NEXT Chapter, so you're getting an extra warning:)**

**Thank you all for the great Reviews! I do appreciate all of them!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – _Friends?_**

Reid spent all day thinking about what Tyler had said about him having a crush on Ever Carmichael. She had really avoided him most of the day, much to his dismay. It was at lunch where he finally got to see her outside of the classroom but she was getting in to her car and leaving.

Reid grabbed her arm before she could close the door, and Ever winced at this and her eyes cut up to him instinctively with a hint of anger and pain. She cowered back a bit seeing Reid's blue eyes staring down at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her quizzically.

"Home," She answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I've got to check up on the baby…" She answered slowly being careful about what she said and how she said it.

"Do you want some company?" He asked.

Ever froze and looked up at him, "Reid you don't have to be nice to me like this…" She stated putting a hand to her forehead. "It's really making my head hurt," She told him truthfully. "Trying to figure out why in the blue hell you or any of your friends want to be nice to me, or even want to be friends with me…" She stated.

"I would say it's your charming personality but I'd be lying…" Reid joked with her. She gave him a pointed glare and he smirked, "I'm sure you could use the help right? Besides I could use some real practice with a real baby…"

"Fine," She stated getting annoyed with his babbling.

Reid smirked and got in to the passenger's side and closed the door behind him as Ever took off towards her house. She knew this wasn't a good idea, especially if anyone was home. She feared that she would be in for it tonight if anyone found out.

She pulled up to the large house and Reid nodded his head in approval. They got out of the car, Ever's eyes searched the drive way no other cars, and she let out a heavy sigh and pulled Reid in to the house quickly. She dropped her things by the door and so did Reid. He carried the car seat with him as he followed her up the grand staircase and to a room.

"Do I get the grand tour?" He asked her.

"Not today, we don't really have much time since you wanted to argue with me…" Ever stated turning the light on in her bedroom.

"I think this would be the best part of the tour anyway…" He stated eyeing her room up, she had a large bed, with a lot of pillows and blankets everywhere. A huge walk in closet and an office area off to the left near the bathroom. "I think I'm jealous…" He stated simply.

"Please, your families have more money than God," She smirked picking up a white hand towel and tossing it over her shoulder. "Come on I've got to go get the baby…" She stated closing the door behind him.

Reid reluctantly followed her in to the next room and saw the soft powder blue walls that was much different than the rest of the house, which was dark and neutral colors. The furniture was light and airy, catching Reid off guard a bit. Reid noticed the older French woman sitting by the crib nodding off slightly, Ever used her index finger to shake the woman awake.

"Esther, I'm here for about twenty minutes, you should go make yourself some coffee." She insisted pointing to the door.

Esther's eyes opened up and nodded; she looked past Ever and saw Reid her eyes grew wide as she jumped out of the rocking chair, "Mademoiselle, what is he doing here?" She asked pointing to the blonde boy. "If sir sees him he will surely have us for this…" Esther stated in pure fear.

"He isn't here, just keep you mouth shut and go get some coffee…" Ever stated her tone taking on a bit of sternness.

Esther bowed her head and left the room; Reid looked confused and turned to her, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," She whispered to him taking the six month old baby out of the crib. Reid's look softened as he looked at the young child in her arms. He dropped the subject and watched her take care of the infant.

She changed his diaper, changed his clothes and laid him on a blanket on the floor, she looked up at Reid and motioned for him to sit down. Reid hesitantly put the car seat on the ground and took a seat next to Ever, she was tickling the young child as it giggled and cooed at her.

"Wow," Reid whispered.

"Have you never seen a baby before?" She asked him skeptically.

"Not up close like this…" He stated. "I've always had kind of a phobia of children…" He stated in a weary voice.

"Do they disgust you or something?" Ever asked in a pained tone.

"No, no…" Reid shook his head. "Nothing like that, I'm just scared… of them…" he stated slowly. "They're so tiny and fragile… I'm afraid I'd hurt them…" He stated biting his bottom lip nervously.

The little boy looked up at Reid and used his tiny hand to grab at him, this made Ever smile, Declan had never really taken a liking to a male before, and he usually cried and screamed if a man came near him. She picked the young boy up and held him out to Reid.

"I can't…" Reid shook his head sitting back away from Ever.

"You can, you do it with Ruby…" She pointed to the doll.

"There's a bid difference…" Reid stated shaking his head. "Ruby is a doll… this… this is real…" he stated his tone completely shed of its normal confidence.

"Declan likes you, he doesn't usually like men…" She stated calmly. "Look your sitting down, you can't do anything to hurt him by just holding him…" Ever pointed out.

Reid took the small child in to his arms and cradled him gently, looking down at the boy Reid smiled softly. The baby let off such a good vibe, pureness, and innocence. He had never felt what he was feeling at this moment in time; he'd never held a baby in his life, aside from their assignment in Home Ec.

"I told you, you're a natural…" She smiled brightly looking down at the baby lovingly.

The boy opened up his eyes brightly looking up at Reid, Reid's breath got caught up in his throat as he looked at the child, and he was almost a spitting image of the girl sitting beside him, "He looks… just like you…" He breathed looking over at Ever.

Ever tensed up and forced a smile, "Well he is my brother…" She laughed uneasily.

Reid took her answer and simply nodded his head, Ever looked down at the time displaying on the clock next to the crib and stood up abruptly. Reid carefully stood up the baby boy still in his arms; he looked a bit alarmed at her jumpiness.

"Everything ok?" He asked rocking the baby expertly.

"We're running late, can you hold him for a second and I'll go grab Esther?" She asked looking up at the tall boy a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Sure," He nodded his head as she bolted out of the room.

Reid looked down at the boy in his arms and got a very weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The way Ever was acting and the look in her eyes was not normal, even for knowing her a few days he could tell. She was scared of something, she was hiding something and she wasn't going to let anyone in on it.

She came back minutes later a bottle in her hands and Esther coming in right behind her. Reid handed the baby off to the older French woman and she took the bottle waving to Ever and Reid as the two exited, Ever snatched up the car seat and rushed towards the stairs.

Reid grabbed her arm seeing her wince again made him nervous; did he not know his own strength? She dropped the car seat and bit her lip trying to hold back a cry that was threatening to escape her lips. He didn't think that he had grabbed her so hard; he shrugged off the look of pain on her face and pulled her closer to him. She whipped around coming nose to nose with the taller boy, her breath was coming out heavy and he was looking at her wanting to know what was going on.

"Nothing, Ever." He breathed, locking eyes with her. "Nothing is in it for me," He answered her question from earlier that day.

"Reid now is not the tiem, we have to go…" She whispered to him trying to break his grasp.

"What's going on? It only takes ten minutes to get to school from here…" He stated peering down at her.

"He's going to be home soon and if you're here that's bad…" She stated in a small voice.

"Who is he?" Reid asked feeling his entire body tense up. Someone was hurting her; he could see it in her eyes. They were defying her; they were telling her secrets without saying a word.

"It's none of your concern lets just go…" She stated as she went to the stairs, Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, she landed directly in his arms.

Her body pressed up against his as he looked down at her, wanting to know what was going on. He held her hands in his and looked down at the green eyed girl, without much thought he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Ever's eyes opened wide with shock, Reid's arms fell from her hands and circled her waist bringing her closer to him. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him off but to no avail, he was stronger than her. His lips were so much softer than she had expected them to be, like cushions of pink velvet. She felt her entire body give in to him and wrapped her arms around his neck letting him deepen their kiss.

She heard the front door open and she pulled away from Reid pushing him off of her, he looked at her with a very bewildered look and the door slammed shut catching both of their attention. Ever's eyes shot up seeing two men at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them.

"What the hell is going on here?" The older of the two men asked.

"Uh-I… I-was-uh…" Ever stumbled trying to find the words to explain what had just happened. She reached down and picked up the car seat holding it closer to her.

"Ever and I are working on a project for school," Reid stated coolly as they descended down the stairs. "We decided to get a jump start at lunch; we were just headed back…" He stated eyeing the two men up. One was a very muscular looking man in his early twenty's and the other was a much older man in his late forty's who looked just like the younger one. "Reid Garwin," He stuck out his hand to the oldest man first.

The older man looked at the young boy and his jaw clenched, his eyes focused in on the seventeen year old girl behind him, and she was visibly shaken by their presence and looked as though she wanted to bolt to the front door.

"Richard York, my son David York…" he stated pointing to the younger man.

"Nice to meet you, Ever, you ready to go back to school?" He asked in his most polite voice he could muster up.

He didn't like these men; he could tell that they were not good people. Ever simply nodded her head and Reid put his hand on the small of her back urging her past the two older men and to the front door. He picked up both of their things and took her car keys from her, he got in the driver's side of her car and drove them both back to the school.

"Who are they?" Reid asked shutting off the car once they got in to the school parking lot.

Ever swallowed loudly and turned to look at them, "Richard is my stepfather; he married my mother about a year or so before she died…" She whispered. "David is his son," She shuddered looking over at him.

She was still in shock from Reid kissing her and then her stepfather and stepbrother walking in on another man in their house. She was nervous, to say the least, she wanted to know what Reid was thinking, and she wanted to know why he kissed her. She had a thousand questions running through her mind and she wasn't sure which she wanted to ask first.

"I don't like them," Reid stated softly glancing over at her.

"They're the only family I have…" She whispered tears in her eyes.

She opened the car door and got out of the car grabbing her back pack, the diaper bag and her purse. She never felt the urge as bad as she was feeling right now. Without saying another word to Reid she walked swiftly past him and in to the building of the school, her destination; the girls bathroom.

Reid followed her in to the bathroom and sighed, he wanted to know what was going on with those two men at her house, why was she so afraid of them? Did they hurt her like he suspected? Why had he kissed her? Why did he care so much? He didn't know which question to answer first; he really didn't know how to get the answers first.

He stopped outside of the girls' bathroom and could hear a faint sob, he took a deep breath and did the unthinkable, and he walked in to the girls' bathroom. He saw a few girls he _knew_ and smirked at them as they exited; he followed the sound to the very last stall in the bathroom, the handicap stall. He glanced down and saw her Mary Jane's, the car seat and the diaper bag.

"Ever," His voice was low and husky; he heard her gasp and then heard something clink in to the sink. "Ever? Are you ok?" He asked.

Ever leaned against the sink and watched the red liquid slowly dripping in to the sink, the tears streaming down her face disrupting her make up. She took two deep breaths before she even thought about answering Reid.

"I'm fine…" She squeaked out.

"You don't sound fine…" Reid stated leaning against the stall door.

A girl walked in to the bathroom, holding on to her book bag and she glanced at Reid and her mouth fell open. Reid sighed and looked at the girl flicking his wrist at her carelessly.

"Don't you see we're having a moment here?" He asked giving her a look that said _'Get the hell out of her, now.' _

Ever turned the water on and opened up her purse, she pulled out a piece of gauze and medical tape; she ran the cut under the water carefully using a dry paper towel to clean up around the wound. She held her right wrist out and gauzed it carefully; she could still feel the blonde boy outside of the door.

"Why do you care Reid, why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked him.

"Normally I would if you were any other girl," Reid stated simply. "But your not, Ever, you're different…" He stated simply.

"Do you tell that to every girl you try to sleep with?" She asked looking in to the mirror and rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to sleep with you," Reid told her, immediately regretting the way he phrased his answer.

"Oh so now I'm not good enough to be one of your wonderful one-night stands?" She asked him sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I meant…" Reid stated running a hand through his hair. "I don't see you as that Ever," Reid sighed and bit his lip; he was never good with his feelings, and telling girls the truth. He sighed and leaned his head against the stall door. "I like you," He confessed just above a whisper.

Ever was pulling down the sleeve of her white Oxford shirt when he said this, she stopped holding the cuff together just as she was about to button it. Did Reid Garwin just admit to liking a girl? Did he just admit to liking her?

"Excuse me?" She asked making sure she heard him right. She finished buttoning her shirt and pulled on the blue blazer.

"I like you Ever…" He stated sounding as if he had just been defeated. "I've never felt like this before, I've never had someone intrigue me as much as you do…" He explained as the door opened. Ever came out looking almost perfect, other than her blood shot eyes. "People are going to think I made you cry…" He whispered to her.

"They'd believe me if I said you did," She smirked slightly. "I'm sorry I'm just an emotion wreck…" She whispered.

"Ever what is going on?" He asked her taking the car seat from her.

"Nothing, I just…" She shook her head looking up at Reid sadly. "Look Reid, I've got so much baggage and a lot of emotional crap in my life… you really don't want to fall for a girl like me…" She whispered walking out of the bathroom.

Reid's brow furrowed and he stared after her retreating figure, he had just admitted to liking a girl, in the girls' bathroom, and she just turned him down. She flat out rejected him in the worst way, Reid felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, and he didn't like it.

He stalked out of the girls' bathroom and walked to his history class baby in hand. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest not seeing Ever anywhere in sight, he figured that she went to have a smoke. The thought had crossed his mind but he had to talk to Tyler.

Tyler waltzed in to class and took his usual seat next to his best friend; he could tell something was bothering him. Reid had a pensive look on his face, not something that was very common with the blonde wonder.

"What's wrong?" He asked instinctively.

"She rejected me," Reid muttered.

"Excuse me?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"I told Ever that I liked her, and she rejected me…" Reid stated looking up at his best friend with confused blue eyes.

"Wait," Tyler held up his hand. "You told a girl that you liked them?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah and she shot me down…" Reid stated shaking his head in disbelief.

"You like Ever…" Tyler smirked, "What did I tell you?" he moved in his chair and turned to look at his best friend.

"Tyler you're really not helping me here," Reid stated looking over at his best friend.

"Ok, help me help you… what can I do?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know… I want her to like me back," He stated. "I think." He mused for a moment. "I mean we kissed, and it was… different… I actually felt something behind it," Reid explained.

"You kissed her?" Tyler asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah, it was impulsive…" Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"Like, just a peck?" Tyler asked.

"No, full on…" Reid explained, "At first she tried to fight me off, but then she just relaxed and it was perfect…" Reid stated not sounding like himself at all.

"This is definitely not Reid Garwin, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Tyler asked confused.

"It's me trust me, I'm just as weirded out by this as you are…" Reid stated putting a hand to his chest in defense. "What do I do?" Reid asked looking at Tyler. "I've never felt like this before..." He stated running a steady hand through his blonde hair.

"Could my best friend really be human after all?" Tyler asked sarcastically.

"Come on Ty, I'm being serious here..." Reid stated biting his lip.

"Alright, I'm sorry... so what happened?" Tyler asked.

"Well I told her I liked her and she said that she had too much baggage and emotional crap and that I shouldn't fall for a girl like her..." Reid sighed.

"And?" Tyler asked.

"That's it she just walked out of the bathroom and I watched her leave..." Reid stated with a heavy sigh.

"You let her leave?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, like I told you I don't know what is going on with me. I'm not acting like me..." Reid explained a bit frantic. "Tyler..."

"Jut calm down, will figure this out..." Tyler stated in a calming voice as the last bell rang and Ever slipped in to class just on time. Her gaze was focused on her black Mary Jane's and she took the stairs quickly, taking her seat two rows away from Reid and Tyler.

Reid didn't take his eyes off of her until he felt someone's hand come in contact with the back of his head, his head snapped around and he looked back at an angry looking Sarah. She was giving him the 'look' they had spoken about that morning.

Reid rubbed the back of his head, "What the hell Sarah?" He asked giving her a short pointed glare.

"What did you do to Ever?" She asked.

"Nothing," Reid stated innocently, the look on Sarah's face told him that she didn't believe him. "I swear," he put his hands up in defense.

"You better not have," She hissed to him.

"Mr. Garwin, Miss Wenham is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The professor asked taking his usual spot before them.

Sarah shook her head and Reid simply smirked, "Nothing at all," He grinned and the professor rolled his eyes as he continued his lecture.

Reid caught himself glancing up at Ever every few minutes, seeing her bury herself in to the lecture, sliding down in her seat as if to become invisible. The bell rang and Ever hurriedly grabbed her things and exited the class before Reid even noticed the bell ringing.

Sarah ran after Ever and caught on to her book bag, grabbing her back to slow down, "Ever what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," She stated with a heavy sigh.

"Come on Ever, I thought we were friends..." Sarah stated holding her books close to her chest.

"Look Sarah, I really appreciate you guys being nice to me for the sake of being nice, but you don't want to be friends with a girl like me." She whispered looking down at the ground. "Nothing good could come of it... I'll see you around..." Ever stated walking away from a dumbfounded Sarah.

Sarah bit her lip and watched Ever's retreating figure, she was running away from them. Sarah could tell there was something wrong, she knew she would have to talk to Reid and find out what happened between them. Why would Ever think that they were just being nice, Sarah genuinely wanted to be friends with the girl, she thought that was evident when they hung out the night before and invited her to coffee this morning.

She sighed heading to her locker, she found Caleb leaning against his locker. His left eyebrow arched in question at the melancholy look on his girlfriend's face. She opened her locker and stuffed her History books in with out a word to him.

"Sarah?" Caleb's voice was questioning.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing," She stated pulling out a book for her Physics class.

"You're lying to me..." He stated simply, he always knew when Sarah was lying, her ears would turn a tinge of pink. "C'mon Sarah, when do we ever keep secrets from each other?" Sarah gave him a pointed look and he shook his head, "That didn't count, I told you..."

"It's just... Ever..." Sarah sighed glancing over at the blonde boy and the brunette boy that were walking towards them.

"What about her?" Caleb asked, taking Sarah's books in his grasp.

"She thinks we were only being friends with her because we felt sorry for her..." Sarah stated running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Why would she think that?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out what's going on with her and Reid maybe that'll answer some questions..." Sarah stated nodding her head in the two boys direction.

Caleb nodded his head leading Sarah over to Reid and Tyler, the two boys were discussing something seriously, Caleb's eyebrow quirked up at this. Since when was Reid serious, about anything? He felt a bit intrigued to find out what was going on himself.

"Hey Reid..." Sarah stated catching the blonde boy's attention.

Reid turned to look at Sarah, he subconsciously rubbed his head where she had smacked him. Sarah blushed furiously feeling bad for hitting the boy in class earlier.

"Sarah." Reid greeted her.

"Can I ask what happened with you and Ever?" Sarah asked.

"Why?" Reid asked wondering what the blonde girl was up to.

"Because she just pretty much told me that we pitied her and that's why we were trying to be friends with her..." Sarah stated jabbing her thumb in the direction that Ever had left in.

Reid sighed and shook his head, "I told her that I liked her..." Reid stated. Caleb and Sarah gave him a look that read they didn't believe what he had just said. Tyler nodded his head and Reid smirked. "Unbelievable I know, but it's the truth..."

"And?" Sarah asked.

"She told me that she had a lot of baggage and emotional stuff and that I shouldn't fall for a girl like her..." Reid stated sadly.

"Have you guys been messing with the spell book lately?" Caleb asked in accusation.

"What?" Tyler asked looking over at Caleb.

"Because this is not Reid... this more like something Tyler would be going through... did you mess with the spell book? Do you remember what happened last time?" Caleb asked looking over at the two boys.

Tyler looked at Reid who looked back at him and rolled his eyes, not long after they got rid of Chase the two boys were at the Danvers' colony house and found a spell book. They started messing around with some of the spells and ended up switching bodies. Tyler was Reid and Reid was Tyler, they panicked and called Pogue and Caleb, they weren't able to switch them back until the next day, and Reid had a date with a girl, and Tyler completely screwed it up for Reid. Reid on the other hand was seen flirting with several girls like he was himself, when he was really in Tyler's body.

Caleb thought that maybe it happened again and the two boys were afraid to tell him since he tore them both new ones when he found out about the first time. Reid shook his head and turned to Caleb.

"It's more serious than that, this is me..." Reid stated putting a hand to his chest. "I really like this girl..." He shook his head. "I'm still grasping the concept, and its scaring the shit out of me..."

"So what does this mean, what can we do?" Sarah asked wanting to help Reid.

"I don't know... I want to know more about these two guys I met at her house today..." Reid stated snapping his fingers.

"What guys?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her stepfather and her step brother, I didn't get a good vibe from them at all..." Reid elaborated for the dark haired boy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Pogue's voice interrupted them.

"Ever," Tyler answered simply.

"What about the weird girl?" He asked receiving a death glare from Reid. Pogue took a step back holding his hands up defensively.

The group explained what they had just been talking about and Pogue was just as blown away by the information as Caleb and Tyler. He agreed that they should all help Reid, it wasn't every day that the younger boy admitted his feelings, let alone his select feelings for a girl, and not just any girl.

Ever was able to dodge the Sons of Ipswich, Sarah and Kate for the rest of the day, however she wasn't so lucky as she was exiting her Chemistry class. She saw Pogue standing near the lockers to the left, Caleb by the lockers to the right, Sarah and Kate covering both the other exits. She swallowed and held her head down trying to blend in to the crowd.

"Ever," Sarah's voice pierced her ears. She chose to ignore it and kept walking. "Ever, come on please stop," Sarah's voice got closer.

"She asked nicely," Kate stated stepping in front of her. "We just want to talk to you," She stated.

"I can't... I've got to get home..." Ever stated moving uncomfortably under their watchful eyes.

"Ten minutes, that's all we ask... just me you and Kate..." Sarah stated waving her hand as if signaling the two older boys to get lost.

"Ten minutes..." Ever confirmed. "None of the guys..." She stated glancing in the direction she had saw both Pogue and Caleb.

"No Caleb, no Pogue, no Tyler and no Reid... just us..." Kate stated grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the back of the school.

Ever could feel her nerves getting the best of her, she wanted to take out her pack of Newports and light up, but she couldn't. Not in front of Sarah and Kate, that would make them disgusted with her, so she would be pitied and a completely disgusting person, not something she was looking to be in their eyes.

"Ok, so?" Ever asked very uncomfortable.

"Ever, Sarah told me what you said to her after History today..." Kate started.

"We just want you to know that it's not true..." Sarah finished for her.

"We're not being nice to you just to be nice..." Kate stated. "Trust me, we're generally not those kind of people." She stated shaking her head.

"Kate's right. We really want to be your friends, and we can't do that if you think we're just going to pity you and be nice just to be nice..." Sarah added.

"So wait, all of a sudden out of the blue some of the most popular people at school want to be my friend, and one of the most eligible boys at the school likes me... it doesn't make any sense!" Ever stated shaking her head. "It's not normal..."

"The Reid thing I can't explain, you must have wowed him a lot because Reid doesn't admit to anything, let alone if he has feelings for someone..." Kate stated shaking her head. "But, we got a chance to know you Ever, I think that's something that you usually don't let people do. And we like you, we genuinely like you and want to be your friends..."

"You don't think we'd have the boys stake out every possible escape route in the school if we were just being nice to be nice?" Sarah asked giving her a huge grin.

Ever sat back and took in all the information that she had just received, they were right. Who would go through all of this to just be nice to be nice. She let a small smile appear on her face at the thought that someone really wanted to be her friend, not just someone quite a few people. She nodded her head and turned to Sarah.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier..." She whispered. "I'd love to be friends with you guys!" She stated as Kate and Sarah smiled triumphantly enveloping their arms around the brunette girl.

"Well I'm glad we got that done with..." Sarah smirked glancing at Kate who simply nodded.

"What about Reid?" Kate asked bluntly. Ever stopped smiling and looked at the girls, "Was it something I said?" Kate questioned.

"Did something else happen between you and Reid?" Sarah asked looking over at the light haired girl.

"N-nothing..." She shook her head shaking it off as they walked back in to the school, she was headed to her locker.

"Ever, now is not the time to be shutting us out..." Kate stated leaning against the locker.

"I'm not, nothing happened..." She shrugged.

"Nothing happened while you were at your house?" Sarah asked.

"Well," Ever stopped what she was doing and looked at them, "He kissed me..."

"And?" Kate asked.

"I liked it..." Ever stated her eyes showing a bit of pain behind her answer.

"What's so wrong with that, he likes you, you like him..." Sarah stated with a huge smile on her face.

Ever sighed, her nerves were really getting the best of her, she had to think of something. She had to think of a way to escape the intense gazes that were being casted on her. She bit her lip and turned to the girls, a simple shrug.

"I'm seeing someone..." She stated in an unnerved tone. "I just, I can't do that to him..." She whispered.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Kate asked her eyes wide.

"Who is he?" Sarah asked.

"No one you guys know, he... he's in college..." She stated trying to sound believable.

"Oh," The girls stated a bit defeated.

They soon were beckoned by their boyfriends giving Ever the perfect time to escape. She grabbed her things and left, climbing in to her car she heard the one voice she was hoping to avoid. She turned around to come face to face with those tantalizing blue eyes.

"I've been looking all over for you..." He stated in a soft voice.

"I've been avoiding you," She answered honestly.

Her honesty stung him deeper than she could imagine, he nodded his head and sighed, "I figured that," He whispered. "Look, about today..." He started. "I shouldn't have been so forward at your house..." He stated biting his lip. "Still friends?" He asked.

Ever sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah," She smirked and climbed in to her car. She rolled down her window noticing the lack of a very important piece of homework. "Reid?" Her tone questioning.

"Yeah Ever?" He asked leaning down to get a good look at her face.

"Where's the baby?" She asked looking around for Ruby.

"Oh, I left her with Tyler so I could come talk to you..." Reid stated with a charming smile.

"I see, well I've got to go... I'll see you later..." She stated ready to roll up her window.

"Wait," Reid slammed his hands down on her door, keeping the window from going up.

Ever let go of the button and looked up at him, her green eyes surprised at his sudden outburst, "What?" She asked.

"Tomorrow's Friday," He loomed over her window, blocking out the sun. She looked up at him, her face reading that she knew this. "We have a swim meet against Salem Prep, I swim against the best swimmer there... promise me you'll come?" He asked.

Ever bit her lip and thought about it, it was just a swim meet. Sarah and Kate would be there, they were all friends, she could do that.

"Sure, sounds good..." She whispered.

With that Reid let go of his grip on her door and backed up sticking his hands in his pockets watching her pull out of the spot and take off. He stepped in to the empty spot his blue eyes following her car as she pulled out of the school parking lot and took off in the direction of her house. He felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder and his best friend was looking over at him eye to eye, those dark blue eyes telling him that he understood.

"Let's get our asses to practice before coach has a hernia..." Tyler marked nodding his head in the direction of the gym.

* * *

**Please Read & Review :)**


	6. Get What You Want

**This is the chapter I warned you about; please read with caution. Some things in this chapter may be very offensive to some people.  
**

**Thank you all for the great reviews once again:)**** THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – **_**Get What You Want**_

Ever pulled her car in to the drive way and immediately regretted coming straight home. The same car was sitting in the drive way that she was not ready to see. The black Lexus was gone and a silver Infiniti was in its place. Ever swallowed hard and grabbed her things slowly entering the house trying not to make any noise.

"You're late..." The voice from the night prior interrupted her creeping up the stairs.

Ever's entire body froze as she turned to look at the owner of the voice. There was no doubt that David was a handsome man, but he was vile and malevolent. She could see the hate in his eyes as he came towards her, his strong arms grasping roughly on to her slowly healing limbs.

"You brought another boy in to this house..." He seethed, his fingers wrapped angrily around her biceps, pushing her up the stairs. "You kissed that boy..." His teeth were clenched his brown eyes fierce with every word, every step making her heart beat quicker. "You like this boy..." He stated as they reached the top of the stairs.

"David..." She tried to explain.

He brought his hand up and smacked her hard across the face, she felt her entire body move with the impact, but his grip on her arm made her stay within his proximity. She felt the tears spilling out of her eyes candidly his hold on her arm tightening as he hovered over her much smaller frame.

"You're a little slut aren't you Ever?" He asked pushing her up against the hard walls of the second floor. She shook her head in a 'no' gesture, he held her up against the wall resting his leg between hers, pushing forcefully in to her. "Oh you are," He nodded his head.

Grabbing her forcefully he pulled her in to her room, locking the door behind him he pushed her on to the floor. He glanced around the room much as he did every time he went on one of his rampages.

"This could all be taken away from you princess..." His words were venomous. "You don't deserve the bed you sleep in, the school you attend or these so called _friends_ that you have." He smirked down at her.

It wasn't like Reid's she noted. Reid's was playful and always had a good meaning behind it whether mischievously plotting something or getting what he wanted. David's, his smirk was alarming and menacing, it was pure evil. Even at a time like this she couldn't get the blonde Ipswich boy out of her thoughts.

"Thinking of him are you..." David pulled her out of her thoughts, shocking her really as he pulled off her blazer harshly. "He's too good for you anyway, he looks like one of those playboys..." David laughed. "Fuck 'em and leave 'em is his motto I'm sure..." He stated a dirty grin on his face.

"David please..." She begged silently as he closed the gap between them, he back handed her again to shut her up.

"Don't talk..." He growled pulling her up by a hand full of her lovely long light brown hair. The tears were falling down her cheeks silently, she didn't make a peep as he ripped open her white blouse exposing the white lacy bra underneath.

He held her hair clenched in one hand, using his free hand to linger down the side of her body, down to the rim of her skirt where he toyed with the fabric for a minute, becoming impatient his hand slipped under her skirt tugging at the lace underneath. With one strong tug he pulled her panties down , discarding of them as he pulled her hair back making her eyes widen in shock.

"You're a whore, just like your mother..." he gritted his teeth painfully. "She was just a little toy for my father to play with, as you are mine..." He pushed her up against a free wall, making sure that he spine was crushed in to the hard oak of the walls.

"Please stop..." She cried, David grabbed her chin in his hands fiercely as he used his free hand to unzip his pants.

"I could have sworn I told you not to talk..." He seethed. "You're ruining the moment..." He snapped his pants falling to his ankles as he moved his hand from her face to her hips holding her hard against the wall.

Her crying was a complete turn on to him, and he liked to be in control, of everything. He pushed his hardened organ in to her entrance, the petite girl cried out in agony. His left hand tangled itself in to her hair, pulling it back forcefully making her sobs harder as he cupped her now bare bottom in his free hand.

Thrusting himself inside of her rapidly he felt her fingernails dig in to his skin, almost breaking the surface. His right hand snaked up and grabbed her face roughly making her look him dead in the eye as his penetrating became more rapid and harder.

Ever let her body go limp trying to mask her wailing by biting down on her lip as hard as she could. Knowing that her pain was fueling his fire, once she was able to control it he stopped mid thrust and his head snapped up to meet her gaze, her eyes were closed. He sneered pulling out of her completely and throwing her to the ground.

She landed with a loud thud on her stomach, her skirt showing off her bottom half to her assailant. A smug look appeared on David's face as he took a handful of Ever's hair in his possession pulling her up on to her hands and knees, placing himself at her entrance once again penetrating forward as forcefully as possible, waiting for a wail to come from the girls mouth.

Ever bit down on her arm, not letting herself make a peep, feeling the large organ inside of her soften almost immediately she felt him flip her over on to her back leering down at her.

"You're a useless cunt..." He barked before pulling up his pants and unlocking the door.

Hearing the click of the door Ever let herself break out in to a heart wrenching sob. She curled herself up in the fetal position feeling degraded and wronged. Mustering up the strength to crawl Ever slowly made her way to the bedroom door and locked it.

She fell to her side in complete agony, her insides pounding profusely, she was glad to be able to find a way to stop him, but it didn't make what he had already done to her hurt any less. She cried helplessly rocking back and forth until she had almost fallen asleep.

Her green eyes snapped open at the sound of a baby crying. Without thinking she pulled herself off of the floor and unlocked the bedroom door. She walked in to find the baby lying in his crib crying fiercely.

Trying to find the strength to pick the boy up she scooped him in her arms, her knees buckling slightly over the added weight. She took a seat in the rocking chair and hushed the baby, after a good half hour of rocking and cooing to the young boy. He finally fell back asleep in her arms and a small smile spread across her face.

She slowly stood up and placed Declan back in to his crib slowly making her way back to her room as to not disturb the rest of the house. She walked in to the room; he was her light at the end of the tunnel. Once she was eighteen everything would be alright.

She crawled in to her bed and found comfort under the large blankets and in the soft sheets of her bed. Glancing at the clock she sighed seeing how early it was, the green digital numbers read 4:00 AM. She sighed turning over on her side feeling the pain between her legs and tears instinctively sprouted from her eyes.

The night like many other nights Ever cried herself to sleep. She woke up the next morning feeling as though she had been hit by an eighteen wheeler. She pulled the covers off of her body and walked in to the bathroom, she turned the water on letting the water get hot.

She peeled off her remaining clothes and sat down on the cold tub floor. She let the water pelt down on her taking the pain in her muscles away, but not the pain in her heart. After a good twenty minutes and the water finally getting luke warm she pulled herself out of the tub and began getting ready for school.

Pulling on her uniform, she went in to the bathroom and looked at herself for the first time. Her eyes grew wide seeing the large purple bruise forming over her left cheek bone; it was larger than normal and was going to be hard to hide. She pulled out her make up and began with the concealer and moved on to the foundation she was already feeling uncomfortable, it was more make up than she was use to, but she had no other choice or a million and one questions would be tossed her way today. She finished by brushing her hair out and blow drying it straight, she parted her hair so that a good bit of it hid the bruise on her cheek.

She didn't bother to approve herself before leaving the room with her things; she walked in to Declan's room seeing Esther arriving right on time. She was glad to have help with the boy, knowing that the two men in the house could care less about the infant. She gave the boy a quick kiss before waving to Esther and leaving for the day.

On her way to school the thought of her Home Economics project with Reid crossed her mind; she wondered how he had done that night watching Ruby. If her assumption was correct the Professor had the babies programmed to wake up at around three AM every night, so the kids would get what it really felt like to be a parent.

She parked her car next to the midnight black Hummer that belong to Tyler Simms. Just as she was getting out, the rain that had been threatening to fall began to beat down on to her newly dried hair. She let out a small squeak hoping that this wouldn't ruin her concealer.

"Where's your umbrella?" A voice called from behind her.

"I left it at the house," She mused turning to see the long haired Ipswich boy that was acknowledging her.

"Come here," He waved her over.

Ever was a bit apprehensive at first, of the entire group Pogue was a very standoffish person. She really hadn't gotten to know the boy and figured that he was just as anti-social as she was. She grabbed her bag and ran to stand under the large umbrella he was holding.

"Thanks," She smiled up at him.

"No problem," He gave her a small smile as they proceeded towards the large school.

"Did you ride your bike to school?" Ever asked looking around for the yellow piece of technology.

"Unfortunately," Pogue stated with a sigh.

"It's a good thing that the dorms aren't too far away from campus…" She mused looking towards the general direction of the dormitory.

"Actually I don't stay in the dorms," Pogue stated with a simple shrug as he held the door open for her.

"At home?" She asked looking up at him running a small hand through her semi-wet tresses.

"I have an apartment about 10 minutes from the school." He answered folding the umbrella up and smiling at her shortly.

"Well if the rain doesn't stop before it's time to leave, I can give you a ride home if you want?" She asked carefully, not wanting to step over any boundaries.

"You don't have to do that…" Pogue started as he ran a hand through his dry hair.

"Well it's the least I can do for you saving my hair from a complete bad hair day…" She joked softly walking towards her locker; Pogue had fallen in step with her.

"Alright, well if it's raining I'll take you up on that offer," He added.

"Good," She nodded her head glad that he had agreed to let her help him out.

A small smile graced his lips as he saw Kate, Sarah and Caleb waiting for them by the lockers. Kate grinned seeing Pogue taking the initiative to be nice to their new friend.

"You two look friendly," Kate quipped with a large grin.

"Pogue saved me from having a very, very bad hair day…" Ever sighed giving the boy a thankful smile.

"Well next time you leave the house don't forget your umbrella, this is Ipswich after all…" He laughed putting an arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Well I'll see you guys in English, I've got to go dump this book bag out…" She stated casually pointing to the sack on her back.

Everyone nodded to her as she continued down the hall to her own locker. She stopped and opened it up with no hassle, pulling her books out she bent over to grab another feeling a pain rise in her back, She sucked in a breath and slowly rose back up; a hand resting on her back gently startled her.

"You ok?" Reid's voice engulfed her thoughts; her green eyes widened jumping away from his touch.

"Yeah, thanks…" She sighed leaning down to grab the book.

"You sure?" He asked seeing that she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Fine, thank you." She stated again sticking her book bag in her locker and pulling out her things for English Literature. She turned and Reid was now standing in front of her.

"Are you avoiding me again?" Reid asked her.

"No," She replied curtly.

"Feeling the need for a smoke, how about you?" He asked casually.

"Actually I'm not in the mood," She lied looking up at him shortly, her gaze settled down to his hands on was caring the baby's car seat and over his shoulder was the diaper bag.

"You're lying," He interjected her thoughts. Her head snapped up at him and glared in to those icy blue eyes. "You're a terribly liar…" He stated tapping his fingers on his lips casually. "I'll tell you what, you come smoke with me and I won't make you sit with me in History."

Ever sighed and reluctantly followed the older boy out to the back of the school to enjoy a 'friendly smoke', as he so graciously put it. She pulled the pack of cigarettes out of her purse and lit up the tobacco product without a second thought. She pulled the cancer stick away from her lips and blew out a puff of smoke glancing up at Reid.

"Did you mean it?" She asked him.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked taking a drag of his own cigarette.

"Did you mean it, what you said yesterday…" She stated squinting her eyes because of the sun that was rising right behind Reid.

"Every word…" Reid stated casually flicking his cigarette without another word.

"Which part?" She questioned.

Reid smirked at her, that playful smirk that he always tossed her, "All of it…" He stated watching her bring the cigarette to her lips.

"I don't know what I may have said or did for you to get the wrong impression Reid…" She stated putting her cigarette out. She was fighting against what her heart was telling her to do and what her mind was telling her to do. Reid's eyebrows perked up and looked over at her carefully. "I'm involved with someone right now…"

Reid coughed on the nicotine that he was inhaling and stared at her, "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I've got a boyfriend," She clarified a stone cold look on her face, trying to prove that she was telling him the truth.

"You're bullshitting me…" Reid scoffed stepping on the burning cigarette. "We kissed yesterday, and I…I admitted to my real feelings for once…" He stated his tone full of anger.

"I'm sorry Reid, but I was as caught up in the moment as you were…" Ever tried to explain.

"Who is he?" Reid asked, if he knew the guy he was going to beat the crap out of him until he broke up with Ever.

"No one you know…" She retorted simply.

"I know everyone, so try me…" Reid growled.

"He's in college… trust me you don't know him…" Ever stated before walking back in to the school.

If Reid Garwin wanted something he was going to try his damnedest to get it, no matter what. If it meant beating up a few people, using his power, or manipulating people he would do it. He was a Garwin; he had more power than the mayor or the governor, literally.

"I'm going to get what I want Ever," He whispered pulling the door open. "I always get what I want." He growled.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	7. Nicky's

**Keep the reviews coming; I love them:)**

**This chapter is another long one... geez... anywho... the next few chapters get interesting... :) enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Reid was definitely out of his element that day at school; all three of the Sons of Ipswich pointed it out. He was even off his game when it came to insulting his nemesis, Aaron Abbott. After his last class he felt an arm swing over his shoulder and his best friend gave him a short smirk.

"What's going on with you man?" Tyler asked.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked shrugging off Tyler's arm.

"You're sulking around like someone stole your dog," Tyler pointed out leaning against a locker as Reid dialed in his combination. "And I think I actually caught you taking notes in History…" He shook his head, those blue eyes piercing in to him, wanting to know the answer to his question.

"Ever," Reid sighed helplessly.

"What about her?" Tyler asked.

"She told me that she has a boyfriend," Reid grimaced at the thought.

"Since when?" Tyler pursed his lips together in confusion.

"I don't know, she said he's in college…" Reid pulled his books in to his book bag, glancing down to check on the doll that was resting at his feet.

"Did you get a name?" Tyler asked curiously.

"No, why?" Reid asked.

"Well she could be lying…" Tyler offered.

Reid's eyes grew large, he hadn't even thought of that, why hadn't he thought of that? But why would she lie to him about having a boyfriend? He thought that she had felt what happened between them too, or was he just going crazy.

"Reid?" Tyler waved a hand in front of the blonde boys face. "Reid!" He shouted, those blue eyes snapped up and looked Tyler dead in the face.

"Meet me in front of the administrative office, before the swim meet…" Reid stated grabbing his books, the baby and closing his locker as he walked quickly.

"Reid…." Tyler called after him. "Reid!" But to no avail the blonde boy had disappeared without a second glance at his best friend. "Great," He muttered under his breath shaking his head reluctantly following after the blonde boy.

Ever noticed the rain had stopped and was thankful she really didn't want to stop and chat with any of the Sons or her new friends. She wanted to get home, get changed, go to the swim meet like she had promised and get the hell out of dodge before anyone decided to press her for more information.

She arrived home thankful that the drive way was empty. She rushed upstairs, she hurriedly changed from her school uniform to a more casual pair of light blue jeans, and an off the shoulder sweater. She slid on the jelly bracelets and ran a brush through her hair.

Glancing in the mirror she noticed that her concealer was beginning to wear off. She went back in to the bathroom and tried fixing it to the best of her ability.

"What are we doing here?" Tyler asked looking up at the massive building beside them.

"I was going to look in to something, but there are too many people here," He mused tapping his fingers to his chin thoughtfully. "We'll have to come back tomorrow, when no one is here…" He added.

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"You'll see, c'mon let's go to the gym…" Reid added nodding his head in the direction of the gym.

"Fine," Tyler sighed giving in to his best friend's demands.

Before walking in to the locker room, Reid dropped Ruby and her things off with Kate and Sarah who were already sitting in the bleachers waiting patiently for the meet to begin. He glanced around not seeing ever and was a bit disappointed until Tyler calling his name broke him of his thoughts. Tyler and Reid entered the locker room later than most of the swim team, Caleb and Pogue glanced at them wondering what took them so long to get changed.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked knowing that Reid was up to something.

"Nothing just had to get a smoke in before the big race…" Reid commented casually as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"That's real healthy…" Pogue added shaking his head.

"What can I say, I'm a rebel." Reid shrugged sliding his pants down his lean frame.

"Alright, well we'll see you out there," Caleb nodded his head towards the pool area.

Pogue smirked following his best friend out to the pool; Reid chuckled and looked over at Tyler. Tyler unbuttoned his white oxford shirt and shook his head; he was pushed in to the lockers roughly by Aaron Abbott.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Tyler rubbed the side of his face that had been smashed in to the blue metal lockers.

"Watch where you're going fag," Aaron rolled his eyes trying to strut his stuff in the small blue bathing suit.

"What the hell is your problem, Aaron?" Reid asked glaring at the boy that was messing with his best friend.

"Sticking up for your gay lover, are we Garwin?" Aaron asked his blue eyes snapping to meet Reid's fierce gaze.

"I'm really getting sick and tired of your shit…" Reid stated balling his shirt up and tossing it to the side, getting nose to nose with Aaron.

"You pussin' out on me Garwin?" Aaron asked his teeth clenched. "Does the psycho bitch have you whipped?" He smirked glancing back at Tyler.

Reid felt his anger levels rise with Aaron's reference to Ever. He pushed the boy back in to the lockers making sure that his head hit just as hard as he had done Tyler. He held the boys chin in his hand and stared him down eye to eye.

"What the fuck do you know, you prick?" Reid asked pushing him harder against the lockers. Aaron squirmed under Reid's grasp but Reid didn't lighten up on him. Instead he pushed harder causing Aaron's eyes to go wide with shock. "Look here," Reid growled. "You're going to do exactly what I say, do you understand me?"

Aaron simply nodded his eyes showing that he was shocked and scared of this side of Reid Garwin.

"First of all you're going to leave Tyler alone, you hear me?" He asked. "I've had it up to my neck with your fucking gay jokes when you're the one who prances around with Kyle and Brody like the fuckin' little fairy you are…" He growled.

Tyler covered his mouth hiding his laughter; he continued changing in to his swim suit not tearing his gaze away from the scene unfolding before him. He slipped out of his pants and underwear pulling on the small blue swim suit that they had to wear.

"Second of all, I don't want to hear any of your snide remarks about Ever… you got that?" Reid asked shoving the boys head in to the lockers once again.

The curly haired brunette nodded his head and Reid pushed him back one last time for good measure, Aaron leaned against the lockers and cough slightly feeling uncomfortable at the fact he just let the blonde Son of Ipswich humiliate him.

Reid turned back around and quickly changed in to his Speedo; he grabbed a white towel and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. He and Tyler walked out to the side of the pool where Pogue and Caleb were waiting warming up and ready to get in to the pool. The four Sons always swarmed up together for meets it was their tradition.

"What the hell took you so long?" Pogue asked in a very annoyed tone.

"I had some business to take care of…" Reid shrugged carelessly, tossing the hazel eyed boy a smirk. He scanned the bleachers looking for Ever, but didn't see her.

He sighed hoping that she would still come; she did in fact promise him. The four boys got in to the water, Caleb was giving him a weary look.

"What went on in the locker room?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, why?" Reid asked.

"I know it did not take you that long to change," Caleb inquired.

"I set Aaron straight." Reid pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Pogue questioned fixing the cap on his head.

"He was messing with baby boy, and he made a snide remark about Ever, so I set his ass straight…" Reid quipped with a grin.

"It was quite humorous you missed a hell of a show…" Tyler suggested. "I think Aaron almost cried…"

"See if he messes with my best friend or my girl again…" Reid stated without thinking, once he realized what he said he pushed himself under the water and started swimming to the other side.

"Did he just say….?" Caleb trailed off in a questioning tone.

Tyler's eyes were as wide as saucers glancing at the two older boys, "He did…" He nodded as Pogue shook his head.

"Well I'll be damned…" Pogue whispered before ducking in to the water and swimming to the other side where Reid was now leaning against the wall casually.

"This is going to be interesting…" Caleb stated glancing over at Tyler. "Race you to the other side…" He grinned.

Tyler shook his head and ducked under the water using all the power in his legs to push off of the ledge and swim to the other side. To say Caleb was fast would be an under statement, he was faster than fast, but Tyler's time wasn't too shy of Caleb's fastest, though the boys swam a much different stroke Caleb's stroke was freestyle, and Tyler's was the breast stroke.

The arrived at the other side of the pool and Reid was about to duck back under but Pogue grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him back up.

"Not so fast blondie…" Pogue stated pulling the boy back up.

"What?" Reid asked in a very annoyed tone; his gaze was fixated on the hazel eyed boy so much so that he missed the figure walking through the doors.

Ever walked towards the bleachers where she had spotted Kate and Sarah talking frantically, she was almost there when a hard body crashed in to hers. Her green eyes surveyed over the brunette boy that just plowed her over and he glanced at her his eyes widening in shock.

"I'm sorry Ever,"

Ever's eyes grew wide at the words coming out of Aaron Abbott's mouth. Had he just apologized for running in to her, was he actually helping her back up? What the hell was going on?

"It's ok…" She whispered before Aaron hung his head and walked in a completely different direction than where he was originally headed.

She watched the retreating figure and shook her thoughts; this had been the weirdest week ever. She continued on her quest to sit with Sarah and Kate but again was interrupted this time by a conversation that was being had in the pool.

"Dude you called her 'my girl'… what is with you?" That was definitely Pogue's voice she noted it from earlier this morning.

Who was he talking to? She wondered. Her question was answered when she heard the next voice.

"I did not…" Reid objected.

"Reid, ya did…" Caleb stated his voice was deep and warm at the same time. "You really like her don't you?"

"You should have seen the look on his face when Aaron said something rude about Ever, he was about to blow the prick's head off…" Tyler laughed splashing the water playfully.

Ever's mouth fell at hearing this, that's what had gotten in to Aaron. Reid had told him off, about her though? He really liked her, and he wasn't just saying it; the guys saw it too. She sighed continuing her journey to Kate and Sarah.

She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by lying about having a boyfriend, but she couldn't exactly let herself be with someone. Not without giving away everything she had worked so hard to keep a secret.

"Ever!" Sarah yelled grabbing the attention of not only the girl in question, but the four boys that were in the pool.

"Shit, do you think she heard?" Reid looked from Pogue to Caleb to Tyler.

The three boys shook their heads and began their swimming warm-ups.

Ever hurried over to Sarah and Kate; she took a seat next to Sarah and saw Ruby sitting in front of Kate.

"Thanks for watching the baby, Kate…" Ever stated motioning to the doll.

"Hey she hasn't cried so that's a good thing…" Kate smiled handing the car seat over to the brunette girl.

"Well I appreciate you doing it nonetheless…" She smiled warmly.

"So, what do you say about Nicky's tonight?" Sarah asked out of the blue she was rocking the car seat back and forth with her boot clad foot.

"Nicky's?" Ever asked confused.

"You live in Ipswich and don't know about Nicky's?" Kate asked in complete shock. "You've got to be kidding…"

"Wait is that the bar that I hear about all the time?" Ever asked racking her brain for what Nicky's could be exactly.

"That's the place…" Sarah nodded.

"I don't think I can…" Ever stated looking down at her lap.

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun!" Kate pushed.

Ever looked at them and shrugged putting her head down shyly. She wasn't so sure if going to the 'it' hang out spot would be a great idea. But, she didn't want to push her friends away, so she would go for a bit and then leave.

"Reid can't take his eyes off of you…" Sarah whispered to her.

Ever's green eyes darted up to the water, she found the blonde Ipswich boy sitting on the edge of the pool blatantly staring back at her. Her cheeks began to redden and she looked away from the blonde boy and to the blonde girl sitting next to her.

"What did you two talk about this morning?" Kate asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Not much really, I let him know that I was seeing someone and that I was sorry for giving him the wrong impression…" Ever shrugged her shoulders.

"When are we going to get to meet this mystery boyfriend?" Sarah asked casually.

"H-He actually goes to school in Boston, so he doesn't get too many chances to visit during the semester…" Ever mumbled something she thought as an excuse.

"What about on the weekends?" Kate questioned.

"He's got a lot of extracurricular stuff he does there…" Ever shrugged diverting her eyes back to the restless water.

"Wow, that doesn't leave much time for you," Sarah whispered looking from Kate to the girl next to them.

"I know, we get in to quite a few fights about that…" Ever laughed uneasily.

The girls dropped the subject as the coaches blew their whistles indicating it was time for the meet to start. A few unknowns started off the meet the girls cheered on their Spencer team and were excited to see Tyler up next.

"How long are these things usually?" Ever asked clapping along with the two girls.

"Depends, they're fairly long, but the guys usually swim in the middle, so we sneak out after wards and meet them at Nicky's…" Kate explained.

"Oh," Ever sighed and watched as Tyler looked in their direction and gave them a curt wave.

The three girls waved back and the whistle blew, Tyler pushed off of the wall and started a fierce breast stroke. The girls hoped and hollered cheering the youngest member of the group on as he swam to a 1st place victory. The three girls jumped up and cheered for him as did the entire side of the Spencer bleachers.

They laughed seeing Tyler's cheeks turn a deep red color as he pulled himself out of the pool. The three girls watched with impressive smiles.

"When did Tyler get hot?" Kate asked eyeing up the youngest Son of Ipswich.

He was laughing as the guys threw a towel at his face and clapping their hands on his bag in a congratulating way.

"I have no idea…" Ever and Sarah stated in unison as they all let out a huge yell for Tyler.

The younger boy wrapped a towel around his waist and turned to them, he smirked and blew the three girls a kiss, and in return he got hit upside the head by the two oldest members of the Covenant.

"Caleb's next!" Sarah stated looking over the sheet in her hand.

"Doesn't Reid's stroke always go after Tyler's?" Kate asked confused.

"Usually, sometimes they switch them out…" Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, well Pogue's is after Caleb's and then Reid's…" Kate surveyed the paper in Sarah's grasp.

Just as Caleb's swim started Ruby began to cry. Ever jumped at the sudden crying of the doll, she picked it up and rocked it searching the diaper bag for her bottle. She found the bottle and got up from her spot on the bleachers to take care of the doll.

She walked out of the gym and finally got the doll to be quiet, after a few minutes of shushing the doll she stepped back in to the gym. She looked around and saw Reid standing at the edge of the pool. He was warming up before they blew the whistle. She noticed those blue eyes scouting the poolside for her; they stopped at Sarah and Kate and the smile on his face slowly melted off.

Ever saw him give Sarah a questionable look and Sarah made a cradling motion with her arms. Reid looked a bit disappointed, and Ever found this to be the right time to come back, she walked to the bleachers and found her spot back next to Sarah.

Sarah smiled brightly and tapped her shoulder to glance in the direction where Reid was; her green eyes looked up and met those intriguing blue ones. She watched as a genuine smile spread across Reid's face and he gave her a wink as the timer told them to take their marks.

Ever sat back she could feel her heartbeat quicken, he had said the best swimmer at Salem Prep was the person he was competing against and she hoped that he would beat him.

"This is the guy that broke Reid's record from last year," She could hear one of the girls above her whisper to her friend.

Ever felt her entire body tense up at the sound of this, she really hoped that Reid would beat this guy, and recover his record time. She sat grasping on to Sarah's hand without thinking as Reid and the other boy began swimming just as the whistle blew.

Sarah let a small smile form on her face knowing that by her friend's actions she did like Reid, like he liked her. She squeezed her hand in return, Ever never took her eyes off the water. She watched all the way up until Reid touched the other side of the pool claiming the win.

"And a new state record…" The announcer stated and then droned on.

Ever's eyes brightened up as Reid pulled himself out of the pool helping his competition out and giving him a slight slap on the back. The look on his face saying nothing more than 'Thanks for losing' and he celebrated with the three other Sons who from what Ever gathered had won their selected races.

"Let's go congratulate them then get the hell out of here…" Kate stated picking up her purse.

"I'm with you!" Sarah grinned picking up her baby and his things.

Ever reluctantly placed the baby in the car seat and grabbed her things following the two girls towards the four Sons of Ipswich. Kate ran up to Pogue and gave him a congratulatory hug and kiss as Sarah did the same with Caleb. Ever smiled and Reid toyed with the towel over his shoulder as Chase got a hug from Sarah and Kate and then Reid.

"You guys were great…" Ever stated grinning. "Congratulations Reid…" She stated her eyes didn't leave his.

"Thank you," Reid smirked rubbing his wet head and tried to divert his gaze somewhere else. He was having a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't use to.

"We're gonna head to Nicky's and get us a table… you guys shouldn't be too much longer, right?" Kate asked.

"No too much later…" Pogue announced nodding his head in the direction of the few races that were going on as they spoke.

"Good, so we'll see you there…" Sarah grinned giving Caleb another kiss.

"Yeah, don't have too much fun without us…" Caleb griped.

Sarah and Kate laughed pulling Ever towards the exit of the gym. Ever got in to her car and followed the two girls to Nicky's, she had to admit the atmosphere at Nicky's was fun. There was almost a homey feel to it; couples on the dance floor, teens by the pool tables and the foosball tables and hanging out.

"So, what do you think?" Kate asked grabbing their usual table.

"I'm surprised I've never been here before…" Ever grinned taking a seat putting the baby on the seat next to her.

"This reminds me of Sweet Home Alabama…" Sarah stated motioning to the dolls.

"Oh I love that movie…" Kate grinned.

"Look at you, you have a baby… in a bar…" Ever recited in her best southern accent.

The girls laughed and Kate got up to order them a basket of fries and three cokes. Ever was laughing with Sarah when an arm rested around her shoulders, she glanced over at the person who had just touched her, expecting to see Reid or one of the guys she instead was met with a hasty gaze of a brown eyes man in his twenty's.

"Can I help you?" Ever asked shrugging the man's arm off of her shoulders.

"I'm a friend of David's…" The guy stated with a smirk.

Ever's body tensed at the mention of his name, "Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"He let me in on a little secret…" The man whispered in her ear so Sarah couldn't hear.

"Get away from me," Ever growled gritting her teeth.

"Awe, c'mon I'm just looking for a little fun…" The man stated pushing her light brown hair out of her face, revealing the purple bruise on her cheek.

"Ever?" Sarah's voice was questioning.

"Look blondie stay out of this…" The man snapped at Sarah. Sarah's eyes went wide at the man's harshness and zipped her mouth shut. "C'mon you can come back to my place…" He stated in a suggestive tone.

"I said get away from me…" Ever stated looking at the man defiantly.

"You should really listen to the lady before you have worse problems…" She heard Reid's voice, almost relieved to see him.

The brown eyed man stood up and leered down at Reid who was being backed up by his three best friends. Reid glanced around at Ever and saw the purple bruise on her face and his anger began to rise, Caleb could feel the surge of energy rising in Reid and put a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" The brown eyed man asked.

"What does it matter to you, get the fuck out of here…" Reid growled taking a step forward.

"Reid…" Ever said his name in a steady tone, it was almost calming to the livid boy.

"Don't worry; I'll be back love…" The man tossed to Ever before disappearing in to the crowd.

"Ever, are you ok?" Reid asked taking the seat the man had once occupied, his hand rose to her cheek and she flinched slightly and scooted back.

"I'm fine, thank you though…" She whispered pulling her hair back so it was covering her face.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked taking a seat on the other side of her, scooting Ruby out of the way.

"Someone that knows David…" She mused with a sigh as Kate and Pogue came back with the fries and seven cokes.

"Who's David?" Pogue asked sitting the cokes down in front of each of his friends.

"My stepbrother…" Ever rolled her eyes annoyed.

Kate and Sarah sensed that this was a sensitive subject, Sarah nudged Caleb and he snapped out of his short daze, "Hey Pogue you want to go play a game of foosball?" He offered.

"Sure man," Pogue stated dropping the previous conversation.

"I'm sensing girl time or something, so Reid tables?" Tyler asked getting up from the table.

"I guess," Reid shrugged his shoulders carelessly, giving Ever once last glance before walking to the tables with his best friend.

"Sorry, sometimes they get a bit overprotective…" Sarah shrugged.

"It's ok…" Ever stated with a small smile. "Guess it's nice to know you have people looking out for you,"

"Come on I know how to get your mind off of that jerk…" Sarah stated with a grin pulling a quarter out of her pocket.

"Oh lord," Kate laughed as Sarah disappeared in to the crowd and came back as music started playing over the jukebox.

"What is she up to?" Ever asked as Sarah swayed her hips and motioned for the two girls to join her.

"This is Sarah's excitement…" Kate laughed as she got up grabbing Ever who was shaking her head.

"Oh no, no way…" Ever stated trying to sit back down.

"C'mon live a little…" Sarah grinned pulling Ever between herself and Kate.

Ever finally gave in and began rocking her hips back and forth to the beat of the music, Sarah rested an arm on her shoulder, Kate her hand on her hip as the three girls danced in unison. Caleb heard the song playing and his ears perked up, his brown eyes turned to the dance floor.

The brown eyes took in the sight before him, his girlfriend and her two friends were tearing up the dance floor, many pairs of eyes watched as the three girls danced relentlessly on the floor. He smacked Pogue in the shoulder, the boy's hazel eyes shot up meeting his.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"That," Caleb pointed to the dance floor.

"Holy…" Pogue was cut off when his mouth fell to the floor. His girlfriend was dipping down to the ground with Ever in front of her rolling her body seductively against Sarah's.

Tyler heard the commotion that was going on around the dance floor and figured that some of the local girls were getting down to "Roll" by J-Status, Shontelle and Rihanna, he didn't pay much attention to it until he saw the three girls that everyone was awing over.

"Reid…" Tyler grabbed his friend by the arm.

"Baby boy I was just about to take the winning sh-…" Reid was cut off short when his mouth fell gaping at the three girls dancing on the floor. "Well I'll be damned…" He mused watching Ever roll her curvaceous hips.

Ever threw her head back laughing as Sarah lip synced to the song, Kate smirked as the two taken girls danced their way over to their boyfriends pulling them out to the dance floor, Ever shrugged her shoulders and started dancing by herself.

"Go dance with her," Tyler stated nudging Reid forward.

"No," Reid shook his head watching her carefully.

"C'mon you like her, go dance with her… you never protested from dancing with any other girl…" Tyler stated glancing over at his best friend.

"This is different Ty; I can't just dance with her…" Reid stated.

"Well if you're not… I am." Tyler smirked heading over to the dance floor.

Reid watched with a grin as Tyler walked over to Ever who was rolling her hips and moving her way to the ground between Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate. Tyler with a blush rising on his cheeks asked Ever if she'd like to dance.

"Of course," She smiled placing her hands on Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler nervously placed his hands on her hips and began dancing with the girl. She got him to loosen up as another bar goer changed the song to 'Beautiful Liar' by Shakira and Beyonce played.

Ever rolled her hips against Tyler who gladly began rocking his hips back and forth along with her. He could feel Reid's eyes on them and smirked turning her around so that he could look at his best friend. He saw Reid leaning against the pool table, a smug look on his face.

He pointed down to Ever dancing and mouthed the word, "Hot." to his best friend with a wink.

"What are you doing Ty?" Ever asked looking up at him just as he finished mouthing something to Reid she assumed.

"Oh nothing, Ev, just admiring the jealous glares we're receiving from one, Reid Garwin." Tyler replied with a grin.

Ever shook her head and passed on the subject of the blonde boy, she was now walking side by side with him to the table they had abandoned as well as the dolls. "So Tyler, why don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked him.

Tyler looked down at her a bit stumped by the question, he had always been very shy and felt awkward around girls, girls that weren't dating any of his friends that is. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm very self-conscious around girls…" He admitted.

"I don't believe that for a second," Ever smirked. They took a seat at the table and he glanced over at her. "You're way too good looking to be self conscious." She told him.

Tyler blushed incredulously, "Stop, I'm not nearly as good looking as Pogue, not even half as smart as Caleb, or even close to charming like Reid…" He stated shaking his head.

"Please," Ever rolled her eyes dramatically. "In my humble opinion you're better looking than Pogue, you're very intelligent and you have more than just charm…" She stated pointing out his good qualities. "You're humble, you've got a great sense of humor, and you're athletic and you have the most gorgeous blue eyes ever…" She named a few things off. "You have girls lining up to go out with you…" She mused.

"I do not," Tyler shook his head in denial.

"Wake up there blue eyes…" She stated shoving him. "I can name at LEAST ten girls that have the hots for you, just in two of our classes…" She insisted. "However half of those girls I wouldn't trust, but still…"

"So you really think girls like me?" Tyler asked.

"Don't be stupid Tyler, of course…" Ever smiled at him putting her arm around his shoulders. "If I weren't taken myself I would be all over you like white on rice…" She winked at him.

"Don't tell Reid, he'll get jealous…" Tyler laughed smiling over at her.

"Even Kate and Sarah commented on how hot you were at the meet today," Ever stated boosting the boy's confidence and again ignoring Tyler's comment about Reid.

"So what about this boyfriend? I think you should_ so_ dump him for me…" Tyler suggested in a joking tone.

Ever laughed and turned to look at Tyler, "I think you're right… I should just dump him and fall madly in love with you Ty,"

Tyler started laughing at the dramatizing tone she put behind what she had just said, and Ever began laughing as well. She avoided the question of her _boyfriend_ and the two started joking around about the two couples on the dance floor.

"You kids look like you're having fun," Reid's voice broke their current round of hysterics.

"I never knew Tyler was so hilarious!" Ever exclaimed holding her midsection, she hadn't laughed this much in ages.

"Me either, what's so funny?" Reid asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh he was just mocking Pogue and Caleb, and how 'authoritative' they are…" She smiled over at him, her laughter subsiding.

"Shhh, don't tell them that, I might get grounded…" Tyler laughed and looked over at Reid who was shooting him a look that read, _Get lost_. "Wow, I'm getting really thirsty, you want a refill?" He asked clearing his throat.

He got up and Ever looked up at him, almost telling him not to go, but she simply nodded, "Sure."

Ever smiled as he grabbed her cup and walked towards the bar, Reid leaned forward and they were silent for a moment. His eyes casted down on the doll next to her that she was 'feeding' with the bottle in her hand.

"I almost thought you were going to miss my meet…" He stated softly.

"Ruby started crying, thankfully I got back just in time…" She smiled. "It was a great match though; I heard that he was the guy that broke your record last year…" She added trying to converse with the blonde boy.

"Indeed he was," Reid nodded his head.

A shrilling sound coming from Ever's purse tore them both from their gaze at each other and their conversation. She picked up the phone hurriedly and held a finger up to signal that she would only be a minute.

She got up from the table and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh, that's no problem Yasmin, I will be home in 10 minutes, thank you… uh huh… ok… thanks bye…" She mumbled.

She returned back to the table and grabbed the car seat and the baby's things, "Where are you going?" Reid asked.

"Our nanny just had a family emergency I've got to get home and take care of Declan." She stated walking towards the dance floor. She told the two girls that she had to leave.

"Wait, Ever…" Reid got up from his seat and walked towards the front door.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"I was going to head out to the park tomorrow, to just kind of relax and hang out… would you like to uh… come with me?"

"Reid, I can't…" She started to say.

"No, I won't take no as an answer… just as friends… you know…" He stated with a shrug.

"I can't really…I'll probably have Declan all day, and…" She began to trail off with other excuses and Reid put a hand over her mouth.

"Stop, stop with the excuses, bring Declan… just meet me there at 12 o'clock…" He stated a bit forcefully. "Ok?" He asked taking his hand from her mouth.

"Fine," She sighed before ducking out of the bar.

Reid smiled triumphantly and headed back to the table where Tyler was just getting back with the drinks, he placed his drink down and looked for Ever. He gave Reid a confused look and glared at him.

"What'd you do try and kiss her again?" Tyler asked.

"No, she had an emergency and had to go home…" Reid stated with that same grin on his face.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"I got her to come to the park with me tomorrow around lunch time," Reid explained.

"Like a date?" Tyler asked.

"Something like that, I told her just as friends, but close enough…." Reid stated with a grin.

"So are we still going to the administrative office tomorrow?" He asked hoping they would no longer have to do whatever it is that Reid had schemed up.

"Oh no, we're still going…" Reid stated with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	8. Exposed

**Everything starts to unravel in this chapter... I decided to post since Cara did... she gave me a spurt of inspiration to finish this chapter.**

**Did I mention how sexy Tyler is? ;) I can't help but mention it over and over and over again... sue me:)**

**

* * *

** – _**Exposed**_

The next morning Reid woke up from the beeping that was coming from beside his bed, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had almost forgotten why he had set the alarm in the first place, especially on a Saturday. He sat up in bed and he tossed a pillow at the sleeping figure next to him.

A small groaning, mumbling sound came from Tyler's mouth as he flipped on to his stomach, crashing the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the unwanted noise. Reid pressed the 'Alarm Off' button and swung his long legs over the side of the bed.

"Wake up baby boy; we've got things to do…" Reid mumbled.

"What?" Tyler moaned as Reid pulled the pillow off of his head.

"Remember you're coming with me to find out some information," Reid grinned sleepily.

"Do I at least get to shower?" Tyler asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"If you don't get up now, then no…" Reid shook his blonde head.

"Geez, slave driver…." Tyler groaned pulling himself out of his bed.

He grabbed his things for the shower and moped his way to the bathroom, Reid glanced at the clock it was nearly 6 AM, no one in their right minds would be up at this hour. He grinned grabbing his things and following Tyler to the showers.

Within twenty minutes the two boys were showered, shaved and dressed ready to go. Tyler pulled on the orange hoodie from the edge of his bed and glanced at Reid who was pulling on his ever-present fingerless gloves.

"You ready?" He asked casually.

"That's my line," Reid scoffed.

"Let's get whatever you have planned out of the way, I want to go back to sleep…" Tyler groaned holding the door open for the older boy.

"You're going to hate me in about fifteen minutes…" Reid mumbled leaving the room; the younger boy rolled his eyes and followed him out the door.

The two boys walked all the way across campus to the administrative office, just as they were half way there the rain started to come down on them. Tyler groaned and ran faster to catch up with the slightly taller blonde boy in front of him. They got to the fence and glanced at each other.

"What are we doing exactly?" Tyler asked watching Reid scale over the small fence.

"Just hurry up," Reid stated annoyed watching Tyler follow his lead.

"Caleb is going to kill us," He mused as they got closer to the building.

"He did the same thing a few months ago, so I'm not gonna even listen to his lectures..." Reid rolled his blue eyes as they stood in front of the large door.

Tyler pulled on the door, it was locked. "It's locked, looks like we've got to go back to the dorm and sleep..." He stated turning around to head back in the direction they came.

"Not so fast Baby boy," Reid stated grabbing his best friend by the back of the hoodie, grabbing him back to stand next to him.

Reid's eyes turned black as the lock on the door clicked and he smirked over at his best friend. Tyler sighed and followed him inside. They creeped up the stairs and unlocked the records room door, Tyler's eyes went wide realizing fully what Reid had in mind.

"Reid we can't do this..." Tyler stated in a harsh whisper.

"Yes we can..." Reid stated with a laugh.

"This is her personal information Reid, if she wanted us to know everything she'll tell us eventually..." Tyler stated.

"Ty," Reid turned to look at him stopping in front of the "C" filing cabinet.

"What?" Tyler asked noting the serious tone in his best friend's voice.

"I think that someone is hurting her..." Reid stated truthfully. "The only way for me to help her, to keep her safe is to learn more about her..." Reid explained.

"Why can't we just talk to her?" Tyler asked.

"Because if we talk to her she'll clam up, or she won't tell us the entire truth..." Reid stated pulling open the top file searching for her last name.

"So you really think that someone is hurting her?" Tyler asked concerned.

"Yes," Reid stated grabbing a file from the cabinet. _Carmichael, Ever Devlin_ the file read, Reid smiled slightly and opened up the file, "Here look for something," He stated handing some papers over to his best friend.

Tyler sighed taking the stack of papers that his best friend handed him, his blue eyes surveyed over the papers Reid had handed him. He wasn't sure what they were looking for, but he didn't feel right poking his nose in Ever's business.

"What are we looking for?" Tyler asked scanning over her birth certificate.

"Anything…" Reid stated.

"I've got her birth certificate," Tyler stated pulling the slender piece of paper in to his grasp. "Ever Devlin Hart," Tyler's brow furrowed.

"Hart, her last name is Carmichael…" Reid mused looking at Tyler.

Tyler sifted through some more papers, "Adoption papers…" He stated pulling them out. "She was adopted by her mother's husband… Andrew Carmichael…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmm," Reid sighed pursing his lips together going through the papers in his hands. He came upon transfer papers and sucked in a deep breath. "She did transfer out junior year, and transferred back in…"

"Where from?" Tyler asked.

"Broomley Brooks…" Reid stated trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"That's that school, for troubled girls in Vermont…" Tyler stated snapping his fingers.

"But why was she transferred there? She has excellent grades…" Reid stated eyeing her report cards.

"I think I found out why…" Tyler stated wincing slightly as he picked up a second birth certificate.

"What's that?" Reid asked looking at Tyler skeptically.

"Another birth certificate…" Tyler whispered.

"What?" Reid asked his eyes wide with shock.

"April 29th, 2007…" Tyler exclaimed. "Declan James York," He read off. "Mother, Ever Carmichael"

Reid snatched the birth certificate from his best friend and his blue eyes read over the information on the certificate. His mouth falling in shock, he couldn't believe that she had lied to him about Declan. He was her son, not her brother.

"What else is she keeping from us?" He whispered questioningly.

He sorted through the papers dangerously as Tyler looked for more information, he sighed falling upon the death certificate of Ever's mother. He read over the death certificate and he bit his lip handing it over to Reid.

"Asphyxiation, that means someone strangled her or smothered her, right?" Reid asked looking over at Tyler.

Tyler simply nodded, "The report attached says that it went unsolved… they were looking at her husband, or her stepson, but they didn't have any concrete evidence against anyone…"

"Those bastards killed her mother," Reid seethed.

"How do you know, Reid? Now you're just throwing shit around…" Tyler stated not amused with his friend's assumptions.

"Come on we have to look for something else, there has to be more…" Reid stated in a greedy tone.

"Reid, don't you think we've found out enough?" Tyler stated with a sigh.

"Tyler…" Reid mouthed pulling out a few slips of paper; they were hospital records, and other odds and ends pertaining to doctor's visit, psychiatrist visits and prescriptions.

"What?" He asked looking at Reid.

"Look," He showed Tyler the papers he had found.

Tyler became a bit uncomfortable and looked at Reid, "I think we should leave now…" He stated putting the papers he held back in to her file.

"Fine," Reid could feel his anger levels rising at the though of his best friend wussing out on him.

He stuffed the papers back in to the file and the two fled the scene and ended up back at their dorm within twenty minutes. Reid watched as Tyler sprawled across his bed staring up at the ceiling, absentmindedly.

He couldn't get the information he had found out of his mind, Declan was her son, what freaked him out most of all was the fact that her son's last name was York. His mind then drifted to the hospital records he found, those were the most disturbing findings of all, along with her mother's death certificate.

He couldn't believe the web of lies she had been manipulating, he had to get the truth from her today, whether she wanted to tell him or not. Reid wanted to expose her demons and help her overcome anything. He wanted her to be able to break away from whatever it was that was hurting her.

He tried to let his eyes rest but he found it hard to concentrate on anything else but Ever. He got off of his bed and grabbed his jacket leaving Tyler by himself. He walked out in to the halls and found himself walking to the park. It was a good two miles away from Spencer, but he had nothing better to do with his Saturday.

Ever woke up to the crying coming from the room next door, she rolled out of bed and walked to the room in an almost zombie like state. She was glad that she didn't have to deal with David last night; it was almost a blessing in disguise.

She knew though, that if his friend got back to him she'd probably be in some trouble. She usually locked herself in her room on the weekends, but she had told Reid that she'd meet him at noon, what was she thinking?

She pulled the boy out of his crib and tried to settle him down; she walked down to the kitchen and made Declan a bottle. She hummed to him softly rocking him back and forth in her arms. Once the bottle was finished she but the nipple in to his mouth and the boy instinctively began to down the white milky substance.

"Mark told me that you were quite an unpleasant little bitch last night," David's voice engulfed her ears.

She immediately tensed up and sucked in a deep breath feeling his body coming closer to her. She closed her eyes hoping that he would just go away, but unfortunately she wasn't that lucky. She bit her lip and turned to him her eyes flashing at him violently.

"I don't appreciate your friends trying to grope me when I'm out with mine…" She stated trying to stand up for herself. She was hoping that the young boy in her arms would make the older boy back down.

"I heard about these friends, one of them in particular… that little blonde faggot that was here that day with you…" He snorted circling around her, like a lion to its prey. "He just wants to use you," He seethed.

"What do you know about him, David?" She asked wanting to bite her tongue but she couldn't.

"That's his reputation isn't it?" David asked leaning against the counter casually. "I've done my research… these people that you hang out with now…" David grinned madly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"These Sons of Ipswich…" David stated his tone showing his distaste for the bunch, although he didn't know them. "Rich elite boys, what would they want with a no good whore like you?" David questioned.

"Do you really think you should be talking like that in front of Dec?" She asked adjusting the young boy in her arms, she was trying to get away from David, she was moving casually to the stairs.

"Do you really think I care?" David asked with a scoff.

Ever shook her head and tried to calm her nerves, she was starting up t he stairs and David grabbed her elbow, pulling her closer to him, as her grip tightened on the six month old in her arms.

"David don't do this now," She sucked in, settling the shaken boy.

"Fine…" He growled letting her go.

Ever walked up to her room and changed her clothes, pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans, and a red long sleeve shirt that had a few buttons at the top for decoration. She pulled on a pair of red and white Adidas and brought Declan in to his room. She changed the boy in to a hunter green overall set with a pair of matching green and off white shoes.

Placing him in his crib she backed up his diaper bag and grabbed his pack-and-play, bringing them to the door. She hoisted the boy on to her hip and grabbed the diaper bag and the pack and play heading down stairs.

"And where pray tell are you going?" David's voice made her jump as she was descending down the stairs.

"I'm taking Declan to the park, it's a nice day out, and he could use some fresh air…" Ever stated as David came next to her and grabbed the pack-and-play.

"You better not be going to see that boy…" David growled as he brought the pack and play out to the car, surprising Ever with his spontaneous act of courtesy.

"No, just going to the park and going to read one of my books," She gave him a grin that hid the truth.

"If I hear differently…" He trailed off shoving the pack and play in to her car.

"Will you watch him for a second?" She asked him. "I almost forgot about Ruby," She stated handing Declan to a shocked David and running back in to the house quickly. She had almost forgotten about the school project and bit her lip as she ran up to her room and found the baby and diaper bag.

"What's a Ruby?" David asked trying to calm Declan down who was obviously upset and didn't want the man to hold him.

"My Home Economics project, apparently they want us to learn about responsibility…" She mused putting the doll in the backseat of her car. She pulled the car seat from her trunk and took Declan back from the larger man and put his pacifier in his mouth, quieting him down.

"I swear Ever, if you are going to see that boy…" David stated returning to his normal brooding self.

"I was wondering when you were coming back," She mused shutting the door. "You were being way too nice there for a moment…" She snickered climbing in to her car.

"You've got a lot of nerve kid," He gritted his teeth watching her get in to the driver's seat of the car.

"Bye," She waved knowing she had pissed him off, but she really didn't care at this point.

She drove to the park and parked next to the bridge; she got out of the car and took a deep breath smiling at the sunny sky. It was a beautiful day, something that you didn't see often in Ipswich, especially around this time of the year.

She pulled the doors open on her car and looked in at the boy who was playing with a silver barbell rattle. She grinned and popped the trunk wondering how she was going to get everything to the park without leaving Declan by himself for a brief period of time.

"Need an extra set of hands?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Ever jumped and held her chest turning around to meet the icy blue gaze of Reid Garwin. She smiled at him and he tossed her one of his infamous smirks.

"What are you doing here? It's only 11…" She stated looking at the clock on the dashboard that read 11:11 AM.

"I had to get out of the dorms, Tyler was snoring…" Reid shrugged his shoulders pulling out the diaper bags and the pack-and-play that were in her trunk.

"I'm more than glad to see you right now," She laughed slightly. "I wasn't sure how I was going to get all of this… out there…" She jabbed her thumb in the direction she had wanted to go in.

"Most have been an inkling that knew you'd need my help early…" Reid grinned at her closing the trunk as she pulled Declan and Ruby in their car seat's right behind him. "Hurry up, there's this nice spot right in front of the water…"

"Ok," She stated as he stopped a few feet away from the water. He put down the diaper bags and began fighting with the pack and play.

Ever tried to hide her laughter but she couldn't contain it as she placed the two car seats down and helped Reid pull the pack and play out.

"You should really learn how to work one of these things…" She laughed as she took a blanket out of the diaper bag and put it on the bottom of the pack and play putting Declan in their with a few of his toys.

"Bring Ruby over here and sit down…" He instructed taking a seat on the grassy area he had picked out.

Ever did has he told her and took a seat sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her and her head hanging back slightly taking in the warm sun. She heard Declan giggle and smiled to herself.

"So what's up Reid?" She asked him casually.

"I just wanted to get to know you better, I figured that is part of the project, right… and we're friends now…" He stated just as casually.

"I suppose you are correct Mr. Garwin…" She stated with a short smile. "So what would you like to know?" She questioned, hoping he wouldn't get too personal.

"Umm, tell me about your family…" He stated carefully. "I know you said your mother died, but what about your dad?" He asked.

"Well my real father, James Hart…" She stated with a small pause. "He killed himself, when I was two…" She stated biting her lip. "I don't know much about him, but I know that's how we got most of our money… he was a very successful Realtor." She shrugged.

"Donald Trump like?" Reid asked trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Something like that, yeah…" She laughed softly. "Shortly after that my mother married Andrew Carmichael, and he adopted me after the first year, and they were together for ten years, he was my father you know… he raised me…" She sighed and shook her head tears slowly forming in her eyes. "He was killed in a car accident…" She sighed. "He got drunk one night when he was staying in Hastings, and he was out on the road, and a couple smashed right in to him, out of nowhere… and all three of them died…" She whispered shaking her head.

"Wow, Ever I'm sorry to hear that…" Reid's face fell sympathetically.

"Well after that, that's when my mom started to serial date, new guy after new guy… and then she met Richard… and things were pretty cool for awhile, but then they got married. And my mom became like his personal slave…" She shrugged.

"She got pregnant, and had Declan… a month later she died… natural causes…" She sighed wiping away the tears from her eyes. She avoided his eye contact; little did she know that he knew she was lying through her teeth. She composed herself and glanced at him, "What about you?" She asked him.

"Well my father died four years ago…" Reid stated dully, sounding very uninterested. "My mother hasn't been the same since… she goes out and parties, like she's having a second child hood or something. I barely ever see her and she really couldn't care less what happens to me…" Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"That's why you are the way you are…" Ever pointed out realization hitting her.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked.

"That's why you act out, cause fights, mess around with all the girls at Spencer, and everything… you're begging for attention…" She stated looking at him.

"What are you a psychologist?" He asked her.

"No, but I've seen my share of them," She mumbled and shook her head. "It's the classic cry for attention." She stated simply. "And I don't mean it in a bad way, I don't think that you really know when you're doing it… it comes as a second nature to you, Reid…" She explained.

"I guess it makes sense…" He shrugged almost forgetting about his earlier developments that day.

The two sat quietly for a bit and were only disrupted when Declan started to fuss. She grinned over at Reid pulling out a pre-made bottle from his bag and picking the boy up. She was cradling him in her arms and cooing at him as she fed him the bottle.

Reid's conscious told him to mind his own business, but his heart and his emotions were telling him to ask her. He could see the way she looked at the boy in her arms, she didn't look at him like he was her brother; she looked at him as though he was her son.

"When were you going to tell me?" Reid asked his voice cracking slightly at the thought of her lying to him. He stood up so that he could get a good look at her.

"What are you talking about Reid?" Ever asked cradling the infant in her hands and looking up at the blonde boy.

"When were you going to tell me that Declan was your son?" He asked.

Ever nearly released her hold on the small boy, her eyes wide and her mouth slack jawed while staring up at the handsome teenager before her. She snapped her jaw shut and placed Declan in his pack-and-play. She dusted her hands off on her jeans and looked over at Reid.

"How did you find out?" Ever asked him carefully.

"I've never seen a sister take care of a baby brother the way you do... besides I found out that you were sent to Broomley..." Reid stated waiting for her to take the lead and explain. "From Junior year until you transferred back this year," He stated looking at her.

"How did you?" She trailed off with her question and he gave her a look.

"I have my ways of finding things like this out Ever," Reid stated simply.

Then it hit her, "You went through my personal file, didn't you?" She asked him horror stricken. There were things she didn't want anyone to know in her personal file; Broomley being one of them.

Reid didn't say anything, "I know that Declan's last name is York... care to explain that?" Reid asked his tone a bit hurt. "Your mother's death wasn't an accident..." He stated unfolding all of her secrets right in front of her.

"Stop," She glared at him. "Just stop!" She demanded. She began packing up their things. "You really crossed the line Reid," She felt like crying but she held in her tears, not wanting him seeing her crying.

"Ever I just wanted to know more about you, you weren't letting me in..." Reid whispered watching her pack up Declan's things. "And I know..." He stated standing up.

"Know what Garwin? You know everything now don't you?" She asked harshly using his last name instead of his first a sure sign that she was pissed.

He walked over to her and pushed up her sleeves revealing the scarred, bruised, almost mutilated skin of her wrists, "I know about this..." he stated. Ever stared down at her wrists and she felt the tears escaping her eyes, they fell with resentment as she pulled Declan out of his pack and play and grabbed everything she could towards her car, thankful that she had met him there.

"Ever I want to talk," Reid ran up behind her with the last few things she couldn't carry. "About all this..."

"Well Reid I don't want to talk about it..." She snapped glaring up at him. "That's the reason I told you the lies... because I didn't want you to look at me the way you're looking at me now..." She stated seeing that hint of pity behind those cold blue eyes. "I wanted to have a clean slate with someone..." She whispered harshly.

"Then why lie to me?" He asked her. "Why lie to me about having a boyfriend?" He asked knowing now that her college boyfriend was a lie as well.

"Because I didn't want to let myself get close to you," She cried looking at him. "I don't want to se myself up for a heart break… I can't handle that…" She growled at him.

"Ever," Reid tried to keep her from pulling out of the parking spot.

"Reid, just leave me alone..." She stated closing her door and ignoring his pleading tone.

"I can't..." Reid shook his head holding the door open.

"Why?" She asked him looking up tears in her eyes. "You fuck all these girls and leave them, without a second glance, why can't you do the same with me?" She asked him bitterly.

"Because you mean more to me than those other girls..." Reid confessed.

"Well I'm sorry Reid but I don't feel the same way about you, so please just leave me alone..." She didn't look at him.

Ever shut her door and stuck her keys in the ignition. Reid took a step back defeated and watched her pull away, he swallowed hard and he felt a pain in his chest, something he had never felt before. Her words stung him like she wouldn't believe, had Reid Garwin just have his heart broken?

Ever drove her way home, not really wanting to look back... she looked in the rearview mirror at the baby in the back seat smiling playfully, the only reason she hadn't offed herself after her mother died. Reid had been right, Declan was her son. She had been shipped off to a boarding school for troubled teens when her mother found out she was pregnant.

The one person she despised more in the world than herself had impregnated her at 15, her mother didn't believe her when she told her at first, and told her it was all in her head. Some sick fantasy she had concocted she stated, that was until after the baby was born and a paternity test was ordered. After the results came back her mother was in complete shock and disgust that what her daughter had told her was true.

Ever pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned the engine off, it was too much for her right now. She couldn't see clearly because of the tears blurring her vision and her emotions causing her head to pound.

She rested her head against the steering wheel and sobbed quietly as to not disturb her 6 month old son. She swallowed abruptly, biting her bottom lip she thought about what Reid had said to her.

She meant more to him than that? She was more than some girl he wanted to screw around with, or did he use that on all the girls? She knew from what Sarah and Kate told her and the way that Pogue, Caleb and Tyler were shocked to find out that he liked her. It was genuine, something that Reid Garwin didn't know much about.

Ever was brought out of her thoughts when she heard honking coming from next to her. She glanced over and saw a familiar black Hummer next to her, she hurriedly wiped her eyes and saw Tyler roll down his window, and she did the same.

"Ev, You ok?" He asked her concerned, he had picked up the nick name from her in class, the only other person that ever called her that was her mother.

"Yeah," She nodded slowly, watching him pull the Hummer in front of her car, turn the vehicle off and run over to the passenger's side of the car.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ever asked calmly. She should have known better than try and play dumb with Tyler, he was too smart for that.

"Reid told me everything..." Tyler stated raising an eyebrow at her.

"Where would you like me to begin?" Ever asked sitting back in her seat and closing her eyes

"You can start with that cute little boy in the back..." Tyler stated glancing in the rearview mirror at the small boy that was now asleep.

"I got pregnant when I was fifteen; my mother shipped me off to a boarding school for troubled teen girls..." Ever sighed. "After I had Declan, she was killed a month later..." Ever shivered at the thought.

"It was unsolved, right?" Tyler asked her, his voice was deep but soft.

She felt the tears falling and nodded her head; he could see she had visibly tensed up when he said this.

"After that I decided I'd go back to Spencer, and finish off school." She whispered playing with the material of her sleeve, which was still pushed up from Reid.

Tyler took her right arm in his hands and inspected the cut that she had just put there a day or so ago. His face scrunched up in concern and his blue eyes met her dull green ones.

"What about this?" He asked.

"The antidepressants they put me on don't work..." She whispered. "So to relieve the pain I go through, emotional and physical... I cut..." She sniffled slightly not wanting to look up at Tyler. She was afraid of what he might think of her now.

"Want to know a secret?" Tyler asked quietly. Ever looked up to meet his handsome face again.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not the only one," He pulled up the sleeve of his long sleeve orange hoodie, on the tanned skin of his wrists were several scars.

"What?" Her eyes grew wide.

"My father died two years ago, and my mother has always had this over protective hold on me of sorts. I guess I couldn't really take it anymore, my father was my best friend for the longest time, and I was losing everything when he died... so the only thing I could do to take the pain away..." Tyler trailed off with a shrug.

"When did you stop?" She asked noticing the scars were all older, none of them fresh.

"About six months ago..." Tyler answered pulling his sleeve down.

"Does Reid know?" She asked him.

"He was the first of the guys to find out, he really pushed me to help myself and it worked…" Tyler shrugged laughing it off slightly pulling his sleeve down absentmindedly.

"Tyler, there are so many things that I can't tell you guys…" She whispered shaking her head fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Because I've never been the kind of person that can just expose themselves… expose everything there is to know about me…" She whispered.

"Do you trust us, Ev?" Tyler asked carefully, taking her hand in his.

Ever was silent she didn't know how to answer Tyler's question, trust wasn't something that she had been familiar with for the last year of her life. She didn't know who she could trust or who she could give herself to, and when things were finally starting to make a bit more sense she went and screwed it all up for herself.

She sat looking completely stone-silent and didn't say a word to Tyler the tears slowly escaping her green eyes. She had more questions, and more emotions running through her than she could every remember having in her entire life.

Tyler put his arms around the girl bringing her in to a comforting hug, he didn't know why but he felt that it was his place to help her. It was his place to find the girl that Ever use to be. He let her cry in to his shoulder for a few minutes and he pulled away from her.

"You ok?" He asked her cautiously.

"Yeah," She forced a smile out and looked up at Tyler his deep blue eyes pulling her in.

Her stomach flopped around and she felt a bit off kilter. She stared in to Tyler's eyes for a moment looking for a small sign of pity, but she found non. Tyler understood her, Tyler got her... Tyler... she felt deep inside, was her.

* * *

**Wow, ok... so there you go... REMEMBER to R&R! I love reading all the reviews! They give me inspiration, the more reviews the more chapters and awesome stuff you get... aren't you lucky?**


	9. Psycho

**Wow, I think the last chapter got more reviews than any other. I'm really glad you guys liked it... it took a while to write... and get what I think the initial reactions on the whole thing should be. This next chapter is kind of some more of the same situation... **

**It's shorter than most of the other Chapters, but I figured you'll forgive me for that:)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – _Psycho_**

Ever pulled back from Tyler giving him an artificial smile, Tyler tossed her a reassuring glance as he situated himself in the passenger's seat. He didn't know everything that she was going through, but Tyler knew that she was hurting deep down.

She had a lot of pent up emotions and her cutting was the way to release all of her pain, he knew what it was like to feel as though there was no one out there that could understand you. He himself had just gotten over that feeling, and he didn't want Ever to feel like he did, which would only complicate the situation in the end.

"He really cares about you…." Tyler started to say, Ever turned to look at him, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Snooping around in my personal file though," She gritted her teeth. "I just didn't think he would do something like that…" She sighed leaning her head back. "Intruding on someone else's business?"

"He felt like he needed to do it, because you weren't letting him in…" Tyler tried to explain with out giving her the full reason.

"Maybe there was a reason for that…" Ever spat.

"Like what?" Tyler pushed her to try and get more information from the young mother.

"Maybe, I'm scared," She told him looking away her green eyes staring out of the window anywhere but at the brunette next to her..

"Of Reid?" Tyler asked confused.

"No," She whispered. "I just – I can't talk about it…" She sighed rubbing her arms trying to calm her inner turmoil.

Tyler was silent for a moment, perhaps what she couldn't talk about what exactly the reason why Reid was so adamant on finding more information out about her. Maybe there really was someone hurting her and she was too afraid to say otherwise.

"Well, when you're ready to talk about it, now you know you have someone to talk to…" Tyler stated resting his hand on her shoulder.

Ever turned to look at the handsome boy next to her, a genuine smile gracing her lips for once in their entire conversation. Though it may have looked forced or pressed Tyler could tell that it was real. He glanced up at the sky and saw the deep, dark clouds that were rolling in above them.

"I should go pick up Reid, but remember if you need to talk… just come find me…" He reiterated.

Unexpectedly, Ever pulled Tyler in tightly; her arms pressing him firmly against her body as she breathed in to his ear, not wanting to let go of the young boy. Tyler was a bit taken back by her sudden forwardness but nevertheless hugged her back.

"Thank you Tyler," She whispered.

"You're welcome…" He stated rubbing her back gingerly.

"You should probably go get Reid now…" She stated seeing the raindrops beginning to fall on to the window shield of her car. She wiped under her eyes and he nodded his head.

"Here's my number…" Tyler took out a pen from his pocket and grabbed a receipt that was sticking out of the side of the door. He jotted down a seven-digit number and she smiled taking the piece of paper. "I want you to call me, anytime… if something is wrong… or you just want to talk… ok?" He asked opening up the door.

"Ok," She nodded as he tossed her one last smile and jogged to his awaiting Hummer.

Once she saw Tyler take off she started up her own car and heading back to her house. It was really the last place she wanted to be, but she had to get Declan home. She pulled up to the large house and was greeted as soon as she walked in by her stepfather, Richard.

"You are quite the busy little bee, aren't you Ever?" Richard spat at her glancing down at the baby in her possession.

"What are you talking about?" She asked carefully.

"First that little blonde boy at the park, and then his little friend in the car on the way home, you sure don't waist any time, do you?" He snorted raising an eyebrow. "I believe there's a present waiting for you in your room…" He stuck his nose up in to the air and walked off in to the kitchen.

"Esther, what are you doing here?" Ever stated watching the woman take the car seat and diaper bag, leaving Ever with the doll and her things for Ruby.

"Mr. York called for me." Was Esther simple reply before she gave the young girl a shifted glance returning to Declan's room.

Ever bit her lip as she walked in to her room, expecting to see David there, but not the brunette that was sitting on her bed. She put her things down and stood pulling at her sleeves absentmindedly.

"My little whore has some dirty little secrets, doesn't she?" David asked pushing off of her bed and striding over to her.

"It's not what you think…." Ever started to say.

"You went to meet blondie after I told you not too…" David stated grabbing her by the forearms and pushing her against the wall. She could smell the alcohol reeking from his pores. "Then once you and lover boy have a quarrel you leapt in to the arms of his very best friend…" He snickered rolling his eyes slamming the door shut with his foot.

"How did you…." She was cut off when his left hand slipped from her arm up to her throat, quieting her down without much force.

"I told you I have my ways of finding things out…" David leered down at her, pressing harder around her neck. "Now I believe you remember my friend Mark," He stated pushing the girl towards the bed forcefully.

"Hello love," The brunette from Nicky's the night before grinned at her.

"I believe you owe Mark here an apology…." David stated. "And after that you owe me an apology for making me look like an ass to one of my friends…" He stated.

"You don't need any help there…" She mumbled quietly not looking up at either man.

"What was that?" David asked grabbing her to look at him.

"Nothing," She whispered as he gave her a malevolent smile.

"That's what I thought; I'll be back in about an hour…" David stated pushing her in to Mark's grasp. "Do what you will with her…" David stated before leaving the room.

Mark let out a soft laugh as he turned her to face him, "I'm going to have some fun with you, Ev…" He stated as she glared at him.

Tyler parked the Hummer in the space that Ever's car had once occupied, he saw Reid standing in the middle of the park his hands were shoved in to his pockets, his blonde hair matted on to his head. He was drenched head to toe, something that Tyler knew Reid hated to be.

He shut the car off, and without much thought ran out to meet his best friend, "You going to catch a cold…" Tyler stated looking up at his best friend; he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I don't care…" Reid whispered. "She hates me…"

"Reid," Tyler sighed and looked up blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "She doesn't hate you… she just… she's got a lot of emotional problems… that's why she cuts…" Tyler stated looking up at his best friend. "Remember the hard time I went through when you found out?"

"She's a mother…" Reid stated not bothering to listen to what Tyler was saying. "She's not even 17 years old yet and she has a fucking kid…" He stated his emotions were all over the place. He was mad, angry, sad, and hurt. Things he really had never felt before.

"You can't chastise her for that," Tyler stated as the rain came down harder on himself and his best friend. "Come on let's get you back to the dorm and in some dry clothes?" He stated putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"How can we not chastise her for that?" Reid asked ignoring Tyler's other suggestion. "She had a baby… six months ago… she went to some boarding school in Vermont… she went to psychiatrists for over a year… she cuts her self…why the fuck do I care so much?"

"Because you really like her," Tyler offered. "You've haven't felt this way about a girl... in a long-long time..." He whispered the last part.

"She's as fucked up as us…" Reid stated his anger coming down a few notches.

"We have secrets too Reid, we have things that we don't tell people so they'll look at us and go 'hey those are just normal rich boys, nothing special about them'…" Tyler stated as he forced Reid to walk to the Hummer.

"Yeah but our secrets aren't like that… I don't have a kid that I pass off as my brother…" Reid stated as Tyler pulled open the passenger door to the Hummer.

"No kids that we know about, who knows with the way you fuc-" Reid's glare cut him off. "Sorry, but seriously Reid… I have a secret like hers… no one knows about that but my brothers…" Tyler put out there.

"She looked so normal…" Reid stated as Tyler jogged around to the driver's side and go in. Glad that he finally got the blonde boy out of the rain. "The one girl I actually fall for and she's a fucking psycho…" he mused slamming his head back in to the leather seats.

"She's not a psycho…" Tyler stated defending the brunette girl.

"What the hell else can we call her?" Reid asked. "She's not normal… she mutilates herself…and-and she's a mother… at 16." He pointed out as Tyler drove back to the dorms.

"Your passing judgments awfully quick… are you going to call me psycho?" Tyler asked a bit offended at what Reid was implying.

"No, but you're different…" Reid stated fumbling over his words, not wanting to insult his best friend.

"How so?" Tyler asked glancing over at him.

"Fuck…" Reid yelled out of nowhere as Tyler simply shook his head and continued driving back to the dorms.

Reid sat silently cursing to himself the entire trip home. Once Tyler shut the car off he turned to his best friend and sighed, not really knowing what else he could say to him at this point.

"She's never going to fucking talk to me again…" Reid stated shaking his head. He had been rambling on about this for the last five minutes of their drive.

"She just needs some time to cool off, and think some things over…" Tyler stated. "Now let's get you up to the dorms, you probably need to get a warm shower and some dry clothes on…" He stated shaking his head.

"I'm a big boy Ty; I can take care of myself…" Reid stated throwing the door to the Hummer open and storming in to the building.

"Why do I have to have a hot head for a best friend?" Tyler muttered to himself following swiftly behind Reid.

Once inside the dorm Tyler looked around and found Reid nowhere in sight, shaking his head he grabbed a towel and slid out of his clothes, pulling the towel around his waist he made his way to the bathroom.

He opened the door to the bathroom and heard the water running; sighing to himself he took the shower next to his best friend and began washing up. The weather in Ipswich was always changing, sunny and beautiful one minute and the next it would be down pouring.

Tyler finished up in the shower and pulled the towel tightly around his waist, his blue eyes fell upon the scars on his wrist. It had taken him a lot to confess to Ever earlier that day that was something that only the three other Sons knew about. His parents didn't know, Kate and Sarah didn't know… no one else knew.

He felt though, that if he told her that she would open up to him a bit more, she wouldn't feel ashamed or think that he would pity her. She would see that she wasn't alone and had someone who understood her and that she could talk to.

He walked out in to the bathroom and noticed that the shower next to him was empty; he rubbed his hand carelessly through his wet dark brown locks. He trudged his way back to the dorm room and with ease opened the unlocked door.

He walked in holding the towel low on his waist his eyes gazing over the water that was dripping down his torso, they cut back up to the room he had walked in to, finding Reid sitting on his bed staring down at something. He was holding on to the paper tightly, his knuckles white as Reid stood up abruptly.

"What the hell is this?" Reid asked pushing the papers in to Tyler's wet chest.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked taking a step back and glancing down at the papers Reid had shoved in to his possession.

"Don't act all innocent Tyler…" Reid yelled his face was pulled back in a scowl as he pointed to the papers which were actually 8 by 10 snap shots.

Tyler glanced down at the pictures; they were of himself and Ever, hugging in her car. He sifted through them seeing consecutive shots of their chat, his brow furrowed and he glanced up at his best friend who was completely fuming.

"Reid, this is not at all what it looks like…" Tyler started to explain as he tried to calm his best friend down.

"Well then little brother, please do explain why there are pictures of YOU with the girl that I happen to be falling for?" He asked his face showing his emotions, like Tyler had never seen before.

"I was coming to pick you up, and I saw her car pulled over on the side of the road… so I parked my car and got in with her. I was just trying to comfort her, see what might be going on in her head…" Tyler stated putting the pictures on the desk next to him. "It wasn't at all what the pictures make it look like…"

"How do I know that?" Reid asked pacing back and forth now not sure what to believe. The pictures no matter where they came from sure enough showed his best friend with the girl that he wanted to date.

Date, Reid Garwin wanted to date a girl. Not just screw her, not just mess around with her… he actually wanted to date this girl. She may be a nut case, with a lot of access baggage, but something drew him in… he wanted to help her he wanted to be with her. Thoughts that hadn't passed through his mind in over two years.

But now, now these pictures show that the one person he trusted most in this world could possibly be taking away his shot at being a real human being. He was becoming very uncomfortable with all the feelings that were surfacing in him, things that Reid Garwin hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm your best friend, Reid; the last thing I would do is go after the one girl you truly like especially after…" Tyler cut himself off not wanting to bring up her name. Reid's blue orbs snapped up to meet his friend's gaze, his lips were pursed together almost daring Tyler to speak her name.

Reid let out a heavy sigh raking his bony fingers through is wet blonde hair, "Tyler I don't know what to do…" Reid stated taking a seat back on his bed almost forgetting about the pictures.

"Reid, you know me I would never want to hurt you and doing this is just not me…" Tyler stated pointing to the desk.

"I believe you…" Reid stated holding his head in his hands.

"I talked to her, she's just scared… and she feels divulged and betrayed because you snooped around in her personal file…" Tyler stated.

"I just wanted to try and find some things out, to help her… to be able to understand her…" Reid stated looking up at his friend with pleading eyes.

Painful tears escaped her eyes as she laid corrupted, the brunette man sneered at her as he pulled on his blue jeans, tucking himself away and pulling on his shirt. He tossed her a wink before leaving the room.

An immense amount of pain shot through her body, that man had violated her in ways that David hadn't even thought of yet. She could distinguish the taste of the iron from the blood in her mouth from the busted lip he had given her; he had slapped the taste out of her mouth after she nearly castrated him with her teeth.

She had been degraded and made a fool of by David's so called _friend_. She tried not to move feeling the pain in her legs, her abdomen, her chest, her arms and her head. Mark had done things to her that David had never even thought of.

She forced her eyes closed trying to find a way to numb the pain in her body. Just as she was drifting off the sound of her door creaking open made her eyes shoot open.

"How's my dirty little whore?" David's voice was dripping with disdain as he walked in to her room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"David, please..." She whispered not sure if her body could handle any more harassment.

"Oh stop with your games... pity me, pity me... I'm a damsel in distress..." David growled roughly pulling her up by her forearms making her meet his icy amber gaze.

Those eyes held so much hate, pain and rage that it just scared her to look him in the eye. The amber irises burned like a wild fire as he gritted his teeth pushing her back on to the bed angrily. His features distorted in to a scowl as he climbed on to the bed pinning her arms up above her head.

"You won't have any problems with the blonde wonder anymore," He growled using his free hand to trail down her face and to her breasts. "I left him a little present that will no doubt have him hating you, for quite sometime..." He grinded his hips in to hers.

"David..." She breathed feeling his erection resting against her leg.

"Mmmm... I love the way you say my name..." He barked in her ear letting her wrists go and pulling her by her light brown hair, making her face come centimeters away from his. "There's that certain something behind it..." He whispered in her ear.

She let out a low yelp as she tried to force him off of her, "Hatred?" She asked hoarsely.

David grinned wildly and pulled her head back all the way, "Yes I believe that's exactly what it is, and what a turn on it is..." He snarled in to her hair as he let two fingers jam themselves between her legs. Ever arched her back painfully feeling as though her body may not be able to take anymore of the agony that it had been going through for the last hour.

* * *

**Please remember to Read and Review:)**


	10. Missing

**Ok I ran out of random things to put up here, but have I mentioned lately how much you guys rock:)**

**

* * *

**_**Missing**_

Sunday morning came and Ever found herself motionless in the large bed that she once felt safe in. With what strength she had left she pulled herself to the edge of her queen sized bed, a shaky hand reaching for the drawer that was beside her, pulling it open with a quick thrust she stared in at the shiny blade that called to her.

That was until the light on her cell phone flashed from across the room; reminding her of the conversation she had the day prior with Tyler. His words replaying in her mind like a recording.

"_I want you to call me, anytime… if something is wrong… or you just want to talk… ok?"_

She tiredly swung her legs over the side of the bed, resting her feet on to the floor beneath her, shifting her weight unsteadily back and forth until she got to her bag. She pulled out the small piece of technology and glanced around the room looking for the pants that had been literally ripped from her body.

She spotted them by the drawer she had just opened and slowly brought herself to them, she kneeled down on the ground feeling the soreness all over her body. The pain was too much for her and tears sprung to her green eyes.

She pulled out the receipt he had jotted his number on and punched in the 978 area code followed by the seven digit number that accompanied the white piece of paper in her shaky grasp.

Spelling out Tyler's name in to her new contacts, with tears escaping her eyes she stared at the green button wondering if she should call the blue eyed boy or not. Sitting there contemplating she found herself drifting in to thought about what happened the day before.

Thoughts began whirling around in her mind. _He probably thinks you're a freak._ She thought to herself thinking of the blonde boy that she had quarreled with yesterday. _He doesn't want anything to do with you now._ She talked down to herself. _David was probably right about him anyway. _Tears fell from her eyes without warrant. _David. _A scowl placed itself on her usually lovely features. _That bastard, what did he do?_ She asked herself wondering what he had meant by his comment before he assaulted her the night before.

Without another thought she dropped the cell phone and slipped her hand in to the drawer. She pulled out the shiny blade and her green eyes surveyed over the metal. She glanced down at her wrists and sighed, now that Reid and Tyler both knew about her secret it would be much harder to hide.

She glanced down at her naked body and sighed; glancing down at her meaty thighs she held the blade in her unsteady grasp and with one swift movement cut the skin on her inner thigh. She felt the sharp pain at first, but it was almost relaxing afterward, not feeling a hundred percent relieved she took the blade in her opposite hand and in another quick gesture there was a matching gash on her opposing leg.

Her tears had stopped and she laid back on the cold hardwood floor letting the crimson colored blood flow freely down her legs as she stared up at the plain white ceiling. Her breathing was shallow as she felt her anger, her pain, and her emotions slip from her reality. Closing her eyes she found herself in a place where no one could hurt her.

Not even her new friends.

Reid woke up Sunday afternoon wishing that everything that he remembered from yesterday was just a sick and twisted dream. His blue eyes focused on his surroundings, Tyler was sprawled out on his bed, and his navy blue comforter was strategically placed over his half naked body.

He let a small smirk fall on to his lips until his eyes settled on the pictures on the desk, they called to him, almost like they had a neon sign above it that read 'Don't be an idiot, it wasn't a dream'.

He shook his head and rolled on to his side staring at the clock; it read 1:15 PM. He had tossed and turned the entire night, not able to sleep. He was thinking too much, analyzing everything that happened the day before over and over again in his head.

He and Tyler had stayed up until midnight talking, and then he laid in bed thinking until at least five o'clock that morning. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and sat up, his bare feet hitting the carpeted floor of his dorm room.

He felt the urge to do something he hadn't done in awhile, getting off of his bed he went to his drawers and pulled out a pair of black track pants, a white t-shirt and a navy blue and black zip-up hoodie that read 'Spencer' in very faded black letters.

He pulled on his socks and his favorite pair of Nike running shoes. He stretched his legs out and glanced over at Tyler who was still sound asleep. He grabbed the pictures in his grasp and tossed them in the trashcan not bothering to look back at them. And with that he took off out of the dorm room, taking the stairs and leaving campus for a morning, or afternoon jog.

Sarah sat tapping her pen relentlessly against the paper she was staring at aimlessly. She had been having a bad feeling since Friday night when Ever left the bar. She hadn't heard from the brunette girl all weekend and she was beginning to get worried.

Kate had found out from Pogue who had spoken to Tyler that Reid had asked her to meet him at the park yesterday, but no one had heard anything from any of the participants other than that. She knew Caleb was mad yesterday because one of the boys was using and it had woken Caleb up at seven in the morning.

The girl had been left in the dark about much else; she grabbed her messenger bag and dug for a few minutes trying to find her cell phone. Her long slender fingers grasped the black piece of technology and pulled it out.

She scanned through all of the names in her phone book and settled on Ever's name. She pressed the green talk button and held it up to her ear, waiting for the green-eyed girl to answer. After three rings the phone went directly to Ever's voicemail.

"Hey Ever, it's me... Sarah... I was just a bit worried about you, haven't heard from you since Friday. I was thinking about going to grab some coffee later, if you want... call me later. Bye."

Sighing heavily to herself Sarah slipped the phone back in to her bag and went back to staring at the confusing math equations that seemed to be dancing on the page in front of her. She raked her fingers through her stringy blonde hair before slamming the book closed and holding her head in her hands not being able to think properly.

The sound of an infant waling startled Ever, she sat straight up ignoring the unimaginable pain that was shooting throughout her entire body. She glanced up at the clock and saw that she had been out for quite a few hours. She took a deep breath before gathering herself up off of the floor and pulling on the black terry cloth robe that laid at the edge of her bed.

She held on to the post of the bed making her way steadily around to the car seat that held her class project, Ruby. She pulled the infant out of the car seat and rocked it gently; she was going to be in huge trouble in class if she did not start paying more attention to the doll.

She grabbed the diaper bag and brought the baby over to the bed, she remembered when Declan was as small as this doll. It was only about two or three months ago but he had grown so much lately.

She felt tears in her eyes at the thought of her son, she was thankful that Richard or David had never laid a hand on her son, but she was so worried with the way that they handled him. Though it wasn't often the two men were brutes to say the least, not gentle or kind in any way, shape or form.

She couldn't' wit until she turned eighteen, she only had one more year left and she would be out of this place for good. She was going to leave Ipswich and never look back. That was another reason that she didn't let herself fall for one of the many boys in her school.

She felt that if she was attached it would be harder for her to let go of Ipswich and her past. She didn't want this life for her son, she wanted so much more for him than this.

She changed the doll's diaper, her clothes and fed her rocking her lovingly in her arms. A small smile placed itself on her face, nothing in this world made her smile than a baby; she had found that out the day Declan was born.

Anytime she was sad she would just have to look at the baby she had brought in to this world, and smile. Knowing that one day, one day everything was going to be alright.

Reid felt his chest heaving up and down heavily; he hadn't run this much since… since she left him. That's how he got her off his mind; this was how he cleared his mind. Many people didn't know that Reid Garwin was a runner, but there were a lot of things about Reid Garwin that people didn't know.

Reid stopped running for a minute, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He could feel the sun beating down on him and was glad that it wasn't raining, he hated getting wet in the rain, it was an immaculate feeling that he couldn't seem to grasp. Why people would just stand in the rain, much like he had the day previous was beyond him.

Yesterday, however, Reid found himself with an excuse for standing alone, in the middle of a field in the rain. He sighed, that sounded so cliché, and he hated it.

A scowl placed itself on his face as he thought about it, a girl… the one girl that he could actually see himself having feelings for was something completely different than what she appeared to be. He felt betrayed, and wronged for the false information that she gave him, how did he know that anything she said was true.

He hated not knowing, he hated it terribly. If there was something in this world that Reid Garwin couldn't stand more than anything, even more than Caleb's constant badgering it was not being in control. And at this very minute he felt control slowly slipping out of his grasp, and he didn't like it.

_It all started with her. _Reid thought bitterly. _That blood sucking tramp._ He growled heartlessly. _She took me for a fool, and I was stupid enough to fall in to her temptations…_ Reid shook his head as his jogging turning in to sprinting. He was traveling where ever his long toned legs were taking him, as the angry, hateful and bitter thoughts ran through his head. _Between her and my mother, it's no wonder I am the way I am…_ His eyes were squinted as he zeroed in on the path before him.

His sprint slowly tuned down to running, which then turned in to jogging and finally a swift walk. He let out a growl as he let himself fall in to the cushiony grass that accented Spencer Academy's grounds.

He had things running through his head that he never even thought were possible for him, again. He thought that he had shunned that entire part of his thought process, but his sudden interest in one Ever Carmichael, change all of that.

Monday arrived and no one had heard or seen Ever, some since Friday, others since Saturday. Reid walked in to Home Ec just like in English, Ever's seat was empty. He received a questioning glance from Sarah who held her slender finger up to halt Jacob from talking.

The blonde maneuvered her way over to the boy and leaned on his desk, "What happened on Saturday?" She asked glancing at the boy.

"Nothing, why?" Reid asked brushing it off, not wanting to let Sarah know about Ever.

"From what I hear you and Tyler were the last to talk to her, I called her yesterday and invited her out for coffee but she never returned my call, and now she's not at school." Sarah gave him an accusing glare.

"So you instinctively think it's me that caused this?" Reid asked offended, though it was probably the truth. "Tyler talked to her last," Reid huffed glaring up at the blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"For some reason I don't think any girl could be so mad at Tyler that she didn't come to school, you on the other hand…." She stated her hands finding their way to her narrow hips.

Class started and Sarah was directed back to her seat by the teacher, Reid shot her a short glance before rolling his icy blue eyes and turned his attention to the Professor who was dragging on about their projects and how pleasantly they were going.

The day moved on quickly, but Reid found himself not getting anything done. His mind was set on Ever and how she hadn't shown up for school; the entire group was starting to show concern, him and Tyler more so than the rest.

"Why didn't she come to school today?" Reid questioned out loud as he shot a paper ball in to the waste basket in his and Tyler's room.

"Maybe she got sick," Tyler reasoned.

"I doubt that," Reid shook his head.

"Perhaps, Declan got sick?" Tyler questioned not looking up from his homework.

Reid nearly cringed at the sound of the six month old baby's name, "Plausible…" Reid shook his head.

"Or she could just not want to face you," Tyler mumbled under his breath sighing heavily.

He wasn't going to lie, he was worried. He saw Ever as a friend and knew that she probably wasn't sick, and Declan probably wasn't either… he could feel it in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong with the young girl.

He drowned out Reid's babbling and stared down at the page before him, he couldn't even concentrate on his homework, let alone half of his school work that day. He turned in his seat and stared at Reid who was rambling on and on.

He hadn't heard Reid talk this much about anything since her. She had really turned Reid's world upside down, Tyler was there to see the destruction she caused. He witnessed his best friend go from the sweetest, caring boyfriend in town to a cold hearted, careless playboy.

She had toyed with him and played with him, and Reid fell more for her than any other girl before. Tyler had even bare witness to him saying the 'L' word, as Reid referred to it. Never again Reid swore, Tyler couldn't blame him though, she had been as cold as ice towards the boy.

For the last two years his best friend had done the same thing to girls that had been done to him. He would use them for his own personal pleasures and toss them aside once he was done with them, which to Tyler's surprise most girls at Spencer didn't mind. They begged to be another 'notch' on Reid Garwin's bed post, to be able to claim you shared a wild night with Ipswich's bad boy was something they looked forward to.

"Ty, are you even listening to me?" Reid huffed; Tyler's blue eyes snapped up to meet the bitter blue eyes that stared back at him. When had Reid come to his side of the room? He questioned himself trying to replay things in his mind.

"Yes?" Tyler answered his tone questioning.

"Jesus," Reid sighed rolling his eyes and giving his friend a push in the shoulder for his lack of attention span. "I was saying that maybe I should go over to her house tomorrow, if she doesn't show up to school…" Reid stated biting his lip.

"Do you really think that would be the best thing for you?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would it be bad?" Reid questioned.

"Only because you criticized her and made her cry… two days ago…" Tyler stated looking over his shoulder at his best friend. "I'll go over to her house…" He suggested.

Reid gave him a suspicious look, "Why would you do that?"

"Because she's my friend too…" Tyler answered, defending himself.

Reid rubbed his tired eyes and looked at his best friend, "Call me as soon as you hear something?" He questioned his friend.

"Of course," Tyler nodded his head.

The next day the group found themselves talking amongst themselves in English Literature, the subject at the moment, Ever. They were all really concerned now that the young girl had missed two days in a row, something just wasn't right.

Sarah had offered to ride with Tyler, but he stated that he would go alone. Ever felt more comfortable without a crowd, he had explained this to everyone and had opted to leave right after English.

Tyler had noticed that Reid was more fidgety than usual, there was something plaguing the boy but he didn't think anything of it. He figured that he was a bit more perplexed about the situation than everyone else, because he and Tyler both knew about her.

Tyler's mind raced as he sped out to his Hummer which was awaiting him in the first parking spot in front of the school. What if she had gone home on Saturday and cut herself? What if this time she cut too deep? What if she was in the hospital and had no one to call them and let them know?

A million questions ran through his mind as he remembered the directions Reid had given him. He pulled up to a large manor minutes later seeing the drive way empty except for her sleek vehicle. He let out a small breath and pulled his keys out of the ignition stuffing them in to his pockets.

He stood outside the front door and rung the door bell. He waited for a few seconds before the large door swung open and a middle-aged woman answered the door holding a baby in her arms. Tyler recognized the child as Declan, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked her accent was thick and Tyler picked up that it was European, probably French.

"I'm here to see Ever, is she home?" He asked knowing the answer but decided to be polite.

"Yes, Miss Ever is in her room… studying…" The woman quipped back sharply.

"May I come in?" Tyler asked looking around the outside of the house.

The woman was hesitant but let the young boy in to the house, "Up the stairs, to the left, first door on the right…" The woman instructed jabbing her finger in the direction of the stairs.

Tyler nodded his head at her and took the stairs two at a time as he tried to get to the young girl quicker; he was relived to know that she was at least at her house and not in some hospital. He stood outside of her door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

Ever sighed to herself, she hadn't found the motivation to get out of bed, especially after the assaults she had been through the last two days. As if David's sexual assaults weren't bad enough, she had to endure the physical and emotional abuse from Richard, his father. He would get belligerently drunk once a month and just lash out at her, and David.

She believes that's what always trigged David, his father's physical abuse and degrading of character, though she didn't see it as an excuse for anything.

She had cut herself more yesterday, and the bruises that were forming on her face and body were to dark to hide just yet with some simple make up, so she didn't want to be seen at school. Though she could make up some stupid excuse, but no one would question her other wise, because half of them didn't care. Well more than half.

She was startled by the sound of someone knocking, she pulled herself up on her bed and glanced at the door nervously, she muttered a 'Come In.' Once the large oak door swung open her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

She pulled one of her large pillows to her body, wanted to suffocate herself terribly right in front of the blue eyed boy that stood before her.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" She asked her voice muffled by the large pillow that she was hoping she would choke on.

"We were all worried about you, and I offered to come check up on you…" Tyler explained closing the door behind him gently.

"Worried, about me?" She asked bringing her green eyes up from the pillow, her voice showing her disbelief.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, we do care about you…" Tyler pressed as he stood by the door, not wanting to completely intrude on her privacy.

"Well I'm fine, thank you… just feeling ill…" She whispered trying to hide her face in the pillow.

"Well, I'm already here, mind if I hang out for a bit?" He asked casually motioning to her large room.

"Um, well…" She was about to object when Tyler sauntered over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Thanks," He grinned at her, interrupting her rudely.

Ever's puzzled look turned to a short scowl, his actions reminded her so much of Reid. Tyler was supposed to be the sweet, considerate one, where the heck was this coming from?

"You're not acting like your usual self…" She retorted.

"I figured if I was going to come here, you were going to brush me off…" Tyler shrugged his shoulders trying to tug the pillow from her grasp. "So I have to play hard ball…" His grin was almost contagious and Ever wanted to give in to the handsome boy, but she would be risking too much.

"Tyler, really I'm fine… I'll be back at school tomorrow…" She stated pressing her bruised cheek in to the pillow and showing off her normal, not so injured side of her face to the blue eyed heartthrob.

"You remember what I told you the other day right?" He asked his eyes instinctively searching her arms for new lacerations, but was relieved to find none.

"Yes," She nodded simply.

"I can tell there is something bothering you," Tyler stated after a long silence between the two.

"How-how can you tell?" She asked him.

"As much as you don't want to admit it, your eyes give you away…" He answered softly.

"Ok, but Tyler…" Ever stated in a serious tone. "You can't say anything to anyone, ok?" She asked him cautiously.

Tyler gave her a concerned look and Ever looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Promise me." She breathed looking him dead in the eye, her face still pressed against the pillow.

Tyler was concerned, he had no choice but to promise not to say anything, but his may concern was what she was about to tell him, or show him. What if he couldn't keep his promise?

"I-I promise, Ever…" He nodded his head carefully selecting his words.

Ever chewed on her bottom lip as she pressed her entire face in to the soft pillow, she slowly pulled it away letting her light brown hair fall over her face. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Tyler.

Tyler's face fell in complete shock there was a deep purple bruise forming in the corner of her left eye, a large red and brown bruise on her left cheek and her lip was scabbed from an obvious busted lip.

"Ever, what happened?" He asked leaning forward; he took her chin in his grasp gently turning her face to the side to inspect the damage.

"I-I…" Ever couldn't bring herself to say it, she shook her head and felt the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Someone's hurting you, aren't they?" He asked letting his hand fall from her chin to her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

She didn't say anything else as her silent tears turned in to sobs. Tyler wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, she clutched on to the boy as if her life depended on it. Ever scolded herself internally, she hated for people to see her cry, let alone see her like this, at her complete worst.

"Hey it's ok…" Tyler rubbed her back gingerly. "Ever, you have to tell me who it is… or I can't help you…" Tyler whispered in to her hair.

"I-I can't…" She cried through her short breaths.

"Ever, please…" Tyler was begging.

He wanted to help her; he wanted to stop who ever was hurting her. She shook her head against his chest and Tyler sighed heavily rubbing her back until she had calmed down a bit.

"We want to help you," Tyler stated softly. "Reid wants to help…" He whispered.

"I don't want his help; he probably just pities me because he thinks I'm a psychopath…" Ever stated her tone deep.

"Ever, does Reid look like the kind of person who would pity someone?" Tyler asked.

Ever sighed, he had a good point. Reid Garwin wasn't exactly known for his kindness, and he usually could careless how anyone else in the world was feeling. He was always his own number one priority.

"He's scared." Tyler assured her. "He doesn't think you're a psycho…" Ok, so maybe that part was a lie, but Tyler knew that Reid didn't mean the things he had said the days following his tiff with the young girl.

"Scared?" Ever asked shaking her head. "He doesn't know what scared is…" She whispered.

"Ever…" Tyler started but she cut him off by pulling away from him.

"Tyler, please… please don't press the issue…" She said softly.

"Fine." He stated shortly. "But I swear to god if I see a fresh bruise…" Tyler bit his lip trying to hold back his frustrations. He generally was not a confrontational person, but someone was hurting this innocent girl and she was letting them get away with it.

She bit her lip and nodded slightly understanding, or at least pretending she did. She didn't know why they cared so much, but she was tired of thinking. Since she had become _friends_ with the Sons and their girlfriends she had been doing an awful lot of thinking, and it was really starting to give her a headache she didn't want.

"We are your friends you know," Tyler stated calmly. "You should have seen Pogue this morning when he walked in to English." Tyler finally got a look from her that wasn't sad or full of anger, it was a look of curiosity. "He saw your seat empty and he marched over to Reid and gave him a hard smack up side the head saying it was his fault because he scared you away." Tyler laughed remembering the sight; it was quite entertaining from his seat next to the blonde.

"He did?" Ever asked a small smile playing on her dry, cracked lips.

"Yeah he did no lie…" Tyler shook his head, "Sarah nearly mauled him on Monday, asking him what the hell he did to you," He smirked at her. "She said she called you Sunday but you never called back."

"I haven't touched it since Saturday…" She whispered looking over at the phone that was lying where it had fallen out of her hand Sunday when she contemplated calling him.

Tyler followed her gaze and saw the phone laying on the ground, he bent down and snatched it up in his grasp and stared at the screen, it still was highlighting his number that she had programmed in. Tyler looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"You were going to call?" He asked.

"I was." She nodded simply.

"Why didn't you?" He asked her folding his left leg under his body.

"I-I…" Before she could answer the door to her bedroom swung open and a spastic looking Esther stared at her in horror. "Esther what's wrong?" She asked hoping there was nothing wrong with Declan.

"Sirs, are home…" She stated hurriedly.

"Oh god," Ever's eyes grew as she hopped off of the bed and looked at Tyler. "This is bad," She whispered.

"Ever, what's wrong?" Tyler asked standing up from her bed.

"My stepfather, he doesn't like guests, his very private…" Ever stated trying to cover up the fear in her voice.

"I think it's a bit late to hide me…" Tyler stated noticing that she was looking around the room a bit frantically.

"Well if you didn't have such a huge car that took up the entire drive way," She mused with a bit of humor behind her tone.

She wasn't as nervous as she had been when Reid was with her, and she wasn't sure why. It may have been because she felt safe with Tyler, like he was the big brother that she never had. She didn't see him romantically, all though the boy was very good looking.

"EVER!" A loud voice boomed from downstairs, his tone wasn't angry just authoritative.

"Um, yes Richard?" Ever asked appearing in her doorway, running a hand through her hair so the left side of her face was covered graciously with her long light brown hair.

"Who's car is in the drive way?" Richard asked politely knowing the person was still in the house.

"My friend, Tyler… he came to uh-uh…" She was trying to get an excuse out but nothing was working.

"I came to bring her, her school assignments, sir…" Tyler stated in a gentleman like tone. "I have most of my classes with Ever sir, and the Provost asked that I stop by on my lunch and bring her the work she missed yesterday, and this morning…" Tyler lied smoothly.

"Alright then, thank you..." Richard nodded his head.

Tyler continued to smile innocently as Richard looked away and Ever looked on quite curiously, neither of them were looking at him directly and he let his eyes flash, a circle of fire engulfing his irises as a small stack of papers appeared on Ever's bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Ever, get some rest and I hope you feel better…" Tyler stated before he brushed past Richard and gave Ever a small smile and wink.

"Bye Tyler, thank you…" She waved to him and looked up at Richard. "I had no idea the Provost asked him to come over Richard, I'm sorry…" She said softly hearing the front door close.

"I'm not so sure that he came by to drop off her home work, pops…" David seethed coming up the stairs, he had a nice black eye and busted lip as well. "That's the same boy she was with in the car on Saturday…" He added.

Richard glared at her, "Is that true Ever?" He asked his temper beginning to flair.

"No, I mean yes sir…" Ever stated backing in to her room carefully.

"No, yes… make up your god for saken mind Ever…" he growled coming in to her room.

"He did come by to drop of my homework," She nodded. "And he is the boy that I saw on Saturday…" She whispered the last part.

"If he brought you your homework, where is it?" Richard asked as David walked around her room expecting every surface looking for some kind of school work.

Ever gulped looking around the room, she walked over to her bed and saw a stack of papers that she didn't recall on her bed before. She grabbed them and felt herself smile; she didn't remember Tyler bringing them in with him.

"Right here," She stated shoving the papers out to Richard.

Richard grabbed the papers and scanned them over; they were in fact work sheets, notes and homework selections for her classes. He pushed them back to her and she took them with a small smile on her face, she didn't know how Tyler had done it, but she was forever in his debt.

"I better not catch anymore of those boys in my house, do you understand?" Richard asked grabbing her wrist roughly.

"Yes sir," She squeaked nodding her head as he and left the room, David however looming behind.

"Very slick…" David stated tapping his fingers to his chin in a thoughtful manner, the action reminding her of the blonde boy. "I'm watching you Ever, carefully… Just remember I have the power to take away the one thing that means the most to you…" He growled lowly before leaving her room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Ever's eyes filled with tears again at his threat, the one thing that she loved the most, was her one true weakness. The one thing that both of those men could hold over her head and get away with anything, even murder.

_Declan._

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	11. Just Friends

**This chapter took forever to flow... and I don't think it came out the way I wanted it to... but it'll do for now. I'm demeaning it 'filler' period.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_**Just Friends**_

Ever walked in to her English Literature class, all eyes were seemingly on her approaching figure. Shifting uncomfortably under their judging gazes she was startled when a pair of tiny arms engulfed her; almost knocking the car seat out of her grasp.

She was bombarded by a greeting and then a revere of skewed questions about her whereabouts the two days previous.

"Hey Sarah," She smiled forcefully at the blonde girl who was excited to see her. She tried to avoid a wince when Sarah pulled her in for another hug.

"God, we were so worried about you!" She began. "Tyler told us you and your little brother were really sick…" She continued leading her to an empty seat beside herself and Caleb. "I hope you're feeling better…." She continued on randomly greeting her boyfriend.

Ever felt a wave of relief wash over her, noticing the blue-eyed brunette was sitting right in front of her she smiled. Leaning over her desk she pulled the boy closer to her in a sideways hug.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

Tyler looked up at her and a smile was present on his pink lips, "I made a promise didn't I?" He asked her just as Reid was entering the class room.

Reid's eyes narrowed in on the scene before him, he saw Ever leaning over her desk with her arm around Tyler's shoulder, and his best friend smiling at her. Reid tried to brush off the feeling in the pit of his stomach, but the tinge of jealousy got the best of him.

Jealousy. It wasn't a reaction he was used to, especially when it came to baby boy, but it wasn't just baby boy; he was flirting with Ever. Or at least that is how Reid Garwin saw it.

The brunette boy nodded his head up at him in acknowledgement and smiled, "Hey Reid." He grinned as the blonde tossed his bag down by Tyler's feet. He gave Reid a weird look when Reid shot him a sharp glare.

"Tyler…" He drew out his friend's name, glancing up at the girl that was pulling away from him, "Ever." He stated shortly.

"Reid," Ever retorted softly before taking her seat next to Sarah, a look of hesitation on her features.

The professor began his lecture as Tyler leaned over to his best friend, "What's up man?" He asked wondering why he had received such a nasty glare from his best friend.

"Maybe I should start rethinking those pictures, obviously you might have done a little more than talking with her yesterday when you were alone…" Reid stated casually trying to hold back his true feelings.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked taking out a pen from his bag.

"Your little flirting session with Ever…" He stated nodding his head back in Ever's direction.

"Flirting?" Tyler asked confused. "I wasn't flirting… she was just thanking me…." Tyler stated glancing at his best friend like he had grown a second head.

"For what?" Reid asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later…" He stated as he directed his attention back to the professor and began taking notes.

Reid shot him a sideways glare and leaned back looking up at Ever seeing that her hair was different today than it usually was. It was swept over on the side most of her hair covering the left side of her face.

Reid stopped himself and groaned, had he just noticed that a girl wore her hair differently? He put the inner most part of his forearm up to his forehead looking for any kind of heat, instead he was met with the hold skin of his forearm and the room temperature feeling on his forehead. That couldn't be right, could it? He must be sick if he was noticing small things like Tyler 'flirting' with Ever, and Ever's hair style difference.

He shook his head and flopped himself forward not catching the small look he received from Ever. She could see the pensive look on his face as the Professor called on him, he rumbled on with some sarcastic remark that got a laugh from the rest of the class.

Tyler rolled his eyes, he had only told Reid that she hadn't been feeling well and was a bit embarrassed to be around him after Saturday's happenings. Reid had simply groaned in reply the night before not sure of exactly how to proceed with his friendship with Ever.

The next class would be more interesting, she would have to sit with him and talk to him, and she didn't have to in English Literature where she sat next to Sarah and Caleb. She could escape him but not in Home Ec.

The bell rang and the students gathered there things leaving the room, Ever scurried off faster than she had entered the room and tried to avoid the looks that Reid was giving her. She knew she couldn't avoid him for much longer, next class she would be sitting right next to him.

She ran to the back door and pulled out a pack of cigarettes; she took out her lighter and lit up, taking in the tarry substance. She hadn't had a smoke since yesterday and she felt her nerves rattling, especially with having to face Reid today.

She inhaled and looked around, the back door to the school opened and a blonde head poked out, instead of Reid however, it was actually Sarah. Ever froze in her spot and Sarah tilted her head to the side.

"I didn't know you smoked…" She stated simply.

"Really, really bad habit…" Ever mumbled her head hanging slightly. "I do it when I'm really nervous… or anxious…" She continued.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Ev…" Sarah grinned at her. "I'm not going to think any less of you if you smoke cigarettes…." Ever let a small smile form on her lips as she shook her head, "I'll tell ya a secret…" Sarah stated skipping down the steps. "I smoked for about a year, and then realized how much I hated it…" She laughed.

"You?" Ever asked surprised by this information.

"Yeah, I guess I was trying to fit in with some friends, and I started to do it…" Sarah blushed slightly.

"I didn't expect that," Ever stated with a small laugh putting out the tobacco product with ease.

"Well, what can I say?" Sarah laughed shortly as they headed back inside. "So, if you don't mind me asking what happened between you and Reid on Saturday?" She asked her quickly, hoping she'd be able to get an answer before Reid walked in to class.

"Umm… well it's complicated really…" Ever started but was saved by the bell as Reid smoothly entered sending a wink in the teacher's direction. "I'll tell you later," She stated hoping the blonde would soon forget.

"Ever," Reid started as he took a seat next to her.

"Reid," She acknowledged him briefly opening up her binder to get the work Tyler had brought to her yesterday.

"I uh, I want to apologize for the way I acted on Saturday," He stated carefully, he had never apologized to anyone before, especially not a girl. Ever was silent, she was partially in shock and partially a bit peeved that he'd bring it up in the middle of class. "I know it's really no consolation, but I really want to help you, any way I can…" he whispered over to her.

"Why would you want to help me, Reid?" She asked him confused.

Reid bit his lip and sighed glancing over at her, feeling slightly uncomfortable under her subtle gaze. He had done a lot of thinking, and a lot of running the last two days, trying to figure everything out.

"Because we're friends, right?" He asked her.

"I guess," She stated slowly not sure how to respond to him, he was a bit hesitant about his answer, showing that there was a bit more behind what he had said.

"And friends, they uh… they care about each other…" He stated finding himself stumbling over his words.

He mentally scolded himself; he was acting like Tyler did around girls; nervous, fumbling, and a bit on the retarded side. He had never found himself saying things like this to anyone other than his brothers, whom he did care about, and they were like family.

She nodded, "So I think in all fairness that is the reason enough as to why I want to help you…" Reid stated with a small smile.

Ever simply nodded again, really not sure what else she could say to him at this point. She turned her attention back to the teacher and Reid slumped down in his seat defeated.

He had just gushed out his feelings and all she could do was nod?

He fumbled with the pen in his hand half listening to the teacher, half ignoring her. She was writing something on the board and mumbling something at the same time.

"The end of this project is coming up," Professor Grady stated glancing around the room. "So far it looks like you all have done a substantial job in raising your child," She grinned from ear to ear. "Now, I know you didn't think I was going to let you off that easily..." She continued. The class let out a loud unanimous groan. "You will be doing a paper on one of these options…" She stated pointing to the board where she had scribbled some things down. "I know a lot of you have been spending some time together, I paired you up with people I believed you wouldn't normally hang out with, call it an experiment if you will…" She continued to babble on. "Others you don't have any siblings, so taking care of an infant was probably a big chore for you," She grinned. "So you can choose to either do option a or option b, it is completely up to you…" She continued. "Option A is writing about what you experienced and what you learned during this project." She tapped a ruler to the board. "And Option B is writing about your partner, what you learned about them, what they are like… anything you want…" She smiled.

Ever jotted down the option and looked them over, she was thinking about doing Option A but for her it seemed as though she didn't learn much from this experience personally because she had a baby of her own at home. A real baby that she took care of, and had been doing so for six months. She circled Option B and glanced over at Reid who was staring off in to space.

She nudged him to pay attention and his gaze snapped up, "What?" he asked rudely.

"Are you paying attention to Professor Grady, or are you just staring at her ass?" Ever asked.

"Would you believe me if I said both?" He questioned her.

"Debatable…" She answered with a shrug.

"What's she making us write about now" Reid asked dully as the Professor took a seat at her desk.

"Well you can either right about your experience and what you've learned, or… you can write about your partner…" She stated glancing up at him briefly to catch his reaction to what she had just told him.

"Easy enough," Reid shrugged glancing around the room at Sarah and Jacob who were in a conversation of some sorts. "I'll take Ruby…" He stated as the bell rang mercilessly.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you can take care of her so well…" He quipped, he hadn't meant it the way it came out, he glanced over at her seeing a scornful look place itself on her soft features. "I didn't mean it like that… I just mean that you…" He fumbled for the right words taking Ruby and her things. "With Declan, it's probably hard to pay attention to a doll… is all…" He stated in a soft voice.

Ever's tightened features relaxed as she glanced at him, "That's why we have nannies, I've been so busy with school lately I really haven't had a chance to care for Declan the way I'd like to…" She whispered holding her books against her chest.

The two began walking to their lockers; Sarah had stayed after to speak with the professor about the paper.

"Well, what do you say to dinner?" Reid asked out of the blue.

Ever looked up confused, "Excuse me?" She asked him.

"Dinner… you know we all have to eat…" He stated simply shrugging his shoulders. "You, Me… and Declan…" He stated the boys name softly.

She must have had a very confused look on her face because when Tyler came up he glanced between the two and laughed, "What's going on?" He asked.

"I asked Ever to dinner and she's looking at me like I grew a third head…." Reid laughed switching out his Home Ec things for Calculus.

"Well?" Tyler asked expectantly as he did the same.

"Um, sure…" She nodded quietly with a dull grin.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7?" He asked, closing his locker.

"No," She stated quickly.

"7:30?" Reid asked confused.

"No, how about I meet you at the dorm, and we can ride together?" She asked him.

"Ok, if that's what you want…" Reid stated glancing at Tyler who shrugged.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the dorms at 7…" She stated carefully taking out a gym bag from her locker.

"See you at lunch?" Tyler asked tossing her a grin.

"Yeah," She nodded her head and smiled at the boys before walking off.

Reid sighed and glanced at his best friend, "So you met her stepfather?" He asked casually remembering what Tyler had started to tell him last night.

"Oh yeah, that's why she was thanking me…" Tyler stated slapping his forehead. "Apparently, her step father doesn't like guests or something…" Tyler rambled. "So she was trying to come up with an excuse as to why I was there…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Reid nodded his head as they took their seats in Calculus.

"Anyway, so I had to use my powers to make her 'school' work appear on her bed... just incase they asked questions…" Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"Tyler!" Reid stated in a surprised tone, his best friend used… without Reid having to badger him. "You used for a girl?" He asked confused, the memory of his best friend 'flirting' with the girl, the pictures flooding back to him.

"It wasn't anything big," Tyler shrugged.

"Do you like her?" Reid asked in a rushed whisper.

"What?" Tyler asked confused.

"Do you like Ever?" Reid questioned.

"No, I really only see her as a friend, Reid, nothing more…" Tyler answered his best friend's abrupt question.

Reid shrugged off Tyler's response and diverted his icy blue eyes to the board; Tyler shook his head and also directed his attention to the green old fashioned chalk board at the front of the class.

Professor Drake finished his explanation and let the class use the rest of the period for starting their homework assignment, Reid leaned over to Tyler and nudged him roughly.

"What's up?" Tyler asked those bright blue eyes catching the attention of his best friend.

"Do you think I moved to fast asking her to dinner tonight?" Reid questioned.

"It's not like a date, is it?" Tyler questioned looking at the blonde.

"Well I didn't say it like a date, more like friends…." Reid stated chewing on the end of his blue Papermate pen.

"Then no, I just don't think you need to rush in to things with her, she's not one of your conquests…" Tyler stated sounding a bit concerned at the idea.

"I never said she was…" Reid quipped back offended.

"I know, but I'm just saying, she's fragile…" The blonde boy nodded, "I think she's scared to let people in…" Tyler answered glancing down at his work and then back up at the problem worked out on the board.

Ever opened her bag and slipped on her black stretching yoga style pants underneath her skirt, once securely around her waist she unzipped the skirt and folded it neatly in her dance locker. Her blue blazer was hanging carefully over the door as she pulled out the rest of her dance clothes from the bag.

The brunette girl slowly took off the vest and white Oxford shirt replacing it quickly with a red sports bra, a white tank top and an off the shoulder sweater. She pulled on two sweatbands around her wrist to hide the lacerations and laced up her bloch jazz shoes. Throwing the rest of her things in her locker she closed it and spun the dial meeting the rest of the class out on the laminated floor.

"Alright girls, we've got three weeks until winter vacation, so that means the winter recital is coming up," Miss Hadley exclaimed taping her long finger nails on the stereo in the corner. "We've all agreed not to do any… 'corny'ography…" The girls withheld a small chuckle as she continued. "But we've got three weeks to perfect the dances you have…"

Ever sighed as she pressed the play button and they began their warm-ups. She normally didn't talk to anyone in the dance class, most of the girls were snobby or had something shoved up their rears and Ever found it much easier to just keep to herself.

"So have you fucked him yet?" A blonde asked as they lunged forward.

"Excuse me?" Ever asked confused, her eyes darting up to meet the light brown of the girls.

"Garwin, have you screwed him yet?" The girl asked again.

"No, what on Earth gave you that idea?" Ever answered her question with another question.

"Well, you're always following him around and someone how became friends with Sarah and Kate… I figured you were another notch for him," The girl stated a bit cynically.

"No, we're just friends…" Ever stated looking forward at the large mirrored wall.

The girl laughed, "Yeah right, friends with Reid Garwin?" She scoffed shaking her head.

It was possible wasn't it? To have a simply platonic relationship with the blonde wonder. Ever's mind raced all morning during class. She walked in to the dressing room hearing the whispers amongst all the other girls, staring at her and chatting away. She bowed her head, her feet becoming the most interesting thing to her.

She slowly changed in to her clothes, waiting for most of the other girls to filter out before changing completely. She grabbed her things and walked back to her locker, grabbing her books and work for History after lunch.

She met up with Sarah and Kate in the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat; she settled for a salad as did both other girls and met with the boys in the courtyard.

"Are we dating rabbits?" Pogue asked noticing the three girls eating salads and happily chatting.

Ever tensed up at his words but hearing Sarah crack a joke about her and Kate's 'meat-head' boyfriends made her laugh as Reid and Tyler showed up out of the blue.

The day dragged on for the teens as everything seemed to be going normally now that Ever was back at school. No one questioned her further about her whereabouts and she had done a good job at covering up the bruises on her face.

She went home and grabbed Declan and his things so they could go out, she was going to take him to Spencer to just hang out in one of the courtyards to get him out in the fresh air until she had to meet with Reid for dinner.

She piled him and her things in to the car, she drove the short distance to the school and found a grassy area that was by the man-made lake at Spencer surrounded by wooded areas. She grabbed a large blanket, Declan and his diaper bag making her way out to the driest spot she could find.

She placed Declan on his back, he had already started to roll over and even as much as scooting himself in a crawling fashion. She sighed to herself unhappy with the way things were for her and her son. She had to hide him from everyone else, she couldn't take responsibility for him as much as she'd like to.

She wanted to be the one to raise him, instead he as always being passed around from nanny to nanny. Sighing she kneeled down next to the boy and began to tickle him and play with him glad to be able to get some alone time with the small boy.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here so early," She heard his familiar voice as she lifted the boy up in the air and made helicopter noises getting a giggle out of him.

"Decided to bring him out to get some fresh air, we don't get to spend much time together;" She retorted sadly.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked cautiously.

"Go ahead," She stated with a small smile continuing her goofing around with the infant. "Where pray tell is our child?" She asked smartly glancing around Declan's jean overall outfit at the blonde boy.

"Uncle Tyler is babysitting…" Reid quipped with a large grin on his face.

"He's going to make some girl very happy one day…" She laughed slightly turning Declan around to look at him.

"Some girl?" Reid questioned. "You?" He questioned the brunette girl.

"Me?" Ever asked confused. "Oh lord no," She shook her head. "Tyler is amazing, no doubt about that, but I think we have more of a brotherly-sisterly connection…" She mused. "Definitely not a love connection," She laughed.

"Good to know," Reid nodded as he eyed the six-month old baby.

"You want to hold him?" She asked casually.

"No," Reid said abruptly.

"Oh come on Reid, you have to get over it sometime…" She let a small smile place itself on her face.

Reid gave her a pointed look and took the boy in his arms, he was a bit skeptically at first but after a few minutes he really got the hang of holding him and even started to play with the young boy. Ever sat back and watched as Reid made faces at Declan who just giggled and grabbed on to Reid's pointy nose.

"Hey-hey there little one don't go messing with perfection…" Reid stated wiggling his nose out of the boys grasp, that only enticed the boy to do it again and Ever laughed.

"He really likes noses…" She said to him.

Reid grinned at her placing the baby in her lap as he leaned forward, his eyes searching hers slowly, her breath getting caught in her throat. She wasn't able to move under his gaze or Declan's added weight.

"And I like you," He whispered brushing his lips against hers.

Ever felt her entire body tingle under his kiss, it wasn't a fierce kiss it was soft and tender. A kiss that she didn't think was capable of coming from Reid Garwin, and he had said he liked her. She pulled back from him and Reid retracted back to his original sitting position.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…." Reid started to say.

"It's ok, we're friends right?" She asked him trying to ease the uncomfortable situation that was arising.

"Right," Reid stated in a defeated tone. "Friends."

Ever didn't say much else as they picked up their things and headed towards her car, not another word was spoken until they reached the diner that Reid had picked out for them to go to dinner to. She was putting the car in park when Reid got out and tired to take Declan out of his car seat.

"What is he super glued in here?" Reid asked trying to figure out how to get the child out.

Ever brushed off what happened earlier and came to his side of the car, pushing him aside, "Watch and learn Garwin," She grinned slightly pressing a button and pulling up taking the straps off of the dozing baby.

"So complicated," He shook his head. "Don't they know that someone people are a bit slow?" He questioned as they headed in to the diner.

"Obviously not," Ever laughed as he held the door open for her. "So why here?" She asked looking around the quaint diner.

"Some place quiet, homey even…" Reid stated nodding to a several waitresses that acknowledged him.

"Frequent visitor I see…" She stated as a hostess sat them.

"If I'm not eating at Nicky's I'm eating here…" He casually answered taking a seat across from her. "The girls here love me," He grinned.

"Reid! It's so good to see you!" An older woman came by the table and gave him a large hug, Ever was a bit taken back by Reid's openness towards the woman.

"Vee, it's good to see you too," Reid smiled up at the older woman, her hair was a sandy blonde color with streaks of gray, her skin was slightly wrinkled around the eyes but looked very soft. Her eyes were a cobalt blue color and her nose a turned up slightly in the same fashion as Reid's.

"Who is this gorgeous girl you're with?" She asked, she knew of Reid's reputation but the boy never brought any girl in to the diner, he usually came alone or with Tyler.

"Vee, this is Ever Carmichael, she's a good _friend_ of mine," He answered exaggerating the word 'friend' as he spoke the words. "Ever, this is Veronica Marshall or Vee as I call her…" He stated introducing the older woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ever," Vee stated wiping her hand off on her apron and sticking it out for the young girl to shake. Ever took her hand and smiled up at her.

"It's nice to meet you as well Vee…" She grinned.

"And who is this?" She asked looking over at Reid skeptically.

"This is Declan…." Ever answered. "My uh-…" She wasn't sure what she should say to the older woman.

"Declan is Ever's little brother…" Reid finished for her toying with the fork that was placed in front of him.

"Isn't he adorable…" She grinned before taking their drink order and scurrying off.

"Thank you," Ever whispered across the table.

"What'd you expect me to shout all of your secrets out to the world?" Reid asked her, his blue eyes staring at her, when she looked up to meet his gaze he instinctively looked down.

"Well," She started to say but was cut off with two sodas being dropped off at their table. Vee let them know she'd be back to take their order. "No, but I'm just saying…"

"Look, Ever… I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want you to keep anything from me… or anyone else. We're friends… and friends talk to each other… and there are no secrets…" He stated carefully.

"I suppose you're right," She nodded her head. "Friends," She nodded as Declan grabbed on to her index fingers and started to suck on one of them.

"_Friends_," Reid muttered before burying his head back in to his menu.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	12. Cupid's Chokehold

**Disclaimer: Haven't posted one of these in awhile, but we all know they're not mine. Though I dream of it often... grin I do however have my personal muses (evil grin).**

_**Also, the name of this Chapter is random, I was listening to Gym Class Heroe's and this song came on right as I was finishing the Chapter and thinking of a title... and bam... I had to use it:)**_

**

* * *

**_**Cupid's Chokehold**_

The next three weeks flew by for Ever and the other teens at Ipswich. It was finally the last week of school until Christmas Break, they would be off for two weeks and the rest of the school year would hopefully fly by.

Over the course of the last three weeks Ever found herself getting closer to the Sons of Ipswich as well as to Sarah and Kate. She had never realized how much they had in common, and what great friends they were.

There was never a time where you saw Ever without one of the sons, or their girlfriend's walking down the halls of Spencer in heavy conversation. Most of the time it was either Sarah, Tyler or Reid, though the group had noticed the blonde had taken a step back from the young girl and tried to distance himself from her.

They weren't sure if this was part of his 'new' attitude by they had found that he didn't Use nearly as much as he used to, and he was always in a good mood. And for the blonde Son of Ipswich was a very big change.

Reid ushered Ever in the their Home Economics class and the pair took their seats they had adopted after their project, the last three weeks they had been working on their drafts for their papers on the project, Professor Grady had informed them the final draft was due by the end of the week.

Reid had bugged Ever until no end about what she had decided to write on, and vice versa, but neither party was willing to give in to the other. Ever pulled out her papers and began sifting through the several drafts that she had written grinning slightly.

She had really found out a lot about Reid Garwin during their project and even afterwards they were still friends. Her paper was based on him and what she learned and took out of the project with him; from her initial reactions, to their 'quality' time with their 'child' and then about the outcome afterwards. A great friendship.

However, all of her good memories of the last three weeks were shadowed heavily by the bad ones. Richard's drinking seemingly increased, and his occasional outburst were becoming more frequent. He had learned from his previous mistake and no longer hit the pretty girl in the face, he instead opted for anywhere else on her body, knowing she could cover them up.

David had become more violent and deranged, and he had increased his assaults. Anytime Richard drank she was sure to find herself being forced on to her hands and knees, forced against a wall or strapped to the bed.

She was living a double life, practically.

At school and with her new friends she seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, well almost. She still had her insecurities and still held back from them, not letting them have her completely. She was still guarded from them, not wanting to expose her everything and ruin what friendship they had.

At home she was like a submissive slave, cowering down to Richard and David as if they owned her. She was too afraid, they dangled Declan's life over her head, saying they could take him in an instant and she'd never see him again. This made her keep her mouth shut about everything, praying every time it happened that she was saving her son from any abuse that may entail in later years.

Ever was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard the bell ringing indicating that Home Ec was over, she felt a gentle nudge from her left and her green eyes cut over seeing Reid staring at her. She blushed furiously and wondered how much of a conversation she had missed.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" She asked carefully seeing the students getting up from their seats and moving towards the door.

"I've only been trying to talk to you all period…." He stated getting up from his seat. "But the bell just rang…" He gave her a short smirk before grabbing her books, as she stood up.

A blush crept on to her cheeks as she looked at him, "Sorry, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts…" She whispered with a small smile.

"So how about I walk you to class?" He asked casually as they stopped at their lockers. Ever took her books from Reid, he had picked up carrying her books as an awful bad habit.

"You never walk me to dance," She stated looking at him quizzically.

"I have something I need to ask you," Reid stated with a lazy shrug.

"And it can't wait until lunch?" She asked him.

"No because I might not have the balls to ask you at lunch," He stated calmly.

Ever's eyebrow raised in amusement at the words coming from his mouth, Reid Garwin might not have the balls to ask her something? Since when?

"Ok," She stated casually pulling out her gym bag and started walking in the direction of the dance studio.

Reid fell in step with her, hands shoved in to his uniform pant pockets. He was trying to find the words to ask her, but being Reid Garwin he hadn't done this in a very long time. He looked down at his feet and sighed heavily waiting for the right time to ask her.

"Alright Garwin," She stopped walking and glanced up at him. "I've got about ten feet until I walk in to the locker room for dance, and you have to start sprinting across campus to make it to Calculus, ask me what you're going to ask me…" She stated with a bit more confidence than she had expected to use.

To be quite frank she was nervous. Anytime she was alone with Reid; he would always drop subtle hints about his feelings for her. Ever, being scared and nervous, all the same, would brush it off and mention something about just being friends, or how she didn't have time for romance.

"Ok, so I'm not going to beat around the bush here…" Reid announced as he looked around to make sure no one was standing around. "Ever," He paused and looked down at her his six foot tall frame leering over her petite five feet four inch form. "Will you go out with me?"

Ever stared up at him her jaw going slack as she stared at the handsome boy before her, "Excuse me?" She asked making sure she heard him properly.

"Oh come on Ever, don't do this…" Reid stated groaning under his breath. "I want _you_ to go out with _me._" He retorted pointing at her and then himself.

"Like, on a date?" Ever asked completely bewildered by his question and then his statement.

"Yes, like a date…like a lot of dates…" Reid explained.

Ever couldn't say anything else she just stared up at the handsome creature before her, she had subsequently fallen for him, though she tried hard to push away her feelings. She didn't want to hurt him with her baggage; she didn't want to bring him down with her. He had potential to be something great, and she didn't want to weigh him down.

Most of all, she was scared to love anyone. She had lost everything she loved before, the only thing now that she had left was Declan, and two of the people she hated most in life were hanging his well being over her head every day.

"Reid," Ever whispered looking up at him.

Reid read the look on her face and shook his head, "Ever don't… I know exactly what you're thinking… and you can't push me away…" He commented. "I won't let you."

"I don't want to hurt you," She stated sadly looking up at him.

She saw a playful grin on Reid's lips, "You hurt me?" He asked carefully. "I don't see that happening…" He pulled her close to him, leaning down. "Ever." He placed his lips on hers and she kissed him back, it was a soft tender kiss, nothing intense but it seemed like there was more behind it than what meets the eyes.

"Carmichael, get in here…" She heard the dance teacher yell from the partially open door.

"Just a second," Ever called to the teacher a blush rising on her cheeks as she looked up at Reid who was smiling like a fool. "You should probably get to class,"

She slid in to the locker room just as the bell rang, Reid grinned to himself sprinting across campus to make it before the late bell. He let his eyes go black as he ran faster than any normal person, arriving at the door just as the bell rang.

"Where were you?" Tyler questioned taking out his math book.

"Walking my girl to her class…" Reid stated with a lazy shrug, that ever present smirk gracing his lips.

"Your girl?" Tyler questioned taking a side ways glance at his blonde best friend.

"I asked Ever out," Reid retorted with a grin.

Tyler nearly choked on his own saliva causing quite a few stares from their classmates, "What?" He asked completely shocked.

"I asked Ever out." Reid repeated glaring at his best friend. "Don't act as if hell just froze over…" He rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Hell _DID_ just freeze over… Reid Garwin asked a girl out…" Tyler quipped saying it a bit louder than he had intended.

Whispers were heard throughout class and Reid sunk in his seat, this was not the kind of attention he wanted. He could just imagine how his reputation was getting flushed down the drain. He glared at his best friend who muttered a simple apology and the two went back to work.

Lunch came and the boys met up with Caleb and Pogue in the cafeteria the two older boys were leaning casually against the drinking station and were talking amongst themselves. Grins appeared on their faces seeing the two younger Sons approaching.

"Word around school is Reid Garwin is a taken man," Pogue stated, the grin never leaving his face.

"Good news travels fast…" Reid quipped adjusting his book bag strap.

Ever walked towards the cafeteria searching the halls for a sign of Kate or Sarah, both girls usually met up with her halfway to the cafeteria but she hadn't seen hair nor hide of either girl since this morning. Sighing she could feel the intense stares of many of the young teenaged girls of Spencer academy. The whispers, she had gotten use to, she was the envy of most girls, though she really didn't see why.

So she hung out with the best looking and most popular people in school, but did they know about her life on the other side of all that? Of course not. They didn't care; they were so shallow all they wanted was to get in to the pants of one of the Sons of Ipswich, and looking at her they thought that she was just another one of them.

"_Did you hear?"_ She heard one of the girls whisper to her blonde friend. _"Reid asked her out,"_ Was the whisper.

"_Not surprising, she's been stalking him for like a month now…"_ The blonde retorted never tearing her eyes away from the light haired brunette that was casually walking down the hall.

"_I heard she was admitted in to a psych ward last semester, Garwin must like them crazy,"_ Her red headed friend mused.

She tried to push their words out of her head as she continued walking down the hall, however a frizzy haired red-head stopped in her way. Ever groaned noticing the girl that was permanently attached to Aaron Abbott's hip, Kiera Snyder.

"So Ever," Kiera breathed a snobbish look adorning her cold features. "God, what a ridiculously stupid name…" She muttered under her breath before replacing it with a forced smile.

"Kiera." Ever rolled her eyes at the girls comment.

"Word around campus is that you finally convinced Reid to ask you out…" She stated looking her up and down. "It's a shame really," She stated casually looking to the side a scornful smirk on her face.

"What's that?" Ever asked brushing some of her hair from her face.

"He only did it because he pities you darling…" She sneered. Her lip curved up in to a smirk. "I heard he thinks you're simply pathetic, and that he really just wanted you to leave him alone."

Ever felt the urge to reach up and slap the smirk right off of the red-heads face, she forced a smile and grinned back at the girl showing that she wasn't harmed by her words, "Did you come up with that one all on your own Kiera?" She questioned a bit of attitude behind her words. "I think that you are so bored with your own dull life and with Aaron cheating on you with ever girl that walks by you're probably in the need for some excitement." She shook her head. "And I find that utterly pathetic…" She stated before pushing past the baffled red-head and running straight in to Kate and Sarah who were smiling brightly at her.

"Way to go!" Kate laughed glancing back at Kiera who was fuming.

"That's my girl," Sarah stated tossing her arm carelessly around Ever's shoulders.

"I'm not as hopeless as I thought," Ever quipped with a grin.

What she had just said to Kiera had just fallen from her mouth, without much though. She must have been hanging out with Reid way too much, he was starting to rub off on her.

"So…." Kate drew out looking at the girl under her best friend's arm.

"Yes?" Ever asked knowing exactly where she was getting out without much else but a glance at the dark haired girl.

"You and Reid?" Sarah nearly squealed.

"Me and Reid….?" Ever asked in a questioning tone, playing it off to the two girls.

"Oh come on, don't leave your girls hanging here…" Kate stated gripping on to the girls arm gently.

"I want to know every detail…" Sarah mused with a huge grin on her face.

Ever rolled her eyes at the two and proceeded to tell them the story as they entered the cafeteria, they caught the guys over at the drink station and Reid's eyes never left Ever. Kate nudged her and she began to blush furiously as the three girls went through the line getting their usual salads and meeting the four boys by the drink station.

"Hey guys," Kate smirked wrapping her arms around Pogue in a loving hug.

"Ladies," Caleb was grinning stupidly as Sarah leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Tyler was trying to hide the grin on his lips by rubbing his nose absentmindedly. Reid looked around and noticed that all eyes were on them, Ever shifted her weight unnaturally and hung her head slightly.

"Think that they're waiting for me to jump your bones in front of every one?" Reid asked loud enough for half of the cafeteria to hear, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Everyone took a deep breath and turned back to what they were doing, Ever visibly relaxed and greeted the group. They all gathered their lunches and went outside to the courtyard where the new two some got eyed by the rest of the student body.

"Geez, you would think that the President was here or something," Reid snickered taking a seat next to Ever.

"Reid Garwin asked a girl out, that is pretty big…" Caleb conjured as he and Sarah sat across from them, Pogue and Kate to their left and Tyler to their right.

"Really Reid, are you that bad?" Ever mustered up opening the plastic container that held her salad.

"You don't need me to answer that for you, do you?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow as he popped open the soda he had grabbed.

The table laughed as the tension between the group slowly slipped away and the attention was dragged off of them. At least for the time being that was.

The group was eating their lunch talking amongst themselves when someone called Reid's name out in a challenging manor, by his last name. The entire table turned to see Aaron jogging down the steps a scowl imprinted on his features as Kiera hurried off behind him.

"Oh great," Ever murmured now her big mouth had gotten Reid in trouble, she shot a look at Sara and Kate who were rolling their eyes as Aaron shoved up the sleeves of his white Oxford shirt.

"What's this about?" Reid questioning, his blue eyes looking down at Ever's green ones.

"I kind of told Kiera off a bit in the hall way," Ever stated watching Reid stand up from his seat, his three brothers sitting up straight ready to jump up if need be.

"What the hell do you want Aaron?" Reid asked his head tilted to the side.

"Your little psyc-" He stopped seeing Reid's fist tighten at his sides. "Girlfriend, she has some nerve…" He pointed out glaring at Ever who had turned around to watch the confrontation. Ever glared back at him seeing Kiera stand behind him her hands on her hips.

"You know Kiera can't stand that fact that I'm no longer on the market…" Reid stated an arrogant smirk plastered on his features. "So she probably said something insulting to _my _girlfriend, because _she's_ jealous…" Reid glanced back at Ever giving her a short wink. "And she was probably just defending herself."

Aaron cursed under his breath trying not to puss out on his girl, but he did not feel like being on the other end of Reid Garwin's fist. He had threatened him before about messing with Ever and Tyler and he was not about to be on the other side of the physical assault.

"Whatever, just make sure she keeps her mouth shut around Kiera, got it?" Aaron growled.

"You just make sure Kiera keeps her yap shut around Ever, and I'm sure things will be _perfect_." Reid stated as he turned around and sat back down.

"I'm very surprised that he just backed down…" Caleb stated in amusement.

"Remember, I had a nice little _chat_ with him in the locker room a few weeks ago…" Reid shrugged his shoulders stealing a piece of chicken off of Tyler's plate casually. "Told him to stop messing with Ever and Tyler, and he hasn't since…" He let his arm slip around Ever's waist pulling her closer to his body.

"Well thank you, I thought you were about to use his face as a punching bag," Ever commented not even flinching at his sudden use of pda.

"I should have, especially when he started to call you psycho…" He rolled his eyes. He could feel her tense under his words and shook his head at his friends. "What the hell do these people know anyway?" He brushed off casually.

"Yeah, people are so judgmental these days," Kate nodded her head poking her fork at the salad in front of her.

After lunch the group split up, Reid and Ever stayed at the table they were eating at caring on light conversation. The way he looked at her was so different than the way he looked at other girls. She could see that he really cared about her, and really wanted to be with her.

What she didn't know was that he could see the way she looked at him, her eyes always gave her away. She cared about him too, and that's why he had gotten the guts to finally ask her out. He had never been so nervous about something in his entire life, and to have her almost object because she was scared. Reid wasn't about to let that happen.

"So where should I take my girlfriend tonight?" Reid asked casually as they got up and started walking towards class.

Ever pursed her lips together in thought and smiled up at him, "How about the diner?"

"On our first official date you want to go to the diner?" Reid asked astounded. "Most girls make me take them ALL the way in to Salem for a steak and some wine…" He mused.

"Well, I'm not most girls…" She stated with a small grin.

She chuckled at her ridiculously cliché line, but in fact it was true, she didn't want some lavish dinner, she really just wanted a quiet place where she and Reid could talk freely if they wanted, or just act like the two teens they were without worrying about snobby waiters or overly priced food.

"You are absolutely correct, what the hell was I thinking?" Reid asked with a short laugh.

"Who knows?" She shrugged as he slipped his hand in to hers, walking with her to her locker as they grabbed their things for History.

They walked in to class holding hands grabbing the attention of not only the class, but the Professor as well. He watched as the couple took a seat next to one another going about their usual tasks before the last bell rang. Ever looked over to see Tyler smiling like a fool and shook her head, her attention glancing back up at the teacher who was still staring at them.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Ever asked politely.

The professor coughed and shook his head returning to his paperwork. Reid tried to hide his laughter; he pulled out a pen and paper as the professor cleared his throat and started with his daily lecture just as the last bell rang.

The rest of the day went by with a lot more stares, a lot more whispers and a lot of rumors spreading around like wild fire. Reid asked Ever to come to his swim practice, and she agreed seeing as she had nothing else to do after school.

The group of seven made their way to the gym as someone rudely ran right in to Ever, seemingly on purpose. Ever turned around and watched as the dark haired, and blonde girl from earlier had run right in to her, whispering to themselves.

"Don't mind them," Reid whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"I don't know if I'm going to get use to this," She stated referring to the harsh glances, and even harsher words that were being spoken about her.

"They're just jealous," Kate stated glancing back at her.

"Kate's right, we all went through it…" Sarah nodded in agreement.

"See babe, nothing to worry about…" Reid stated giving her a quick peck on the cheek before following his friends in to the locker room.

Ever wrapped her arms around herself subconsciously, Kate and Sarah led her over to the bleachers where the girls normally sat if they attended the practices. The whispers seemed to intensify as the girls swim team flooded out of their locker room.

"Ignore the stuck up bitches," Kate glared at half of them her lip curled up in distaste.

"I'm trying, but when they're staring at you and talking about you it's hard to ignore…" Ever stated brushing off the looks that were being shot her way.

"It'll blow over in about a week or so, something new and exciting will happen and the snobs will find something better to gawk about…" Kate stated a little loud so anyone around them could hear.

"Thanks guys," She smiled briefly before the girls lodged her in to a completely different conversation trying to get her mind off of the girls that were belligerently talking about her.

After practice Reid took Ever out on their first official date, Vee had ushered them over to their normal table and started a ravishing conversation with them, which soon lead to the reason why the two were giving her the 'lover's eye' as she called it. After Ever had stopped blushing furiously they let her in on what had happened earlier that day.

That night Ever got home and the house was complete dark, and she was glad to see that Richard and David were both asleep. However, the next day at school she wasn't so lucky.

Ever was leaning over the bathroom sink washing her hands after using the restroom right before Home Ec, she had been astounded by the number of hate letters that had been shoved in to her locker, the names that were spat at her, and the evil glares that she was receiving from every girl at Spencer Academy.

The door to the bathroom opened but she didn't think anything of it, that was until someone grabbed a fistful of her long light brown hair and pulled her away from the sink, causing water to splash all over the front of her white Oxford shirt.

"What the hell?" She groaned her hands immediately going to her hair.

"You think you're hot shit, don't you?" The voice was awfully familiar and she looked up in the mirror a painful look adorning her usually soft features, and it was the brunette from the day previous, her blonde friend standing over to the side watching with a smirk on her overly made-up face.

The girl let go of Ever's hair and pushed her roughly in to the sink, as Ever held on to it for support, she glared up at the girl. Had she lost her mind? Ever went to grab at her when the blonde came over and slapped her hard across the face, her fake fingernails living a trail mark down her cheek.

"You slutty psychopath…" The blonde spat. "What did you do to deserve a Son of Ipswich?" She growled.

"What did any of you, Kate or Sarah do to deserve one of them?" Another voice came from the door, a one on one went from a two on one to a three on one, and her odds had just slowly been flushed down the toilet.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ever groaned as the new girl balled up her fist and punched her in the stomach.

"Reid Garwin is not the kind of guy to settle down…" The brunette continued her assault as Ever was pushed against the cold hard tiled wall, her body instinctively slid down to the ground

"And to settle down with a girl like… like _you_…" The blonde stated disdain dripping from her voice.

"He's just going to screw you over in the end," The third girl chimed in kicking Ever in the ribcage. "Just like he screws over every girl his with…" She hissed.

"Trust Ruby she knows…" The brunette quipped with an evil laugh pulling her up by her hair.

"Yeah," The girl known as Ruby stated as she got in to Ever's face. Ever had a scowl on her face, she was trying so hard for them not to see her cry. "You know he fucked me real good too," She whispered harshly holding her chin tightly in her grasp. "After he agreed to go out with me, he sweet talked me, held my hand, and then once he got in my pants he brushed me off like it never even happened…" She growled.

The brunette and blonde snickered rolling their eyes, "Just like he'll do to you," They spat before shoving her in to the wall once again and leaving the bathroom.

Ever felt the stinging in her nose rise as the tears began to form in her eyes, she pushed her emotions back after taking a few deep breaths. Leaning against the sink she had just been shoved in to she grabbed a few paper towels and cleaned herself up.

She did the best she could noticing that the girl's fake fingernails left three long scratches down the side of her face. She sighed heavily and gathered her things before heading back in to the hell that was High School.

She was walking to her locker when a hand grasped on to her arm, she turned around ready to hit whoever was harassing her now. Her cold look softened meeting the caring bright blue eyes of one, Tyler Simms.

"Hey Ev," He grinned at her, his smile fell seeing the scratches on her face and her bloodshot eyes.

He didn't remember seeing those that morning in English Literature. He had started a new list of things to do every morning; one of his new tasks was to survey Ever for new bruises or cuts. Something that had been working out a lot lately and he definitely hadn't recorded those to memory.

"Hey Ty," She gave him a forced smile.

"Ever, what happened?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" She insisted.

"Did one of those girls do this to you?" He asked brushing a hand over her new scratches.

She winced slightly under his touch, but didn't respond to his question, "I'm going to be late, I'll see you at lunch, ok?" She gave him a fake smile and took off to Home Ec.

She was going to have enough questions to answer when Reid saw her, if he noticed her new accessories. She groaned walking in to class and took her seat next to Reid. He instinctively sat straight up in his seat and looked her over.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She whispered to him hoping he would drop the subject.

"Those scratches were not on your face this morning…" He stated getting a bit aggravated at the assault that was reoccurring to his girlfriend.

"Are you and Tyler keeping personal dibbs on me now?" She asked cautiously with a hint of attitude behind her voice.

"Should you blame us?" Reid asked flopping his arms on the desk a sure sign that he was peeved and not getting what he wanted.

"Really, it's not big deal…" She stated shrugging it off.

"It is a big deal, first of all someone is bothering you… secondly that someone is putting their hands on you…" Reid pointed out in a harsh whisper. "And that I'm not ok with…" He growled lowly.

"Just a couple of girls, pushing me around in the bathroom, nothing serious…" She partially lied. She knew that Reid would fly off the hinges and she didn't want him to push his luck anymore with the Provost.

"Who was it?" Reid asked.

"I don't now their names, just three random girls…" She shrugged it off.

Reid heaved as he tried to avoid the sudden urge to use his power and hurt whoever it was that touched his girlfriend. He clenched his fists a few times and took a deep breath, sitting back to look over at her.

"This is going to stop," He promised. "It'll blow over…" She nodded giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

* * *

**Please Remember to be kind and R&R:) **


	13. Iris

**My god, half of this chapter was forced... so bare with me, the next few chapters are already in the works. :)**

**Disclaim: I do not own the Covenant, and I certainly don't own the Goo Goo Dolls or the rights to the song 'Iris', though I would love to own the guys in the Covenant and John Rzeznik, and do some unmentionable things to them.**

(ahem) Now on to the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – _Iris_**

Things began to die down after a couple of days, thankfully for Ever. She was really getting sick and tired of the verbal assaults that were put on her for the last three days. Sarah and Kate were right something 'exciting' did happen at Spencer that took the attention off of the new couple, and she had never been so excited to see a new transfer.

She was the talk of the school for the rest of the week, and appeared in a few of Ever's classes. She was a cute girl, no doubt about that, dark red hair, fair complexion and hazel colored eyes.

Ever had noticed Tyler's sudden fascination with the girl and grinned thinking that maybe Baby boy wouldn't be the 'seventh' wheel, as he proclaimed himself to be, after all.

"What's that new girl's name?" Ever asked leaning over to the blonde next to her.

Reid's eyebrow lifted in confusion as he looked his girlfriend up and down, "You switching teams on me babe?" He asked her casually.

"Maybe," She gave him a small smirk.

"Can I watch?" He quipped as she shook her head at him.

"Seriously though," She stated giving him a serious glance.

"I don't know… I think Delilah-Delaney… something like that…" He stated shrugging it off.

Ever sighed and glanced up at her close friend who was doodling absentmindedly on her pad, she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled her question before tossing it casually over her shoulder.

Sarah's current doodle of a heart and Caleb's name was thrown off by a wad of paper being tossed to her. She glanced up to see Ever sitting unusually still in her seat, then she received a sideways glance from her boyfriend. She laughed opening up the paper and saw Ever's neat handwriting scribbled at the top.

**Do you know the new girls name?**

Sarah glanced around and spotted the red head in question; she was chewing on the bottom of her pen while listening to the God awful lecture given to them by their History Professor. She racked her brain slowly trying to remember the day she was introduced to the class.

"_Well class, though it is half way through the last semester we have a new transfer student here today," Half of the class perked up and the other half carried on doing what they were doing before the History Professor rudely interrupted them. "Her name is Delilah Mercer; she comes to us from Maine." A short redheaded girl appeared next to him, with light brown eyes and a milky complexion._

Sarah snapped out of her daze and jotted something back to Ever carelessly letting it fall in to the brunette's lap. Ever unwrapped the piece of paper and saw Sarah's neat manuscript on the paper.

_**Delilah Mercer, I'm pretty sure is what I caught.**_

Ever nodded her head and scribbled something back sending it over her shoulder in a nonchalant fashion. Sarah rolled her eyes and opened it back up.

**That's what Reid thought, thanks.**

Her interest was now peaked as she scribbled a one word question on the paper. She tossed it back on to Ever's desk and she glanced back at the blonde who gave her a smirk.

_**Why?**_

Ever grinned leaning forward, that was Sarah always the nosey one, she wrote her response down and handed it back to the blonde making sure not to be caught passing notes by the teacher. Sarah opened it up and read the contents smirking at the words staring back at her.

**Tyler's been drooling over her ever since she walked in.**

Sarah grinned widely and sent the note back down to Ever who grabbed it quickly.

_**Am I sensing a love connection in progress?**_

Ever grinned mischievously as she jotted something down before quickly tossing it over her shoulder as the Professor looked up from his book which he was droning on and on from. She gave him a forced smile as Sarah opened the note in her lap.

**Yeah, I think so. He deserves a good girl; and she looks like the kind of girl I'd see him date. I think we need to spark a new friendship?**

Sarah nodded her head in agreement glancing back at the redhead girl that was busily jotting down the notes from the boring professor. She tossed her note to Ever one last time, seeing the girl read the note and then glance up at her with a grin nodding.

_**I'll grab Kate after class.**_

After class the two girls grabbed Kate from her conversation with Pogue, taking the girl a bit off guard. She linked arms with them reluctantly and gave them a questioning look.

"We're making friends," Sarah stated nodding to the redhead who was exiting class.

Kate grinned nodding her head in agreement as they went to catch up with the girl.

"Hey Delilah," Ever's voice came out louder than she had expected, and the young girl stopped and paused, turning around to see who had called her name.

"Uh, yeah?" She asked confused.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves to you," Sarah grinned at the girl holding her books to her chest. "I'm Sarah Wenham," She stuck out her hand and Delilah took it shaking it glancing around at the three girls a bit confused.

"Kate Tunney, good to meet you…" Kate stated shaking her hand as well.

"Ever Carmichael," Ever greeted with a simple nod.

"Nice to meet you, Delilah Mercer," She introduced.

"Well, how do you like Spencer so far?" Kate asked as the four girls started walking to class.

The four guys watched as Ever and Sarah grabbed Kate and high-tailed it out of the room, they all watched intrigue at what the girls could be doing. They walked out of class and Tyler felt a blush rising on his cheeks.

"They aren't…" He trailed off grabbing on to Reid's shoulder and digging his head in to his back trying to hide his embarrassment.

"What?" Pogue asked his eyes diverting to his girlfriend and their friends.

"Nothing gets past them does it?" Tyler mumbled.

"What's going on baby boy?" Caleb asked.

"They must have picked up on the fact that baby boy has been drooling over the new girl," Reid stated remembering a part of the note he had seen between Sarah and Ever.

"Oh really?" Pogue asked his eyes open in surprise. "It's about damn time…"

"Yeah Baby boy, we were starting to worry about you," Caleb joked at Tyler shot them all a glare.

"I'm starting to think anytime our girls become friends with someone they are starting a conspiracy…" Pogue laughed eyeing the four girls who were chatting randomly about something that was probably less than exciting for the four boys.

"Well baby boy, let's go get you introduced…" Reid stated with a large grin.

The two older boys agreed dragging Tyler with them approaching the four girls. Kate grinned seeing Pogue who had his arm around Tyler's shoulders forcing him towards the girls.

"Hey babe," She leaned up and kissed him. "Delilah Mercer this my boyfriend Pogue Parry, Sarah's boyfriend Caleb Danvers, Ever's boyfriend Reid Garwin… and last but certainly not listed Tyler Simms… guys this is Delilah…" She grinned proudly.

"It's nice to meet you," Delilah smiled watching the group pair off.

"You have Physics with me next right?" Ever asked trying to remember if she was or not.

"Actually I do…" She nodded.

"Great," Ever gave her a genuine smile and she gave Reid a peck on the cheek before hurrying off to class with the red head.

"So, how long have you and Reid been dating?" Delilah asked.

"Ummm, today is day four…" Ever laugh softly. "We've been hanging out for a few weeks though; and he just asked me out on Monday, officially…" She stated shyly.

"He didn't come off to me as the relationship type," Delilah stated honestly.

"He really isn't, or wasn't…" Ever laughed softly. "I guess he's kinda of changed or trying to…" She mused.

"So what about Tyler?" Delilah asked carefully as they arrived in front of their Physics class.

"Don't get me started," Ever stated in a dramatic tone as Delilah's eyes opened in interest.

"I'm getting you started…" Delilah stated with a casual grin her way.

Ever gave her a huge smile as she linked arms with her, pulling her in to class and began going on and on about Tyler. By the time the bell rang Delilah had heard every good adjective that could describe one Tyler Simms.

"He's just an all around great person," Ever finished hoping that she had grabbed Delilah's attention.

"So does he have any bad traits because he seems a little too perfect to me," She stated pushing her dark red hair behind her ears.

"He's very… very shy…" Ever pointed out. "Especially when it comes to girls…" She stated pulling out her book and opening it to page 86.

After class the group met back up in the hallway by their lockers, Reid immediately made a bee-line for his girlfriend. He put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a short peck; she turned to him and gave him a small peck back on the lips.

"You coming to my practice?" He asked her casually.

Ever was about to answer when she remembered she had her own practice, "I can't…" She stated sadly. "I've got to practice for the recital tomorrow," She mused pursing her lips together.

"I'll see you afterwards, right?" He asked her hopefully.

"For a little bit, but I really wanted to go home and spend some time with Dec," She whispered pulling out her books for her homework that night.

"Ok, well come by the gym when you're done, or I'll meet you out front of the auditorium, depending on who gets done first, ok?" He asked her.

Ever tried to hide her laughter as she nodded, "I'll see you later," She grinned before grabbing her gym bag and taking off in the opposite direction of her boyfriend.

Ever finished up her rehearsal and was done before Reid, she decided not to change from her dance clothes and slid on a pair of flip flops as she walked towards the gym. She walked in to see the guys coming out of the locker room fully clothed, hair all wet and their clothes sticking to their body.

Reid looked up laughing at something Pogue was saying, the light haired brunette catching his eyes leaning against a wall casually waiting for him. She looked hot in her cropped spandex pants, form fitting purple tank top that was poking out from under her off the shoulder white sweater.

"You look really hot," Reid whispered leaning in to her.

"Thank you," She blushed pulling the sleeve of her sweater up subconsciously.

"So how long do I get to see you?" He asked her.

"I'll drive you back to the dorms," She answered giving him a small smile.

"That's all I get?" He asked pouting.

"You know my stepfather hates company, or I'd ask you to come over and hang out…" She started off.

"Babe, it's ok… driving me back to the dorms is just enough time to last me until tomorrow…" He gave her a small wiggle of the eyebrows before hoping in to her blue Sequoia.

She pulled around the school and straight to the dorms, within a few minutes she was right in front of the dormitory. Reid unbuckled himself and leaned over, he placed a small kiss on her lips and she smiled against him.

"Call me?" He questioned.

"We'll see…" She grinned as he gave her another kiss.

He opened the car door and scurried off in to the building without much protest. She watched his retreating figure and let out a heavy sigh; she put the car in drive and headed back to her house.

Once arriving home she winced seeing the black car that loomed in the driveway. She was hoping that they wouldn't come home until late that night, but unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case. She walked in to the house to find an intense smell coming from the kitchen; she glanced in and saw Maria busily running around from island to stove, to oven to island.

She offered her a small wave which gave her a pointed look in return. She gulped knowing that couldn't be good, she walked up stairs and in to her room to find David sitting on her bed playing with the razor from her drawer.

The same razor she hadn't touched all week.

"I thought you had stopped this?" He questioned holding the blade up to his face inspecting it carefully.

"I-I…" Ever stuttered trying to find a way to explain herself.

"I thought we agreed that we'd let you keep him if you stopped this…" He stated tossing the blade in to the trash can next to her dresser.

"David, I'm sorry…" She whispered her head down looking at her hands.

David got off of the bed and rolled his eyes, she was so pathetic, he thought. He circled around her carefully and he could smell it on her, he could smell that boy she had brought here before one her.

"You're seeing him now," David stated.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking up at him, her green eyes daring him to say it again.

"That blonde playboy, you're seeing him…" He continued grabbing her wrists and pulling her closer to his body.

"No," She shook her head her eyes going from daring to scared in a matter of seconds.

"You better not be," He hissed shoving her on to the bed roughly.

She whimpered as his grip on her tightened and he leered down over her body, pulling off the dance clothes that she had on. She begged him to stop but it only fueled his desires more. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them off with one hand, holding her arms down with his other.

He grabbed her by a hand full of hair and her mouth instinctively went open in order to let out a scream, but only a squeak came out as he pushed himself inside of her. She was dry, and he was forcing himself in and out of her roughly, making it hurt worse than it had before.

He grabbed her jaw in his hands as he repeatedly thrusted in and out of her without hesitation, he growled lowly as he dug his short nails in to her skin, wanting her to scream again.

All she could do was whimper, the hold he had on her jaw refused to let her mouth open wide enough to scream. He was however pleased as the tears came streaking down her face. He pursed his lips together pulling out of her as he stood on the ground; he pulled her naked body to the ground. Forcing her to her knees he pushed his throbbing organ in to her mouth.

Her cries were muffled as he grabbed the back of her head making her warm mouth move up and down on him. The salty tears were mixing with the sweat of his body and the saliva from her mouth.

He came in her mouth grabbing her by the hair eagerly he pulled her up to meet his gaze, "Swallow." He demanded.

She closed her eyes and let her throat muscles relax as she swallowed the salty, sticky substance in her mouth. She was then released from his grip and she fell on to the floor in a heap.

David snickered picking up her robe and wiping himself off with it, tossing it down at her naked body as he picked up his clothes and walked to his room. Ever let out a yelping cry as her entire body erupted with pain.

Her head was throbbing from him yanking her hair relentlessly and her body was in complete agony from his ferocious thrusting. She pulled herself up using her bed for support, finding her dresser she pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts stumbling her way to Declan's room.

She wasn't going to let David's abuse stop her from spending time with her son. They always used him against her, if she made a peep about them to anyone, they could take him away in a millisecond. And that, that she would never let happen.

She would rather kill herself slowly than to have them have any kind of effect on her son. The one thing that she loved more in this life; he was the only reason she was still alive.

She picked the boy up in her arms and a small smile immediately found its way to her face. She had found herself smiling a lot lately, and there were only two causes for that.

Declan… and Reid.

He made her feel special and he made her feel wanted. These were things that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She was glad that she had said yes to him, she had told David and Richard that she was spending a lot of time practicing for the recital tomorrow, and with her new girlfriends, Sarah and Kate.

She left out the parts that concerned the four Sons of Ipswich. She sighed thinking of their new development today, Delilah and Tyler. They were like a match made in heaven. She was outspoken and a bit loud, while Tyler was shy and soft spoken. Opposites attracted.

She spent the rest of the night playing, changing and feeding her son. She stayed up later to finish her homework and remembered she should probably call Reid. She glanced at the clock and it was nearly twelve o'clock, she picked up the phone to call when a loud banging downstairs caught her attention.

She jumped off of her chair and ran in to the hall; she could see David shielding his face from his father who was going on another one of his drunken rampages. A part of her felt bad but the other half felt someone relieved that someone abused him the way he did it to her.

It was only when she saw Richard approach David with a broken liquor bottle did she decide it was time to interfere. She ran to the top of the stairs and screamed for Richard to stop. David turned his eyes wide, had she just saved him from his father's wrath?

It was quite puzzling to her as well, but Richard didn't care he started heading up the stairs after her and she stood her ground.

"Do you have a problem with the way I discipline my son?" Richard stumbled over his words.

"No, sir…" She shook her head looking him dead in the eye.

"You're just as useless as your mother was…" He growled giving her a swift punch in the stomach.

She felt tears spring to her eyes, not just at the impact of his fist in to her abdomen, but at the mention of her dead mother. She groaned loudly glaring up at him.

"Don't talk about my mother," She hissed at him in defense.

Richard's jaw clenched, his nose twitching with annoyance as he grabbed the girl around the throat and pushed her up against the hard wall of the hallway. He pulled her hair, in the same fashion as David always did, and made her look back, her green eyes wide and full of fear.

"I should make you my own personal whore," He seethed glaring down at her with that glazed over drunken look.

She grinded her teeth together in pain as he pressed his knee in to her pelvic bone, grinding roughly as he pushed her harder against the wall, tears of pain escaping her eyes before she had a chance to object.

He let out a small snarl under his breath before shoving her in the direction of her room, "Get out of my sight," He hissed.

She let out a small yelp as he stumbled in to her room, she closed and locked the door behind her, and not bothering to do anything else she grabbed the blade out of the trash can and found her way in to the bathroom. She slumped down in to the tub, holding the blade between her thumb and index finger.

Swallowing hard she made one swift move over the bare skin of her thighs. She let it bleed out for a bit, feeling all of her pain and anguish leaving her body for the small amount of time. She found herself turning on the shower lying there in a white tank top, and boxer shorts she let the cold water soak her.

The cold water put her in a state of shock as she laid there letting the red and pink substance flow down her leg and in to the awaiting drain. She shivered, the water was freezing but she didn't care, it seemed to be numbing her pain. The burning sensation of her cuts, of her bruises and over her femininity slipping away for the time being.

After lying there for quite sometime she picked herself back up and cleaned up, changing her clothes and climbing in to bed. She knew she was going to get quite an array of questions from Reid and perhaps even Tyler tomorrow, but they were the least of her worries.

Ever walked in to English Literature she had gotten to school late. Esther hadn't made it to the house until the time she usually arrived at school, spieling off a million excuses as she grabbed the baby from its mother and pushed her out the door.

Ever sighed seeing Reid and Tyler both staring at her. She took her seat between the two and gave them both a half smile.

"How come you didn't call me last night?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry I got caught up with Dec, and then I went straight to bed." She whispered an apology to him, hoping he would accept it.

"It's ok," He nodded his head as Tyler leaned over.

"So, what did Delilah say?" He asked avoiding the topic he wanted to bring up.

"Well she asked a lot about you," Ever forced a grin on her face. She didn't know how she was going to perform that afternoon with the agonizing pain surging through her body. "I think she definitely might be interested in you, Ty..." She stated with an assured nod.

"I'm not complaining..." Tyler stated with a grin as he sat back in his seat.

The day dragged on and soon the recital was taking place over the last two periods, getting most of the student body out of their classes and in to the auditorium seats. Reid, Tyler, Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Caleb and Delilah were all sitting front and center with a program in hand.

"Wow, she's in almost every dance..." Sarah squealed looking through the different dances.

"I've never really seen her dance before, except at Nicky's..." Kate whispered over to her.

"This is going to be interesting," Delilah piped up glancing at the two girls.

The lights lowered, and soft music started playing catching the attention of everyone around them. Three figures appeared sleek silhouettes only, all built a bit differently, but on their very tip toes nonetheless, they slowly moved along with the music, the music's beat started to pick up as the three dancers began to do turns, PK turn after another, right off the stage.

Ever finished her last PK turn and pulled on the 'street' clothes for the rest of the performance. The girls went back out on to the stage doing rigorous PK turns and stomped hard at the end in a triangle position as they went in to a more hip hop beat of the song, the girls turning the energy up as they finished out to the song playing over the loud speakers.

She could see her friends in the front row staring in complete shock, she took her last move and made a steady stance pointing out in to the crowd, namely at the blonde in the front row who was readjusting himself in his seat.

"Wow," Tyler muttered staring up as the curtains fell and the girls scurried off the stage.

"That was hot," Reid stated unbuttoning his navy blue blazer.

"I had no idea she could move like that..." Sarah whispered to Kate.

"Me either," She responded staring up at the stage as the curtain opened back up and a large group of girls showed, two rows of four girls.

Ever was in the back middle as they started the contemporary routine. It was different, much different than the hip hop/ballet routine she had just done, but amazing. The routine halted and a senior came out and performed their solo giving the other dancers a small break.

Ever gulped down half a bottle of water, her body was killing her. She wanted to rest in a huge tub of ice when she was done, she wasn't going to be able to move all Christmas break, or so it seemed. Erika's solo was almost done and the teacher came by getting the girls for the next dance.

Pulling herself off of the floor she pulled on the off shoulder top that had something graffitied on the front of it. She pulled on the baseball cap and grabbed the baseball bat as she walked out on stage take her spot in the front of the triangle.

She wowed her friends again with an intense jazz, hip hop routine. The recital continued and the group got to see quite a few different sides of the talented Ever.

She finally changed back in to some street clothes and headed around back to grab a smoke. She flopped down on to a step and lit up the cigarette, her muscles were on fire and her whole body hurt. She heard a throat clearing itself and looked up to see Reid standing at the bottom of the steps, looking awfully good in his uniform that was in complete disarray.

"You were..." He breathed. "Amazing..." He complimented her.

"Thank you," She grinned at him. "But I'm going to regret this in the morning..." She whispered wincing as she inhaled some of the cancer stick. "Actually I regret this right now..." She moved her legs back and forth so they weren't completely stationary.

"Your last dance was, unbelievable... I had no idea you could dance like that..." He stated in complete awe.

"That's the one I actually choreographed most of..." She blushed at his compliments.

He was nervous for some reason, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out between his lips, lighting it as he took a seat a few steps below her. She rested back on her hands and blew out the access smoke from her lungs.

"I've always loved to dance," She whispered to him. "It's what I've always dreamed of doing..." A huge smile was plastered on her face at the thought.

"You're fantastic at it, what do you plan to do about it?" He asked her leaning back, his head tilted taking in her jean clad legs up to her blue long-sleeve shirt that adorned her torso.

"I don't know, I really want to do something with it, but it's not a guaranteed career..." She whispered. "My mother always told me that..."

"But if you like to do it..." He trailed off. She nodded to him taking another slow drag of the Newport cigarette in hand.

"My dad always told me to do what I love," She stated thinking of her adoptive father, Andrew. "He was a strong believer in the saying you can do anything you put your mind to..." She breathed putting the cigarette out.

"He was a smart man," Reid stated glancing up at her.

"He was," She nodded in agreement.

"Come on I know a group of people who can't wait to spoil you with compliments..." He stated flicking his cigarette off to the side and pulling himself up.

He took her hands in his and pulled her on to her feet, she wobbled a bit unstable but grabbed him closer for support. He grinned feeling her body press in to his own, he grabbed the black duffel that was next to her and slung it over his arm.

Taking her hand in his he pulled her around the front of the building where the group of six stood applauding her. Her cheeks reddened embarrassed; hiding her face behind Reid's shoulder as he laughed at her.

"You were amazing!" Sarah squealed running up to her and tossing her arms around the girl.

"Thank you," She whispered hugging her back.

"Are you sure you're not black?" Kate asked looking her up and down as Sarah pulled away from her. "You got way too much rhythm to be a white girl," She grinned.

"Oh I'm sure," She nodded her head with a wink as Kate pulled her in to a hug.

"Very, very impressive..." Delilah stated with a huge grin on her face.

"So I think to celebrate..." Tyler stated giving his good friend a tight hug, prying her away from her boyfriend. He slung his arm around her. "The first round of drinks at Nicky's is on me..." He stated as they headed towards the parking lot.

"Come on Dee, you're coming with us," Reid stated slinging his arm around the red heads shoulders leading her towards the parking lot.

The group of teens dispersed going back to the dorms or home to change before meeting back up at Nicky's. Reid had dropped Ever off at her house to shower and change while he took her car back to the dorms so he could do the same. He arrived back at her house twenty minutes later, she was already out of the door before he had a chance to get out and knock for her.

She ran around to the driver's side and Reid smirked up at her, "I'm driving." he told her sharply.

She rolled her eyes and went back around taking a seat in the passenger's side. She was quiet most of the ride to Nicky's until they pulled in to a parking spot next to Tyler's black Hummer.

"I want to do something with you and Declan tomorrow," She stated out of the blue.

Reid looked over at her a little surprised, usually he was the one forcing her to take Declan out with tem, he smiled and nodded his head, "What did you have in mind?" He questioned.

"Maybe the park?" She questioned him.

"That sounds great; I'll pick you up at noon?" He asked.

"How about I pick YOU up at noon, so you don't leave Tyler without a car?" She questioned getting out of the car.

"Ok, fair enough," He grinned.

The couple walked in to Nicky's holding hands, catching a lot of attention from the locals. They found the rest of the group at their normal table; making their way over Reid twirled her around before making her sit down in her seat.

She let out an enthused laugh as he leaned down giving her a small peck on the cheek, "You hungry?" He asked.

"Starved," She answered back.

"Everyone order already or what?" Reid asked in a relatively good mood that night.

"Not yet," Caleb answered back.

"Alright so eight burgers and fries?" he asked looking around for objections.

No one objected as he sauntered over to the bar taking a glance back at his girlfriend before slamming his hand down on the bar to get Nicky's attention.

"What's up Garwin?" Nicky asked wiping his hands on a towel.

"Let me get eight burgers, fries and cokes..." He gave Nicky a charming smile.

"Comin' right up man..."

Reid gave him a grin as he looked towards the pool tables, Aaron and his gang of goons was hanging out shooting a few games. Nicky gave him a large tray of food and Reid handed him a small wad of bills saluting the man behind the bar before weaving in and out of the dancing bodies.

He placed the tray down and everyone grabbed some food, "Reid Garwin must be in a helluva mood if he's buying everyone dinner…" Pogue commented munching down on the thick burger before him.

"I'm feeling generous," He stated as he snaked his arm around Ever's waist.

"Thank you, I've been craving one of Nicky's burgers for a week now…" She stated digging in to the cheeseburger on her plate.

The group ate up and Reid and Tyler disappeared towards the tables, getting in a game with Aaron and the boys. Ever and Delilah were bush chatting the rest of the table up about why Aaron and Reid hated each other so much.

Caleb coughed, "Well we all dislike him for the way he treats girls," Caleb stated his arm comfortably around Sarah's shoulders. "But Reid especially hates him because Aaron messed around with a girl that Reid was seeing back in Sophomore year… and everything's been kinda down hill since then," Caleb stated trying not to get in to too much detail about the blonde's business.

"Oh," The girls stated, Sarah had found out about this story about a week after Chase disappeared. She felt bad for the young Garwin and understood him a little bit better now.

"So, how about we got show them locals what us Spencer girls can do?" Sarah asked changing the subject.

"Are you kidding me?" Ever asked her face showing her disbelief.

The girls all grinned at her pulling her out on to the dance floor, "Come you've got to show us some of those moves…" Delilah pressed as the girls danced around the floor happily.

The girls were enjoying themselves as a slow song played, each taking a respective guy, Delilah being asked shyly by Tyler who had come back from playing pool and Ever by her own boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grinned down at her.

The slow song switched to an older slow song, by the Goo Goo Dolls. Ever tensed up, this was one of her favorite songs, but it always made her cry. She related to the song more than ever now.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want go home right now_

Reid was humming along and singing the words softly in to her ear, leaving small kisses on her forehead, he was entranced by the song swaying back and forth. He had always had a soft spot for the Goo Goo Dolls; _Iris_ was always one of his favorites.

_And all I could taste is this moment  
And all I could breath is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Reid whispered the last part in her ear, causing a chill down her spine, Ever clung on to him tighter the feelings in her body were taking over her. She had never wanted someone the way that she wanted Reid Garwin.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

She felt tears in her eyes as the song continued, god this fit how she felt perfectly. She wanted Reid in the worst way, she wanted him to know her, and she wanted to be able to share everything with him. But she was scared, scared of what he might think. Scared at what Richard and David would do to her. What they would do to Declan. She was flat out scared.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah __you bleed just to know you're alive_

Reid's grasp on her tightened after hearing the last verse that played, he could feel her tears staining his shirt but didn't want to break away from her. He didn't want to admit it then, but he wanted her to know him too. Everything about him. He didn't want there to be anymore secrets between them, but he knew he couldn't tell her… everything.

The song ended and Ever pulled away from him whipping her eyes, she leaned up placing a kiss on his lips before going back to the table and wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Reid sat down next to her pulling her in closely.

"It's ok…" He whispered to her. "I'm here… no matter what…"

* * *

**Kind of sappy at the end, but I love me some smutt and fluff every now and again:)**

Remember to R&R!


	14. Knight in Shining Armor

**Thank you all for the GREAT reviews! I love reading them they're like my crack... haha I'm addicted. Ok, so I don't know what I'm on right now but whatever it is I want some more. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Covenant, if I did... I so would not be at work right now. The title is from Peter Cross song "Knight in Shining Armor" I believe it fits very well with the story... for lyrics go to my profile... rawr

* * *

**Chapter 14 – _Knight in Shining Armor_ **

Noon rolled around that Saturday and Ever was packing up Declan and his things, both David and Richard were gone and weren't expected back until late that night. She hurried around the room packing his toys, extra clothes, diapers and wipes in his diaper bag.

She hoisted the boy out of the crib and in to his car seat; grabbing all of her things she made her way out to the car where she already had a blanket and a picnic basket. She had opted to make lunch that way they could eat and relax out by the lake.

She made sure Declan's seat was in securely and warmly before getting in herself and driving towards the dorms. She pulled up in front of the dorm and found Reid sitting on the steps, he got up and walked over to the driver's side opening the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise, scoot over," He mused tapping his foot impatiently.

"But Reid," She started to argue.

"No ifs, ands or buts, about it missy, scoot…" He instructed as she picked herself up and moved over to the passenger's seat.

Reid climbed in and glanced back at the baby boy in the backseat a large smile creeping on his face as he took off. Ever noticed his glance back at Declan and grinned, she had never picked Reid out to be a relationship guy, or a baby guy. She was pleasantly surprised at everything he had been doing lately.

It was almost as if he was a completely different person. But he was still himself, which made it all the better.

"So why Declan?" He asked out of the blue looking back at the boy in the backseat again.

"Excuse me?" She asked caught off guard with his question.

"I asked you why Declan?" Reid laughed glancing over at her.

"Because of it's meaning." She replied with a small smile. "Some people think it means 'Full of Goodness' and others think it means 'Bravery'" The young mother spoke. "I like both meanings, and I want my son to be brave…" She whispered softly glancing up at him. "Something that his mother never was…" She forced a smile at him.

"I think you're brave…" Reid stated gripping the steering wheel with one hand and taking her hand in the other.

"Why is that?" She asked him.

"Well first of all, you're just shy of 17 years old and you're a mother that says a lot…" He assured her glancing over at her shortly. "And secondly, you agreed to go out with me." He shrugged.

"The first one, ok…" She mused pursing her lips together playfully, "The second, debatable." She grinned.

"Do you not realize that I have the second worst reputation in school?" He asked her.

"It's not that bad," Ever rolled her eyes not paying attention to the road.

"Oh really?" Reid asked carefully.

"It's a bunch of girls who talk shit, that's all…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Most of them are as bad as guys, especially when it comes to one of the Sons…" She stated emphasizing the word 'sons' when she said it.

"The almighty title…" Reid rolled his eyes and smiled over at her.

She gave him a half smile before staring out of the window still holding on to his hand. She was torn from her thoughts when Reid stopped the car and put it in to park. She looked around and her brow furrowed.

"This isn't the park…" She whispered looking around at the old colony houses that surrounded the stretch in front of them.

"I figured this would be a little more personal," He stated carefully with a grin.

"What is it?" She asked opening her door.

"The original Ipswich colony houses," He answered getting out of the car as well. "This one here, is the Garwin original manor," He stated pointing to the house on the right, "That is the Simms originally colony house" He pointed across the dirt road to a house that was just a bit different than the one they stood in front of.

"Wow," She whispered softly glancing around.

"There is an amazing lake behind the Garwin house," He stated popping her trunk and taking out the Pack N Play which he knew was in there.

"I brought us some lunch," She stated carefully pointing to the basket in the backseat.

"I wasn't expecting that," Reid stated a bit surprised as he went in to the back and pulled out the basket and blanket. "You came prepared this time…" He laughed.

"I did…" She nodded pulling Declan out of his car seat and taking the diaper bag over her shoulder.

Reid gave her a large smile taking her hand in his and leading her around the back to the large lake that engulfed the backyard of the colony house. She took in the sight and it was simply breathtaking. The lake was surrounded by woods and flowers and complete wilderness it looked like. The only house on it was the old Garwin Manor, Reid flared out the blanket, placing the basket in a corner he popped open the Pack 'N Play grabbing the diaper bag from Ever as he found a blanket and put it on the bottom of the playpen.

Ever took a seat, Declan in her lap, as she pulled something out of the basket, Reid sat down across from her. He gave Declan a funny face and the young boy extended his arms out to the blonde boy.

"He really likes you," Ever noticed sitting up as she stretched her arms out extending the boy to her boyfriend.

"Well, I really like him too…" he stated placing the boy in his lap.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that…" She smiled at him happily. "You just made my week…"

"I'm glad I could do something to improve your week…" He grinned as she continued to take out the food.

She took out a two bowls and filled them with the steaming rice she had in one bowl and the chicken teriyaki stir fry from the other handing it over to Reid who looked down.

"Take out?" He asked casually.

"No," She shook her head giving him a smile. "I actually made it myself…" She scrunched her nose up at him. "I wanted to try something different…" She explained.

"Well let's try this out then…" He grinned taking the fork she offered him and expertly maneuvered the seven-month old baby in his arms, the bowl and fork. He mixed the food together taking a large bite as she sat waiting expectantly.

"So?" She asked as he chewed and swallowed.

"Wow, this is really good…" He stated as she gave him a large smile.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Really." He nodded taking another fork full.

"You're not just saying it because I'm your girlfriend?" She asked carefully.

"I would never say something to you just because you're my girlfriend…" He stated a small twinkle in his eye.

"Ok, good…" She took a fork full and enjoyed the sweet taste of the teriyaki.

They ate in silence, as they finished up Declan started to get a bit fussy. Ever saw the look on Reid's face it was simply priceless. She grabbed his diaper bag and found a bottle; she filled the bottle with some water and grabbed the can of formula from the side compartment. Shaking it up she offered to take her son but Reid instead grabbed the bottle and popped it in to the baby's mouth.

"I have to learn sometime, right?" He questioned.

"True," She stated leaning back a bit enjoying the feel of the Ipswich son on her face. It was a bit chilly out and she was worried about Declan catching a cold. "Maybe we should go somewhere a bit warmer?" She asked looking around the backyard.

"Well we could go explore inside, if you want…." Reid stated looking back at the house.

"Sure," She nodded pulling her jacket tighter around her body.

The pair got up and walked towards the back door of the house; Reid opened it easily with his free hand and led her in to the house. It was dark in the house and Reid motioned for her to stay by the open door. He disappeared around a corner and came back with a burning lantern.

"Come on, this place is pretty cool…" He stated grabbing her hand as he juggled the lantern and Declan in the other hand.

"Do you want me to take him?" She asked as they walked through the old manor.

Reid reluctantly gave the boy back to his mother as he turned a corner in to the old living room. Ever looked around and there was old Victorian couch and love seat set that were literally decades old sitting in the middle of the room. The room was more than just dusty and full of cob webs but there was something about it that was almost enchanting.

"This is amazing," Ever breathed she looked up at Reid who gave her a genuine smile.

"Wait until you see the rest of the house…" He commented.

He led her upstairs to the bedrooms where there were quite a few rooms, there were four bedrooms and another staircase, and he led her past all of the rooms and up to the stairs. Ever looked around a bit frightened, could these old rickety boards support all of their weight?

"Don't worry, we use to come up here all the time when we were kids," He commented as if reading her thoughts.

She nodded and followed him up the stairs; up the stairs was a large room full of everything. It had a large area set up in the corner with all sorts of flasks and what appeared to be some kind of chemistry set up.

"What's all that?" She asked looking over in that area.

"Oh my great-great-great-great… you get the picture… grandfather, he was a chemist…" Reid stated leading her over to it. "He was an oil typhoon on top of that, but his love was for science…" He let her in on a bit of his family history. "He was always doing experiments and from what I've heard he almost burned the colony house down a few times…" Reid grinned.

"That's really interesting…" Ever stated her hand brushing over the different tools on the table next to her. "And what about all this?" She asked her finger pointing around to the other things that were scattered amongst the attic.

"Family memorabilia…" He responded. "Just a bit of everything over the years…" He shrugged his shoulders. "It's all pretty interesting stuff…"

The pair hung out for quite some time, Reid managed to take Declan back just as they were exiting the house. They walked out to find that it had begun to lightly snow, they hurriedly grabbed everything they had brought out to their makeshift picnic and high tailed it back to the car.

"This was really great," She stated buckling Declan in to the car.

"Who said it was over?" He asked her carefully.

Ever raised an eyebrow at him, "Well you've seen the old colony house, so I figured you should come see the real Garwin Manor…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Right?"

"Sure, why not…" She let out a small laugh as he turned on the heater and pulled off of the dirt road.

Within twenty minutes they pulled up to a large gated house, his house had to of been almost twice the size of her house. She let her eyes glide over the massive gothic inspired house.

"This place is amazing," She stated.

There was an elegant fountain and pond set up in the middle of the front yard, the house looked like it was taken straight out of a gothic fairytale, and the cars that lined the driveway, immaculate.

"So why do you steal Tyler's car all the time?" She asked looking at the five or six cars that looked as though they hadn't been touched in years.

"Those, those _were_ my fathers…" Reid announced as they got out of the car, he came around the side and tried his luck again with Declan's car seat. He released it on his second try and pulled the boy out. "My mother would have a shit fit if I touched one of them," He shrugged his shoulders pulling out his keys and walking up to the front door.

"I see," She nodded her head as he stuck the key in to the front door and opened the large massive oak door.

"Well, this is home sweet home…" He announced closing the door behind Ever.

"Wow, this is simply breathtaking…" She stated looking around the house.

The large manor was decorated to perfection; there wasn't one thing that was disarray. Everything had its place and it was there. There were elaborate paintings and sculptures throughout the halls and walls of the entire estate, giving it a very classy touch.

"So you said those _were_ your father's cars…" She paused turning to look at him. "If you don't mind me asking…" she started.

"No, it's ok…" Reid nodded with a small smile. "He died… several years ago." Reid announced. "He had a very bad addiction, and it killed him…" He stated softly moving Declan in to a cradling position in his arms.

"I'm sorry," She apologized for bringing it up.

"It's ok, you're my girlfriend, and you should know these things…" He smiled brushing his hand over her cheek.

"What about your mom?" She asked carefully, hoping not to hit a nerve with this question.

"Mother dearest…" Reid laughed rolling his eyes. "She spends most of her time, spending money…" Reid answered bitterly. "She's never home usually off somewhere spending my father's and her father's money…" He rolled his eyes.

"When was the last time you saw her?" She asked him.

"Probably the last time I was here…" Reid answered leading her through the house to a staircase that was in the living room, it lead up to the second floor.

"Which was?" Ever asked casually scaling the stairs behind him.

"Probably over a year ago…" He mused with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"Wow," Her mouth fell open. "What about holidays?" She asked him.

"I usually go over to Ty's…" Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Or I stay at the dorms…"

He led her in to his room there at the Manor and she walked in, the room was minimalist. There wasn't much to it, a bed, dressers, nightstands, a TV, a desk and a computer, and an attached bathroom. It was as though he never came to his own house, which from what she gathered he rarely did.

"So how about we watch some TV and just hang out, like normal teenagers do?" He asked sitting on the bed and pulling Declan on to his chest.

She walked over to the bed and fell on to it, getting quite comfortable on the large comforter. The house was at the right temperature, it wasn't hot and it wasn't cold. She pulled off her jacket and put it at the edge of the bed, leaning back in to the large pillows.

"Being normal sounds like fun for a change," She stated as he turned on the massive plasma screen TV that was bolted on to the wall.

Saturday and Sunday seemed to fly by, she had spent every hour of daylight with Reid and Declan. The two were becoming very close, and this made Ever extremely happy, especially because the baby was very finicky about who held him or touched him.

The week progressed and Esther agreed to watched Declan on Wednesday night, Reid was taking Ever out. He had decided to take her in to Salem for their date but wasn't going to tell her where they were going.

She had agreed to let him pick her up at her house, and he arrived at exactly 6:30 like he said he would, dressed in a pair of black slacks, and a white button up shirt, a heavy black tailored jacket adorning his torso, and his black fingerless gloves shoved on to his hands.

She opened the door showing off her tea length deep teal dress which hid under her knee length black trench coat. Reid took a step back admiring her dress and apparently the cleavage that it was showing off. She blushed furiously tucking a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"You look amazing…" Reid whispered.

"Thank you…" She looked down at the black stiletto pumps on her feet. "You look really, really good…" She took in his handsome features.

"Well we should go, reservations are at seven…" Reid commented taking her hand in his ushering her out of the house.

She walked with him expecting to see Tyler's black Hummer, but instead it was a vintage 1956 Jaguar Roadster. Her mouth fell open looking over at him.

"Reid…" She slid her hand softly over the shiny paint.

"I borrowed it from my father's collection; this one is my favorite…" He explained. "I figured I'd make this special, for both of us…"

"Who are you?" She asked glancing over at him. "And what did you do with Reid Garwin?" She asked carefully.

"Trust me," Reid stated switching the car in to gear. "I scared myself a bit with this one…" He grinned before pulling out of the driveway.

Ever let out a small laugh and relaxed in the leather seats of the old car. Within a half hour they arrived at a very nice restaurant, she looked over at him and scowled.

"I thought I told you I don't need you to take me to places like this?" She asked.

"I know, I know… but I figured it was worth it on a special night…" He grinned tossing his keys to the valet. He gave the boy a sharp look. "You scratch this car… you die…" He growled.

The boy gave him a fearful look and nodded his head as Reid helped Ever out of the vehicle. The two teens made it in to the restaurant and the host immediately greeted Reid by a firm 'Mr. Garwin'. This made Ever raise and eyebrow and Reid coughed uncomfortably.

"This is the restaurant you bring all your girls too, huh?" She asked him with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" Reid questioned carefully.

"I don't think I could ever hate you, Reid…" She laughed.

"Well, I got us a special table." He admitted as the host directed them to a table on a second floor that was very secluded.

"I don't believe this table has been touched since the last time your father brought your mother here Mr. Garwin…" The host announced quietly motioning to a small table for two in the corner of the room near a large Grand Piano.

Ever's grip on Reid's hand tightened at hearing this, "Reid," She whispered to him.

"I only wanted the best," He stated giving her a small peck on the cheek as she shrugged off her jacket.

"You're waiter will be with you shortly." The host nodded and left the two alone.

"You're definitely getting brownie points for tonight," Ever stated as he pulled out her chair for her. "I must say this week I've seen a side of you I didn't even know existed…" Ever stated casually looking him over as he took a seat.

"What can I say; I'm a pretty unpredictable person…" He shrugged off her sideways compliment with a shrug.

After dinner Reid pulled her to the balcony that was connected to the second floor, it stretched around the side of the building, giving a refreshing view of the Massachusetts' shore. The moon was full and shining down brightly on to the water, setting the mood perfectly for Reid and Ever.

He wrapped his arms around her, standing directly behind her as she leaned back in to his embrace. They stayed like this for some time until Reid turned her around, his blue eyes were less blue than usual, and they were almost silver. A small smile appeared on Ever's face, this had to have been the best week she had in a long time.

"I'm really glad that you decided to go out with me," Reid stated the cold air brushing his cheeks causing them to redden hid his blushing as he admitted his feelings to the young mother.

"I'm glad I did to," She stated wrapping her arms around his thin waist, lacing her fingers together as she pulled him closer to her to keep her body warm.

There was a short pause as Reid leaned down towards her, "Ever," He breathed, she looked up in to those mesmerizing blue eyes and smiled. "I really like you," He stated his lips brushing over hers softly.

"I-I really like you too Reid…" She answered back letting her lips give in to Reid's.

Those pink velvety lips brushed against hers softly, slowly taking their time bringing her closer in to him. They teased her deepening the kiss innocently as Reid's hands snaked up from her waist to her back pressing their bodies closer together.

She felt his tongue slowly part her lips, she was hesitant at first, but slowly succumbed to his kiss. Reid cupped her face gently as he continued to massage her tongue with his own. He could feel her shivering, he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold weather or because of their intimate kiss, but it made him pull her impossibly closer to his body.

She parted from him slowly, her lips swollen from their intense lip-lock.

"Let's get out of here…" Reid whispered nodding his head in the direction of the door.

She nodded her head and they grabbed their jackets and left the restaurant getting in to the Jaguar and taking off back to Ipswich. Reid held her hand the entire trip back, his eyes grazing over her bare legs as she stared out of the window absentmindedly.

She looked beautiful that night and he didn't want it to end. He grabbed on to her hand and licked his lips briefly glancing over at her.

"Stay with me tonight," He asked quietly.

She tore her gaze away from the window and looked over at him shocked, "Reid…" She let out in a sigh. "Don't you think that's a little…" She couldn't finish when he interrupted her.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do… Ever" He stated tugging her hand a bit closer to him. "We don't have to do anything, I just want to be with you," He stated with a slow shrug.

"I can't leave Declan alone," She whispered.

"You have the nanny there still, call her…" Reid pressed.

Ever wanted to stay with Reid she really did, but she knew that it would only cause troubles for her with David and Richard. She took a deep breath and saw the pleading look on Reid's face. She forced a smile and nodded her head.

That night Reid and Ever spent together at the Garwin Manor, he was true to her word and didn't pressure her to do anything she wasn't ready for. He was happy just holding her the entire night.

Early the next morning the annoying sound of her cell phone ringing caused her to wake up abruptly. She groggily got out of bed and stumbled around looking for the shrilling piece of technology. Finding her purse she searched for it her skinny fingers grasping on to it and answering.

"Hello?" She whispered hoping that it hadn't woken up the sleeping blonde.

"_Where the hell are you?" _The voice on the other line demanded. She winced the voice all too familiar to her.

"I stayed at a friends last night," She answered looking up at the large king size bed she had slept in the night before.

"_I swear to God Ever, if you're fucking around with that blonde, I'll kill him…"_ The man's voice threatened without a second thought.

"I didn't I stayed at Sarah's last night, we went in to town and it got late so we stayed at her dorm…"

"_You better be home soon, I'm tired of that Spanish bitch in my house,"_ He growled.

"She's French," Ever corrected him.

Muttering something the man hung up the phone and Ever let out a sigh. She walked back over to the bed to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"I have to get going…" She whispered to him.

"Why, come lay with me for a little bit," He pulled her in to bed.

She was wearing a pair of his long pajama bottoms, and a long sleeve long-john shirt he had fished out of his drawers the night before. She sighed and gave him a small, innocent kiss on the lips.

"I really have to go, Declan is probably sick of Esther by now," She mused running a hand through her tangled hair.

"You look really sexy in my clothes," He mused with a wicked grin on his lips. "You'd probably look even better out of th-" He was cut off with a smack to the chest from his girlfriend. "Ow! What? I was just saying…" He laughed his messy blonde hair falling in to his eyes.

"Take me home?" She asked him carefully a small pout forming on her lips.

"Oh, alright…" He gave in to her playful pout.

When she arrived home David and Richard were both gone, she was thankful for at least this. She let Esther leave giving her a little extra money on the side for watching him overnight for her at the last minute. Esther forced a smile as she hurriedly left the house.

Ever went down to the kitchen to fix her son a bottle she held on to him protectively, she hummed to herself quietly zipping around the kitchen. Things were pleasant for her when she and Declan were home alone, she didn't have any worries, and didn't have to worry about him being in the cross fire if Richard or David went on one of their rampages.

She put the bottle in her son's mouth and rocked him gently walking in to the large living room, she hardly eve went anywhere in the house other than her room, Declan's or the kitchen. The living room was where she and her mother use to sit and talk for hours before she married Richard, about anything and everything.

Adelaide that was her mother's name. She would tell her stories of when she was younger and how she met Ever's father. She could remember her sitting in the maroon chair that was next to the large Grand Piano that was sitting off towards the side of the room. That chair was now Richard's _drinking_ chair, and it appalled Ever to even look at it the same.

She rested on the couch that she remembered sitting on with her adoptive father, Andrew, her real father James, died when she was young. Her mother remarried to Andrew after a few years, and he adopted Ever seeing her as his own daughter. She smiled at the memory; he would tell her stories of Knights in shining armor saving princesses in distress, much like any other parent. But to Ever, his stories always seemed so real, and she always dreamed of her own knight saving her.

Her lips pursed and pressed firmly in to a smile realizing that she did have her own knight. He had the fairytale blonde hair, enchanting blue eyes, and was a complete charmer. _Reid_. She thought. He was her knight in shining armor.

She let herself relax against the soft fabric holding the bottle steadily in one hand and her son in the other. Her son, he was her other knight, keeping her alive when she thought nothing else mattered. She didn't know what she would do if it weren't for him, or if anything every happened to the small boy.

"This is a new development…" A voice stated from behind her.

She tensed his voice was filled with sarcasm, anger, and irony. She could hear his footsteps as he walked closer to her, he let a finger trace over her bare neck and leaned down towards her ear.

"I didn't appreciate your disappearing act last night, _love_…" He hissed.

"I'm sorry David, it was late and I was really tired…" She stated trying to find a way to get herself out of trouble.

David straightened up glancing over at the boy in her arms, "However," He loomed stepping around the couch, and she slowly raised her gaze to meet his. "Since you decided to be idiotically heroic the other night…" David cleared his throat. "I'm going to dust it off," He commented pursing his lips together.

"Thank you," She whispered looking back down at Declan who was happily sucking down the bottle that was almost empty.

"But," David stated glaring at her sharply, his amber eyes filled with a fierce desire. "You should be ready tonight, because I have a feeling I'm going to be in the mood…" He growled before stalking off.

Ever swallowed hard, she sighed leaning further back in to the comfort of the couch. She wanted to tell Reid so badly about what she had to go through almost everyday at home, but she was afraid to lose her son. He was the only thing that had stayed a constant, at least for the last seven months.

She knew however if she wanted their relationship to go any farther she would eventually have to tell him, and he would have to find out the truth. That was if he hadn't expected it already.

She chewed her bottom lip aimlessly Declan had fallen asleep finishing his bottle, so she didn't want to move from her spot on the couch. She could hear her cell phone ringing from upstairs and froze; David had a bad habit of answering her phone if he got to it before her.

It was his way of keeping personal tabs on her, she jolted up pressing Declan to her chest as she ascended the stair to her room, and she had hid Reid's clothes in her closet so that David and Richard wouldn't find them and ask questions. She got in her room only to find David sitting on her bed with the phone to his ear.

"Oh yes, here she is just a minute…" David stated in his kindest voice, the sarcasm behind his words made Ever sick. "It's for you," He grinned handing her the phone and walking towards his own room.

"Hello?" She asked a bit frightened to see if she'd hear Reid's voice or not.

"Ever! Hey, who was that?" Sarah's rushed tone came over the line.

"Hey Sarah, oh that… that was my brother… stepbrother…" She corrected herself instantly.

"Oh, he seems nice…" Sarah mused for a moment before getting back to her original reason for calling. "Anywho, I wanted to see if you'd like to come in to town with me and Kate?" She asked, Ever could hear Kate in the background rambling on about something.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan… do you want to meet in town or what?" Ever questioned juggling the still sleeping Declan in one arm.

"I figured we could either meet you at your house or you could meet us here…" Sarah answered.

"That sounds great, ummm…" Ever paused looking down at her son. "Do you mind if I bring my baby brother along, the nanny's off until we start school again…"

"I love kids, of course not!" Sarah beamed on the other line.

"Great, so I'll meet you guys at the dorms, 11 ok?" She questioned.

Sarah agreed and the two hung up with a quaint goodbye before going back to what they were doing a few minutes prior. Ever brought Declan in to his room placed him in his crib and turned on his baby monitor. She walked back in to her room and turned hers on as well.

She laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes briefly, there were so many things running through her mind right now. She was probably the happiest now she had been in a long time.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	15. Bruises

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit... my last few chapters have been inspired by songs, so for this one to keep with the flow... "Bruises" by Majandra Delfino (to hear the song go to her myspace page). **

_WARNING: This chapter does contain violent and adult scenes. _

**

* * *

Chapter 15 -** **_Bruises_**

That night Ever was able to escape an assault from David, she slept through most of the night, only having to get up once to sooth a fussy Declan. The next day she dressed and readied Declan for a day out with her friends.

_Her friends_. Not just Reid's friends, but her friends. She had finally found a group of people that she got a long with, and was happy to be around. She hurried past David and Richard who were talking in the living room, trying not to catch any attention from them.

With luck she was in her car and on her way before they could say anything to object. She glanced back at her son he was giggling happily as he played with one of his toys. She arrived at the dorms and took out her cell phone waiting for Sarah to answer.

She answered within a few seconds sounding a bit out of breath; she instructed she'd be down in a minute. Within the next five minutes both Sarah and Kate came running out of the dorms purses under their arms as they flew to the dark blue Sequoia.

"Shotgun!" Sarah yelled.

"Oh man," Kate pouted throwing open the passenger's side door. "Oops, kid…" She grinned before running around to the other side and getting in.

"He's freaking adorable…" Kate groaned looking at the small boy.

"Thanks," Ever stated calmly trying to calm her nerves.

"God, he looks just like you," Sarah piped up looking back at the boy that was behind her seat.

"Yeah, my mother and I looked a lot alike…" Ever explained, it was true though. Adelaide and Ever were spitting images of each other, down to their slightly curved noses.

"Well, where to first?" Kate asked pulling herself between the two expectantly.

"Let's get in to town and we'll go from there…" Sarah suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Ever nodded her head before taking off.

She searched the parking lot and didn't see Tyler's Hummer anywhere; she furrowed her brow and remembered that she had fallen asleep and forgotten to call Reid. She pulled out her phone and turned down the music giving the girls an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, forgot to call Reid last night after I got home, I'm surprised he hasn't left 5 voicemails already…" She grinned holding the piece of technology up to her ear. "Hey Reid, it's me…" She stated with a small smile playing on her lips. Sarah watched as her brow furrowed and she looked a bit pensive. "Ever." She stated pointedly. "You know, your girlfriend," Her tone showing her annoyance. "You…" She growled frustrated. "I'm going to beat you over the head Tyler…" She let out softly.

Kate looked at Sarah and they both started laughing, Tyler didn't sound much like Reid on the phone, but with a simple use of his Power he could probably sound just like the blonde. They watched as Ever gripped the steering wheel with one hand and the phone with the other, a scowl on her face.

"I will suffocate you in your sleep, jerk…" She hissed in a playful tone. "God if I didn't like you, you'd be dead…" She stated releasing the death grip on the wheel. "Put Reid on," She rolled her eyes glancing over at Sarah who was laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you're laughing," She stated shaking her head.

Sarah covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, just Tyler can be quite the prankster when invoked…" Sarah giggled.

Ever shook her head and laughed as the natural voice of her boyfriend filled her ears, "Stop making your best friend screen your calls…" She pursed her lips together winking over at Sarah. "I just wanted to call you this morning because I fell asleep shortly after I got home and was out like a light…" She explained. "Yeah, well maybe if you're lucky…" She blushed.

"Ooh, that sounded kinky…" Kate mused from the back seat.

"Sarah and Kate," Ever answered. "We're going in to town to shop and do girl stuff…" She tapped her finger impatiently on the steering wheel as they stopped at a light. "No, it would not be cool if you dropped in… we're having a girl day…" She stated glancing over at Sarah and Kate who nodded approvingly.

"Reid's whipped!" Kate yelled in the background.

Ever blushed and glared at her, "No, ok… I'll talk to you later ok?" She asked trying to keep the car on the road. "I'm going to crash my car in to a tree if I don't get off the phone," She announced. "No, I'm serious…" She grinned. "Kay, bye…" She hung up and slipped the phone back in to her purse.

"Awe," Sarah and Kate stated in unison, both girls making kissing noises.

"Cut it out," Ever blushed furiously as she sunk in to the driver's seat.

"So we heard that Reid didn't come back to the dorm two nights ago," Kate stated looking down at her nicely manicured fingernails.

"Oh really, and where did you hear this piece of gossip from?" Ever asked placing her other hand on the steering wheel.

"Oh I don't know…" Sarah stated in an exaggerated tone, "Perhaps his room mate and very best friend, Tyler Simms?"

Ever looked down and then back up at the road shaking her head, "Good ol' Tyler Simms…" She pursed her lips together. "I stayed over at his house," She stated Sarah and Kate's mouths both dropped open in surprise.

"Oh my god!" Sarah squealed happily.

"Nothing." Ever pointed out. "Nothing happened…"

"What?" Kate asked in a disturbed tone. "Reid Garwin had you in his bed and he didn't do anything about it?" Kate asked in an almost horrified tone.

"No, should he have?" Ever asked with a small laugh. She supposed it was hard to believe, but it was true.

"It just doesn't sound like Reid," Sarah pointed out looking at Ever skeptically. "Are you sure?" She asked her again.

"He's been surprising me this past week…." She laughed shaking her head. "Like he's got a split personality…" She parked the car after the drive in to town.

"I'm impressed…." Kate nodded her head as the three girls got out of the car.

"Can I hold him?" Sarah asked clapping her hands together.

"Of course," Ever nodded popping the trunk and taking out the stroller.

Sarah unstrapped the child with ease as Ever picked up the car seat and placed it in to place on the stroller. She grabbed his diaper bag and placed it in the small compartment at the bottom of the stroller.

"You're really good at this stuff," Kate stated looking back at Ever.

"I kind of have to be, my mother's not around anymore, so I have to take care of him most of the time…" Ever forced a smile as she pushed the stroller to keep up with the two girls.

The girls ended up in an odds and ends gift shop and were split up looking at different areas of the store. Ever's eyes settled down on several small things and she grinned shortly to herself, it was a small Armored Suit and next to it was a princess around the same size in a blue dress. She grinned picking them up swiftly, and walking to find Kate and Sarah.

She pushed the stroller towards the other side of the store when she nearly ran in to something, "Oh my god, I'm sorry…" She stated putting a hand to her chest.

"Ever?" The voice questioned, Ever looked up and came face to face with Tyler's crush, Delilah.

"Delilah, hey!" She greeted with a small smile. "Sorry about that," She stated pointing to the stroller.

"It's ok," Delilah's smile was contagious. "So, ummm… you have a baby?" She asked slowly looking at the empty stroller.

"Oh," She laughed nervously. "No, it's my brother, Sarah's kidnapped him…"Ever stated as they began walking in the direction that she was headed in.

"Sarah did not…" Sarah stated in third person appearing around a corner. "Delilah! Hi!" She grinned widely as she bounced the baby boy gently.

"Well, Delilah this is Declan my-baby brother…" She stated pointing to the boy. "Dec, this is Delilah…" Ever stated in a mocking baby voice laughing shortly.

"Where's Kate?" Sarah asked as Delilah took one of Declan's hands.

"I'm over here…" They heard Kate yell, it was followed by a crashing sound and then a screech.

"Ut-oh…" Delilah stated as the three girls and baby went to find out what happened to Kate.

They found Kate covered in several different masks, boas and other dress up like items, the girls tried to hide their laughter but it was hard especially with the shocked expression on Kate's face.

"Kate what happened?" Sarah asked laughing.

"I was trying to reach something on the top shelf and it just fell…" Kate stated chuckling back.

"You are so accident prone sometimes…" Ever grinned helping her back up on to her feet.

"Delilah, hey…" Kate grinned giving the girl a hug.

"So what are you girls doing in town and where are those good looking Sons of Ipswich?" Delilah questioned as she looked from one girl to the next.

"We're having a girl's day…" Sarah replied shrugging her shoulders. "Caleb went with Pogue to the bike shop, and then they were going to Nicky's…"

"And from what Reid and Tyler stated they were going to get Tyler's oil changed and then were headed over to Nicky's too…" Ever stated rolling her eyes saying the blue-eyed brunette's name.

"I see, so what are your plans?" She asked looking from one girl to the next.

"Shopping…" The three replied in almost complete unison.

"I like the sound of that, mind if I tag along?" She asked.

"Not at all," Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

The girls made a few purchases in the store they entered and had moved on to the next store, Declan had found his way in to the stroller and Kate opted to push. Ever smiled glad that her friends were getting along with her son, even though they thought he was her brother.

"That is really cute," Delilah stated pointing in the window of a random boutique on the Ipswich 'strip'.

"Let's go in there… they usually have some really cute clothes…" Ever nodded her head in agreement. "I bought the dress I wore on our Salem date from here…" She blushed slightly.

"Oooh, and that was the night she stayed with him," Kate gushed opening the door and letting the three other girls go in first.

"Hey now," Delilah stated her eyebrows arched in interest.

"Nothing happened." Ever stated shaking her head.

"Suuure," Delilah stated before losing herself in the racks of expensive clothing.

The girls shopped around for another couple of hours before growing bored, and rather hungry. Kate was walking next to Sarah, their arms linked and her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. Delilah was walking in step with Ever as she pushed the stroller with a wide awake Declan in it.

"We should go to Nicky's…" Kate sighed glancing at all the girls.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ever?" Sarah questioned looking up at the brunette who was walking in front of her.

"We can, if you want… I'd have to drop Declan back off at the house, and see if my stepfather or stepbrother is home to watch him…" She stated pointing to the boy.

"That's fine," Kate smirked.

"You guys mind if I bum a ride?" Delilah asked looking back at the girls.

"Ever drove, it's up to her…" Sarah answered.

"I don't mind at all," Ever smiled. "Besides I think Tyler will be glad to see you," She grinned.

"So he does like me then?" She asked carefully.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ever questioned glancing over at the girl stopping in front of her car.

"That should be a given," Sarah laughed as Kate grabbed the front seat from her quickly.

"He's been drooling over you since you first walked in to History," Kate added as she and Delilah climbed in to the back seat of the Sequoia.

Ever put Declan back in his seat and folded the stroller up putting it in the back cargo area. She climbed in to the driver's seat and let out a heavy sigh, shaking her body she stuck the key in the ignition and laughed as the girls looked at her funny.

"That's hard work," She groaned pulling out of the parking spot.

The girls all laughed with her as she took off to Ever's house. She pulled up to the house and the girls looked up at it,

"Impressive," Delilah stated with an approving nod.

"I'll just run in…" Ever started until Sarah interrupted.

"We'll come with you…" Sarah stated as the doors to the car opened.

"Yeah, I want to go inside and see if it's just as amazing as the outside…" Delilah stated with a huge grin on her face.

"Alright," Ever stated a bit uncomfortable.

She pulled Declan and his things out of the car and the four girls went inside the house, Kate, Delilah and Sarah looked around in awe. The elaborate paintings and the architectural feel of the house was completely amazing, Ever shrugged it off seeing the same house for so many years it really began to lose it's luster.

"I'll be back in a second," She stated going up the stairs.

"Ever?" She heard David's voice from the kitchen.

The three other girls turned around to see David who was fairly handsome coming out of the kitchen shirtless, showing off his sculpted muscles, with jean pants hanging loosely on his body.

"What are they doing here?" He asked casually looking over at Kate, Sarah and Delilah.

"Uh, they wanted to see the inside of the house before we went back out…" Ever stated turning around to face him, a forced smile on her delicate features. "Do you think you could uh, watch Declan until I get home later tonight?" She asked. "Or call Esther to come out and I'll pay her double what she usually gets?"

"Yeah I guess, where are you going?" He asked looking at the other girls.

"We're meeting our boyfriends up at Nicky's for a little while to grab some food…" Sarah piped in with a small smile. "Sorry to be rude, I'm Sarah Wenham, I believe we spoke last night…" She grinned sticking out her hand.

David tossed a smirk in Ever's direction taking her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Sarah. I'm David York… and you ladies are?" He asked looking at Delilah and Kate.

"Kate Tunney," Kate introduced eyeing him up smoothly.

"Delilah Mercer, nice to meet you…" Delilah stated standing off a bit towards the man, he gave her a terribly vibe.

"So boyfriends, huh?" David asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep," Kate nodded with a grin.

"All of you then?" He asked glancing over at Ever who had her mouth open in protest before Sarah blurted out an answer.

"All of us except for Delilah…" She giggled. "But we're working on that…" She stated not noticing the evil glare David sent in Ever's direction.

"Ever you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," David stated trying to give her a pleasant look, which he was ultimately failing at, at least in Ever's eyes.

"It never really came up in conversation, David…" She stated as he took the car seat from her.

"She's been dating Reid for what…" Kate thought for a moment. "Officially like two weeks now…" She stated thinking of the actual date that Reid asked her out.

"Something like that…" Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Really, interesting… I'll have to grill you about that later then, huh sis?" David asked giving her an evil grin.

Ever gave him a nervous look before ushering the three girls out of the door and towards the car. The girls didn't argue wanting to see their own boys as well. Delilah and Sarah were able to get comfortable in the backseat now that the car seat was no longer restricting them to two seats.

"Your brother seems nice…" Kate stated glancing over at her as she put on her seat belt.

"Yeah, real charmer…" Ever stated numbly as she pulled out of the parking lot.

She knew she was in for it that night; David was going to go ballistic on her. That was one of her stipulations, she couldn't have a boyfriend, because that would lead to questions, and the York's didn't like questions.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she drove to Nicky's. The four girls piled out and walked in to the local bar, Delilah and Ever spotted Reid and Tyler at the pool tables playing against Pogue and Caleb.

"There they are," Ever pointed grabbing Kate's arm.

Kate grinned speed walking over to the tables and wrapping her arms around Pogue happily. Sarah was enveloped in to a hug by her boyfriend who promptly placed a kiss on her forehead. Reid scooped Ever up in to his arms and placed a peck on her lips as she let a genuine smile find its way to her lips.

"Hey," Tyler blushed looking at Delilah who seemed to be slightly off kilter because of the three couples.

"Hey Tyler," She smiled looking down at the ground.

"Did you girls have fun shopping?" Pogue asked his arm now around Kate's shoulders.

"Yeah we did, ran in to Lilah while we were out…" Ever stated pointing in Delilah's direction.

"Did you boys have fun without us girls around?" Sarah asked watching Caleb take his next shot.

"Stayed out of trouble, if that's what you mean…" Tyler laughed.

The girls laughed as the boys finished up their game; the group went to the bar and ordered their food, taking their normal table and started eating and chatting. Some how the conversation was turned on to Delilah and Tyler, much to their dismay.

"So why haven't you asked Dee out yet, Baby Boy?" Reid asked his arm around Ever's shoulders kissing her on the forehead.

"What?" Tyler looked over at Reid in disbelief.

"He's got a point," Caleb stated pointing to Reid.

"Oh leave them alone," Ever quipped defending her friends.

"Yeah, it only took a month for Reid to finally ask Ever out so… this is Tyler it'll probably take a year…" Pogue laughed.

"Hey," Tyler whined looking over at his friends. "How did this conversation turn in to attack Tyler mode?" He asked.

Everyone laughed at him as the subject changed quickly and the group hung out just talking and having a good time. It was starting to get late and the group decided to head back home, the girls grabbed their bags from Ever's car and she hung out in the parking lot talking to Reid while Tyler waited impatiently.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Reid asked her in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah," She nodded.

Reid gave her a gentle kiss before catching up with Tyler. Ever got in her car and sat there for awhile, she didn't want to head back home. That was the last thing she wanted to do, she was dreading it actually.

She pulled the car in to gear and backed out of Nicky's parking lot; she drove by her house several minutes later, and parked up the street. She stat there for a few minutes preparing herself mentally for the assault that was more than likely about to take place.

Leaning her head against the steering wheel she took a few deep breaths before turning around and parking the car in the drive way. She took her time leaving her bags of new things in the car, not wanting to carry them in to the house.

She pushed herself to the front door, walking through and immediately regretting coming back. The loud voice that pierced her ears as she shut the door startled her. She closed her eyes and looked up to see a drunken Richard stumbling towards her from the living room.

"I hear the whore has a boyfriend," He spat; she could smell the alcohol from his breath as he spoke.

"I-" Ever didn't a chance to speak when a Richard's clenched fist came in contact with her cheek. She fell to the ground immediately the pain numbed at first do to the sudden shock, but once realization hit her; the pain began to emerge from the spot on her cheek.

"Worthless piece of trash…." Richard kicked her in the mid section, repeatedly. "Your existence is a disgrace, you will do nothing with you life…" He muttered yanking her up by her hair.

Tears spilled from Ever's emerald eyes looking up in to the distorted face of Richard York. He snarled as he pulled her up the stairs, she tried to protest by dragging back but he only grabbed her and slapped her hard across the face.

She let out a harsh cry as Richard pulled her to the top stair and shoved her in to her room, "Have a nice night, bitch…" he growled closing the door and stalking off towards the kitchen.

Ever took a deep breath as she pulled herself off of the floor, she was almost relieved; Richard had gone easy on her. Or at least as easy as he could for being three times her size. She turned around and was astounded to see David lying on her bed with an evil grin on his face.

"You hadn't thought you could get away from me, did you?" David snickered getting off of the bed.

"No-" She started to object when David back handed her making her fall back on to her rear. She looked up at him with hurting green eyes.

"Don't give me that poor innocent look," David shook his head. "You should have known better before jumping in bed with some other man, you as much of a whore as your mother was…" David leered over her. "You're one step away from losing him forever," He growled grabbing her face roughly in his hands.

He fell to his knees pinning her body with his own, she could see the busted lip he was sporting, another altercation with her father she was sure. She winced as his fingers dug in to her face, she snarled at him, showing off her teeth in a violent manner.

"Oh don't get fresh now," He whispered stroking her face before roughly capturing her lips with his. She squirmed under him trying to get his mouth off of hers. She let out an angry scream, which was muffled by his mouth. He bit hard on her bottom lip as he released her mouth from his. "No one can hear you scream…." He growled.

She felt the tears in her eyes becoming more frequent as he let his hand linger down between her legs pressing hard against her. She whimpered under him as he found his way to her pants undoing them easily as he discarded them to the side.

"I love to see you squirm…" He whispered in her ear as he slid her panties to the side jerking his fingers hard in to her warm entrance. She let out a yell, he grinned his other hand pulling her shirt off as his fingers jammed in to her forcefully.

That night he tortured her for hours, after the first two hours he left and Ever crawled to the corner of her room and cried rocking herself. She thought the abuse was over, that was until the door swung open and David forced himself in to her right there in the corner, not bothering to shut the door during his assault.

He did some of the most unimaginable things to her, leaving her helpless and weak by the end of the night. He pulled himself out of her she was now laying sprawled on the bed motionless, her eyes barely able to open.

He shoved himself back in to his jeans and grabbed her by the arm pulling her in a sitting position. He wrapped his hand around her throat and pressed tightly her eyes popping open as she stared at him shocked.

"If you utter a word to your precious little boyfriend, I'll kill him… and then you…" He hissed before shoving her back on to the bed and leaving the room for the rest of the night.

His words hit her hard as she sobbed uncontrollably turning on to her side, the pain emanating from her body were agonizing. She slowly passed out from the lack of oxygen she was receiving, her sobs had become to uncontrollable for her to handle.

Opening her eyes hours later she had hoped it had been a terrible dream, she moved her head and all of the pain rushed back in to her body. She jerked forward feeling the pain take over, a pale shaky hand darted out to the drawer searching hopelessly for the small silver blade, not finding it there she slid off of the bed. She searched under the bed her eyes lazily looking around, she slowly crawled her way in to the bathroom, and she had one stashed under the sink.

She found her hidden razor blade and rocked back and forth staring at it the only light in the room coming from the light from underneath her closed door. She dropped her hand down to her naked legs and slid the blade across the skin of her thighs, letting the warm crimson colored liquid cover her hands, the blade and the floor.

She sat there staring down at it, every part of her body hurt, but what hurt more was the questions, and the feelings running through her head.

What had she ever done to deserve this life? What had she done to them to make them hate her so much? Why would they want to take away her happiness? Why didn't she just pack up her stuff and just leave? Why didn't she have the balls to go to the police?

They had police. They had lawyers. They had money, her money, so they were powerful.

She prayed that her eighteenth birthday would come quickly, but she still had a little over a year until that happened. She groaned resting back on to the cold tile of the bathroom wall letting the blood dry as she began to cry again.

Reid stared up at the ceiling; something just didn't sit right with him. Ever had become very forgetful this past week with not calling him and going to bed early. He wondered if it had to do with the person or people that were hurting her. He wanted her to be able to open up to him and tell him what had been bothering her, who was hurting her.

He had the urge to hurt them.

Anytime she came to school or to his dorm with a new bruise and a new excuse he became more pissed. Not at her, but at who was doing this to her. He was upset and saddened that she wouldn't tell him. He would ask her at least five times before she would give him the evil eye to get him off of her case.

He knew Tyler had tried on many occasions to get it out of her but with no success. She did however grow close to him, and was able to talk to him about her urges to cut. She had told the two boys that she had stopped cutting herself so much. She never said she had completely stopped, but they had gotten that impression.

This made Reid happy, he was glad that she wasn't feeling as much emotional pain, as the physical pain. The emotional pain was the worst kind of pain that you could go through, because it would scar you for life, and have an effect on the type of person you become.

Just thinking about his girlfriend's abusers pissed Reid off, he knew that wasn't good because his anger usually triggered his urge to use. And use. He used too much, the boys were right, but it felt so good to him, especially after she left him. He wanted to use, just so he would get addicted and the pain of her leaving would go away.

"Reid," Tyler's voice was stern. He had just shot up out of bed feeling an immense amount of power being used.

Reid didn't answer, he could feel the Power surging through his body, he wasn't using for any particular reason, but just to use at that very moment. It was shielding his emotions and the ones he didn't want released.

"REID!" Tyler yelled, the books, and papers and other small items around the room had started flying out of their normal spots, whirling wildly around the room. "Reid stop it!" He demanded.

"No!" He yelled at Tyler as the shelves of their desks began flying off and crashing in to the mirror in the dorm room. The glass shattered in to oblivion and Tyler got up off of his bed and held Reid down, he used his free hand to smack the blonde boy as hard as he could.

Reid's face moved with Tyler's strength as he used his power on the blue-eyed boy making him fly in to a wall across the room. Tyler moaned in discomfort as he pulled himself up off of the floor. He let his eyes go black as he concentrated on the blonde boy lying in his bed completely motionless.

He used his power to put a spell on Reid to forbid him from using; it was taking a good amount of his own power to hold the spell. He walked to Reid and stared down at him, with his onyx eyes.

"You need to knock this off Reid," Tyler growled lowly. "You're ascension is only a week away…" Tyler stated shoving the boy back down as he tried to get up.

"Who the hell are you Tyler?" Reid asked shoving the boy back, but he was a bit stronger than him because he was still using his powers. "You're fucking turning in to mini-Caleb," He cursed trying to force his eyes to turn black but couldn't use. "Take this fucking spell off of my Tyler…" he growled viciously.

"Stop using then," Tyler stated shoving the boy back down on the bed.

"Fine, I'll fucking stop using," Reid stated huffing as Tyler's eyes turned from black to blue within seconds.

"Good, you need to start listening to people Reid, you're going to fly off the handle one day…" Tyler yelled getting angry. "You're going to get caught using in public or in front of someone we don't want to know our secret… and you're going to expose us all!" Tyler stated before leaving the dorm room in a huff.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! -- The next chapter is already done, and it's been done for awhile, so give me some pleasant reviews and I may be able to post it up before tomrrow... maybe. :) --**


	16. Emotional Rescue

**This is the chapter I think most of you have been waiting for, hell I've been waiting for it. This chapter has been written since before Chapter 10. Anywho, enjoy... and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

Chapter 16 -_ Emotional Rescue_**

Reid opened the door to his dorm room, someone on the other side was pounding on it incisively and it was about to drive him up the wall. He had gotten in to it earlier with Tyler, they were arguing over Reid's usage of the Power.

His ascension was coming up in just a week and he was still using like he normally did. Carelessly. Tyler was concerned, and he went off on Reid for the first time since he had moped around over _her_.

His hardened look softened at the petite girl on the other side of his door. Her normally vivacious light brown hair was, wet – matted and stringy looking. She had a deep bruise on her right cheek, and scratches strategically placed on her normally porcelain like skin.

"Ever," He breathed taking her in to his arms. "Baby, what happened to you?" He questioned his voice shaking slightly, he pulled her away at arms length, grasping on to her biceps.

"I can't tell you," She whispered diverting her eyes from the blonde boy that was holding her arms forcefully in his grasp.

"Ever, you have to tell me…" He pressed. "It kills me to see you hurting like this…" He stated in an angry tone.

"Reid, you don't understand, I can't. I just can't…" She shook her head looking down at her feet.

"Ever, I can't help you if you don't tell me…." He stated putting a finger under her chin and making her look at him. "I have been trying to get this out of you forever now, why can't you just tell me who's hurting you?"

"I CAN'T!" She yelled getting angry with him, why couldn't he back down like Tyler always did? "Don't you understand that Reid? I can't tell you because they'll take him away from me!" She stated tears in her eyes as she looked in to those enchanting blue eyes.

"Who are you protecting?" Reid grilled her wanting to know.

"Declan," She stated her eyes glaring dangerously up at the older boy. "They will take him away from me if I say anything…" She glared up at him.

"You can't be afraid of whoever is doing this, not forever…." Reid stated trying to reason with her.

"I'm scared." Her voice was shaky and full of pain and anger, something that Reid hadn't heard in awhile from her. "He is the one thing I care about in this world, and I can't let them take him from me…" She didn't choose her words wisely as Reid gave her a hurt look.

"You have no reason to be scared." He stated pushing away his initial reaction to her words. "We can help you," He whispered cupping her face in his hands. "You have to believe me,"

Ever looked up at Reid, he had been completely amazing to her lately. He listened to her when she talked, he didn't force anything on her that she couldn't handle, and he had just kissed her, really kissed her for the first time this week. He was the complete opposite of how she had originally imagined things, so had the other guys.

He had done nothing to make her believe otherwise, he would protect her from anything at least that was the impression that he gave her with his actions. He was always protecting her whether it was with his words or with his actions.

"Ok," She stated softly.

"C'mon Ever, you have to tell me don't start…." Reid began thinking that she had objected, realization dawned on him and he looked up at her his eyes wide, "Ok?" He asked.

"Ok," She fumbled her hands nervously pushing him to sit down on the twin bed. "What I am about to tell you is going to have you fly of the hinges, but Reid…" She stated in a serious tone. "Reid, you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid…" She stated holding on to his hands.

"Someone is hurting you and you want me to promise not to do anything stupid, Ever? Babe, have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Reid asked just as seriously.

"Please, promise me…." Ever asked her green eyes begging him to make this one promise to her.

"Ok, I promise…" He stated trying to calm his nerves.

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest; she was finally going to tell him exactly what he had been dying to know. The one thing Tyler had been trying to get out of her for weeks, with no success. He bit his bottom lip nervously as she shifted her weight a few times searching for the right way to put the information she was about to disclose to him.

"Reid," She sighed. "First of all," She couldn't find the right words to explain, there really was no right way to say what she had to say. "Declan's last name is York because..." She closed her eyes biting her bottom lip, ready to gnaw it off. "...because David is his father." She let the words escape her lips and Reid's eyes grew wide.

He had assumed at first that was the case, but then he thought about it, her mother sent her away so no one would know she was pregnant, so perhaps she gave him David and Richard's last name so the facade that Declan was Richard and her mother's kid would pass. He never really thought that David would have… impregnated Ever.

"So you and David... had a relationship?" Reid asked carefully, his brow furrowed.

Ever's face fell and she shook her head, almost feeling sick to her stomach.

"One night stand?" Reid questioned his voice shaking slightly, not wanting to think the worst.

"David raped me," She felt the large tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "He _rapes_ me..." She corrected herself.

Reid's fist clenched at the words she had just spoken, a million things running through his mind at the thought of some older man violating the innocent young girl before him. She continued to gnaw on her lip and shifted her weight again, the blonde staring at her was not helping her insecurities at all, and it was making her feel almost belittled and wrong.

"H-how long?" Reid asked her carefully, trying to control his anger.

"As long as he has been around, my mom dated Richard for two years before she married him..." Ever whispered shaking her head. "He-he just came in to my room one night when mom and Richard were sleeping and that was the first time... I was 13 then." She whispered biting her lip and waiting for his reaction.

Reid could feel his anger levels rising uncontrollably; he tried his best to subdue his initial reactions. Not wanting to scare the girl that he had fallen for, she was already scared enough as it was.

"That son of a bitch, I should have known by just looking at that bastard…" Reid growled.

"Reid," Ever sighed putting a hand on his shoulder, the blonde boy looked up in to those pleading green eyes and immediately knew that she wasn't done telling him what had been wrong with her.

"Ever, what is it?" Reid asked concerned.

"God," She whispered shaking her head. "Richard, he…. He hits us… he gets really drunk some nights and just lashes out… like last night" She stated biting her lip, which appeared to be bruised as well. "He used to do the same thing David does to me, to my mother…" She said softly.

"Why haven't you said anything before this Ever?" Reid asked getting up from his spot on her bed.

"I told you they've threatened me using the one thing they know is my weakness…" She murmured.

"Declan?" Reid reiterated.

She nodded her head, "They haven't laid a hand on him, but they will if they have to…" She stated in a worried tone.

"We have to get you and Declan out of that house and tell someone… we have to call the cops, or get you a lawyer or something…" Reid stated shaking his head taking her hands in his. The feelings he was having deep down, the urge to beat the hell out of someone or just… kill them.

"No," She shook her head violently. "We can't!" She exclaimed.

"We have to, we have no choice. They won't stop hurting you unless we do something about it…" Reid stated taking her face in his hands.

"You can't stop them," She shook her head tears staining her rosy cheeks.

"I will protect you… we all will protect you…" Reid stated speaking for the rest of the Covenant.

"How, they have power Reid, they've got lawyers and cops… all on their side…." She whispered shaking her head. "Why do you think my mother's murder was unsolved?" She asked quietly looking up at him with painful green eyes.

Reid's mouth fell open; they were the same bastards that took her mother's life. He grabbed her in to his arms and held her closely, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"We've got _power _on our side." Reid stated though she didn't know he had a double meaning behind his words. "Tyler's mother is a lawyer" He stated calmly. "We'll take this to her…" He continued. "Pogue's father works for the Judge…" The blonde added.

"What about Declan?" She asked him carefully, worry washing over her.

"We'll go to your house, get your things and you can stay at my house, with Declan, until we can figure this all out…" Reid mused pulling away from her.

"I can't impose on your family like that, Reid…" She retorted feeling a bit down about the whole idea.

"Look, you aren't imposing. My mom is never home, and I will stay there with you… I'm not leaving you alone…" Reid insisted.

"I don't know if that is such a great idea, what if they find us?" She asked Reid could feel her entire body shaking.

"I won't let anything happen to you or to Declan," Reid stated firmly.

Ever didn't say anything else, she wrapped her arms back around the boy's thin frame and buried her face in to the nape of his neck, letting the tears fall freely. Reid had gotten better with the young girl's emotions, he generally wouldn't know what to do in this case, but he rubbed her back gently and held her as close as possible.

He pulled her away at arms length and gave her one of his killer smiles, "Come on lets go get some of your things and get you somewhere safe?" He stated in a positive tone.

She simply nodded her head and watched as he grabbed his jacket from the edge of the bed and ushered her out of his dorm room.

Later that night the blonde was pacing around the living room of the Garwin Manor, he hadn't been there in quite sometime, other than the night he stayed there with Ever.

It seemed so foreign and so cold there.

He and Ever had gone to her house, grabbing everything they could from her room to her car. Then they flew up to Declan's room in record time, Ever grabbing the boy as Reid ran around on a mad dash trying to grab everything they could think of for the infant.

He remembered the panicked look on Ever's face when they heard footsteps, but it was just Esther looking in on them. She made up some random lie about taking Declan out to the park again, and Esther let them be.

Now Ever and Declan were both sound asleep in one of the many guest bedrooms of the Garwin Estate. He had called his three best friend's knowing that he would have to tell them about Ever, just so they could protect her the best they could.

He was walking a new wear pattern in to the Persian rug lying on the hardwood floor accenting the spacious living room. His pacing was interrupted when the front door swung open and Caleb, Pogue and Tyler barged in to the house.

They had gotten the message from Reid, something in his voice made all three boys worry beyond belief. They heard something in Reid's tone that they had never heard before, fear.

Even with the situation with Chase they had never seen Reid break a sweat, he was always care free and the only time he showed fear, briefly was when they heard Pogue was in the hospital. Once he knew he was ok, the boy's cool demeanor forced its way to the surface, knowing he had to be strong for his brothers.

But now, now it was their turn to be strong for him, no matter what may have been causing his fear, or his pain. The boys knew they had to be there for him, no matter what the situation was.

"What's going on, Reid?' Tyler asked shutting the door behind himself and the two older boys.

"Ever told me, she told me everything…" Reid stated his ice blue orbs searching his brother's faces for answers.

"What'd she say?" Caleb asked crossing his arms over his chest in interest.

"She's being abused…" Reid started off. The three boys looked at him intensely, they knew this was the case, but they didn't know the extent of the abuse. "Emotionally…" He sighed. "Physically…" He raked a shaking hand through his bleached hair. "Sexually…" He muttered the last one masking his anger and sadness.

"Who?" Tyler asked his dark blue eyes piercing his best friend's as he stepped in front of Caleb and Pogue. "That's the question I want answered, who is doing this to her?" Tyler's face was distorted in a way Reid had never seen before.

A mixture of hate, fear, and revenge; a look that none of the boys had never seen on Tyler's face. He had grown to be close to Ever, she was like a little sister to him and he felt the need to protect her from whomever and whatever was hurting her.

"David and Richard," Reid stated his lip curling in a scowl as the names rolled off of his tongue.

Tyler's features tightened at the sound of this, he should have known… he should have seen it when he met Richard for the first time; the way Ever seemed to stand back in fear. It was so evident that he was one of the bastards causing her pain.

"Who are David and Richard?" Pogue asked his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"David is her stepbrother, and Richard is her stepfather…" Tyler explained rubbing his face absentmindedly as he glanced back at the long haired boy.

The two boys nodded their heads in understanding and Reid glanced over at them feeling as though he wanted to just hug all three of his brothers and never let go. They were his rocks, they helped him through everything, and they are the ones that helped him get over his heartbreak.

"What can we do to help?" Caleb asked wanting to help stop the people who were hurting their friend.

"Tyler," Reid rung his hands out nervously. "I want you to call your mom, see if she can help us… maybe get like a restraining order or something on them so they can't come near Ever or Declan…" He stated, Tyler nodded as he whipped out his cell phone and walked in to another room.

"What about us, what can we do to help?" Pogue questioned, reiterating what Caleb has asked.

"I just-" Reid sighed holding the bridge of his nose as he looked at his brothers. "I just need… your support… you guys are like my rocks…" He admitted as Caleb and Pogue both smiled at him.

"We'll always be here for you no matter what…" Caleb assured him.

"Yeah, anything you need just let us know…" Pogue stated. "We want to be able to help anyway we can…" He grinned. "I'll call my dad in the morning and see if he can talk to the judge, maybe we can get an emergency restraining order on them, so we won't have to wait for a court date…"

"Court?" Reid asked his eyes meeting Pogue's hazel ones. Pogue nodded his head, "She's not going to like that, but that would be great if we can get something right away… I have a feeling they'll try something once they find out she's gone… and with Declan…"

"Is Declan…" Caleb started.

"Declan is Ever's son…" Reid answered with a nod. "David has been raping her for three years, and he got her pregnant…" Reid spat with a disgruntle look on his face, the name David falling off his tongue with as much disdain as Caleb or Pogue had ever heard.

"Wow," Pogue stated he instantly began feeling horrible for the way he treated her at first, and how he would refer to her as 'psycho girl' and anything having to do with her being a bit off kilter.

"The three of us are going to stay here until this all gets settled…" Reid stated looking up to see Tyler coming back with a small smile on his face.

"What's up Ty?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, my mom will be over first thing tomorrow morning." Tyler stated giving his shoulders a slight shrug.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay here," Reid stated glancing around at his brothers. "Actually, I'd feel better if you just stayed…" He retorted after a short pause.

xxx

Rosalind Simms pulled up to the Garwin Estate, she hadn't been there in ages, it was a place of past memories that she would never forget. She had gotten a disturbing phone call from her son the night previous, he wouldn't give her all the information she wanted, Tyler had just given her rushed, short responses.

She parked her Jaguar in the driveway that was occupied by a foreign blue Sequoia, her son's black Hummer, his friend's silver Mustang and his other friend's yellow Ducati. She hoped the boys hadn't found themselves in more trouble than usual, she wasn't even sure if they were in 'trouble' per se.

She was greeted by her son who pulled her inside quickly; Rosalind glanced around seeing all four of the Sons, and a petite girl that was sitting with a baby on her lap. This didn't look good at all; she prayed that Reid hadn't done something incredibly stupid like get one of his one-night stands pregnant.

"Mrs. Simms it's good to see you," Caleb Danvers greeted her with a firm handshake, Rosalind was always busy with work so she didn't get to spend a lot of time with the boys now that they were older.

"Caleb," Rosalind nodded to the dark haired boy.

"Mrs. S…" Reid Garwin stated in a small voice shaking her hand as well.

"Mrs. Simms…" Pogue Parry gave her a nod as the young girl stayed quiet looking down at the boy in her arms.

"Reid, Pogue…" She paused and turned to the brunette boy that had not yet spoken to her. "What's this about?" She asked her son who had taken a seat next to the girl, and she gave him a short smile.

Her eyes grew wide at the sudden thought; Tyler couldn't have had a child, could he have? It would explain the short, rushed answers and the lack of information on why she was there, and why they hadn't called Pogue's father, or Evelyn – Caleb's mother.

"What's this about Tyler?" Rosalind asked her son again as Reid took a seat on the other side of the girl.

"Mom, this is Ever Carmichael," Tyler introduced. "And… her son Declan…" He pointed to the small boy.

"Tyler Gregory Simms…" Rosalind's voice was stern as she narrowed her eyes at her only son.

Tyler gave her a confused look and then his mouth fell open, "Oh god mom, no!" He shook his head. "It's not like that…" He mused as Ever and Reid gave him a strange look. "Declan isn't mine…" He stated shaking his head.

Ever blushed furiously and Reid stifled his laughter, Rosalind's face showed her relief as she took a seat in an empty chair, Pogue and Caleb opted to stand behind the couch the three younger teens were occupying.

"Ok, so what is this about?" Rosalind asked.

"Well," Tyler was trying to be delicate with the situation.

Ever glanced at Tyler and saw he was having difficulties saying what he needed to say. She swallowed loudly and placed a hand on Tyler's knee as she looked over at the older woman.

"Mrs. Simms…" She stated softly. "I-I…" She felt her nervous getting the best of her as she straightened out and held her head up. The bruises and cuts on her face showing better to the light haired woman. "I've been abused by my stepfather, and my stepbrother… for about three years…" She whispered.

Rosalind's face fell at the words just spoken to her, "Mom, we were hoping that you could help us, Ever just told us about it yesterday… and she's scared… for her life and for Declan's…" Tyler stated finishing up the rest for her.

The girl had tears in her green eyes as Reid pulled her in to his arms. The baby in her arms pressed between the two young teens. Rosalind let a soft smile appear on his rough lips at the sight of the young Garwin boy showing affection to the young girl.

"Can you help us?" Caleb asked the older woman.

Rosalind glanced up at the older boys and gave them a grin, "I would be more than happy to help you guys out, first what we'll need to do is file an APO…" Rosalind stated standing up from her seat. "We should do this today that way we can get a temporary order for her and Declan and that will keep her safe until the trial…" Rosalind stated looking at the kids.

"Trial?" Ever asked looking up at the mother of one of her close friends.

"In order to keep these men out of your life for good, we have to have an actual hearing, and the judge will rule…" Rosalind told her. "I will represent you, it's obvious these boys care an awful lot about you and I feel that I should do anything in my power to help them, and to help you…" She stated.

"Where are you going, mom?" Tyler asked watching his mother retreat.

"I'm going to my office to get some paperwork together, meet me there in an hour, and bring any thing that could help our case. Medical records, pictures… anything…" She stated before disappearing out of the front door.

"Ever do you have any medical records, or pictures of this stuff?" Pogue asked.

"I know the school has a copy of my medical records…" She mused. "My mother used to keep a copy on file in the office in the house, but with Richard and David there it'd be next to impossible to get them…" She stated.

"Leave that to me and Pogue… we'll get that for you…" Caleb stated as he tapped Pogue on the shoulder and the two headed to the door.

"How are you going to…" She trailed off when the front door shut. "Never mind…" She whispered.

"They have _powers_ of persuasion…" Tyler stated using the word 'powers' delicately.

"They're going to brown nose their way in to the Administrative office…" Reid stated taking Declan from her.

"You're getting very good at that," Tyler noticed getting up from his seat. "I think we need to take some pictures of the new bruises…" Tyler stated glancing at the large bruise forming on the girl's cheek, and the cuts on her face.

"I think my dad used to have a Polaroid camera… it'd be in his office…" Reid stated as he got up, toting the boy with him.

Ever watched the retreating boy with a large smile on her face, "It's a good thing you finally told him… and us…" Tyler stated with a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad I told you too…" She whispered looking down at her hands. "I guess I couldn't take it any longer…"

"You put up with it for three years Ever, that's three years too many…" He mused.

"I know, but they threatened to take Declan away and I couldn't let him live life being raised by them…" She stated distastefully. "That would have killed me…"

"We're going to work this out and you and Declan are going to live life without those sick bastards…" Tyler stated pulling her up in to a tight hug.

"What did I do to deserve such great friends?" She asked him pulling away as Reid came back in the room.

"Just lucky I guess," Tyler laughed as Reid shook his head, normally anyone's closeness with Ever would bother him, but for some reason with Tyler it was different. Especially after the first two weeks of them becoming friends.

"Ok so are you ready for your close up, gorgeous?" Reid asked with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Hardly," She rolled her eyes at him.

"Here Uncle Tyler," Reid stated handing Declan over to the blue-eyed boy.

Tyler grabbed the baby and made some faces as Reid loaded the Polaroid camera, he made Ever stand completely still as he took a few shots of her bruise, then her face and then her arm where he saw a large bruise that was in the shape of a hand print.

"Any others?" He asked her quietly.

Ever looked at him and bit her bottom lip, she pulled up her shirt showing off her lean stomach, Reid realized then that he had never seen her showing off skin before. He took the opportunity to take in her light curves and let a small smile play on his lips, until he noticed a large bruise, which seemed to be getting darker by the second. A scowl replaced it as he brought the camera to his face, snapping a picture of it.

"An-Anymore?" He hesitated.

Ever was afraid to show them the rest of her bruises, and even more so because they were near her cuts on her thighs, something she hadn't admitted to Reid or Tyler was that she was still cutting.

"Ever?" Tyler asked, adjusting Declan in his arms.

Ever put her shirt back down and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to avoid their intense glares. Tyler approached her looking her dead in the eye.

"Ev, please don't tell me…" Tyler stated glancing down at her body. She didn't say anything confirming Tyler's suspicions. "Ever," He breathed sighing heavily.

"What? What is it?" Reid asked.

"She's still cutting," Tyler stated softly glancing at Reid.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked his eyes wide.

"She's still cutting herself…." Tyler repeated as Ever felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are there bruises there?" Reid asked after a short pause. She nodded her head holding back the tears. "Come with me to the bathroom," He whispered extending his hand out to her.

She took his hand and he led her in to the rest room, he leaned back against the closed door and waited patiently for her to show him the bruises and the cuts. Ever stared up at him feeling very self conscious, no man other than David, and his friend Mark had ever seen her without clothes on.

She felt violated if any person every saw a hint of flesh on her body, that's usually why she wore long sleeves and pants most of the time. The brunette girl was afraid of what Reid would think of her if he saw her standing their in just her panties and the tshirt she had chosen to wear that day.

"Ever, what's wrong?" He asked letting his hand outstretch to her, brushing it softly down the side of her face.

"Sorry, I'm just self conscious…" She stated softly glancing down at the ground.

"Would you be more comfortable if I turned around first?" He asked her.

"Umm, sure…" She whispered as he turned around and stared at the mahogany door.

She hesitated for a moment and began to slowly unbutton her jeans as she slid them down her creamy thighs that were tattered with bruises on the outskirts. She pulled them off and cleared her throat, letting Reid know he could turn around now.

Reid slowly turned around and his eyes instinctively went to the bare skin that grazed over the lower half of her body. The porcelain like skin was covered with brown, yellow and purple bruises. Some were in the shape of grip marks, where the others were more in a large circular pattern.

He brought the camera up to his face as he kneeled down and took the photos as quickly as possible. When he switched to her other leg the scars and the new cuts on her inner thighs stared back at him.

Ever looked up at the ceiling as Reid took his pictures, she could feel her entire body trembling with fear as he surveyed her rather short frame. Feeling something cold and foreign touching her leg her gaze snapped down to the blonde who had one hand lightly brushing the skin on her legs.

"I don't understand," He whispered those blue eyes looking up at her as he stood fully erect.

"What?" She asked softly holding his gaze, her neck craning upwards to stare up at his six foot frame.

"I guess I never really understood why Tyler did it either…" He commented referring to the cutting.

"The physical pain, it takes away the emotional pain… for awhile…" She whispered her hands clasping over her bottom half as though trying to shield herself from his downward gaze.

"So then you have to do it again?" He asked carefully.

She simply nodded grabbing her jeans and slipping them back on over her nether regions. Reid sighed as they came back out of the bathroom to find Pogue, Caleb and Tyler sitting on the couch sifting through a large file that looked oddly familiar to Reid.

He noticed that it was the medical records that were in her student files from Spencer. He put his arm around her shoulders holding the pictures in his other hand as they approached them.

"You guys are simply amazing," She whispered looking at the file they had in their possession.

"What can I say?" Pogue asked, he had Declan sitting in his lap as he eyed some papers. "Ladies can't help but fall for my charm…" He grinned.

"Your charm?" Caleb asked glancing at his best friend oddly. "I do recall me doing all the sweet talking, while you gallantly flipped your hair like some valley prep chick…" Caleb snickered.

"I do not flip my hair like a valley girl," Pogue stated pushing his light brown hair out of his face.

Ever and Reid smirked looking at Tyler who was holding in his laughter, "You do Pogue, you do…" Tyler squirmed casually getting up from his spot.

"All the pictures taken?" Caleb asked carefully.

"Yes," Ever nodded wrapping her arms around herself modestly.

"Alright my father is meeting us at Mrs. Simms' office; he's going to see how he can help…" Pogue stated.

The five teens and young child piled in to Ever's Sequoia and drove to Tyler's mother's office. Declan was being entertained by a very goofy Caleb who was making ridiculous faces at the younger boy. Ever glanced back in her rear view mirror and smiled.

She was glad that the boys didn't think any differently of the boy after finding out that he was in fact the result of her rape. She bit her lip as Reid told her where to go and Tyler gave her some backseat driving lessons.

"You drive almost as bad as Reid," Tyler muttered from behind her.

"Watch it blue eyes or I'll pull over and you can walk…" She stated with a short glare in the mirror.

Tyler leaned forward and smirked at her, "You wouldn't do that to me, because you love me too much…" He concluded giving her shoulder a light pat.

"Try me again," Ever muttered taking a glance at the blonde who was brooding in the front seat.

They arrived at Mrs. Simms' office and produced the information just as they were getting started the front door opened and an older looking man with startling green eyes walked in shaking off what appeared to be rain drops.

"Wayne, it's good to see you," Rosalind grinned at the graying man that was giving her a brooding grin.

"Rosalind, it's been awhile, how are you?" Wayne asked as he gave Rosalind a warm hug.

"So it's not just you guys then huh?" Ever asked glancing between the four boys.

"Our families are very close, fathers were best friends growing up… family thing I guess… they all came over from England back in the 1600's…" Pogue added with a small shrug.

"I suppose that explains a lot," She mustered up a grin and turned her attention back to the two adults in the room.

"You must be Ever," Wayne asked her abruptly.

Ever glanced up at the man and nodded, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Parry," She stated shaking his outstretched hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Wayne grinned before waltzing behind Rosalind's desk and looking over the information that they had. "I believe we need to get an emergency protective order on her asap…" Wayne mused looking over the medical records.

"Yes, and from there we will request an APO, and see if we can get an _ex parte_…" Rosalind nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll call the judge now," Wayne stated before excusing himself.

"What is an APO?" Reid asked carefully, he was holding on to Ever's hand as she looked around the office nervously.

"It's an Abuse Prevention Order," Rosalind explained. "The _ex parte_ is a temporary order that will keep her and Declan safe until they appear in court…" She explained.

"Wow, court?" Ever asked her eyes wide. "Will they be… there?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, but they can't say anything to you, or touch you Ever…" Wayne answered coming back in to the room. "The judge oked the Emergency protective order, however I need Ever to come by the court and file the paperwork for the APO." Wayne answered.

"I'll bring her around lunch, if that's ok?" Reid asked glancing up at the older man.

"That'll be perfectly fine Reid, thank you." Wayne smiled before giving his son's shoulder a tight squeeze. "Don't you kids worry, Rosalind and I have got this under control."

* * *

**YAY! Ok, so remember to R&R!**


	17. In Love

**Nothing interesting to say here... really.**

* * *

Reid was getting ready to bring Ever to the court so they could file for their Abuse Prevention Order with Mr. Parry. The two were packing their things up when there was an abrupt knock on the front door. Ever's brows furrowed worried at who it could be, Reid had stepped in to the kitchen leaving her by herself with the baby.

She walked over to the front door hesitantly, Reid heard the knocking and jogged to the front door himself; he saw Ever reaching for the handle and cut between her and the door. He gave her a small nudge backwards and opened the door partially.

A wave of relief washed over him when he saw Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Sarah, Kate and Delilah standing on the other side of the door. He opened the door all the way and let them in. Ever cowered back shyly hoping that the girls weren't going to act any differently around her.

Kate, Sarah and Delilah pushed past the other guys and went directly to Ever wrapping their arms around her in a tight hug, squeezing Declan between them.

"How are you?" Sarah asked, pulling her out at arms length.

"I'm ok," She answered softly.

"Why are you guys here?" Reid asked looking around the room at the six people that had just barged in to his home.

"We wanted to be here just incase she needed some support," Tyler answered giving her a small hug.

"The girls pried us for information, so I hope you're not mad that we told them," Caleb stated worriedly glancing over at Ever.

"It's ok, they would have found out eventually I'm sure…" Ever stated with a small shrug. "I think it makes things easier," She nodded her head.

"Well, let's get going…" Reid stated nodding his head to the door. Ever nodded grabbing the diaper bag next to the door.

The eight teenagers walked out of the house just as a strange car was pulling up. Ever immediately recognized it and stopped walking, Reid and Tyler walking right in to the back of her nearly knocking her over.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Reid asked grabbing her arms to keep her from falling.

"Dav-" She began to say but the incoherent words flying out of several mouths cut her off as the four Sons looked up to see a large man followed by three others.

Reid immediately recognized the man that was approaching them now; he let out a loud growl as the three other guys seemingly went in to defense mode.

"I'm assuming this is David?" Caleb asked through clenched teeth. The annoyance and anger was written all over his face; he didn't even remember being this angry when he fought Chase, and then he was battling for his life.

"Ever, get your ass in that fucking car with my fucking son…" David yelled as he came closer to the eight teens.

"No," Ever stated her entire body frozen, and her mouth defying her once again.

"You don't say no to me, get your ass in the car, now…" He demanded Tyler, Caleb and Pogue pushed the three other girls behind them as they stood next to Reid, and behind Ever.

Ever adjuster Declan in her arms and shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm taking my son and I'm not coming back to you or your father…" She stated angrily tears in her eyes.

"That is a big mistake…" David growled motioning for the three men he was with to back him up. "If you're not going to come willingly, I'll have to force you to come with me…" David snarled.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Reid stated finally speaking up. "Ever take the girls and go in the house…" Reid stated softly taking her by the arm and pulling her behind him.

Ever looked up at him and nodded slightly. She walked back taking the girls by the hand and pulling them back in to the Garwin Manor.

"EVER! Ever you get out here now!" David yelled coming towards the house.

"You're not going to touch her, do you hear me?" Reid stated his teeth gritting together as he spat each word out. "You come near her and I will fucking kill you," He stated through pure rage. He could feel his powers wanting to come out but he knew he couldn't Use, at least not now.

"You're going to kill me?" David laughed looking back at his buddies. "Look kid, it's nice that you want to be heroic and save the damsel in distress…" He spat out viciously. "But this isn't some game, you can't play house with her… she's MINE." David grunted.

"She's not yours…" Reid snapped. "She's no one's…" Reid defended his girlfriend.

"Look here pretty boys, we don't want to ruin your pretty little faces, but we're taking Ever home, now…." David stated him and his three friends moving closer to the four Sons.

They were only a few feet away; Reid's fists were clenched as he glared at David. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were all ready to throw down if necessary, they weren't going to let this asshole take Ever away to a so called _home_ where she was used.

"I want you off of my property and out of my sight…" Reid glared shooting daggers directly at David.

"What are you going to do call the police?" David laughed.

"No I'm going to kick your ass all over my front yard, and then call the police…" Reid stated cracking his neck.

David chuckled as his three friends got ready to pounce on Reid's three friends. Ever was peering out of the window with Kate, Sarah and Delilah. She had Declan propped on her hip as they watched the confrontation in the front yard.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Ever whispered watching Reid approach David.

David glared at the audacity of the young boy as he took a step towards him, he had enough of the blonde's mouth, and his fist came back and went flying at the blonde. Reid caught his fist in his hand and shocked the older man by giving him a straight right hook.

Before the other guys knew what was happening the three brutes that came with David. The girls watched on horror stricken, it looked as though the Sons of Ipswich were getting their rears handed to them in the full on fist fight.

However, within seconds the tables turned, Reid was laying in to David with a brute force. All of his frustrations coming out, the words Ever spoke to him days before repeating in his head as he continued to beat his fists and feet in to the scum that was doubling over in front of him.

The man Tyler was assaulting at that moment broke away trying to help David out, but Tyler grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled his right fist back, once he turned the guy to face him Tyler's fist came in contact with the man's nose. The man fell backwards holding on to his nose.

The girls watched on in complete shock as Tyler took control of his goon. Delilah sat back and stared at the other girls amazed, she had no idea Tyler had a mean streak. He always came off as the calm and collected shy guy, never a fighter.

"That's kind of hot," She whispered to Ever who was watching with her mouth open her eyes never leaving Reid who was being punched by David.

The girls remained quiet watching the four boys that they cared about being assaulted violently by the man that had spent three years abusing the young girl holding the baby. Sarah put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed giving her a reassuring glance.

"You fucking cunt," The man yelled holding his bloody nose. Tyler smirked as he helped Caleb who was standing a bit out of breath to the back; he kicked the guy in the abdomen and sent him crashing to his knees.

"Way to go baby boy," Caleb breathed watching Pogue knee his assailant in the groin.

"David, we need to get the hell out of here," The man groaned holding himself. "Fuck, you never said anything about how strong these kids were…" He tried picking himself up.

"You better listen to him," Reid growled twisting David's arm behind his back and holding his pressure point making the man fall to one knee in defeat. "Before things get really ugly," He warned.

Reid kicked the man forward and ran his hand over his swollen lip. David and his goons got up slowly glaring at the Sons of Ipswich.

"This isn't over yet… you'll be hearing from us…" David growled.

"Our lawyer will call yours; have a nice day… asshole…" Reid yelled out as David and his boys climbed in to the car and took off.

"Pretty good for not using the Power, huh?" Pogue laughed licking his busted lip.

"Are you guys ok?" The girls came running out of the house. Sarah was the one who spoke first running to Caleb. He wrapped his arms around her and her hands flew up to his face where there was a bruise forming in the corner of his eye.

"You totally kicked that guy's ass," Kate mused to her boyfriend kissing him hard on his lip, making him wince from the pain.

"You were amazing," Delilah commenting giving Tyler a hug. "You ok?" She asked holding him out at arms length. Tyler blushed and gave her a simple nod.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ever asked staring at Reid as her free hand brushed his swollen lip and bruising cheek bone.

"I could deal with a simple thank you…" Reid huffed his eyes darting back to the road to make sure there wasn't going to be a sneak attack.

"Reid you could have gotten yourself and the guys killed, you don't know what he's capable of…" Ever stated in a worried tone.

"Trust me, nothing like that is going to happen," Reid stated taking her hand in both of his. "Now we better get to court so we can make sure the next time he comes around he gets arrested…" He stated tugging her towards the car.

The eight teens arrived at the courthouse, Wayne Parry waiting for them patiently outside with his business suit and briefcase in hand, Rosalind Simms standing next to him in her skirt suit, papers in her hands.

"Oh my god, Tyler what happened to you?" Rosalind asked her eyes wide with shock.

"We ran in to some trouble on the way here," Tyler mused as Delilah grabbed on to his hand, taking Tyler a bit off guard.

"What kind of trouble?" Wayne asked his hand meeting his son's injured lip.

"One of the guys that has been abusing Ever," Pogue answered.

"What?" Rosalind's eyes grew wide.

"He showed up just as we were leaving." Caleb started. "He had three guys with him, and he tried to make Ever leave with him…"

"Let's get this over with; we need to keep all of you kids safe…" Rosalind stated ushering the group of teens in to the courthouse.

After about an hour of sitting down with the Judge, she decided to rule in their favor, she cited that they had enough evidence to put the two men away. This appeased both Wayne and Rosalind and they walked out of the courthouse with the APO they were hoping for.

Ever walked through the open door that lead in to the make-shift nursery, as soon as they had gotten to the Garwin Manor Reid had taken it upon himself to feed and put Declan to sleep. She smiled watching the blonde watch the young boy sleep.

"Thank you," She whispered leaning casually against the door frame.

Reid turned around and stared at the young mother in the door way, a smile plagued his lips as he nodded his head towards her. A gesture to get her to move closer to him, she pushed off of the wall and walked towards him.

"No need to thank me," He said softly, wrapping his long arms around her petite frame.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked looking up at him in disbelief. "You have been…" She paused thinking of the correct word to describe him. "Incredible."

"I'm learning, slowly…" He stated motioning to the baby sleeping.

"Not just with him," She shook her head. "With everything…" She let out a heavy sigh.

"You think I would let someone get away with hurting you?" He asked giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Even so," She paused pulling away from him. "I still appreciate everything," She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well it's my pleasure…" He grinned at her.

Reid led Ever in to his room and the two lay in his bed watching reruns of the Real World. They were talking about the project and Ever looked up at him, and Reid was absentmindedly circling her hand with his index finger.

"So is your grandmother's name really Ruby?" She asked looking up at him questioningly.

"Yes," Reid answered looking down at her his brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Only because I ran in to some girl in the bathroom after we started dating and she claimed to have slept with you…" Ever pursed her lips together. "And her name was Ruby…."

Reid's face fell; he shook his head, "Coincidence…" He assured her.

"Oh alright," She stated nodding her head and giving him a short smirk.

"REID?!" A loud almost shrilling older voice called from down stairs.

Reid sat up instinctively and looked down at Ever who shot him a confused look. He rolled off of his bed and held up a finger to his girlfriend. He disappeared in to the hall and she could hear his footsteps descending down the stairs.

"Mother?" Reid's tone was questioning.

This peaked Ever's interest as she found her way to the hardwood floors of the Garwin Manor. She poked her head out of the door and spotted Reid standing on the stairs talking to an older looking blonde woman. Ever smiled she was gorgeous, probably in her mid forties, but looking like she was in her prime.

Flawless porcelain skin that resembled that of the blonde boys, shining silver eyes, and a grin painted on her lips, which seemed to be in the genes. She let out a small smile when Reid hugged her unexpectedly, shocking the older woman.

"Reid what has gotten in to you?" His mother's voice was as shrilling as it had first come off. Instead it was soothing, charming even.

"I want you to meet someone," Reid stated pulling her up the stairs by her forearm.

He had never been so happy to see his mother, honestly. He knew that she could help them in their case against the York's. Meredith Garwin had the powers of persuasion that no one else had, she was a top lawyer in her younger years, before she was widowed.

"Reid what is this about?" She asked following him to his room.

"Ever," Reid called her name.

Ever slowly opened the door and stared up at the long legged beauty before her. She began to feel very self conscious, if she would have known she'd be meeting Reid's mother she probably would have dressed appropriately.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Ever Carmichael." He introduced proudly. "Ever, my mother Meredith Garwin," He smiled glad that she could finally meet his mother.

Though Reid disliked her most of the time, she was still his mother. She was still the one person who gave him life, and he was thankful for that. They definitely had their differences, but the cause for most of their fighting was their stubbornness, as well as the space put between them after the death of his father.

"Girlfriend?" Meredith asked in a shocked tone. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ever," She grinned.

"You as well Mrs. Garwin," Ever smiled shaking the woman's outstretched hand.

"I'm going to go talk with her for a minute, I'll be back in a few" Reid stated before pulling his mother from his room and down to his father's office.

"I'm impressed…." His mother stated carefully.

"Ever's going to be staying here for awhile," Reid stated looking at his mother looking for a sign of whom she used to be.

"Why?" Meredith asked trailing her perfectly manicured finger along the cold mahogany desk that sat in the middle of the room.

"She's been abused and raped by her stepfather and her stepbrother," Reid stated with a scowl on his face.

"What?" Meredith's face showing her sudden shock. "How did you find this out?" She asked looking at her son worriedly. "Is that how you got this?" She questioned pointing to the boys bruising lip.

"She just told me, we've already got an Abuse Prevention Order on her and Declan, thanks to Mrs. Simms and Mr. Parry…" Reid stated sighing heavily. "And yes," He nodded his head feeling his lip and wincing.

"Declan? Who is Declan?" Meredith asked her brow furrowing. She had walked over to the lone bar off towards the bookshelves, her long bony fingers grasping on to the old Scotch bottle, pouring the amber liquid in to a glass.

"Declan is Ever's…" Before Reid could finish he could hear the faint crying coming from upstairs. Meredith's face fell and her eyes widened. "Declan is Ever's son…" He whispered.

"Son?" She asked her hand shaking as it brought the cup to her lips.

"Yes, her stepbrother has been raping her for three years mom," Reid explained his voice showing his emotions, something Meredith hadn't seen in almost four years. "He got her pregnant when she was fifteen."

Meredith drank the entire glass in one swift gulp and looked at her son shaking her head, "That's terrible…" She whispered. "She can stay as long as she needs to…"

Reid smiled at his mother and went to the door, turning back he bit his lip nervously; "Will you stay, for the trial?" He asked her.

"When is it?" Meredith asked in an almost careless tone.

"Probably at the end of this month, The Judge is going to send us the papers within the next week…" Reid stated as he hung on to the door.

"I'll be there," She assured him with a nod.

Reid let out a heavy sigh, nodding his head as he fled up the stairs. He went to his room and found his bed empty, remembering the crying child from earlier he walked down the hall and was met with the pleasant view of Ever carrying the boy around the room humming to him lightly.

"I love you," She whispered to the small boy holding him closely. "They're not going to take you away from me,"

Reid felt his heart wrench slightly, "Don't worry about that," He stated his chin up defiantly as he came in to the room. "They won't be able to touch him," He ran a hand over the boy's smooth light brown hair.

"Are you always so sure of yourself?" She asked lying the boy back down in his Pack 'N Play.

The blonde smirked at her, "You know, I've never been so sure about anything, but this…" He put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "This I'm one hundred and ten percent sure about," He kissed her cheek.

Reid sat back staring at the phone in his grasp, he had just hung up with Caleb and the guys wanted to go out to Nicky's. He looked over at Ever who was cradling her son lovingly while feeding him.

"Hey babe," He stated softly trying not to disturb the half asleep boy. The young mother looked up from her resting son to meet the blue piercing eyes of her boyfriend. She gave him a small smile, "Caleb called, the guys wanted to go out to Nicky's…"

"You can go, I can stay here and watch Declan," She stated watching him fidget back and forth. "I think I'm safe here," She stated shrugging.

"I don't want to go by myself," He stated sticking his gloved hands in his back pockets.

"You'll be hanging out with Tyler and the boys; you don't need to worry about me…" She grinned at him, placing Declan on the bed she had been staying on for the last few nights.

She placed a few pillows around one side and lay down next to him, watching as Reid took a seat next to her. He brushed his hand through her hair and she took his hand in hers.

"Go," She urged him, "If I need you I'll call, ok?" She asked.

"You sure?" He questioned. "I can have a babysitter here in five minutes flat…" He rose an eyebrow up at her.

"Go, you don't have to play house with us… you've got friends and a life…" She pushed him. She hadn't meant for it to come out the way it did, she immediately regretted it.

"If you haven't forgotten, you're a part of that life now… both of you…" He stated motioning to her son. "God, has he really seeped in to your brain that badly?" He scoffed getting off the bed.

"Excuse me?" Ever sat up looking up at him quite offended at his words.

"David, he's planted this seed in your head, to make you push everyone away…" Reid stated getting angry, but trying to keep his voice down for the sake of the child in the room.

"I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did," She defended herself. "I just mean, you're still young and you have other friends, I don't want you to think you're obligated to spend time with us," She mustered up.

Reid turned around sharply and glared down at her, "I don't feel obligated to spend time with you." He gave her a hurt expression. "I really _want_ to spend time with you, both of you…" He shook his head not believing what she was saying.

She sighed and put a hand up to her head, for some reason the words coming out of her mouth were not fitting with what she was actually thinking. She stood up and grabbed Reid's face between her hands and pressed her lips against his forcefully.

Reid was shocked at first, but that soon subsided as the heel of his palms rested on her shoulders, down her back and resting comfortable at the small of her toned back. She pulled away and looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, the things I said… they weren't how I meant to put them…" She stated rambling on a bit as Reid hushed her with another kiss. She smiled against his lips and pushed him back a bit. "But, seriously, go to Nicky's and go hang out with the guys…" She stated sincerely.

"Really?" He asked those blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes, go…" She stated pointing to the door. "Before I change my mind," She let out a small laugh.

Ever sat down talking on the phone with Sarah, who had just gotten done drilling Reid for information on where she was. Her son was lying next to her sound asleep, Ever laughed at Sarah's squawk as Caleb snuck up behind her.

"So why didn't you come?" Sarah asked beating off her boyfriend with a grin.

"I figured I'd stay and watch after Declan..." She mused. "Give Reid some space... I know being a boyfriend and watching after a baby is not something he's used to..." She shrugged.

"I know what you mean, but it's cute really, he really cares about you... and about Declan..." Sarah looked towards the pool table where Reid and Tyler were joking around and playing a game.

"Yeah, I know..." Ever stated a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's funny really, I don't think I've ever seen Reid like this before..." She whispered quietly in to the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" Ever laughed rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"Speak of the devil," was the only thing she heard before Reid's voice engulfed the piece of technology.

"Hey babe," He stated coolly casting his gaze over at Sarah who was smirking up at him.

"Hey to yourself, what happened to Sarah?" She asked biting her lip.

"Stole the phone from her..." Reid shrugged carelessly taking a seat next to the blonde.

"How did you know it was me?"She asked.

"Well Kate's here, so you were the only other option..." Reid grinned as Sarah hit him.

"Hey, I've got other friends," Sarah whined looking at the blonde boy who took her cell phone.

"No you don't..." Reid argued back.

"Why aren't you playing pool with Tyler?" She asked him carefully.

"I was, but then we got bored..." Reid shrugged. "No one to hustle tonight..."

"I see, well... I'm going to go cook something, I'm starved... can I talk to Sarah for a minute?" She asked politely.

"Maybe I should have stayed home..." He mused, she let out a small laugh. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit..." He grinned handing the phone over to the long haired blonde girl to his right.

"Hey," Sarah grinned shoving Reid slightly. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to say goodbye before I went to cook something to eat..." Ever scooped a sleeping Declan in to her arms and placed him in the Pack N Play that was doubling for his crib.

"Going all domestic on me," Sarah let out a small laugh, Reid took a glance at the laughing girl. "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I could use some shopping..." Ever agreed.

"Ok, call me later..."

With that Sarah hung up and glanced over at Reid with an all-knowing look, "What?" the blue eyed boy asked in defense.

"Nothing," She shook her head.

"Oh god I know that look," Kate mused pointing to Reid.

"What look?" Reid asked looking at the dark haired girl oddly.

Tyler came over with two cokes and slapped a hand on Reid's back and gave him a sly grin, "That look..." He pointed to his friend's face.

"What look?" Reid asked again, getting annoyed with his friends.

"The look that is always on your face anytime you talk," Caleb paused taking a seat next to Sarah.

"See." Pogue added.

"Or think," Tyler finished.

"About Ever Carmichael..." Caleb grinned.

"You're in love," Pogue stated with a shrug.

Reid's face distorted as he looked at his friend's shaking his head, "I am not in love..." He denied.

"Denial..." Kate and Sarah chimed rolling their eyes at the blonde boy.

He wasn't in love with Ever. Was he? He hadn't been in love since... his mind trailed off thinking of the first and only girl that he had ever loved. Or thought he loved. He sighed looking at the five faces that were staring back at him. He shook his head and grabbed his coke chugging it.

"Let's go jack up Aaron and the boys..." He stated nonchalantly in Tyler's direction.

"Alright, man..." Tyler shook his head looking down at his friends as he stood up.

Reid started walking to the pool tables and glanced back as Tyler leaned over to their friends. He pursed his pink lips together and shook his head.

"He is totally in love with her," Tyler stated before slamming his hands down on the table and heading towards his best friend.

"He has to be," Caleb nodded his head.

"I haven't seen him look like that since..." Pogue trailed off.

"Since he fell for Lydia..." Kate pursed her lips together in a scowl.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R!**


	18. The 'L' Word

**More mush... you love it though ;)**

**

* * *

**_**The 'L' Word**_

Ever sat in the kitchen, she had found herself shuffling around in the kitchen finding something to make. She had always had a soft spot for home cooking, and picked a few things up from her mother before she had passed away. She had decided to make Italian based chicken, with green beans and mashed potatoes, one of her favorites.

She sat at the bar in the extravagant kitchen and sighed, it reminded her of the kitchen at her house, or, rather Richard's house. She pursed her lips together distastefully thinking of the man that abused her own mother. She sighed taking a knife and cutting up her piece of chicken.

"What smells so wonderful?" A woman's voice came from the kitchen door.

Ever's gaze snapped up as she looked up meeting Meredith Garwin's intense blue eyes, a small smile placed itself on the woman's face as she walked in to the kitchen. She took a seat in front of Ever and grinned at the girl.

"You cook?" She asked looking at the food on the girl's plate.

"I hope you don't mind… I got quite hungry and…" She trailed off when Meredith pursed her lips together shaking her head.

"Its fine dear," She stated softly, "Make yourself at home," She insisted.

"If you're hungry I can fix you a plate if you'd like…" Ever stated getting up from her seat.

"That's would be fantastic," Reid's mother smiled at the girl.

Ever realized that it must have been a Garwin thing, their smiles no matter how genuine were slightly contagious. She found herself grinning as she fought with the large 42" cabinets to find another plate. She grabbed the white marble style plates and fixed the older woman something to eat.

She set the plate down and handed Meredith a fork and knife and took a seat, "It's probably not anything great, but it was one of my mother's favorite recipes…" She let on.

Meredith smirked and took a bite of the chicken looking up at the girl with bright eyes, "This is fabulous…" She stated with a large smile.

"Thank you," She blushed slightly glad that the older woman approved.

"So Reid tells me that you have a son," Meredith started a bit of small talk.

"Well guys, I hate to break it to you, but I'm going to head out of here…" Reid stated slapping his friends on the back as he and Tyler headed back over to the table.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to eat?" He asked.

"Ever was planning on cooking when she got off the phone with me," Sarah answered for him. Reid nodded his head at the blonde girl.

"She's domestic huh?" Pogue asked with a laugh as Kate slapped him with a swift movement of her wrist.

"Don't be such a jerk, Pogue…" She snickered at her boyfriend.

"He's just jealous," Tyler laughed slapping a hand on Reid's back. "I know if I had a girlfriend who looked like Ever, and could cook… I'd be in heaven…" He replied.

"Don't start baby boy, you're pushing it…" Reid stated cutting a glance back at his best friend. "Maybe Dee knows how to cook…." He stated glancing back at him again a sly grin on his face.

"Where is Delilah?" Sarah asked. They hadn't seen her since the day they went up to the courthouse.

"Her family was taking a trip up to Vermont to go skiing…" Tyler shrugged.

"And from what I hear she's called him every night since they've gotten there," Reid added.

"Awe," Sarah and Kate cooed happily.

"Shut up," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though, I'm out of here, I'll see you boys tomorrow…" Reid rolled his blue eyes and headed towards the door.

The group watched as the token bad boy of Spencer left to go home to his girlfriend, as odd as it may have seemed. Caleb turned to his friends a large smile on his face.

"He is so in love with her," He shook his head sadly. "It's almost sad really,"

"Pathetic is more like it," Pogue joked receiving another smack from his girlfriend.

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about there…" Tyler laughed taking a seat next to Kate. "It's nice to see this side of Reid again…" He decided turning his head in the direction of the blonde that was retreating through the crowd of people.

Reid found his way back home, he walked in to the house and the aroma of food filled his nostrils. He happily jogged in to the kitchen; he stopped abruptly seeing two women laughing routinely as if they had been friends for years.

"Mom? Ever?" Reid questioned looking at the blonde haired woman.

Meredith looked away from the young girl that had her cracking up to her blonde haired son that was looking at them oddly. Reid had to admit seeing his mother laugh, and smile the way she was, it was refreshing. He hadn't seen her laugh since before his father died, it was almost a miracle really.

"Hey Reid, I was just talking to your mom…" Ever pointed to Meredith who grinned at her only child.

"I can see that, but why?" He asked cautiously.

"Well Ever here made this excellent dinner, and decided to tell me about the um, project that you had in Home Ec…" Meredith stated looking over at the blue eyed boy that had come forward, resting his hands on the counter they were eating at.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Yes, I thought she would get a kick out of it…" Ever nodded pointing towards the stove. "There's a plate in the oven for you," She grinned.

Reid walked behind her giving her a kiss on the cheek before giving his mother another questioningly look. He walked to the oven and pulled out a plate that was wrapped with aluminum foil. He pulled the foil off revealing a very appetizing meal.

"I don't think I've had a home cooked meal in…" Reid tapped a hand to his chin. "Forever,"

"Don't be so melodramatic Reid," Meredith countered looking at her son.

"I learned from the best mummy-dearest…" He mocked giving the older woman a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to her.

"Wow, you two look a lot a like, it's almost uncanny…" Ever expressed looking at the mother-son duo across from her.

"No," Meredith shook her head looking at Reid. "He looks just like his father did at that age…" She smiled brightly thinking of her late husband. "Wait here I'll go find a picture," She stated before getting up and scurrying off in to another room.

"Wow," Reid looked after his mother's retreating frame. "What did you put in the chicken, happy pills?" He asked.

"What?" Ever asked confused.

"My mother," He pointed in the direction the woman had just left. "I haven't seen her laugh in almost five year…" He stated shaking his head.

"Really?" Ever asked looking up at him. "Wow," She whispered.

"I guess my girlfriend's a miracle worker…" He grinned up at her.

"I wouldn't say that…" Ever blushed picking up her plate and Meredith's and heading towards the sink.

"I found the picture I was looking for" Meredith grinned coming back in to the kitchen, the large smile on her face throwing her son off a bit.

Ever dried her hands on the towel hanging over the sink and walked up next to the tall slender woman, she held the picture out as Ever looked down at the picture and then up at Reid. She put a hand to her mouth and she glanced up at Meredith.

"You weren't kidding," She whispered.

The picture was identical to how Reid looked now, from those pale blue eyes, to the shaggy blonde hair; everything fit the boy to a tee. Reid put his fork down and glanced up at the two women, a bit confused, he had never really seen any picture of his father when he was his age, and his mother hid all of the photos after his death.

"Let me see that," Reid got up and took the picture from his mother's grasp.

He stared at the picture, the person staring back at him looked as if he could be his twin, and he never realized how much he resembled his father. And now, now he understood why his mother bickered at him for using so much.

She knew that he was almost exactly like his father from their attitudes right down to their looks; he handed the picture back to his mother and gave her a gentle smile. Ever glanced at the photo again and then back at Reid.

"He looks like he's hiding something," She mused before going back to the dishes.

"Hiding something?" Meredith asked looking up at Ever then at Reid, wondering if her son had told Ever the family secret.

Ever turned around a smirk gracing her lips, "He's got the same look in his eye that Reid has," She nodded to the blonde at the counter, "He always looks like he's hiding something," She turned back to the dishes. "Either that or he's up to something," She let out a small laugh.

Meredith furrowed her brow at her son, wondering more if he had told her. Reid looked at his mother and shook his head, signaling that he hadn't told her the biggest secret of their families past.

"Well I'm off to bed, Ever thank you so much for dinner," Meredith smiled genuinely as the light haired girl turned around.

"It was my pleasure," Ever smiled blushing slightly. "Thanks for the very good conversation…" She grinned winking at Reid.

Meredith smiled again giving her son a quick peck on the cheek before returning to her room. Reid finished his food in silence as Ever finished up the dishes. He grinned placing his dish in the sink, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," He whispered against her hair.

"I was hungry; we can't starve to death now can we?" She asked quietly looking up at the boy over her shoulder.

"Not for dinner," He leaned forward making their bodies come closer together. "With my mom," He stated, she turned around and looked up at him. Those pale blue eyes shielding away his emotions. "I haven't seen her like this in years…" He whispered. "Hell, I've barely seen her for this long in years…" He laughed bitterly.

"I think you remind her of your father," Ever whispered.

"Yeah, I never realized how much we looked alike…" He mused shaking his head. "They were our age when they first met and started going 'steady'" He stated using air quotations when he said the word steady.

"Really?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yep," Reid nodded his head sadly. "When he passed away I think a part of her went with him, she hasn't been the same since…" The blonde pursed his lips together.

"I'm sorry," She whispered thinking about Reid's father, from what he told her he had only been 39 when he passed away. Reminding her much of her own father, who died at a young age as well.

"It's not your fault," Reid rested his hands on her hips, leaning down to meet her lips in a soft kiss. Reid began to deepen the kiss as the monitor on the counter started to get louder, and the sound of Declan crying pulled the two teens apart.

"Sorry," She whispered biting her lip, pushing off of the sink, Reid caught her by the wrist, she winced at his rough grasp.

Reid immediately let go and looked down at her slowly healing wounds, "I'm sorry," He touched her wrist softly and she forced a smile.

"It's ok, I should go get him," She pointed towards the exit of the kitchen.

"I'll get him," Reid stated with a small smile.

Ever watched as his blonde head disappeared, she could only see his shadow which soon disappeared as well. A small smile found it's way to her lips as she turned back to the sink to finish the dishes.

She turned on the dishwasher and fled up the stairs to her room she was staying in, she walked in to see Reid changing Declan's diaper. She held back a small laugh. The blonde had a clean diaper hanging from his mouth, one of Declan's legs in his other hand as the baby tried to roll over and a wipe in the other.

"Need some help?" She asked quietly coming behind him.

"Eh fink so…" His muffled response came.

Ever pulled the diaper from the boys mouth and laughed, "Watch and learn babe…" She grinned.

Placing the clean diaper under Declan she pulled the old diaper down revealing a rather soaked Huggies. She took the wipe from him and gave the boy wipe down, before grabbing some powder and giving the baby a small amount to prevent any sort of rash.

"Think you can handle it from here?" She asked holding Declan's feet in one hand, while looking back at the blonde.

"I think so, smartass…" He grinned giving her a kiss on the cheek before strapping the diaper on the boy.

He lifted the clean boy up as Ever disposed of the diaper. She walked up next to them and smiled, seeing Reid with Declan was relieving to her. She was glad he got along with the child and better yet that he cared for him.

"So your birthday is coming up," She mused looking at the blonde boy.

"That it is…" He nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you want?" She asked looking at him carefully, taking a seat on the bed.

"Mmm, would I be asking for too much if I said you?" He asked leaning down and capturing her lips softly.

She pushed him off a bit, giving him a short look, "You might be," She whispered.

"Not a no, I can live with that…" Reid smirked sitting down on the bed, the baby in his lap.

"Some things will never change," She let out under her breath.

"Mmm, but you love it…" Reid stated letting his lips linger on her shoulder.

The next morning Ever woke up and started getting ready to go out with the girls. They had decided to make it a girl's day, the guys had decided to take Declan for the day and bond with him. They had all gotten really close over the last few days, and they were waiting to be able to spend more time with the small boy.

Ever grabbed her coat slipping it on as she grabbed her purse and cell phone, she skipped down the stairs seeing Reid sitting in the living room with Declan watching Baby Einstein. Reid's mother was walking in to the room holding her arms out wanting to hold the small boy.

Ever rested against the door frame watching as Reid passed the infant off to the older woman. She looked at her son with such kind eyes; she couldn't help but smile as Reid glanced over seeing her standing there. He jumped off of the couch and enveloped her in a hug.

"You ok with going out?" He asked carefully.

"I should be fine; I'll be with Kate and Sarah… I highly doubt they're stupid enough to try and come after me in public…" She whispered softly.

"Well if you need me call me; the guys are all coming over here to hang out, so if you want when you're done just bring the girls over here…" He stated glancing back at his mother who was sitting on the couch, her knees touching one another with the baby on her lap. "She must really like him,"

"I'm really lucky," Ever nodded her head placing her arms around Reid's waist.

"Lucks got nothing to do with it…" He kissed her forehead.

"Alright, well I'll see you in a bit…" She grinned before giving him a soft kiss.

She walked over to her son and gave him a short kiss on the forehead before looking at Meredith, "Thank you again Mrs. Garwin…"

"Don't be silly my dear," She grinned up at her, those vibrant blue eyes looking up at her. Reid noticed the look in his mother's eyes; it was something he hadn't seen in a long time. "And call me Meredith, please." She insisted.

"I'll be back in a little while, I'll see you then?" Ever asked looking back at Reid.

"I'm not going anywhere," He mused with a huge grin on his face.

After Ever left Reid turned back to his mother and smiled, "It's nice seeing you like this…" He stated softly looking at his mother as he took a seat next to her.

"Like what?" Meredith asked holding the boy in her arms.

"Happy," He whispered softly.

"Don't be silly Reid, I've always been happy…" She stated shaking her head.

"Mom, last night was the first time in a long time that I've seen you actually laugh," Reid shook his head looking at her intently. "I think the last time I saw you laugh was before dad died…"

Meredith looked down and then up at her son, "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I know I haven't exactly been the model mom the last few years…" She whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous…" Reid snickered looking over at her.

"I just, I think it has been a lot harder on me then I let on…" She whispered standing the seven-month-old baby on her legs and getting him to smile. "I think it was mostly because I knew how upset you were over his death," She bit her bottom lip in thought. "But seeing you happy, and with a girlfriend…" She grinned. "It shed a new light on all of this…"

"I have to agree…" Reid nodded his head.

"You really care about her," Meredith smiled warmly. "I can see it every time you look at her…"

"Don't be crazy mom," Reid laughed softly trying to shrug off his true feelings.

"Don't hide them Reid," She announced. "You love her," Meredith felt tears stinging her eyes coming to the realization. "You look at her the same way your father looked at me…" She grinned her blue eyes becoming glassy through the tears.

Reid stopped his mouth open ready to protest but if she saw it, and his friends saw it… why was he denying it? How could he deny the feelings he was having for her? He couldn't, he loved her. Reid Garwin had fallen in love with a girl.

"You're right," Reid nodded his head looking at his mother, and at the boy in her arms. "I love her,"

Ever snickered as Sarah came out of the dressing room in a Boho-esque dress. The dress swallowed the girls' frame as she twirled around laughing. Kate came out of the room next to her in a short skirt and halter top combo.

"Wow, Kate you look like you should be on a Main Street corner…" Sarah giggled.

"Well you look like you should be holding up a peace sign and rambling on about Love and War…" Kate stated mockingly.

"You two are insane…" Ever laughed looking at her two friends. "Here take these," She handed them each an outfit she picked out.

"Why aren't you in here dressing up?" Sarah asked from behind the curtain.

"Because torturing the two of you is way too much fun!" She grinned.

"I knew you loved us," Kate mused from behind her curtain.

There was a silent pause before Sarah piped up, "Speaking of love…"

"What of it?" Kate asked from her dressing room.

"Ever," Sarah asked in a knowing voice.

"What?" Ever tore herself out of her thoughts.

"What is the status of you and Reid's relationship?" Kate poked her head out of the dressing room.

"I don't know…" Ever stated wrapping her arms around herself.

"Oh come on Ever," Sarah mused, grunting as she squeezed herself in to the outfit Ever had picked out.

"What do you want me to say?" Ever questioned.

"How do you feel when you're with the blonde wonder?" Kate asked.

Ever stopped to think, "I feel all sorts of things…" Ever answered as the two girls pulled the curtains back simultaneously. They both gave her a look, as if forcing her to continue. "I feel happy…" She started with a small smile. "Wanted," She offered.

"Loved?" Sarah asked leaning down in to the girls face with a huge grin on her face.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Ever shyly grinned.

"So what about you?" Kate asked.

"What about me?" Ever asked confused.

"Well obviously you feel loved by him, but do your feelings reciprocate his?" Kate asked taking a seat next to her.

"I guess I never thought about it," She whispered looking at the two girls. "I just love being around him," She smiled. "He cares a lot about Declan… and that means the world to me…" She looked at the two girls.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but," Kate paused. "Reid Garwin is head over heels in love with you…"

"I have to agree my dear," Sarah stated putting her arm around her. "And I believe that you, Ever Carmichael, feel the exact same…" She watched as Ever blushed.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before…" She stated looking at the girls. The girls smiled at one another, and Ever glanced over at them. "What do I do?"

Meredith left for lunch with the other Covenant moms; it was the first time in awhile that all four mothers had been in the same place at the same time. Reid was sprawled out on the living room floor with a large blanket down and quite a few of Declan's toys scattered around.

He had Baby Einstein on repeat; the front door swung open taking him off guard. He grabbed the boy in to his grasp and turned to see who had intruded in to his home. A wave of relief washed over him seeing Tyler, Caleb and Pogue rushing in greeting the blonde boy.

"Hey man," Tyler stated giving him a 'manly' hug. The boys all followed suit, and took a seat around the living room. "I want to hold him…" Tyler stated picking the boy up.

"So, how was your dinner last night?" Pogue asked in a drowning tone.

"It was great," Reid answered rolling on to his side to look up at his friend. "My mom was actually in the kitchen hanging out with Ever when I got here…" He responded.

"Really?" Tyler asked looking over the small boy's body to peer at his best friend.

"Ever had her laughing," Reid couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "That was the first time in almost five years that I've seen her laugh…" He shook his head.

"I thought it was odd when my mom said that they were all going over to the Parry's for lunch…" Caleb stated glancing over at Pogue.

"I know our mom's haven't gotten together in a long time…" Pogue agreed.

"Probably since," Reid looked over at Tyler sadly. The youngest boy nodded silently, everyone knowing exactly what Reid meant. It had been two years since Tyler's father had passed away.

"So," Caleb sighed resting back in to the sofa looking at the TV. "Learning anything?" He asked pointing to the TV.

Reid glanced back and looked at the TV with a smirk, "It's good watching," He laughed tossing a toy at Caleb's head.

"What do you think will happen when he start's talking?" Tyler asked sitting Declan down in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked.

"I mean, we know he'll call Ever, Mommy…" Tyler stated. "And I'm going to be Uncle Tyler…" He laughed rubbing his nose against the baby's. "But what's he going to call Reid?"

The groups' eyes fixated on the blonde who looked a bit flabbergasted at the question.

Ever held back her laughter looking at the outfit that Sarah and Kate had put together for her. They had decided that she was going to take Reid out that night and tell him exactly how she felt, while the rest of the group babysat Declan.

They were now on the hunt for the perfect outfit, Ever looked at the mirror and shook her head.

"No way, absolutely not," She grinned going back in to the dressing room.

"Wait," Kate grabbed her and pulled her back in front of the mirror.

"Give me one good reason why not," Sarah stated looking Ever up and down.

Ever cupped her breasts and looked at Sarah, "Here are two," She shook her head.

"Oh come on it wouldn't kill you to show off your assets a bit," Kate stated arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"This…" She stated waving her hands around her chest area "Is not an asset…" She stated looking over at the two girls. "This is from having a baby…" She groaned.

"Use what you got momma…" Sarah grinned coming up behind her and looking at her in the mirror. "You look great, and you'd know Reid's socks off…" She suggested.

"Ok," Ever sighed looking at them. "I'm going to be falling out of this thing before you know it…" She forced a grin.

"Whatever you look amazing," Kate assured her.

"Now go get changed, we've got more shopping to do," Sarah grinned. "Oh and reservations to make!" She clapped her hands together.

After a long pause everyone started talking about what they _thought_ Declan would call Reid. Reid sighed and shrugged his shoulders, he really hadn't thought about that. He wasn't Declan's father, but he wasn't really sure where his relationship stood with Ever.

"What would you want him to call you?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…" Reid breathed. "I guess whatever he decides to call me,"

"I suppose that would be a good route to go…" Pogue stated as he played with the small boy he had taken from Tyler.

"So when are you going to tell Ever?" Tyler asked lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Tell Ever what?" Reid questioned looking up at his best friend.

"That you love her," Tyler stated simply as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" Reid's eyes grew wider at the thought.

"You have to tell her eventually, right?" Caleb questioned fiddling with the toy in his grasp.

"What is with the third degree?" Reid asked feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I'll tell he when I think the time is right…" He stated shaking his head at his friends.

Ever grabbed the few bags from the backseat and the girls piled in to the Garwin Manor, spotting all four boys on the ground playing with Declan. She couldn't suppress the grin on her face. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Reid's cheek. He grinned looking up at her; a mischievous grin was tugging at her lips.

"What are you up to?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh nothing," She grinned giving the boys a wink.

The girls let out a small giggle as they all retreated up the stairs. The guys all looked at one another and raised an eyebrow, knowing that the girls had something in mind.

"What could they possibly be up to?" Pogue asked glancing around the room.

"Only one way to find out," Caleb stated pulling himself off of the ground.

Reid picked Declan up and followed the three other boys up the stairs and to the room Ever and the girls had disappeared in to. They all crowded around the door and tried to listen to them, but they didn't hear anything.

"You could knock you know…" Sarah called from the other side of the door.

Tyler pursed his lips together and knocked on the door. The guys took a step back as the door opened and the girls revealed Ever wearing the little number she bought at the boutique. The girls had done a quick make over for Ever waiting for the boys to come and find out what they were up to.

"What's this?" Reid asked holding Declan in his arms.

"This is us," Kate stated pointing to herself and Sarah. "Taking him," She grabbed the baby and grinned at Reid. "And you," She looking from him to Ever, "Going out…"

"I'm not dressed to go out…" Reid stated. "Especially not with Ever looking like that…" He stated eyeing his girlfriend up and down.

"Well you have," Sarah looked at her watch. "About five minutes to get ready…" She stated with a grin.

Reid looked at the girls and quickly made his way to his room; Tyler snuck in to the room with him and helped him get ready. The two boys were trying to figure out what this was about but couldn't come up with a good answer.

"Maybe she just wants to spend time, alone… with you…" Tyler suggested.

"We spend time alone… all the time…" Reid stated shrugging his shoulders. "I don't think that's it…" Reid pursed his lips together in confusion.

"Maybe she has a big surprise for you for your birthday…" Tyler offered.

Reid hummed slightly pulling on a white button up shirt, "I don't think so," He shook his head.

"Why do you say that?" Tyler asked.

"I think this was spontaneous…" Reid bit his bottom lip pulling on his gloves and a jacket, pushing the sleeves up as only he could do.

"Well, you better get your ass out there, or I might take her out…" Tyler stated pushing his friend towards the door.

Reid turned around and pointed at his best friend, "That isn't even funny…"

"What?" Tyler laughed pushing him through the door. "Go," He urged.

Reid shook his head and walked towards Ever's room, he noticed that everyone was gone except for Kate who was giving her a touchup on make-up but then scurried down the steps, dragging Tyler with her.

"You look amazing," He stated taking in the simple black dress, with a splurging v-neck. Her small waist was accented by a white sash with black polka dots that matched the straps of the dress.

"As do you," She grinned at him.

"So what's this about?" He asked looking her over again.

"You'll see," She grinned grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs, her new black pumps clicking as she walked down the steps.

"You kids have fun," Sarah grinned as Ever gave her a nervous glance.

"Use protection!" Pogue yelled, Reid glanced back and gave him the finger. "I meant wear your seatbelt!!" He corrected after being slapped in the chest by his girlfriend.

Ever didn't say a word; her nerves were definitely getting the best of her at this point. Reid was just as nervous in the passenger's seat, he had tried to get her to let him drive, but she wasn't having it. She parked the car in the restaurant's parking lot and Reid looked around and grinned over at her.

"This restaurant is next to impossible to get a reservation at…" He stated glancing up at the building.

"Kate pulled a few strings," She stated getting out of the car and meeting him behind it.

"Well I must applaud Kate then," He stated taking her hand in his. "So why the extravagant date, I was trying to pull apart the reasons while I was getting dressed, but nothing fit…" He exclaimed.

"My birthday is in a week, so it can't be that…" He mused looking over at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked giving him a small smirk.

"I'm pretty positive…" He nodded as she gave the host her name.

"Oh right this way Miss Carmichael…" The man grinned taking two menus and seating them hurriedly.

"Oh, are you sure Kate's the one who made the call?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was a joint effort…" She grinned taking her seat.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me now?" Reid asked impatiently. He disliked not knowing what was going on, it irked him a bit, to be honest.

"Someone is quite impatient…" She laughed slightly as the waiter came by and collected their drink order.

"You've got my mind racing," He stated with a swift comb of his hand through his blonde hair.

"Ok," Ever breathed trying to calm her nerves.

"So now you're nervous?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Oh no, I've been nervous…" Ever stated scrunching her nose up. "Since Kate and Sarah made me put this dress on," She explained.

"Well I promise whatever this is about; it can't be that bad…" He grinned at her. "Unless you're breaking up with me, and then there maybe a problem…"

Ever laughed a bit, "No, not at all…" She shook her head. "The very opposite actually…" She whispered.

"What was that?" Reid asked his tone playful. "I didn't quite catch that…" She shook her head and pulled her napkin out of the wine glass, placing it in her lap. "Come on," He tried to urge it out of her.

"Reid, I love you…" Ever stated quickly.

Reid's mouth fell open and his eyes became wide hearing her say this, "What?" He asked bewildered. That wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear from her petite frame.

"I love you," She pursed her lips together about to explain when Reid did something that she wasn't quite expecting either.

"I love you, too." He replied blinking.

Now it was Ever's turn to sit looking much like a fish out of water. Had Reid Garwin just admit that he loved her back? She found herself pinching her arm, letting out a small yelp she looked up at him.

"I'm not dreaming?" She asked carefully.

Reid let out a small laugh, "No babe, you're not dreaming…" He took her hand over the table and let his thumb slowly moved over the softness of her skin.

"Wow," She breathed. "That came out… I had this whole speech memorized… but I just blurted it out…" Her cheeks flushed red and looked up at him.

"I much prefer the blurting…." Reid stated kissing her hand softly. "I probably would have told you to shut up if you would have dragged it out in to some long, movie-like speech…"

"Well thank you for making me feel special," She mocked giving him a hurt look.

"You know I'd probably still be sitting here listening to you drown on about it," He grinned glancing over at her.

"Don't ruin the moment," She shook her head, rolling her green eyes at him.

Reid sighed nodding his head; he had just said the infamous 'L' word, the word that he had sworn off. But there was no other word to describe how he felt about her; it was the one word that could sum up everything he felt.

* * *

**Remember to R&R!: )**


	19. We All Have Secrets

**I was in a hurry to post the last chapter, so I will add my comment here. I added a picture of her dress she wore to my profile, if you're interested. If not, oh well.**

**Anywho, this chapter sort of wrote itself about three chapters ago... so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - We All Have Secrets**

"Reid look what came in the mail today," Ever stated with certain pep behind her strut.

Reid glanced up at his girlfriend and watched as she plopped herself carelessly in to his lap, holding up a manila envelope. Reid's interest was peaked; he grabbed the envelope from her and inspected it.

"What is it?" He asked seeing the address to the courthouse in the upper left hand corner.

"It's our court documents," She grinned giving him a kiss on the cheeks. "I'm assuming they finally set a date…"

"That's great, open it up…" He insisted shoving the papers back in to her hand.

Ever didn't waste any time, she tore open the top and pulled the papers out carefully. She gave the front page a once over and fell upon the date of the trial, her eyes nearly fell out of her head looking at it.

"What? What is it?" He asked questioningly.

"Your birthday," She whispered looking at him.

"What?" Reid asked taking the papers in to his grasp and looking them over.

Sure enough her court date was for his birthday, December 28th, 2007. He bit his bottom lip and put the papers back in the envelope, it was perfectly fine. It was probably a good omen for them.

"This is good," He nodded his head helpfully.

"I don't want to spend your birthday in a courthouse," She groaned looking at him.

"It's a good thing really, we have that entire weekend to celebrate my birthday, and guess what…" He stated giving her sides a small squeeze. "Our victory…" He grinned.

"You're terrible…" She whispered with a small laugh.

"So Christmas is in like four days…" He pursed his lips together.

"That it is," Ever nodded her head in agreement. "What do you guys usually do?" She asked quietly.

"We usually go over to the Danvers Manor and have some huge dinner on Christmas Eve…" Reid stated wrapping his arms around her mid-section. "We spend Christmas morning with our families or loved ones… and then we all get together around lunch time and exchange presents among each other…" He explained, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I still have to get two more presents," She stated holding up two fingers.

"Oh really?" He asked looking at her, "For who?" He questioned.

"You and Tyler," She poked her lips out in thought. "You two are stumping me big time…" She sighed. "I can't go with something as easy as a sweater like with Sarah and Kate…" She shook her head. "Or a CD like Caleb and Pogue…" She shook her thoughts. "You guys are terribly important to me and I just can't think of what to get you…" She bit her bottom lip.

"You don't need to get me anything…" Reid announced.

"Oh please, like that's going to fly…" She shook her head. "I think I'll find something, do you mind if I go shopping today, I have to get some groceries anyway…" She stated motioning towards the kitchen.

"Sure I'll watch Declan, and probably invite Ty over to keep my company… he loves Declan…" Reid grinned giving her a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I'm glad; it seems like all the guys are getting along well with him, yes?" She asked carefully.

"Pogue held him yesterday…" Reid stated. "I had to literally pry that child out of his hands, so I could have my time with him…" He laughed.

Ever laughed and gave Reid a swift kiss on the lips, "Is he still asleep?" She asked cautiously.

"No, my mom has had him most of the morning…" Reid answered puckering his lips out waiting for another kiss.

"Really?" Ever asked pecking him again on the mouth.

"Yes, she's taken quite a liking to him…" He stated pulling her closer. "I think he must get that from his momma…"

"What?" Ever asked in a questioning tone.

"That amazing allure you have my dear," Reid mocked in a fake English accent.

"You're so full of it…" She laughed pushing him away. "I'm going to take a shower real quick; I'll be back down in a few…"

Reid watched as she ran up the stairs and disappeared in to her room. He sat back in to the plush couch and grinned to himself, things were really starting to work out. His mother had stolen him from his grasp that morning, citing that she hadn't held a child in years and that she needed to have her moment.

He simply shrugged it off and let his mother take the young child with her. She had been in and out of every room of the Manor; something that she hadn't done in years. Reid found himself smiling more since yesterday, hell since Christmas vacation started.

Everyone had noticed, and he had noticed the same for Ever. She hadn't cut since she started staying with him, and he was glad to see that. Her bruises were slowly healing as were her wounds.

Emotionally, she was also doing a lot better and Reid was thankful for that. She had let him in and she had unknowingly healed Reid's broken heart. He smirked just thinking about her, and how she had helped him without even knowing it.

Within twenty minutes she was rushing down stairs again, purse in hand searching for something aimlessly. Reid smiled grabbing the set of car keys off of the coffee table in front of him and sauntered over to his girlfriend.

Wrapping his arms around her carefully he jingled the metal pieces, resting his chin on top of her head. She leaned back in to him and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome…" He kissed the bare skin of her neck. The blonde turned the young girl around in his grasp and inspected her outfit. "You look great," He mused taking in the simple black dress that fell to her knees, with matching black boots and her black knee-length jacket.

"Thanks," She blushed slightly.

"I don't know if I'm going to let you leave now," He whispered giving her a short kiss to prove his point.

"Oh c'mon Tyler will get here and you'll forget that I even left…" She gave him a smirk.

"Sure…" Reid nodded his head.

"Give Dec a kiss for me?" She questioned taking the keys from him.

"Of course," He grinned.

She pulled away from him and gave him a short kiss, "Call me if you run in to any trouble…" Reid stated giving her a pointed look.

"I will, but I highly doubt anyone would mess with me in public…" She sighed giving him a small wave.

Reid gave her a small wave back and watched her get in her car and leave. He closed the door and rested his head back on the cold oak. The urge in him to use had become very strong in the last few days, he wasn't sure if it was because his birthday was only a few days away, or if it was because he hadn't used in awhile.

Ever parked her car in an abandoned space, it had only taken her about fifteen minutes to drive in to town from the Garwin Manor. Her mind was plagued with what to get Reid and Tyler for Christmas.

She had purchased a present for the rest of the group, hell she had even bought his mother something, but for some reason she was having a very difficult time trying to find something to get for the two of them.

She strolled around town looking in and out of shops trying to find something for the two guys in her life, the two guys that meant more to her than she could ever imagine. Tyler, he was her confident, he was like the brother that she never had, the over-protective kind that always looked out for her. And then there was Reid, her boyfriend… the one person that knew everything about her.

_Well almost everything_, she thought.

She looked in to a window of a shop and her eyes grew wide, and her mouth fell open. She had just spotted the perfect present for Reid, and for Tyler. A grin formed on her delicate features while pulling open the door to the shop and disappearing.

Reid angrily looked at Tyler and shook his head, "You're impossible…" Tyler groaned shaking his head. "Impossible and impulsive…" Tyler mused. "Caleb's right you're going to get us caught one day…" He yelled staring at the boy in front of him, his words stinging the blonde. "It's not just you now," Tyler stated looking at his best friend. "You've got someone who cares about you; actually you've got quite a few people that care about you Reid." He stated. "You can't keep using like this or Ever could be right back to where she was…" He pointed out.

Reid's eyes were black as coal, his smirk turned in to a scowl at Tyler's words. There was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to Ever, or to Declan. He gritted his teeth and groaned his eyes still black.

Ever parked her car in the drive way of the Garwin Manor, she tucked the two bags next to her under the seat hiding them from Reid's watchful eye. She knew he would probably snoop until he found something and she didn't want to spoil his Christmas present. She opened the back doors and pulled out the several bags of groceries. They had practically eaten everything that the Garwin Manor had within the first week there.

She whistled to herself and carried two of the large brown paper bags in to the house; she used her foot to balance the large oak door and pushed it open. She walked in and saw the two arguing she didn't think anything of it until Reid looked at her; his eyes were as black as the dress she was wearing.

She let out a loud scream and dropped the bags in her hand, as soon as she had screamed his eyes had gone back to their original shade of icy blue. She stepped back running in to the closed door as she stared at Reid in horror.

"What the-?" She stuttered looking at Reid.

"Shit," Tyler cursed looking down at the ground.

"Ever," Reid stated in a calming voice, he took a step closer to her and she flinched, Reid's face fell, looking at her intently.

"Don't touch me," She hissed moving away from him and towards Tyler.

"Ever, please don't do this…" Reid stated as he tried to come closer to her.

"What the hell are you?" She asked her voice shaking as she ran in to Tyler.

Tyler grabbed her trying to keep her from falling and she jumped several inches in to the air, letting out another yelp. Tyler put a calming hand on her arm and gave her a slight squeeze.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you…" Tyler stated softly.

"We?" She asked her eyes going wide as she stepped away from Tyler. "You mean, you?" She asked pointing at Tyler and then to Reid.

"Ever, let us explain…" Reid stated coming closer to her.

"No, don't come near me…" She cried going towards the kitchen.

"Ev," Tyler started, his voice was soft. "Come in here and sit down, please?" He asked calmly.

"But your eyes…" She whispered pointing to her own eyes.

"Please come in here and sit down, I'll explain everything," Reid stated offering his hand to her.

She slowly took it flinching as her skin met his, Reid tried to hide his hurt expression as he pulled her in to the living room. She stared at him wide eyed as he pushed her down on to the couch carefully, she didn't want to move or speak, and she wasn't sure about what she had just walked in on.

"Umm, there's really no easy way to tell you this," Reid stated scratching the back of his head.

"We're witches," Tyler blurted out looking at Ever for a reaction.

Reid sighed and looked over at his best friend shaking his head, "Thank you Tyler," He groaned.

Ever's brow furrowed and looked at her boyfriend and close friend, "Witches?" She choked. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry at this point. "Like, pointy hat wearing, broom-stick riding, cauldron brewing, witches?" She asked him holding back a mocking smile.

"We're serious," Reid stated looking her dead in the eye.

"So you're trying to tell me that all these stories about the Sons of Ipswich are true?" She asked carefully.

She had always been fully aware of the stories that were told about the Danvers, Simms, Garwin and Parry families. She had lived in Ipswich most of her life after all, but she never thought, ever in her wildest dreams, that those stories might possibly be true.

"And you're eyes…" She whispered.

"They turn black when we Use…" Reid explained.

"You make it sound like you're on drugs," She stated in a monotone, staring at the two blue eyed boys in front of her. She couldn't shake the mental picture of Reid with his pitch black eyes, it was quite startling.

"It is, sort of…" Reid reasoned.

"The Power," Tyler started. "It's addicting…" He set a painful gaze in Reid's direction. "When we turn eighteen our powers fully mature," He looked up at Ever. "Then our Power becomes our life, and every time we use, it takes away part of our life…"

She stared looking like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing slowly, trying to find the right words to say. She wasn't quite sure how to take this; in fact she wasn't sure if what they were saying was true.

"I'll show you," Reid stated carefully.

Ever sat back a bit as his blue eyes flashed a ring of fire and then were completely black, she grabbed on to the fabric of the couch a bit frightened. Tyler rested a hand on her leg trying to calm her down.

"Reid you're really freaking me out," She whispered breathily.

Reid summoned the groceries that had fallen from her grasp earlier, they floated over to them and then in to the kitchen. He relaxed letting his blue eyes return to their natural color. He looked up at her shaking his head.

"So you can do that…" She pointed to Tyler and then back at Reid.

"All of us can," Tyler nodded his head, referring to himself, Reid, Caleb and Pogue.

"But how?" She pursed her lips together in confusion, "Why?" She had a dozen questions running through her mind at that very second. "I-I…" Ever stuttered hurriedly pulling herself off of the couch and past the two boys. "Bad idea," She whispered going up the stairs.

"Ever, what are you doing?" Reid asked running after her, Tyler right behind him.

"I have to go; I have to get out of here…" She stated harshly. Her words pierced through Reid and he felt horrible.

"Ever, please don't go… where are you going to stay?" He asked taking hold of her hands.

"I'll find some place," She stated trying to pull herself out of Reid's grasp.

"Don't do this Ev," Tyler pleaded from the bottom of the steps. "It's not that big of a deal," He stated.

"Not that-" She paused and stared down at the boy she had grown abnormally close to. "Not that big of a deal?" She scoffed.

"Ever, baby…" Reid tried to get her to calm down.

"No, no… this is a big deal…" Ever stated feeling her emotions take the best of her. "You've got supernatural powers… you are…" She mumbled trying to find the correct words to use to describe them and what they had told her they were.

"We're still the same people," Tyler stated knowing what she was thinking.

"No, you're not…" She shook her head going up to the last step and pulling her arm out of Reid's grasp forcefully.

"We are," Reid stated in a harsh tone. "Just like you were still the same person when we found out your secrets…" Reid stated with a scowl on his face.

"I don't have some ungodly supernatural ability that is passed down through my bloodline…" She whispered back to him.

"No, but you have a SON!" Reid pointed in the direction of Declan's room. "You let these bastards take advantage of you for three years," His voice rising with his anger. "You hurt yourself to relieve the pain…" He pulled her closer to him. "You run, when you're scared…" He growled lowly.

"Don't touch me," She pushed against his chest. "You don't know what I've been through," She cried feeling the tears in her eyes. "You probably lead a perfect life…" She clenched her teeth together tightly. "You have these special abilities that you can use to your advantage…" She mocked them as she shoved Reid away from her. "Not me, I'm not Super Woman god damn it." She cried. "I couldn't do anything that night, I just watched my mother die," She leaned against the wall of the hallway. "I watched him kill her."

Reid and Tyler both stood shocked at the new secret that was just revealed to them. The blonde moved forward slowly as she slid to the ground her head resting in her hands as she mumbled inaudibly shaking her head.

"Ever," He whispered. "Who?" He asked, feeling Tyler come up the stairs and kneel down next to them. "Who killed your mother?" He questioned carefully.

"Richard," She let out the throaty answer.

Tyler looked up and stared at Reid, the thought had crossed his mind at one point, and Reid's as well. But the two boys never had any concrete proof. Tyler pursed his lips together and shook his initial thoughts.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Because," Ever took a deep breath, "She found out about Declan and David…" She whispered. "She found out that he raped me and that he was continuing to rape me…" She coughed wiping her eyes. "She threatened to call the cops on them, and that same night… he killed her in front of me, to get his point across…" She was visibly shaking now.

Reid realized that she had been holding it in for so long; she was waiting for the right time to tell him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth with her until Tyler interjected.

"Ever, we've got to tell my mom…" He stated as she looked up at him with fearful eyes. "We can't let them get away with any of this…" Tyler brushed some of her matted hair out of her face.

"They will kill me," She whispered looking him dead in the eye. "They will get out, hunt me down and kill me…" She stated leaning her head against the wooden wall.

"They won't be able to come near you," Reid hushed her. "And if we go to Mrs. Simms with this, she'll be able to lock up Richard for a long time," He assured her.

"I just want it to be over," She stated wrapping her arms around herself. "All over," She began to sob; her body shaking violently.

After calming Ever down Tyler left leaving Reid to be alone with his girlfriend, the blonde boy laid down next to her on his bed, his hands free of their ever-present fingerless gloves. Ever let out a heavy sigh and took Reid's right hand in hers, tracing over the top of it carelessly her green eyes darting up to meet his.

"So this power," She whispered softly, "It's takes away parts of your life?" She asked.

"To put it nicely, yes…" Reid nodded interlacing his fingers with hers. It felt good to have someone hold his bare hand in theirs, the feeling of skin on skin that wasn't completely sexual. "It's hard to explain really without getting completely technical…" Reid stated.

She propped herself up on her elbow and gazed over his lean body, "I've got plenty of time…" She whispered placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well we get our powers when we turn thirteen," He started off the famous explanation. "It's like a test of sorts…" He mused biting his lower lip. "At eighteen our powers fully mature," He sighed looking her directly in the eye. "It becomes very..." He paused looking for the right word to describe the urge to Use. "_Seductive_…" He sighed again. "It becomes very addictive, and it's like a plague, begging you to use, and use… until… there's nothing left…" Reid's eyes showing his emotions. He had never had to explain it to anyone before, now realizing the importance of his words.

"So if you become addicted…" She trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

"It's like anything you become addicted to really," Reid answered. "If you use too much and too often, it'll eventually wear your body down, and… you die…" He choked out.

Everything began registering in Ever's mind, Reid said his father's addiction killed him, and Tyler stated that his father had died two years ago. The brunette boy never really did give a reason as to how or why he died. She swallowed and looked down at him.

"Is, is that what happened to your father?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah," Reid sighed running a hand down her bare shoulder. "My father was addicted, Caleb's father was addicted, and Tyler's father followed soon after…" He sighed shaking his head. "Pogue's dad is the only one who hasn't literally killed himself…"

"I think I can understand a bit better," She nodded feeling Reid's pain as he spoke to her.

Reid forced a small smile as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear, Ever's eyes followed his hands and smirked glad to see them missing those fingerless gloves. She took his hands in hers again and felt his soft skin, something she wasn't expecting really.

"So why wear the gloves?" She asked flipping his hand over and tracing the indentions in his palm, trailing all the way down to his wrist. She stopped seeing the black ink etched in to his wrist. Her green eyes darted up to reach Reid's and he bit his lip. "Is this the reason?" She asked seeing the woman's name inked in to her boyfriend's milky skin.

"Partially," He stated feeling a bit self conscious about her discovery, though he knew she would have found out sooner or later.

"Who is she?" Ever asked her eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"A girl," Reid started off, getting a pointed look from the light haired girl lying next to him. "I used to date," He continued.

"I'm assuming she was something special," Ever questioned, tracing the name slowly, looking up to meet his, his normally light blue eyes were changing slowly in to a more silver shade. "Because if you tattooed every girl you dated on your body, I don't think there would be much room for anything else…" She stated a bit coldly.

"I thought she was at the time," Reid sighed trying to ignore the coldness in her tone. "I was in love with her," He stated looking down at the two-year old tattoo. "Sophomore year of high school…"

"Oh," She responded sadly resting her gaze back down to the name on his arm.

"She was the first and only girl I had ever said I love you too," Reid answered shaking his head. "She was my everything," He let out a bitter laugh. "Until she screwed me over," Ever looked up meeting his pending gaze, a bit concerned with how he had said this.

"How so?" She asked.

"She told me that if I really loved her, I would do something to prove it…" Reid stopped and looked away from Ever, he barely told this story to anyone, and the only people who know were his family and his brothers. "So I went out, like the foolish teenage boy I was, and got her name tattooed on my arm…" He pursed his lips together. "The next day in front of everyone, my parents, my friends… everybody…" He paused for a moment and shut his eyes, "She told me that she didn't love me and that she had slept with my best friend…"

"She slept with Tyler?" Ever jumped up slightly looking down at the blonde.

"No," Reid scrunched his face up in disgust and shook his head. "She slept with Aaron,"

"Aaron?" Ever asked confused. "Aaron Abbott?" She questioned.

"Why do you think I hate that bastard so much?" Reid asked.

"I don't know maybe because he's such an asshole?" Ever offered in a questioning tone.

"Granted," Reid sat up, propping himself on his elbow looking at the girl that had just sat up pushing her back in to his pillows.

"How come I've never heard of her?" Ever asked.

"No one talks about her," Reid stated with a shrug. "I threatened to castrate all three of them if they muttered her name…." His eyebrows rose while saying this slightly amused at the thought. "And she transferred shortly after, not really sure why," He groaned. "I could really give a shit less…" He muttered bitterly.

"I see," Ever nodded biting her lip.

Reid laughed a bit and looked up at her, "I guess you were right when you said that we all have secrets…" he whispered.

"I guess I had no idea how right I was…" She mused giving him a small smile.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**

**A/N: Thank you again voided for pointing out the little dilemma... I was wondering about that:)**


	20. The Best Christmas Ever

**Another chapter full of smut... but it's ok... it's all leading up to the good stuff...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 - The Best Christmas Ever**

The days passed by and before the group knew it, Christmas Eve rolled around. Delilah had returned from her trip and was invited to the family dinner, as Tyler's girlfriend. Ever rushed around the Garwin Manor hunting for the perfect thing to wear for the exquisite dinner she was sure they were going to have.

She opted for her new bubble-skirt, it was made of a nude satin with a shimmer black lace over it, and she paired it with a sleek black satin halter top and a pair of peep-toe black pumps. She had Declan dressed in an adorable green collared shirt with a graphic on the side, and black J Brand jeans.

She hadn't seen him most of the day; Meredith had taken him out for a stroll showing him off to the neighbors. A small smile placed its self on her face just thinking of the older woman and her attachment to the small child.

"Reid?" She called her boyfriend's name out in question.

"Yeah Ever?" Reid asked from his room he was pulling on the baby blue button up shirt he was wearing that night.

"Have you seen my jacket?" She questioned a bit confused.

"The one you wore the other night?" He asked.

"Yep," She asked standing in his doorway now.

"I think it's downsta-" He cut himself off, he had just turned around to look at her and was speechless. She looked too good for words.

The bruises on her face were light enough now to be covered up with some concealer and foundation, her hair was pulled back in to a messy but cute up-do. She grinned seeing his reaction and did a playful turn for him revealing the back of her outfit, the black satin halter top dipped low in the back revealing a few small bruises but nothing you would know by a sudden glance.

"You look fantastic…" He stated moving towards her.

"As do you," She laughed as he kissed her hard on the lips. "But I don't have to tell you that…" She grinned.

"I think this is going to be the first Christmas Eve dinner where each of us guys has a date…" He smirked as he buttoned his last button.

"Oh really, and how many of your ex-girlfriends got the pleasure of going to the Sons of Ipswich Christmas Eve dinner?" She asked eyeing him carefully.

"Believe it or not, you're the first…" He shrugged his shoulders. "No girl was worth taking to this wonderful event…" He scrunched his nose up thinking.

"Not even… her?" Ever asked taking his right hand in hers.

"Not even her…." Reid shook his head.

"Hmmm, what about the other guys?" Ever asked glancing down at her fingernails; she had carefully painted them the night before a deep red hue.

"Pogue has brought Kate for the last two years…" Reid remembered walking over to his vanity and looking at himself in the mirror. He pulled his tie off of the coat hanger and placed it around his neck. "Caleb, I don't think he's every brought a girl and neither has Tyler…"

He fidgeted with it a bit until Ever walked over to him and propped herself up on to the vanity. She placed one leg on either side of the boy and pulled at his tie, looping it through itself and pulling it quickly.

"Lucky year," She whispered adjusting the tie so that it was straight and aligned correctly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he looked down at the tie.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked her.

"My adoptive father…" She grinned. "I use to watch him get ready for work when I was younger and he taught me how to tie his ties for him…" She shrugged, smiling at the memory.

"I see," He smiled placing his hands on her hips.

"This is very, 'Pretty Woman'" She exclaimed with a sly smirk on her face.

"Except you're not some hooker I picked up on Hollywood Boulevard…" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"True," She nodded and shook her head. "That is one of my favorite movies…" She revealed.

"It was a rather good movie, wasn't it?" He asked placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"It was," She agreed.

They sat like this for a few moments, just enjoying the silence between the two.

"Ever! Reid! Are you ready?" His mother's voice called from downstairs.

"We'll be down in a moment," Reid yelled back holding Ever up by the waist and pulling her off of his vanity.

He placed her back down on her two feet; she placed a kiss on his pink lips and left the room as he picked up his black jacket. She descended down the stairs seeing Meredith holding Declan and her jacket.

She grinned taking the velvet jacket from the older woman, "Thank you Meredith," She smiled slipping the coat on. "Do you want me to take him?" She asked.

"Don't be silly," Meredith grinned hoisting the boy a bit further up on her hip.

Reid came jogging down the stairs placing a kiss on his mother's cheek and on Declan's before his arms claimed Ever's waist. She let out a small laugh as they made their way to Meredith's car, they piled in fastening Declan in to the car seat Meredith decided to let Reid drive as Ever took a seat in the back.

They arrived at the Danvers Manor and Ever glanced up at the large house, "Wow…" She muttered it was impressive.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Reid asked as she pulled Declan out of his car seat.

"Yeah," She nodded her head. "Does Caleb's mother know about…" Ever trailed off not really wanting to continue.

"Caleb gave her the need to know information," Reid assured her as he and his mother led her up to the front door of the Danvers Manor.

Ever nodded her head and adjuster Declan on her hip, she put a small smile on her face as the door swung open, Caleb and an older looking woman answered the door. The woman was very beautiful, and looked a bit older than Meredith, but not by much.

"Come in, come in…." Caleb waved them in the light snowfall was blowing in to the warm house.

Evelyn gave them all a smile, her green eyes resting on the young girl and her son, "Mrs. Danver's this is my girlfriend Ever Carmichael and her son Declan…" Reid introduced politely.

"Ever, it's a pleasure to meet you dear," Evelyn smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Danvers…" Ever remarked shaking the woman's outstretched hand.

"Sarah's in the other room," Caleb offered pointing towards the living room.

"Thanks Caleb," Ever smiled before rushing off in to the other room with Declan.

"Oh my god, Ever!" Sarah grinned holding her hands out to the girl. "Look at you?" She stated.

"Look at you," She pointed out Sarah was wearing a very flattering rayon-jersey dress that clung to her curves, it was a deep teal color and she wore matching patent-leather teal shoes to match.

"So, how are things?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good," She nodded looking over at Sarah. "It's different…" She stated softly referring to their powers.

"I heard you were a bit freaked out," Sarah made a face showing her concern.

"I was at first, but I think it was more because of everything else that was going on…" She stated. "And I walked in when Reid's eyes were black as coal…" She whispered.

"Well I guess all of us girlfriends know… except for Delilah…" Sarah shrugged.

"Only time will tell if she'll be the next one to know…" Ever stated pulling her son in to her lap.

"Here I'll take him, take off your coat and put your things down…" She motioned to the younger girl.

Ever smiled handing the boy over to the blonde and shrugging off her jacket, revealing the black satin top; Sarah's eyes surveyed over the girl and she smiled.

"You guys are early…" Caleb motioned to Reid who shrugged off his coat and hung it up.

"Mom couldn't wait…" Reid nodded his head in the direction of their mothers.

"It's good to see you two getting along…" Caleb sighed.

The door bell rung again and the two boys smirked heading to the door. They were greeted with Kate, Pogue and both of the Parrys. They greeted the group and directed Kate in the direction of Sarah and Ever and Pogue's parents, Wayne and Beatrice in to another room.

"Wow, the Garwins are on time?" Pogue laughed looking at Reid skeptically.

"My mom has been in a rather cheerful mood lately, I think it has something to do with Ever and Declan…" Reid shrugged his shoulders. The door bell rung again and the three boys answered the door, knowing that it would be Rosalind, Tyler and his new girlfriend, Delilah.

"I guess we're the last to arrive…" Tyler stated looking down at Delilah.

"Mrs. Simms…" Caleb smiled at Rosalind who smiled back.

"Caleb, Reid, Pogue… good to see you boys again…" She smiled back.

"Our mother's are in the kitchen…" Reid stated pointing towards the Danvers' kitchen.

Rosalind gave the boys a thankful nod before they escorted themselves and Delilah in to the living room with Kate, Sarah, Ever and Declan. The girls hugged Delilah glad she was back from her family vacation.

"We were starting to get a bit bored without you…" Kate grinned bumping her shoulder in to the girls.

"I know what you mean; spending time with my family is not something I wanted to do for half of my break…" She laughed.

"Did you have a good time?" Ever asked pulling Declan in to her lap, Reid taking a seat next to her.

"I did, it's a lot of fun, I was thinking we should all go skiing for a small senior trip…." She suggested.

"That's not a bad idea…" Caleb nodded pulling Sarah in to his lap.

The group talked for a bit before the adults came in to the room and ushered them in to eat. They all sat down and said some sort of grace. Ever was seating between Meredith and Reid and Meredith had graciously taken Declan and placed him in her lap.

Dinner was peaceful with a bit of small talk; afterwards everyone conjured in the living room, talking about old times, or what was going on lately in their lives. Tyler pulled Ever aside and glanced back in to the room; he hadn't told his mother about the other day and he really wanted Ever to be the one to say something to her.

"Ev," Tyler started.

"Tyler…" She looked at the boy, wondering what was plaguing him.

"I really think you should talk to my mom… about the other day…" He stated softly making sure no one else heard him.

"Tyler… I can't…" She whispered softly her eyes hardening a bit at the subject.

"Yes, you can… you have to let my mother help you…" He insisted.

"I'll will call her Thursday, ok?" She asked. "I don't want to ruin anyone's Christmas…"

"You promise?" He asked her.

"Cross my heart," She swore giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey now baby boy, don't be moving in on my girl…" Reid stated loudly seeing the small display of affection from his girlfriend to his best friend.

Everyone turned to look and Ever blushed, Tyler smirked at his best friend, tossing his arm carelessly around Ever's shoulders, "Don't be jealous Reid, you know she wants me…" He joked.

"That's alright; I've got Dee's number…" Reid pointed to the red head that was laughing at the group of friends.

"Thanks babe," Ever rolled her eyes walking back over to him, plopping down hard on the couch making him lunge forward a bit.

"You're welcome gorgeous…" He grinned giving his best friend a sideways glance as he took a seat next to Delilah.

They continued with their night, everyone parting shortly after. Reid grabbed on to Ever's free hand, she was holding Declan with the other. She hadn't expected them to be there this long, and Declan was worn out.

"So what were you and Tyler whispering about?" Reid asked pulling her closer to his warm body.

"He told me that I need to talk to his mom, about…" She trailed off.

"I see, and what did you say?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told him I would call her first thing Thursday, I don't want to ruin anyone's Christmas." She shrugged placing the boy in his car seat.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Reid pointed at her taking the keys from his mother.

"Hold her to what?" Meredith asked getting in to the car.

"I'll explain it to you later mom, let's get home…" He grinned turning the car on and driving home.

Christmas morning rolled around and Ever was up bright and early with a rather cranky Declan. He had woken up at six am and was very fussy. She walked down to the kitchen balancing him and a new can of formula, she decided to fix him a warm bottle, though she was trying to get him away from the bottles, she needed something that would sooth him.

"What are you doing up already?" Reid's voice came from behind her. She couldn't quite pinpoint the tone he used with her, a bit of shock and surprise, with a bit of nervousness.

"Declan's been cranky since he woke up," She stated motioning to the small boy's reddening face.

"Here I'll take him," He offered blocking her view of the dining room.

"Reid what are you doing?" She asked him carefully.

"Nothing, go make his bottle…" He stated in a short tone.

"Demanding, much?" Ever asked raising an eyebrow as she began to heat the boy's water to feed him.

"Sorry, you're going to ruin my surprise if you ask too many questions or see too much…" He stated closing the door that went in to the dining room.

"Oh really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He just gave her a gentle smile and rocked the small boy in his arms. Ever laughed a sweet scent filled her nostrils as she walked by the oven; her green eyes darted around for the culprit, but didn't see any sort of food lingering around the kitchen.

"You cooked?" She asked her eyes wide, realization finally hitting her.

"You should have just stayed asleep," Reid pouted.

"Reid Garwin, my Reid Garwin cooked?" She asked in complete shock.

"Your Reid Garwin?" Reid smirked hearing this. "I like the sound of that…" He grinned pulling her to him with his free arm.

He kissed her softly, she hummed lightly as their lips met again, "I like the sound of it too," She agreed. She could smell food on him and grinned, "I still can't believe you cooked," She whispered.

"Mmmm, jut a little surprise for you and my mom…" He grinned taking the bottle from her bony grasp. "I'm going to get her now, no peaking…" He pointed at her with squinted eyes as he disappeared around the corner.

She hung back in the kitchen waiting anxiously for Reid to come back. Moments later he appeared with his mother in tow, she was holding on to Declan and rocking him back and forth, her eyes showed that she had been awake for sometime.

"So what's this all about?" Meredith asked looking at her son, who was holding on to her hand.

"Well, I decided I'd do something, out of character, and show the two women in my life how much they mean to me…" Reid stated grabbing Ever's free hand and pulling her through the door along with his mother. "So I made you both breakfast…" He grinned widely letting them both get a good look at the food swarming the dining room table.

"Reid," Ever looked at him clutching his hand in hers tightly. "This is marvelous…" She whispered.

"You cooked?" Meredith asked a bit bewildered. "My son cooked?" She asked her voice faltering.

"Just for you," He grinned at her proudly. "Sit, eat…" He instructed them. "Hand him over mom, He stated motioning for the small boy.

Meredith took a seat as she handed the boy over to her son; she looked over at Ever who was looking quite pleased. She watched her son place the boy in his high-chair. He took a seat in the middle of the two women and started serving them both.

"Wow," Meredith sighed heavily. "This is beyond a Merry Christmas Reid…" She told him putting her hands together, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes.

Reid grinned inwardly as they sat and ate in silence. He ushered them in to the living room, using his powers to clean up his mess, which he received an elbow in the gut from his girlfriend on that note.

He pointed to the tree which had piles of presents waiting under it for the bunch. They all sat around and exchanged gifts; the majority of the gifts were from Meredith to Reid, Ever and Declan. Ever fell in to tears opening up several of the presents, she hadn't had a Christmas in years, and to share one with her boyfriend, her son and her boyfriend's mother was something she would never forget.

"Thank you," She whispered hugging Meredith.

Meredith was a bit taken back by her sudden affection, but wrapped her arms around the young girl. She pulled her away at arms length and smiled.

"You're like the daughter that I never had…" She murmured hugging the girl again.

Ever smiled feeling the tears in her eyes as she sat back down next to Reid who was helping Declan open yet another toy. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand; Reid leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So where is my present?" Reid asked looking at his girlfriend expectantly.

"You want it now?" She asked him carefully.

"Yes ma'am… we'll exchange at the same time…" He stated getting up from his position on the floor.

"Alright," She grinned reaching behind the tree and taking out two small boxes. "This is for you," She handed a slender box to Meredith.

"Ever, you didn't have to get me anything…" She mused taking the box in her possession.

"It's not much, just a little something I saw and it made me think of you…" She grinned looking up at the older woman.

Meredith smiled as she opened up the gift; she held the jewelry box in her grasp, opening the top slowly. She revealed an exquisite looking broche. It was finally cut in a unique shape with sapphires, rubies, and emeralds all throughout the piece.

"Wow, Ever…" Meredith whispered admiring the small piece in her hands. "This is, beautiful…" She felt tears in her eyes. "My mother, she had a broche just like this one…" She smiled softly holding the broche close to her chest.

She enveloped the girl in a tight hug as Reid came back in to the room.

"What's going on here?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Look at this broche that Ever bought me," Meredith smiled at her son. "Isn't it beautiful?' She asked.

"Wow," Reid got close enough to examine the small pendant. He took it from his mother and inspected it. "Look it even has your initials on it mom…" He pointed to the calligraphy on the back; it had an M.G.G. on the back of it. Meredith's name was in fact, after marrying Reid's father, Meredith Greer Garwin.

Tears began to form in Meredith's eyes as she took the pendant from her son and looked at the piece again, "This was my mother's…" She whispered softly looking at Ever. "Where?" She couldn't even get her question out.

"I found it in a local antique shop," Ever whispered looking up at the older woman.

"My mother, when I was a little girl, her house was ransacked, and they took all of my mother's jewelry. I always remembered her wearing this broche…" Meredith smiled. "She wore it to my father's funeral…" She remembered.

"Grandma Greer's initials were the same as yours?" Reid asked skeptically. "That's odd…" He gave Ever a small smile.

"Marion Genevieve Greer." Meredith nodded her head wiping the tears form her eyes. "This is probably the best Christmas present I could ask for…" She stated smiling as she pinned the broche to her scarf.

Ever couldn't find anything to say, she just continued to smile and handed Reid his present, it was a small box that was wrapped with a gorgeous gold bow on top. She smiled brightly as he handed her a similar looking box. She grinned as they opened their present simultaneously.

She opened her box and glanced down seeing a pair of 1 carat diamond earrings staring back at her. She looked up at Reid and he had just opened his present. She grinned seeing the look on his face.

She pulled the small piece of platinum out and put it in his view, he could see in the inside of the platinum band were the words _'Knight in Shining Armor'_. She slid the ring on Reid's right ring finger and it was a perfect fit.

"I'm a good guesser…" She laughed placing a kiss on his lips.

"And not to be out done," Reid stated pulling another box from behind his back.

"Reid the earrings were enough…" She stated looking back at the diamond earrings in her lap.

"Just be quiet and open it…" He laughed looking over at his mother who was beaming still.

Ever shook her head at her boyfriend's demands and did as he asked. She zipped her lips and opened the package; she opened the small jewelry box and gawked at the piece inside. She glanced at it nervously feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"Reid," She whispered looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's a past, present, future ring…" He stated looking her in the eye. "It's kind of like a promise ring of sorts…" He told her.

"Reid I can't…" She shook her head pushing the ring back to him.

"Just be quiet and put it on…" He shook his head taking the ring out of the box and lifting her left hand up, and slipping the gold ring on to her ring finger.

She looked down at her hand and smile, "This is really too much" She told him shaking her head.

"Nothing is too much for you…" He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking from her boyfriend, to her son, to her boyfriend's mother. She was right this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	21. Only a Matter of Time

**Just a short filler chapter... :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 - Only a Matter of Time**

That afternoon they were met with the happy faces of their friends. Kate came bouncing through the front door completely ecstatic as she and Sarah bounced around happily, Delilah all smiles. Ever looked at them a bit frightened, wondering what had gotten in to them.

"What's going on?" She asked looking from face to face.

Pogue was behind them talking to Reid, Caleb and Tyler and he had a never ending smile on his face.

"Pogue proposed!!" Kate exclaimed throwing her arms around Ever's body.

Ever's eyes grew in complete shock, "Wow… Kate that's fantastic!"

Ever put her arms around her and hugged her happily, Sarah caught sight of the ring adoring her left ring finger and her eyes bugged out of her head as she grabbed her hand. Ever's eyes grew wide as the three girls inspected the new piece of jewelry.

"Oh my god!" Sarah screeched. "What is this?" She asked in an elated tone.

"It's a promise ring…" Ever answered, the girls frowned and looked at her. "What, hey- I wasn't even expecting this… did you see these?" She asked pushing her hair behind her ears showing off the new diamond earrings.

"Wow, Reid sure went all out, didn't he?" Kate asked grinning stupidly. "I'm so happy for you…" She gushed.

"Me? We should all be fawning over you Mrs. Pogue Ihavenoideaifhehasamiddlename Parry…" Ever grinned grabbing Kate's shoulders.

"Mrs. Kate Marie Parry… has a nice ring to it…" Delilah grinned.

"Ok, you girls need to stop with this mushy crap…" Caleb grinned coming over to them. "You're going to be putting some thoughts in to my girlfriend's head…" He stated with a grin.

"Caleb!" Sarah pouted.

"What did he get you?" Ever asked raising an eyebrow.

"He won't give it to me yet…" Sarah frowned giving her boyfriend her best puppy-dog face.

"Not gonna work," Tyler announced from behind Caleb. "Trust me…" He grinned.

"So Reid is wearing a ball and chain, huh?" Pogue asked lifting his friend's right hand.

"'Tis true my man… and you're getting married…" He laughed slapping a hand on Pogue's back.

"Love birds…" Delilah squirmed behind them; Tyler put an arm over her shoulders and led her in to the living room.

"Sickening, aren't they?" he asked.

"Very," She nodded.

The afternoon consisted of the friends exchanging presents and running a serious muck over the Garwin Manor. Meredith had happily taken Declan to play with his toys, in his brand new nursery that Meredith had surprised the kids with and was having more fun playing 'Grandma Meredith' than either Reid or Ever would have thought.

It was the day after Christmas and Ever was in the large gourmet kitchen whipping up a nice fresh breakfast for the household. She shuffled her spatula through the eggs that were cooking; she smiled feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I could really get use to this whole domestic thing…" His voice was playful. "My little house wife, and stay at home mom…" He grinned placing a kiss on her healing cheek.

"Wife?" Ever asked turning around to look at him. "Jumping the gun a bit there, huh babe?"

"It sounds good," He smirked at her.

"Did the Kate, Pogue frenzy nip you in the ass?" She asked turning back to her eggs with a smile on her face.

"Can you blame a man for knowing what he wants?"

"Not at all," She shook her head, feeling his lips on her bare neck again.

The temptation with Reid was becoming more and more unbearable. She was trying to hold off until she felt that it as right to be with him, but with everything that was going on lately, it was hard for her to decipher to herself when that would be.

Ever finished cooking breakfast and was making plates for herself, Reid and Meredith. Reid had wondered back upstairs and Ever had no idea what he was doing. She was putting a bit of garnish on Meredith's plate as her cell phone began to vibrate wildly. She glanced down at the piece of technology and wiped her hand off on the hand towel next to her.

She flipped the phone open and it read _1 New Picture Message_. She pressed the read button and watched as a picture of a diamond heart necklace popped up with text below it:

_Isn't he sweet?_

Ever smiled and wrote a quick text message back to her telling her how sweet Caleb was. She grinned before placing the plates down and running up stairs to gather her new family. Reid tiredly rubbed his eyes and gave her a playful glare; she was literally dragging him out of bed and from a great dream.

"I was this…" He made an example by holding up his index and thumb fingers only a centimeter away from each other. "Close to banging Jessica Beil and you just had to wake me up…" Ever rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding," He laughed wrapping his arms around her tiredly.

"No you weren't…" She grinned pushing him off of her.

"Ok, so maybe not… but still…" He smirked at her.

"You were gone for like ten minutes, how did you fall asleep that fast?" She asked.

"Its easy falling asleep, it's the getting up part where things start to get difficult…" Reid shrugged

"You're too much," Ever laughed walking in to the nursery. She found Meredith sitting down feeding her son. She smiled seeing the happy look on Reid's mother's face.

"I hope you don't mind… I was walking by and heard him getting a little fussy, so I came in to feed him…" Meredith stated looking up at Ever.

"Not at all, " She grinned. "I made breakfast, why don't you come downstairs and eat?" She offered.

Meredith smile pulling herself out of the chair and following the two teens down to the kitchen. She smiled seeing the nicely put-together breakfast. She sat down placing Declan in his highchair and looked at the food.

"Have you ever thought of culinary school?" Meredith asked appreciating the plate in front of her.

"Not really," Ever shook her head.

"You should…" Meredith pointed out dripping some syrup on to her stack of freshly made French toast.

Ever blushed and took a seat next to Reid. The blonde boy inhaled his food and happily took the baby from the highchair. He disappeared in to the other room leaving Meredith and Ever to chat.

The two women talked for almost an hour before Reid came back with a fully clothed Declan. He had dressed himself as well, looking at Ever expectantly.

"What's going on?" Ever asked looking at the blue-eyed boy.

"We have something we have to go take care of, remember?" He asked. Ever gave him a questioning look and he narrowed his eyes at her, holding Declan with one arm, "Ever…"

"Oh, ok… I remember…" She stated shortly.

"You kids go ahead; I'll clean up the kitchen…" Meredith stated waving her hands at them.

"You sure mom, I can have it done like that…" Reid snapped his fingers, a playful smirk tugging at his pink lips.

"Trust me, go…" Meredith stated giving her son a pointed look.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and pulled Ever up to her room, urging her to get dressed quickly. He sat on her bed playing with Declan; he caught himself looking up at her as she sifted through some clothes. Meredith had bought her a bunch of clothes for Christmas, and she was having a hard time finding something to wear.

She peeled off the tank top she had worn to bed and pulled on a long sleeve blue shirt, with a deep V-neck. She paired it with a pair of skinny jeans and a belt around her waist, she could feel Reid's eyes on her and they made her nervous.

She turned around and he was blatantly staring at her. Her cheeks flushed and she turned to the drawer next to her pulling out a pair of socks, she took a seat next to Reid and slowly pulled them on.

"Stop it…" She demanded giving him a curt look.

"Why?" Reid asked nuzzling his nose with the baby's.

"Because you're making me nervous…" She insisted.

"Why do I make you nervous?" He questioned.

"I don't know…" She turned to look at him, holding his gaze. "You have a very intense stare…." She smiled grabbing her boots and pulling them on.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and stood up with Declan in his arms, "You should wear that new coat I bought you…" He stated motioning to the closet.

"I swear, you spent way too much money on me for Christmas…" She told him shaking her head as she walked to the closet and pulled on the suede jacket that he bought her along with several other extremely nice gifts.

"Never…." Reid shook his head with a grin.

"Terrible…" She shook her head and picked up the diaper bag by the door. "So off to the Simms?" She asked.

"Yes my dear," He nodded his head.

Ever was quiet most of the trip to Tyler's house. She hadn't been to his house before and was expecting something just as nice as Reid's house. And she wasn't disappointed. She grinned seeing the large house that was only about two blocks away from Reid's.

"You guys all live close, don't you?" She questioned.

"Yep, surprising that we only met when we were thirteen, huh?" Reid asked getting out of the car and unstrapping Declan.

"You're getting really good at that…" She noticed, remembering all too well Reid's first battle with the car seat.

"I've been practicing…" Reid snipped with a grin in her direction.

"I've noticed…" She smirked pulling out the bag from behind the seat.

She walked up to the large home, Reid casually knocked on the door and a very tired looking Tyler Simms answered the door. His blue eyes brightened at the sight of his two close friends. He ushered them in giving Ever a tight hug as he stole the baby from Reid.

"My mom is in the kitchen," Tyler stated as he grabbed Reid and pulled him in to the other room.

Ever looked at the guys leaving her and towards the kitchen, she could hear Rosalind humming lowly as she moved about the kitchen. She straightened out her jacket and walked towards the kitchen, a bit of confidence in her stride.

She set a foot in the kitchen and Rosalind's head jerked up in her direction. A smile placed itself on the woman's face as she came towards Ever, her arms outstretched.

"Tyler told me you would be stopping by…" She stated hugging the young girl. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Ok," Ever nodded a bit nervous now.

"He told me that you had something important to tell me… something that concerned the trial?" She asked.

"I do," Ever nodded.

"Let's go in to my office, come…" She motioned for the young light-haired brunette to follow her.

Ever took a seat across from Rosalind looking around the large office, her green eyes took in the large pieces of art work and the massive bookshelves that decorated the room. She sat straight up, hands folded politely in her lap as she waited for Rosalind to get settled.

Rosalind slipped on a pair of reading glasses and looked up at the young woman across from her. She smiled warmly taking her fountain pen in her grasp.

"So Ever, what may I ask was it that you had to tell me?" Rosalind Simms questioned.

"Well…" Ever sighed looking up at the woman. "My mother was killed…" She whispered starting off slowly.

"Yes, I remember reading that in your file…" Rosalind nodded, her look turning to one of concern. "It was unsolved…" She pointed out.

Ever nodded sadly, holding back the tears, "He killed her…"

Rosalind's mouth fell open, she quickly recovered and leaned forward, "Who killed her?"

"Richard…" She whispered tears falling form her eyes.

"How do you know this Ever?" Rosalind asked getting out of her seat and walking over to the girl before her.

"I was there; he killed my mother in front of me…" She whispered. "To prove a point…"

Rosalind sat at her desk mauling over the information that the young girl had just given her. She called the local police department to have them fax over all the information they had on Adelaide Carmichael York's murder file. She was sifting through the information roughly looking for the evidence that pointed directly to Richard York.

She noted that Ever had been signed off as traumatized from the situation and after her first initial interrogation she wasn't questioned again. She looked over the information and there was no reason that the case should have gone unsolved, the evidence was there clear as day.

She picked up her phone and called in a favor.

Ever glanced around the room, her gaze settling on the blonde that was half asleep next to her with the baby boy on his chest. A smile danced on her lips at the sight of the two together, Reid didn't treat him any differently, he treated him just as he had when he thought the boy was her brother.

Her green orbs rested on his long naked hands, he no longer wore his fingerless gloves around her, and he spoke about getting the tattoo removed for good. She left that decision up to him. The platinum band on his right finger made her smile even wider.

Her gaze shifted again this time to the gold ring that was prominently placed on her left ring finger, looking a lot like an engagement ring. She sighed heavily; she never thought that she would find love at such a young age.

She always thought that she would marry much later in life, probably when she was thirty, perhaps even forty by the time she settled down. Reid changed all that. He had her from the first meeting and she tried to fight it but she knew in the end that he would win her over.

He was the first person she told everything to, and he was the first person to understand her. His friends had become her friends, he made her life better than he would ever imagine. He changed everything for her, the way she looked at her life.

She no longer wanted to run away from Ipswich, she wanted to stay and raise her son, and hopefully she would be able to do that son without the Devils incarnate looming around the city. She would be able to live her life without fear and not have to worry about anyone but herself, Reid and Declan.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	22. Trials & Tribulations

**So it's here... yay... ok... well read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – **_**Trials and Tribulations**_

_Friday, December 28__th__, 2007_

Ever rolled over in her bed, opening her green eyes she stared up at the ceiling blankly. The alarm had awoken her; it was beeping mercilessly next to her, slamming her hand down on the piece of technology she sat up. It was here, Reid's birthday… and the day of her trial.

Her stomach tied in knots just at the thought, it was only six in the morning, but she had to be at the court house and ready to go by eight o'clock. She wanted time to prepare, and time to calm her nerves.

She knew she had nothing to worry about; Rosalind and Wayne had assured her that everything was going to be fine. They had enough evidence and enough of a case to put David away for a long time. Aside from that, she had all of her friends there to back her up.

They all had agreed to be there, and Meredith would be coming, she was excited about that. Reid had promised her that if David or Richard looked at her the wrong way he would cast a spell on them. This caused Ever to laugh and shove him playfully.

She had heard everything about his ascension that night; he would be ascending at 10:13 PM. She was nervous for him, hoping that he wouldn't become addicted like his father, or the other father's of the Covenant.

Caleb and Pogue let him know that it was going to be painful, but not so much as it was when they first received their powers. She sighed thinking that if she stayed with Reid, and they did end up getting married and having children, that they would be going through this very same thing.

She sighed pulling on the outfit she had picked out to wear that day, a knee length black skirt and a long sleeve dress shirt with a pair of black pumps. She met up with Reid and Meredith who were busy running around downstairs with Declan getting each other ready for the big day.

She watched Reid walk in to the kitchen and she followed him.

"Happy Birthday," Her voice was calm as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's thin waist.

"It'll be a very happy birthday after this morning," He smiled turning around in her grasp.

"I hope you're right," She sighed looking up in to his ocean blue eyes.

"Trust me," He mused. "Between Mr. Parry and Mrs. Simms this case is over before it began…."

She simply nodded her head as Reid placed a kiss on her forehead. He offered her a muffin that he was buttering; she gladly accepted it and took a seat in the kitchen. She had been getting herself ready physically and emotionally since she had woken up that morning. She knew it was going to be a long day and it was probably only going to be worse by the time the trial was over.

Reid grabbed another muffin and buttered it; he looked over at Ever and sighed. This wasn't how he had envisioned his birthday, but if it meant keeping these assholes away from Ever for good; he was willing to do anything it took.

They piled in to Meredith's car taking off to the courthouse, Reid sat in the backseat with Ever and Declan, holding on to her tightly, the ride seemed to take forever, and it was even worse when they were taking the steps up to the actual courthouse.

The flock of teenagers came to her and engulfed her in warm hugs. If Ever had ever doubted their friendship, or wondered if she was important to them, now… now she was seeing that she was important, they were her friends, and they would do anything for her. They were all behind her; no matter what.

The group of teens and adults walked in to the courthouse, Ever, Rosalind and Wayne took their seats. The two adults were talking amongst themselves as Ever sat nervously, the court room was filled with people, and the jury was sitting to her right, looking at her thoughtfully.

She nervously directed her attention behind her where Meredith sat with Reid, Declan sitting on the blonde boys lap, the rest of the Covenant sitting around them and giving her an encouraging smile.

"Ever are you ready?" Rosalind asked her.

"Yes Mrs. Simms I'm ready," She nodded giving the woman a small smile.

"Good, now sit tight, Richard and David will eb entering any minute…" She whispered.

"Ok," She nodded.

Minutes later Richard and David York were escorted in to the courtroom, with two highly-paid lawyers. They shot Ever an immediate glare and she tensed up. She sat staring straight ahead not daring to look over at her two abusers.

To say she was scared was an understatement; she knew exactly what these two men were capable of, what they had done to her and her mother. Now she was defying them and just the looks on their faces was enough to scare her stiff straight.

Her eyes darted up to the judge's stand, what if the Judge was on their pay roll, just as some of the police officer's that worked her mother's murder case were? What if this was shrugged off and she had to go back to living with them? They would kill her for sure.

She was torn out of her thoughts as the bailiff stood by the door, "Please rise," Everyone in the courtroom rose to their feet. "This court in Essex County is now in session." The door opened and a woman came through wearing a black cloak. "The honorable Judge Judith Cartwright presiding."

Everyone remained standing as the Judge took her seat. She looked around and glanced from the plaintiff to the defendant to the jury. She took a seat and glanced around.

"I would first like to welcome everyone to the Essex County Courthouse. You all may be seated…" She confirmed.

The courthouse was boomed with the sound of about a hundred bodies sitting down. The Judge looked over the papers on her desk and glanced up again at the infamous Wayne Parry and Rosalind Simms.

"Bailiff what is the case?" Judge Cartwright questioned.

"Your Honor, this is the case of York Vs. Carmichael." The Bailiff announced, though the Judge already knew this.

"Very well, is the Prosecution ready?" She eyed Rosalind and Wayne.

"Yes, Your Honor." The pair announced.

"Is the Defense ready?" She asked looking over towards the York's.

"Yes, Your Honor…" The two lawyers with the York's confirmed.

"The Prosecution may make opening statements…" She stated giving Rosalind a nod.

Rosalind nodded standing; she straightened her dark gray skirt and turned to the Judge and to the jury, "Imagine that you are fourteen months old," She paused and looked over at the jury. "And your biological father has committed suicide, at two your mother remarries and years later this man tragically dies when you are just 11 years old. Your mother begins to date frequently until she meets a man," She sighs and glances over at Richard York. "A man that promises your mother things that she could only dream of." Rosalind interlaced her fingers as she walked towards the jury. "But this man isn't what he seems, and neither is his son that is just a few years older than you," She shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't know that the moment your mother invited them to live with you, it would change your life forever…"

Wayne Parry stands just as Rosalind takes her seat next to Ever, giving the girl's hand a small squeeze.

"This man and his son move in to your home, and they literally take it over." Wayne began. "Just shy of thirteen years old this boy whom you barely know comes to you in the middle of the night. He touches you, he rapes you for the first time," Wayne shudders visibly at the thought. "He continues this vile act right under your mother's nose; she doesn't see it because the same thing is being done to her by her boyfriend, and soon-to-be husband." He sends a sympathetic glance to Ever who is fighting with her emotions. "He impregnates you, but he beats you so badly that you miscarry, causing lots of questions, when you're just fourteen years old." Wayne pointed out nodding towards the Judge. "He beats you and rapes you, but you haven't done anything wrong. Then at just fifteen years old, you're pregnant… a second time." He mused. "Your mother finds out, she sends you away to an all-girls school…" The man pursed his lips together, "When you tell her the truth, she doesn't believe you… that is until you come back with a son… she secretly has a paternity test done to prove that her grandchild is a result of the rapes that have been taking place under her roof." He shrugged heading back to the table. "A month later your mother is killed and things only become worse…" Wayne puts a hand on Ever's shoulder and she visibly flinches at his sudden touch. "This is all true, this is your life as Ever Carmichael…"

Wayne took his seat as the Judge looked a bit baffled by revelation. She shook her thoughts, not wanting to be biased; she turned to the defense, and stated "The defense may make opening statements."

"You're hormonal, a teenaged boy who's father marries a woman with a young daughter. A young beautiful daughter. This said daughter flaunts around in her school uniform, or her short teenaged clothing, teasing you every chance she gets. She tells you she wants you, and you being a teenaged boy give in…" The first lawyer stood as he spoke. "Your affair goes on for two and a half years; she falls pregnant; giving birth to your child." The man pointed in the direction of Reid and Declan.

He takes his seat as the other man stood, coming around to the front of the table, "After finishing at the all girls school, she goes back to her normal school, Spencer Academy…" The second lawyer stated as he glanced over at Ever. "She meets a new boy and she realizes that maybe she doesn't want you anymore. You're heartbroken; she is the mother of your child, your first love…" He beamed glancing back at David who was trying his best to look like the victim. "She inflicts injuries to herself when you won't break it off, she tells the boy that you're abusing her and raping her. She finally packs up her things and takes your son with her…" He scowled. "You're completely devastated and want your son back, you are David York…"

"Very well," She sighed feeling a bit tormented already by the case and it had just begun. Ever sat back in her seat feeling the tears in her eyes slowly slipping out as the Judge eyed her. "The Prosecution may call its first witness…" She stated.

"Your Honor we would like to call Miss Carmichael's physician to the stand…" Rosalind looked down at her sheet. "Doctor Michael Carrier…" She looked behind her to see the Doctor making his way to the stand.

"You may proceed…." The Judge stated.

The bailiff walked towards the doctor, placing a bible out the doctor placed one hand upon it, raising his right hand as he listened to the bailiff.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," The older man stated taking his seat.

"Dr. Carrier, how long have you been treating Miss Carmichael?" Rosalind asked.

"I've been treating Ever," The Judge looked down at him. "Miss Carmichael since she was a baby…"

The questioning from Rosalind continued, asking Doctor Carrier about Ever's health and how it had changed since her mother's marriage to Richard York. She pulled out her medical files and had the doctor examine them.

He stated to the court, the jury and the judge that there was no way that these bruises, broken bones and injuries of the like were self inflicted. She left it open for the Defense to cross-examine the Doctor not getting much help from him with their information.

The next witness was the OBGYN that confirmed Ever's first miscarriage that arose some questioning from the staff and from the doctors. They had been told to not interfere by a higher deity in the office.

After the cross examination, Wayne let the Judge know that she was their last witness. The Judge then looked to the Defense.

"Now the Defense may call their first witness…" The Judge stated.

The first lawyer stood up and with a smug look on his face glanced at the Judge and then over to the Prosecution. "We'd like to call Ever Devlin Carmichael to the stand Your Honor…" He stated glancing at the young girl.

The entire room breathed in deeply, gasping at the sudden events. Ever was not supposed to take the stand, Rosalind and Wayne had told her that she wouldn't have to say anymore than she had about the ordeal. The only time she would have to speak is if the Judge directed a question to her.

"Your Honor," Rosalind stood up ready to object. "This was not sited before the trial…" Rosalind stated.

"Will the Prosecution and Defense please come to the stand…" The Judge stated eyeing the Defense menacingly. Rosalind, Wayne and the two lawyers approached the bench. "On what grounds do you need to question Miss Carmichael?" The Judge asked.

"We believe that there maybe some information eluding from the trial, Your Honor…" The second lawyer quipped.

"But Your Honor, Ever was not prepared to take the stand…. She is too traumatized." Rosalind tried to reason.

"I will let the Defense question her, but if I do not see any relevance in the questioning I will have her immediately taken off of the stand…" The Judge ruled. "We will take a short recess so that the prosecution can prepare for the cross-examination and we will return back in fifteen minutes…" She slammed her gavel down on to the podium as the bailiff looked around.

"All Rise," He demanded. Everyone rose, silent for a moment as the Judge left the stand.

Chatter began around them, Ever looked to Rosalind and Wayne who directed her back to their quarters quickly. Wayne paced back and forth trying to think of something.

"He's going to bring up my cutting," Ever stated finally.

"Your what?" Rosalind asked looking at the young girl.

"My cutting, I began cutting after I gave birth to Declan…" Ever stated. "I had post-partum depression, and the drugs they gave me didn't work. So I started cutting, then the abuse continued, so I continued to cut…" She whispered.

"I'm glad you told us this, I will call in one last favor and see if we can get some information on this… I will be right back… Ever you may go wait in the hall…" Rosalind stated as she took out her cell phone.

"Ever," Just the way he said her name made her instinctively calm down. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug and she smiled feeling his warm lips on her forehead.

"I don't know if I can do this…" She whispered looking up at him.

"You can do this baby, you're strong…" he whispered pulling her out at arms length.

"No I'm not…" She shook her head. "I can't they are going to use my cutting against me… probably say I'm not fit to be a mother…" She whispered tears coming to her eyes. "They'll take him away from me…" She sobbed.

"They aren't taking anyone away from you, do you hear me?" Reid asked her. "You haven't cut in a month…" He whispered. "All of your wounds are healed over, that will prove it…" He whispered to her.

"I just want to go home," She stated looking up at him. "I don't want to go through this anymore…" She shook her head.

"Look, Mrs. Simms and Mr. Parry are going to do everything they can Ever, don't worry…" Reid assured her.

He held her until Mr. Parry ushered her back in to the room, giving her a briefing. She will have to answer the questions with a yes or a no, no explanations unless asked. She nodded simply and took a deep breath as they went back out in to the courtroom.

Ever took the stand as the Judge came back in, "All Rise," The bailiff announced looking as everyone stood. The judge took her seat and looked down at Ever.

"You may be seated," She announced.

The bailiff walked over to Ever and she held up her right hand instinctively and placed the other on the bible in front of her, "Do you sweat to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" He questioned.

"I do," Ever nodded her cheeks tear stained as the Defense lawyer stepped up, his hands behind his back.

"Miss Carmichael, how long did you live in the same house as my client?" He asked pointing to David and Richard.

"About three years," Ever answered looking away from David and Richard who were staring her down.

"And in this time did you ever make a complaint about these alleged rapes or beatings?" He questioned.

Ever wanted to explain but the words of Wayne repeating in her head, "No," She answered truthfully.

"Did you ever tell anyone about Declan being David's child?" He questioned.

"No," Ever answered.

"Objection Your Honor," Rosalind stood up.

The Judge held her hand up to Rosalind and she glanced down at the man before her, "I'm going so where with this Your Honor…" The lawyer stated looking up at her.

"You had better make your point quick," She stated carefully. "Over Ruled…" She stated with a slight nod of her head.

"Have you, Ever Carmichael, inflicted injuries upon yourself?" He asked.

Ever was silent for a moment, she looked around the room; perspiration began to appear on her forehead as she became a bit flushed. The Judge looked down at her waiting for her answer.

"Miss Carmichael, you must answer the question," The Judge announced.

Ever looked at Reid, her eyes locking with his for a moment, "Yes," She nodded.

The room gasped, the Judge looked down at her holding her finger up to the lawyer in question, "Ever, how long have you been doing this?" She questioned looking over at the young girl.

"For about seven months…." She whispered.

"Why?" The Judge asked.

Ever's breathing became irregular, and her pulse began to race as she looked up at the lawyer rand then at the Judge, "If you were in my situation, living every day not knowing if you'd see tomorrow… wondering if your son would be ok if you died… if those sick and twisted bastards would make him just as screwed as they are…" She could feel the hot tears running down her face. "To be violated by the one person you hate more in this life than yourself," She glared at David. "To be beat to unconsciousness by the person who is supposed to be your guardian, supposed to look out for you… the same person who murdered your mother in front of you…" She revealed looking at Richard.

The entire courtroom sucked in a breath, not sure of what to make of the girls accusations. The Judge sat back and looked over at the jury, "You will disregard her last remarks…" She insisted.

Ever looked up at the judge, tears pouring from her eyes her face turning another shade of scarlet as she tried to control herself. The judge motioned for her to take her seat and she look over at the Defense, they were sitting in shock.

The Judge cleared her throat, glancing over at the jury. She let the court sit for a few minutes in silence, hushed whispers being tossed back and forth as she motioned for the Prosecution to make their closing statement.

"I believe everything that could have been said, has been said…" Rosalind admitted looking at the jury. "This isn't just about Miss Carmichael; this is about all of us…" She stated in a low voice. "Would anyone want to witness someone being put through the torture that this young girl has been through in her life?" She questioned. "She shows what all girls should be now, independent, brave… strong… and a good mother…" She stated simply.

The Judge looked to the Defense, they wrapped their closing statement up stating that there was more to this than meets the eye. The Judge looked to the Jury and gave them a stern look.

"You must now make your decision based only on the acts presented and not how you feel about the situation…" The Judge stated. "The court will adjourn until the jury has made a decision." She stated hitting her gavel on the podium again and standing.

"All Rise," The Bailiff stated looking at the courthouse floor. The Judge rose from her stand and returned to her quarters.

"Now what…" Ever asked looking from Rosalind to Wayne.

"We wait…" Wayne stated with a small nod.

Ever sat in the hallway with all of her friends, Declan was pulled protectively in to her lap as she hugged and kissed the boy relentlessly. She whispered to him that they wouldn't get him and that he would stay with his mom.

The dirty haired blonde boy looked up at her and grinned, "Momma…" He murmured.

Ever sat back and looked at him, "Did he just say…" She trailed off.

"Momma…." He said again.

"Oh my god," She smiled looking at Reid. "He just said momma…." She whispered to him.

"I know, I heard…" He laughed slightly his arm tightening around her; he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"He is so cute," Sarah stated pinching the boy's cheeks. "Everything is going to work out just fine…" She whispered to Ever leaning in to the younger girl.

"I hope so Sarah, I really do…" Ever sighed leaning back and glancing at the crowd around her.

If she ever felt loved it was definitely right now. She had everyone she cared about within an arms length away. Tyler was sitting on the other side of Sarah, he had originally took the spot next to her, but Sarah made him scoot over citing that she was a girl and needed some womanly comfort.

"How long do you think this will take?" Ever asked looking up at Rosalind and Wayne.

"There's really no telling, it could take ten minutes or 3 hours… they all have to agree on a verdict, one for each of the York's…" Wayne shrugged his shoulders.

The minutes passed and the group had fallen quite, Reid would pop in a humorous comment every now and then, usually receiving a smack from either his mother, Ever or Caleb. He glanced up looking at his mother who was smiling at him proudly.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Reid asked.

"Ok," She nodded.

Reid got up and pulled his mother to the side, "What's going to happen if they find them guilty?" He questioned her.

"They'll go to prison…" Meredith announced.

"I mean to Ever," Reid stated looking over at his girlfriend.

"Since she's a minor," Meredith paused. "They'll have to give custody of her and Declan to a relative or close family member…" She announced.

"Mom, Ever doesn't have any other family…" Reid stated glancing at his mother worried.

"They would then ask for someone in the courthouse who would be willing to take custody of her," Meredith stated glancing at her son.

"Would you do that?" Reid asked her.

Meredith glanced down at her son, pursing her lips together and looking over at the young girl who was now laughing at something Pogue was saying to her. She smiled, having Ever in the house the last two weeks had brought so much in to her life. She had laughed again and reconnected with her son.

"I won't ask for anything for my birthday…" Reid pleaded with her.

"But I already bought your present…" Meredith pursed her lips together.

"Ok, well I won't ask for anything for next year…." He stated flinging his arm back for emphasis.

"For some reason I don't believe that…" Meredith smirked.

"Mom," Reid gave her an aggravated look.

Meredith smiled and looked at her son, putting her arm around his shoulders, "Of course," She whispered.

Reid's face lit up as he brought his mom in for a huge hug, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you, mom…" He whispered.

"You're welcome…" She grinned watching him walk back over to Ever, carelessly pushing Pogue out of his spot.

Soon an hour passed and they were finally called back in to the courtroom. Ever took her seat and they were all asked to rise for the Judge once more. She glanced as the Jury looked up at her; she looked to the first man in Seat One.

"Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" She questioned.

The man in Seat One the Jury Spokesman stood and looked down at the paper in his hands, he nodded his head. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Members of the Jury, on the Case of David York vs. Ever Carmichael, how do you find the defendant?" Judge Judith Cartwright questioned.

"Your Honor, the members of this Jury find the defendant, David York, guilty…" He stated looking up at the Judge and then to the younger York.

The Defense roared and the courtroom became quite loudly as the Judge hit her gavel looking around, "Quiet in my courtroom," She announced. "Members of the Jury, on the Case of Richard York vs. Ever Carmichael, how do you find the defendant?"

"Your Honor, the members of this Jury find the defendant, Richard York, not guilty." He stated sadly looking up at her.

"Members of the Jury, this Court dismisses you and thanks you for a job well done…" She stated turning from them to the defendant and prosecution. "In the Case against David York, I have sentenced this young man to ten to fifteen years on the charges of Abuse with the result to harm, and Statutory Rape of a Minor." She looked him dead in the eye as she spoke to him, a wave of relief washed over Ever as she looked at Rosalind.

The older woman grabbed her hand giving her a light squeeze, "As for you Mr. York," She looked at the older man in front of her. "Though you have been relieved from this case," She glanced down at her paperwork. "And with the new information from Miss Ever Carmichael, I will have you refrained and held until the matter of Adelaide York's murder has been cleared up." She slammed her gavel down.

"Bailiff please have Mr. York and his son removed from my courtroom…" She ordered.

The bailiff came and had both David and Richard taken away. She turned her attention back to Ever and folded her hands down in front of her. She glanced down at the birth certificate in front of her and sighed.

"Ever it has come to my attention that you are still a minor…" She cleared her throat, "And now that your legal guardian has been taken in to custody you no longer have any family or relatives that are able to take you in…" She glanced around the room her eyes stopping at the blonde woman sitting behind the Prosecutions area. "However, new information given to me by your attorney's indicates that someone has agree to take custody of you and your son…" She stated.

Ever glanced from Wayne to Rosalind wondering who would have agreed to such a thing. The Judge smiled as she heard someone stand behind her.

"Mrs. Meredith Garwin has agreed and signed to be your legal guardian…" She stated pointing back to the woman behind her.

Ever turned in her seat to see Meredith standing with a large smile on her face, she felt the tears in her eyes as she glanced at Reid and then back at Meredith, "Thank you," She whispered.

Meredith smile and the Judge sighed, "This court is now adjourned," The judge stated.

"All rise." The bailiff stated as the Judge waited for everyone to stand up.

Judge Judith Cartwright stood up and gave a slight nod to Ever and stood leaving the room back to her chambers. Ever stood up and hugged both Rosalind and Wayne thanking both of them. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Meredith as the rest of the group came to congratulate them on their win.

* * *

**Please Read & Review! **


	23. Birthday Boy

**Just a WARNING: Smex & Smutt fill this chapter... you have been warned (insert evil laughter).**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Birthday Boy**

"That was a success," Reid grinned holding the seven-month old baby in his arms, he was walking with Ever and the gang to the parking lot after the court was dismissed.

"Not a complete success," Ever sighed.

"They didn't have enough evidence against Richard to pin the abuse case on him, that's why we focused mostly on David. We will get Richard in the murder trial, don't you worry…" Rosalind assured her.

"I hope you're right," Ever whispered softly giving her a grateful smile.

The group parted ways, leaving Ever to go home and be with her son, and her new 'family'. She glanced over at her boyfriend and sighed, she didn't know what she was going to do with her mother's house. She didn't want to live there, the walls held their dirty little secrets and she wanted nothing to do with that.

"What are you thinking about?" Reid asked her.

"What are we going to do with the house?" She asked softly glancing up at Meredith who was strumming her long slender fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for the stop light to turn green.

"We can go through everything, kind of sift out everything you want to keep…" Reid suggested.

"We've got the pool house in the back; you can store whatever you want to keep there…" Meredith butted in to their conversation.

"Thank you," Ever smiled at her meekly, still uneasy after having to be up on the stand.

"You were so strong," Reid stated grabbing her hand in his. "I could have never done that…" He shook his head at the thought. "I don't know how you did it…" He grinned.

"You're full of it…" She grinned smacking him playfully in the chest.

"No I'm serious; I could have never done something like that. I would have been scared shitless…" He admitted.

"Reid…" His mother scolded. "Language…" Her blue eyes diverted to the rearview mirror to look at her son.

"Sorry," He smirked looking over at the boy that had fallen asleep next to his girlfriend. "I can't believe he said Momma…" He smiled at the thought.

"I know it's so early…" Ever smiled at him letting her fingers linger in her son's curls. "Your mom said he was scooting around this morning when she woke him up…"

"They grow up fast," Meredith commented from the front seat. "Reid was walking at about seven and a half months, he said his first words at eight months and was babbling non stop by the time he was a year old…" She grinned remembering his childhood like it was yesterday.

"Early bloomer…" Ever whispered to him in a naughty tone.

"You have no idea…" He whispered back giving her a wink.

Meredith saw the two whispering in the back seat and smiled inwardly. The two seemed to be very happy, and this made Meredith very happy. She glanced back at them and felt the words slip out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Now children, I don't need anymore grandbabies until after you're married…" She blurted.

Reid's eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped, "Mother…" He stated in shock.

"I'm sorry… the Garwin gene rubbed off on me after all those years…" She grinned at her son.

"You're terrible…" Reid shook his head, Ever couldn't help but smile at the exchange between the two, seeing Reid close with his mother again was refreshing.

Meredith pulled the SUV in to the gated home and helped Ever grab all of Declan's things. The three walked in to the house and Ever glanced over at Reid who was looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked.

"Well now that we won, we are going to have a huge bash here tomorrow night… to celebrate my birthday and our victory…" He grinned at her.

"Reid we can't have a party, your mom is here and Declan…" She pointed out.

"I can disappear for the night…" Meredith pointed out. "I'll bring Declan with me to my parents…" She shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose…" Ever stated looking up at the older woman.

"Oh non-sense Ever, this is your home now… Declan is the closest thing I have to a grandchild, and I'm going to milk it for all it's worth…" She grinned.

"Thank you," Ever grinned at the older woman.

"Now I'm going to make something for us to eat…" She scurried off in to the kitchen, Declan permanently attached to her hip.

"This is so weird…" Reid insisted looking around a happy smile on his face.

"What is so weird?" Ever asked as the two went upstairs, ready to change.

"Having my mom home more than a couple hours, it's like… nothing bad ever happened…" he sighed falling on to the bed that she had been occupying the last two weeks. "I mean I was so pissed at her for so long, but then she came back… and you were here… and Declan… it just seems so right…" He turned on to his stomach watching as she walked over to the closet.

"Reid are you getting all sentimental on me?" Ever questioned peering over her shoulder to see her blonde boyfriend staring at her freely.

"Perhaps…" He hung his head with a sloppy grin gracing his features.

"That is so out of character for you," She laughed pulling out a long sleeve green shirt. "Did you and Tyler switch bodies or something?" She asked remembering the story Tyler told her after she found out about their powers.

"Very funny darling," Reid quipped pulling himself off of the bed and wrapping himself around the smaller girl.

"What?" She asked mockingly. "It was a very good question…" She insisted.

"Sure…" He smirked kissing her softly.

"Mmm… don't start… go get changed…" She insisted.

"What?" Reid asked innocently. "We don't have any plans until later…" He stated.

"Reid," She whispered, his hands were roaming over her body slowly.

"Ok," He groaned lowly giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her to get changed.

They had planned to go to Nicky's that night for awhile, since it was Reid's birthday he was allowed to pick what they were going to do for the night. Though he couldn't stay out to long because his ascension would be coming later that night.

After eating with Meredith they drove out to Nicky's meeting up with the rest of the brood. Ever was engulfed with hugs again and she swatted the girls away as they 'fawned' over her mercilessly.

"Stop," She insisted flicking her hand at them again.

"I think we need to liven this place up a bit, what do you say?" Sarah asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Jukebox junky…." Kate squirmed in her seat trying to find a quarter.

"Again?" Delilah asked glancing over at the blonde girl.

"Yes again," Sarah mocked her rolling her baby blue eyes as she pushed away from the table.

"You know the guys are off playing their games, we feel neglected, make them drool and they come back…" Ever shrugged her shoulders.

"So Ev, what did you get Reid for his birthday?" Delilah asked waiting for Sarah to return.

"Well I can tell you that part of it starts with a V and ends with a… Secret…." She chuckled giving a suggestive look to the two girls at the table.

"Wait a second, so you and Reid haven't…" Kate trailed off moving her finger from Ever to the direction Reid was in.

"Nope," Ever shook her head.

"Oh my god," Kate covered her mouth. "You must be his soul mate or something…" She gasped.

"Oh come on, it can't be that big of a deal…" Delilah stated glancing between the two girls.

"It is…" Kate nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked returning to the table waiting for the current song to end.

"Reid and Ever haven't…" Kate flailed her hand for emphasis on the words she was lacking to say.

"Reid and Ever haven't what?" Sarah questioned confused.

"They haven't you know…" Kate stated tilting her head to the side gazing over at her roommate.

"What?" Sarah asked again.

"Sex… we haven't had sex…" Ever announced loudly getting a few stares from some people around them.

"Oh my god, you haven't?" Sarah asked with wide eyes.

"God Sarah and you're supposed to be the Harvard law student in five months?" Kate snickered.

"Shut up, I was just a bit confused…" Sarah slapped her on the arm. "So you haven't then?" She asked.

"No, but that will change tonight…" Ever smiled slyly.

"Oh really?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'am…" Ever blushed slightly hoping that the song would come on soon so that she could escape the stares emanating from the three girls at the table.

"Happy birthday, Reid…" Delilah laughed high-fiving Kate.

The song Sarah chose came on and she hopped up from the table, grabbing the blonde and pulling her out to the dance floor. Kate and Delilah followed them out there knowing that they had embarrassed Ever enough. For now anyway.

The girls began to dance, minding their own business as the boys continued their game. Reid and Tyler were taking on Pogue and Caleb in a game of pool. Reid and Tyler were winning 2 games to 1 against the other boys.

"Best three out of five…" Caleb pointed to Reid who grinned at his friend.

"It's your funeral Danvers," Reid mocked, the shit-eating grin never leaving his face. "I'll even let the big boys break…" He laughed glancing over at Tyler.

Caleb smirked smacking Pogue on the back to get his attention, "Dude, what are you staring at?" Caleb asked.

"My very hot fiancée…" Pogue grinned pulling his pool stick closer to his body.

Caleb followed his gaze out on to the dance floor to see Sarah, Kate, Delilah and Ever out on the dance floor doing their little dance. He laughed at the sight, Ever was getting down while Delilah, Kate and Sarah joined in the 'white girl' dance. The 'white girl' dance consisted of the girls either rocking back and forth singing the lyrics of the song or waving their hands above their head while shaking their body halves.

He had to admit it was quite entertaining.

"So what do you think Ever got you for your birthday?" Tyler asked leaning on his stick.

"To be honest I have no idea…." Reid shrugged his shoulders glancing out at his girlfriend who was joining in on the 'white girl' dancing. "My Christmas present, I wasn't expecting…" He stated looking down at the platinum band that graced his right ring finger. "So I have no clue what my birthday present could be…" He mused. "She won't even give me a hint…" He pouted.

"And we all know how much Reid hates that…" Caleb stated with a small laugh.

"You know me; I like to be in control of everything around me…" Reid shrugged. "Not knowing is driving me crazy…"

"Come on you've got a few hours until you ascend and then after that… you'll probably be too tired to even function, so you wont' get it until tomorrow…" Pogue laughed after breaking.

"Great, thanks Pogue…" Reid threw his hands up in the air as Tyler took the next shot.

"You're welcome…" Pogue grinned leaning his elbow on to the table behind them.

"Hey what time is it?" Ever asked looking over at Sarah and Kate, they had been dancing to every song that came over the juke box, having a great time with just the girls.

Sarah glanced down at her wristwatch and glanced up at Ever, "Nine thirty, you guys should probably get going…" She stated with a small smile.

"You're probably right…" Ever stated glancing at them. "I'll go grab him and see what he says…"

The girls nodded as Ever fought her way over to the pool tables, she grinned as he took a shot making a ball in from a simple combo shot. She waited patiently for him to make his next shot, which he missed by a fraction of a hit.

"Hey there birthday boy…" She smiled sliding her hands in to her back pockets.

He turned around a grin plastered on his face as he walked towards her, "Beautiful…"

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked him.

Reid shrugged glancing down at his watch, it read 9:35 PM. He made a weird face and shook his head glancing over at his friends.

"I guess we should be leaving," He sighed.

"That's what I was thinking…" She responded.

"Alright boys, well the wife is telling me that it's time to pack it up and move out… if you know what I mean?" He glanced at his buddies. "Wish me luck," He stated as the three boys walked up to him giving him 'manly' hugs.

"Take care of my best friend, Ev…" Tyler stated giving her a sideways hug.

"I plan to…" She grinned at him. "Bye guys… we'll see you tomorrow…" She waved to them.

She dragged Reid over to the girls that had settled back down to the table to say goodbye. All three of the girls jumped on the blonde boy giving him good luck praises and suggestive winks. Kate and Sarah he understood, but he knew Tyler hadn't told Delilah about them yet so he was a bit perplexed about her reaction to him leaving.

The pair got in to Ever's Sequoia and drove towards the Garwin Manor, just as she was about to turn on to his road when Reid distracted her.

"Keep going straight," He demanded.

"Why?" Ever asked turning off her blinker and following his instructions.

"Pogue and Caleb said that it can get a bit loud and _eventful_…" Reid stated using the term loosely. "I figured if we go out to the Colony house no one is ever out there…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok," She nodded her head. "Just let me know where to go…"

Reid gave her fluent instructions, getting her nearly lost down a twisting and winding road. Within fifteen minutes they arrived in front of the large Colony house. She pulled herself out of the driver's seat and watched Reid get out and follow behind her.

"Wow," She took in the old building. "This looks like its been here forever…" She whispered.

"That's because it has…" Reid laughed a bit looking at her face from where he was leaning against the hood of her car. "You should probably go back home, I don't want you to have to witness this…" He stated shoving his hands in to the pant pockets of his jeans.

Ever turned to look at him, "No." She shook her head.

"Why not?" Reid asked her.

"I want to be here…" She stated walking towards him. "This is something I want to be here for…" She whispered to him, coming just centimeters away from him.

"I don't know what it's going to be like Ever… you should go home and wait for me there…" He stated softly.

"I'm not leaving," She insisted.

"You want to watch me in pain?" He asked her.

"It's not that… I just want to be able to see what you have to go through…" She shrugged her shoulders, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "I want to be here for you…" She smiled.

"Ok, but I want you to stay here by the car; I don't know what the hell is going to happen, ok?" He asked glancing down at his watch; it read 9:55 PM.

"Ok..." She nodded her head in agreement.

They stood together for a few more minutes before Reid walked towards the Colony house, glancing at his watch every few seconds, checking the time. Ever glanced down at her cell phone, she slipped it out of her pocket as he was walking towards the house.

It was 10:11 PM; he would be ascending in two minutes. She watched as his blonde head hung low, by the time he looked up again the clock struck 10:12 and his eyes were as black as two coals. She sucked in a deep breath at the startling look on his face, it was melancholy. She could hear her heart beating faster and faster, her hands began to shake at what she was about to experience.

What happened next shocked both of them; the clouds began to roll in, lightening and thunder cracking viciously around them. A large beam of lightening struck down right in front of Reid as the boys body was lifted in to the air.

Ever's eyes widened as he levitated over the Earth, at least a good twenty feet above her. Her eyes took in the scene before her, his body convulsed as he let out a scream of pain. The lightening was now visible striking him, the area around his body glowing a bright white and yellow hue.

The time lapsed, the clock hit 10:14 PM and Reid's body fell to the ground face first. Ever ran to his side scared to touch him, she said his name softly and when he didn't respond she rolled him over on to his back.

Reid groaned loudly, holding himself tightly, he could feel the new power throughout his body. He could already feel the urge to use, and it was strong. He opened his eyes and he could see Ever looking down at him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked him helping the blonde boy sit up.

"Yeah, I think…" He stated wincing a bit as he moved his entire body.

She was crouched down next to him, her small hands holding on to his biceps steadily. His eyes returned to their normal blue color and he took a deep breath. Pogue and Caleb weren't kidding when they said it would be painful. Getting beat up by David hadn't been that painful, hell getting beaten up by anyone was not nearly as painful as that.

He honestly thought it was worse than when they got their powers when they were thirteen. He could still feel the new urge running throughout his body, itching at him to flash his eyes once, just to use a little bit.

"Don't," She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Your eyes, they flashed…" She stated noticing the red flames that engulfed his irises just seconds ago.

"Sorry, it's just itching to be used though…" Reid whispered shaking his head as he pulled both of them to a standing position.

His legs were wobbling. She helped him steady himself and glanced over to the car.

"You ready to go?" She asked him carefully.

"Yeah… lets go…" He whispered hoarsely.

Ever helped him as best she could to get to the car. The blonde boy was a good four or five inches taller than her, so it was a bit difficult to situate his tall lanky frame towards the car. She walked around to the other side of the car and glanced back in to the seat behind them.

"Do you want part of your birthday present now?" She asked him, hoping to keep the boy interested.

Reid's ears perked up at this and he glanced over at her with an eager look adorning his features, "Hell yeah," He answered.

"Ok," She smirked reaching behind them and pulling out a blue gift bag, it had tissue paper sticking out of it and a card hanging off of the side. "Well, open it…" She stated pushing it towards him.

Reid eyed the bag and opened up the card first. He read it carefully and smiled looking down at the bottom of the card. In her neat cursive handwriting the bottom of the card was signed: _I love you, Me. _A devilish grin placed itself on the boys face as he pulled out the tissue paper and glanced down at the bottom of the bag.

It was dark outside, so he was having a difficult time seeing what it was. Ever laughed pushing his hand in to the bag, Reid's eyebrow rose feeling the soft texture between his fingers. He wrapped his long digits around the item and pulled it out of the bag.

His eyes grew as he realized now what he had just pulled out of the bag, and Ever tried to hide her laughing as Reid pulled his mouth off of the ground.

"This is my birthday present?" He asked stupidly.

"Part of it…" She stated kicking the car in to gear.

"Where's the other part?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see once we get home…" She remarked cutely before turning back on to the road they had just came from minutes ago.

Reid licked his lips letting the piece of cloth rest in his lap. He glanced over at her every few seconds, just as he had with his watch just minutes ago; a playful grin playing on his lips as she forced herself to look straight ahead.

Ever parked the car and unbuckled her seatbelt glancing over at her boyfriend, who was already jumping out of the car. He had a sudden burst of energy as he ran to her side of the car, scooping her up and running towards the house.

Ever let out a small laugh as Reid quietly opened the door to the house, all the lights were off and he didn't hear any sounds coming from any of the rooms in the house. He grinned swiftly carrying her upstairs to his bedroom.

He tossed her on to the bed playfully, holding up the naughty piece of lingerie that he had opened up in the car. She grinned grabbing it from him and scooting to the edge of the bed, she placed an innocent kiss on his lips as she stood up.

"I'm going to go slip in to something a little more… comfortable…" She stated in her best seductive voice. She tried to hide her laughter; she had always wanted to say that.

"By all means…" Reid stated stepping back so she had free access to the bathroom.

Reid grinned to himself, he let his eyes flash black and the entire room was lightened by swarms of burning candles, his bed was almost illuminated by the gold silk sheets on it. Reid striped himself of all of his clothes except for his boxers.

Moments later Ever emerged from the bathroom, slowly sauntering over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled away and Reid let his hands fall from her shoulders to her lower back, letting the lacey material rubbed against his bare hands.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was deep, his blue eyes searching her green ones for an answer.

"I'm sure…" She nodded her head, leaning in to capture his lips again.

Reid deepened the kiss, letting his hands fall from the small of her back to her rear. He grabbed her up forcefully in to his arms, turning around and placing her gently on the bed. He parted their lips leaving kisses from her mouth down her neck to her collar bone.

A low moan escaped her lips as his soft hands played with the fabric of her nightie. He had to admit the dark colored material looked amazing against her porcelain like skin. The deep purple and black laced baby doll was nothing he would have ever imagined Ever to don.

Reid let his long index finger hook in to the string of her matching underwear, tugging at it playfully as his kisses lingered over to soft lace of her attire. She pulled him back up to meet her lips in a tantalizing kiss.

She forced him over, straddling his lap letting her lips linger over to his pierced ear. She nibbled gently on it; Reid's hands flew up to her waist grabbing her closer to him as his lips connected with the side of her face, hungrily moving about.

Ever laughed slightly, the smell of the burning wax engulfing her nostrils as she let her lips linger down Reid's smooth chest. He pulled her back up to meet his lips, letting his hands fall in to her hair. Their mouths moved together, the tingling sensation in the pit of Ever's stomach intensified as Reid's hands moved over her breasts slowly, feeling the lacy rub against her was enticing.

Reid pulled her down moving on top of her once again, using his free hand to slowly slide her panties off. Ever's body trembled under his touch, Reid let his eyes scan over her legs, the bruises had diminished to almost nothing, the cuts on the insides of her legs were healing perfectly, only leaving faint scars behind. A small smile graced his lips as he let his hand slide up her smooth leg to her hip.

Ever's small finger lingered around the edge of Reid's boxers, toying with the pale skin around it as she slid them down slowly exposing his hip bones, and using a swift movement she pulled them down completely. Reid captured her lips with his once again letting his naked body hover over hers.

"I love you," She whispered to him, her words were mixed with desire and lust.

Reid's smile grew hearing her say this, his left hand drifted down to come in contact with her. He slid a finger gently over her, watching intently as her body jolted forward a bit, her hands roaming over his torso.

Her hips moved forward in a begging fashion as his lips lingered over hers carefully, the temperature in the room rising from their body contact and because of the hundreds of candles that laced the room. That smirk never leaving his face as he gently forced two fingers in to her.

She squirmed slightly under his touch, it was nothing she had ever felt before, and he was gentle, but forceful without hurting her. She let a low moan escape her lips and then an intense gasp when his thumb grazed over her, making her curl her toes in to the soft, silk sheets.

Reid positioned himself above her, using his free hand to slip the sides of her baby doll down exposing her breast to him. His lips circled her collarbone; he slid down slowly, letting his tongue slowly come in contact with her erected nipples. His mouth roamed from her right to her left, taking in the sweet yet salty taste of her body.

He continued to move his fingers rapidly within her, making her clutch on to the sheets. She could feel him smirk against her chest as he let his lips linger down, he didn't mind the lacey fabric in the way as he let his body slide down the bed, never missing a beat.

He held her hip with his free hand as he kept his other deep within her, letting his tongue slowly slither over her, making her body shake slightly at the new sensation between her legs. A simple flick of his tongue and he could taste her, he had been dying to touch her so intimately since they first began dating.

He wanted to savor every moment of it that he could.

He could feel her body tremble under his hold, let his mouth get one last taste he slowly pulled away, letting his fingers continue their task. He moved towards her again, placing himself before her. She pulled him down to her, crashing her lips against his. Her fingers grasping on to his blonde locks as she tilted her head letting his tongue massage hers expertly.

Reid freed his right hand from her and pulled her closer; the sensation of her naked body against his was exhilarating. He pulled away breathing heavier as he placed himself in front of her, with an easy thrust of his hips she capture him.

Her fingers released themselves from his hair and straight to his broad, muscular shoulders. He rocked his hips gently pushing further in to her, being gentle at first. She pulled herself up to meet his mouth in another heated kiss, Reid used one hand to balance them and his other to move her hips along with his.

Small beads of sweat slipped down Reid's face and were crushed between their lips as they rocked back and forth, the bed slowly squeaking along with their bodies movements. Ever let out a small giggle at the sound, and Reid pulled back, glancing at her suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" He asked as she tugged on his hair viciously.

"Nothing," She whispered biting his shoulder playfully.

His breathing was ragged as he grinned at her, hooking one leg to give himself a better angle as he leaned down letting her nibble on his shoulder again. She yanked on his hair again making him arch his head back and let out a low groan.

He had never experience that before, no girl had ever dared to touch his hair during sex. Ever pushed her boundaries with him, knowing that she could. Her fingers tangled themselves in to his hair forcing him to meet her in a kiss, Reid thrusted in to her; his lips linger down to her breast. His tongue ran over her left and then her right, he fondled the left with a free hand, massaging it slowly as he lapped on the right and pushed himself further in to her.

She moaned loudly, feeling the combined stimulation.

She arched her back, tossing her head back. She could feel her hair sticking to her back from the sweat that was now ruling over half of her body. She grinded her hips upward towards Reid waiting for him to continue his assault on her.

Reid obliged letting his weight collapse forward over her and grinding a bit harder and a bit faster, as her hands roamed over his tensed chest and abdomen. He made eye contact with her, the flames from one of the candles catching her eyes as she stared up at him lustfully.

If there was one time that Reid Garwin could tell exactly what his girlfriend was thinking, it was now. He could read the desire, the want… the need written all over her face as they stared each other down.

Ever had never seen Reid's eyes so blue before, they were bright and full of energy as their bodies moved together. She didn't look away, her green orbs locked with his and stayed that way until he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again, quicken all of his movements as their kiss intensified.

Reid let out a relieved sigh as he pulled Ever's naked body closer to his, leaving a trail of kisses on her bare shoulder. She couldn't help but smile she felt completely satisfied in everyway you possible could. Pulling Reid's arms around her tighter she rested in to his bare chest.

"I love you," He whispered to her softly, his bare, gloveless hands roamed over her smooth skin.

"And I love you," She grinned back leaning against him.

* * *

**I told you smutt... lots of it... I love it... (rapes Reid).**

**Please R&R!**


	24. Content

**Sorry it took SOOO long to update, but I got stuck on what to do next... so this story is slowly winding down. It's almost to the end, probably a few more chapters. So bare with me as I try to get this done... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – **_**Content**_

The rest of the Christmas break flew by, New Years came and went and the kids started their new semester at Spencer Academy. Meredith had purchased a dorm room for Ever, and stayed home to take care of Declan.

Much to Ever's delight she was sharing a dorm room with Delilah who had not had a roommate for the first part of the year. She had gotten settled in the weekend before school started with the much needed help of her boyfriend and friends.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The steady and unpleasant sound of an alarm clock tore Ever out of her sleep; she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands tiredly looking over to Delilah's side of the room. She saw the girl trying desperately to smack the loud clock, her head tucked neatly under a pillow.

"God is it really time to go back to school already?" She asked dryly pulling the feathered pillow from over her face.

"I'm afraid so…" Ever announced pulling herself out of bed.

"Great," Delilah sighed pushing the covers off of her frame. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you in a bit…" She yawned grabbing her things; she slipped in to a pair of white flip flops and left the room.

Ever nodded to the girl and glanced around the room. She still had quite a bit of her things in boxes, but mostly everything else was unpacked and put it in its spot. While they were unpacking she remembered the teasing that the blonde boy had pulled on her.

"_You and Tyler are just alike…" The blonde boy groaned. "Everything has its place…" He rolled his blue eyes watching her unpack a box Tyler had just brought in only minutes ago._

_Tyler walked through the door and smiled hearing this comment, "We were separated at birth…" He laughed glancing at the slightly younger girl. _

"_I think you were," Reid agreed leaning against the built in desk on Ever's side of the room._

A small smile pulled at her lips at the image of him standing there just a muscle shirt and dark blue jeans on, those fingerless gloves present and sweat slowly dripping from his brow. He looked sexy; there was no doubt about that.

She was tore out of her thoughts by cutting sound from yet another piece of technology. She groaned seeing her cell phone blinking; vibrating and playing The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song 'Guardian Angel' all at the same time, letting her know that Reid was calling her.

"Thinking about me again?" He asked casually as she answered.

"Aren't I always?" She asked sitting down on her bed.

"Are you ready for school?" He asked.

Ever glanced down at her t-shirt and shorts and laughed, "Not really…"

"Alright, well meet me in a half hour for coffee?" He asked.

"Ok," She agreed.

Hanging up the phone she grabbed her toiletries and slipped in to her favorite pair of flip flops and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, meeting up with Delilah who was taking her time. She pulled on her bathrobe that she had grabbed and walked back to the room with her friend and roommate.

"What's your hurry?" Delilah asked watching Ever dash around the room getting dressed. Before Ever could answer Delilah knew the answer, "Reid?" She asked.

"Yeah, meeting him for coffee in the café…" Ever nodded looking down at the picture next to her bed. Meredith had taken the picture on Christmas morning, it was Ever and Reid, and Reid was holding Declan and the three of them were smiling happily.

"I guess I'll have to stop in and keep Ty company…" Delilah stated her eyebrow arched.

Ever turned and looked at her friend, "Don't you dare corrupt my poor, sweet, innocent Tyler…" She mustered up her best 'serious' face and both girls laughed.

"Sweet, yes… Poor, ha… Innocent… what Tyler Simms do you know?" Delilah asked with a grin on her face.

Ever covered her ears, "I don't want to hear it…" She grabbed her bag. "I want to keep the squeaky clean image that I have of Tyler intact please…" She grinned pulling her jacket from its coat hanger.

"Sure…" Delilah smirked watching her friend leave in a hurry.

Ever met Reid in the café and he already had both of their drinks on the table waiting for her. She gave him a short kiss and took a seat next to him, loving the feeling of being in his arms.

"You know," Reid started out of the blue.

"What?" She asked.

"Ah, never mind…" Reid shook his head taking a sip of his coffee.

"What, tell me…" She stated pulling out of his arms so she could get a better look at the handsome man.

"Nothing it's not important…" Reid stated shaking his head.

"You wouldn't have started telling me if it weren't important Reid, what is it?" She asked him.

"I was just going to say that I got accepted in to BU…" He gave her a small smile.

"What?" Ever gave him a surprised look. "I didn't even know that you applied there!" She grinned at him.

"I didn't really tell anyone… but I figured I can't be away from my favorite people, so I applied, and they accepted me…" He grinned.

"Reid that's fantastic news!" She grinned at him.

"Well," He watched her take a sip of her drink and she glanced at him.

"Well, what?" She asked.

"What about you?" He questioned. "Did you apply there, I know you talked about it, but you never said whether you did or not…" He pressed.

'I um… I did apply to BU…" She nodded her head.

"And?" Reid asked brushing off her hesitation.

"I haven't heard anything back yet…" She gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Well I'm sure they are just saving the best for last…" He stated coolly putting his arm around her again.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" She nodded her head.

Before they could finish their coffee the rest of the group sauntered in to meet them, having a quick chat before the beginning of the new semester. As soon as they entered the first class of the day the whispers started. Everyone had heard about the trial involving Ever and her step-family.

It was hard to keep anything in Ipswich a secret for too long.

She knew the rumor mill would pump up and make her life at Spencer a living hell. Ever was prepared though, she had been through hell and back when she started dating Reid and wasn't about to let the people around her at school make her feel any less about her self then she did.

"Hey, you ok?" Sarah asked leaning over the desk to talk to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Ever forced a smile.

Sarah accepted this and went back to copying the notes on the board. Ever sighed and rested back in her seat.

_It's going to be a long day. _She thought to herself as she flicked her pencil casually against the notebook laying on her desk.

Her thoughts proved to be correct, the day dragged on but not just for her, for ever member of the core group. Ever waited impatiently for the last bell to ring, she didn't share her last class with any of her friends and she could felt the hypocritical gazes she was receiving from everyone in the room.

The bell rang, Ever grabbed her things and rushed out of the room not wanting to have to deal with any kid of confrontation. The feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she had to high-tail it out of class or be bombarded with questions that wanted answers.

Most questions would come from the snobby girls who had nothing better to do than to stick their nose in to other people's business. Others would probably ask the more impromptu questions, the questions that Ever didn't want to hear, and she certainly didn't want to answer.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" An annoying voice came from behind her. "Mommy…" The last word was followed by a round of giggles.

Ever turned on her heel and stared Kira Snider in the face, the red head was standing with a few of her closest gossiping hyenas. The green-eyed girl sighed and placed an impatient hand on her hip.

"Do you have something constructive you wanted to say, Kira?" Ever asked calmly.

"I'm just surprised is all…" Kira snickered walking around Ever like a hawk to its prey.

"Surprised at what?" Ever rolled her eyes and glared at the girl.

"Out of all the words to describe you Ever Carmichael, I never thought _whore_ was one of them…" She let out a round of cynical laughter. "Pathetic and desperate yes… but whore… ha… who would want to sleep with you…" She growled lowly.

Ever clenched her hands in to a fist, feeling her emotions taking over; she would not cry in front of Kira Snider and her lackeys, she just couldn't. She forced a small smirk on her face and narrowed her eyes in on the girl.

"Really Kira?" Ever laughed shortly. "I find that word describes you a bit better than it describes me…" She grinned at her. "Now if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend and my son are waiting for me…" She stated turning sharply and leaving the red head with her mouth hanging open.

Ever felt her emotions suppress themselves and continued to her locker. She grabbed her things for that night and waited for the rest of the group to meet her. They were going out to Nicky's that night to hang out.

"You know, we always go to Nicky's…" Kate stated in a bored tone as they walked towards the dorms.

"Where else is there to go?" Pogue asked wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Point taken…" Kate added.

Pogue and Caleb took off to their houses to change as the rest of the group went to their rooms to get ready to go out. Ever pulled open the side drawer next to her bed looking for a hair tie, she sifted through the drawer and a sudden pain hit the tip of her index finger.

She retracted her hand from the drawer and watched as blood began to slip down her bony finger. She stared at it for a moment, her eyes darting from the single slice on her finger to the drawer.

There laid the culprit, it used to be her best friend. The small silver box cutting blade that laid in all its glory, shiny dully in the fluorescent lighting of the room. Her eyes scanned back to her finger eyeing it carefully as she watched the blood trickle down to her sleeve, getting the white material sticky with the red substance.

"Oh my god, Ever!" Delilah shouted pulling on the pink tank top. "You're bleeding!" She shouted rushing over to Ever.

Ever pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked at Delilah and then back at her finger, "God, I'm such a klutz…" She whispered pulling a tissue from the box next to her bed. She wrapped it around her finger and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Are you ok?" The young girl asked.

"I'm fine…" She nodded. "I just wasn't being careful when I was looking for a hair tie…" She sighed pointing to the drawer pulling the tissue back, bits of it sticking to the small slice.

"You should go run it under some cold water; I'll throw this thing out so you don't do it again…" She stated noticing the small blade in the night stand. "What's it doing here anyway?" She asked glancing at Ever who had disappeared in to the half-bath.

"I don't know, probably was mixed in with some of my other things…" Ever called back rinsing her finger off.

"Ever… you're not still… y'know?" She asked carefully.

Ever shut the water off and looked up in to the mirror, she could see Delilah's reflection slightly as she stared down at the small sliver of metal. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm not…" She answered. "I have no reason to do that anymore… I'm happy now…" She stated with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive Dee, would I lie to you?" She asked.

"Well…" Delilah started.

"Declan doesn't count…" She pointed to her friend as she reentered their room. "Because no one knew about him…" She stated as Delilah gave her a forced smile while throwing the blade in to the waste basket.

"Alright, here I've got a band aid in my drawer…" She stated sifting through her top drawer. She pulled out a butterfly bandage and put it on Ever's finger.

"There all better…" Ever smiled unbuttoning her shirt.

"Now, hurry up… lets not keep the Sons of Ipswich waiting…" She laughed gently pulling on her jean jacket.

"Yes mother…" She grinned walking to her closet and pulling out something to wear.

Later that night at Nicky's Reid took Ever's hand in his and noticed the bandage. He held it up to his face and gave her a worried glance.

"What happened?" He asked her casually taking a sip of his beer.

"I cut myself by accident when I was looking for a hair tie this afternoon…" Ever shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"On what?" Reid pressed.

"A blade…" Ever sighed her green eyes looking up to meet his blue ones.

"Ever…" Reid's eyes turned from their normal light blue color to silver hue. Ever gave him a curt look before turning to her basket of fries that sat in front of her.

"And you say me and Tyler act too much alike… you and Dee think the same…" She groaned glancing over at him. "She threw it out before we left, and I haven't been cutting again… it must have gotten mixed up with my things when I was packing and unpacking…"

"Are you sure?" Reid asked lacing his fingers with hers.

"I have no reason to lie to you now…" She answered. "I'm perfectly content." She gave him a small smile; she knew she had just boosted his ego by the smirk gracing his thin lips.

"Well in that case, let's go dance…" He stated pulling her out to the dance floor.

"Aye, Aye Captain Garwin…" She laughed joining him out in the middle of Nicky's.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R!**


	25. Normal Life

**The end is near... OH MY GOD... I'm finishing stories... that's scary... ;)**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 25 - Normal Life**_

The week dragged on slowly and the heat had finally worn down. People were still talking but they weren't as rude about it as they had been. Ever had seen her small share of hazing, and even Reid had gotten tormented by a few of his swim team members for 'playing daddy', as they called it.

It was Saturday and Delilah and Ever both sat in their room getting ready to meet up with the reset of the gang. Ever pulled open a drawer, she pulled out a top and several pieces of papers fell on the ground.

"Shit," She mumbled as Delilah knelt down to help her pick them up.

"Ev, what is this?" She asked holding up the papers.

"Nothing," Ever stated picking the papers up off the ground and trying to take them from Delilah.

Delilah kept a firm grip on the neatly folded papers and glanced down at them, "Ever…" She whispered. "These are all acceptance letters…" Her eyes grew wide. "Emerson, Clark University… The Center of Professional Development…" Her eyes grew even larger at the last one that Ever was clutching on to. "CCPA?" She asked carefully. "Ever, when did you…."

"I got them last week," She whispered softly taking a seat on her bed. "I applied before everything with Reid happened…" She stated sadly. "I wanted to get as far away from here as possible…" She let out a heavy breath. "I didn't apply to BU… until a few weeks ago… I wasn't planning on going there…" She sighed.

"But Ever, you got accepted to CCPA…" Delilah sounded astonished. "That is one of the hardest performing art schools to get in to…" She exclaimed.

"I know, but its Chicago Dee…" Ever shook her head. "I can't leave Ipswich, hell I shouldn't be thinking of going to college. I've got a baby to take care of."

"Ever c'mon… you don't think Meredith will want you to go? You don't think Reid will want you to go?" She asked casually. "They will help you, I'm sure Meredith won't mind playing grandma to Declan for a few more years…"

Ever shook her head, "I can't expect them to keep doing stuff for me Delilah… it's not right…" She stated shaking her head.

"Not right?" Delilah asked. "Ever are you listening to yourself?" She asked her friend. "Reid and Meredith both love you…" She shook her head. "You and I both know that Reid is crazy about you…" She whispered.

"I know, but these are just silly dreams… I can't go chasing this when I've got a baby about to be a year old in a few months…" She shook her head. "It's just not right…"

"Ever, stop…" Delilah shook her head. "You are crazy not to do this…" She held up the papers. "You're good… damn good… and you can't let your dreams slip away…" She shook her head. "You should not live your life thinking 'What if…'" She handed the papers over to her friend.

"But it's not fair to…" Ever started.

"Not fair to whom?" Delilah asked. "It wouldn't be fair to you to let this get away…" She shook her head. "Reid wouldn't want you looking back regretting this…" She offered. "He'd want you to look back and think of what a great decision you made to do what you love…" The girl insisted.

Ever sat and sighed, she knew Delilah had a point, but she didn't want to leave everything she knew. She certainly couldn't go to Chicago, she couldn't be that far away from Declan, or that far away from Reid.

Maybe she could go to Emerson, or Clark… they both had schools in or around Boston, so it would work out well for everyone. She figured that she had applied to late to BU, so they wouldn't accept her. She sighed and glanced up at Delilah.

"Let's not worry about this…" She left the papers on her bed. "I believe it's time to meet our incredibly good looking boyfriends…" Ever suggested grabbing Delilah by the hand.

"You can't brush this off forever…" Delilah whispered.

"I don't intend to…" She grinned seeing Reid and Tyler rounding the corner.

The group wound up at Nicky's as they usually did, drinking, playing pool and enjoying their time together; things seemed to be working out well for them. Delilah found herself staying with Tyler in his and Reid's dorm room and Reid with Ever.

Ever pulled out her keys as Reid's arms encircled her waist, his lips fluttering over her bare neck as she tried to find the keyhole. Through her drunken vision she wasn't able to find the keyhole, she pushed on the door and it flew open; she let out a small laugh as Reid stumbled in behind her.

Ever wasn't usually a drinker, so she was a bit of a lightweight, by beer number two she was already giggly and ready to leave with Reid. Reid on the other hand had downed quite a few while they were there and he had never been so glad for his powers.

"You shouldn't use like that," Ever whispered shutting the door behind him.

"I figured it would get me in to your bed quicker…" He grinned pulling her closer to him.

"You are a perverse man Reid Garwin," Ever smiled as he placed his lips on hers.

"I do try," He remarked laying her down on her bed, Ever watched as he let his lips trail down her neck to her collar bone. He positioned himself ruffling some papers under his hands. "What's this?" He asked.

"Nothing," Ever stated shoving the papers off of the bed.

Reid didn't think twice about them, until the next morning. He woke up feeling his head pounding; he really shouldn't have drunk those beers the night before. He stumbled out of Ever's death grip and found his way to the bathroom.

He grabbed the small glass on the side of the sink and filled it with water, he stumbled back in to the room and saw the papers scattered about the floor. He slid down, sitting on the hardwood floor of the dorm.

His light blue eyes scanned over the papers, seeing that they were some sort of letters he grabbed at them and pulled them within his grasp. His eyes focused on the first letter that graced the top of the small stack.

_Miss Ever Devlin Carmichael_

_136 High Street Room 231_

_Ipswich, MA 01938_

_Dear Ever,_

_It is an honor to inform you of the Admissions Committee's decision to offer you a place in the Chicago College of Performing Arts' Class of 2010._

Reid felt his eyes go wide at the thought, _Chicago_. Ever hadn't said a word about going to Chicago for college. She had applied to BU didn't she? She was just waiting for her letter of acceptance. Reid felt a lump in his throat as he glanced up at her sleeping figure.

He sifted through the stack and then looked back at her; they were all acceptance letters to every Performing school in New England, one from California and another from Nevada. He felt his heart pounding unevenly in his chest. Could she be thinking of leaving him, for good?

He heard a ruffling from the bed, if his head hadn't been hurting earlier, it was now. He glanced back and those green eyes bore in to his soul.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was soft and traces of sleep evident in her voice.

"I woke up and found these…" He stated rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Care to explain?" He asked his tone obviously hurt.

"Reid," She sat up her hands slipping under the thighs, rocking slowly back and forth.

"You didn't tell me that you applied to schools… schools halfway across the continent…" His voice seemed full of rage.

The thought of her leaving just irked him the wrong way, everything they had been through and she was going to run away from it all?

"No," She shook her head sadly, feeling her emotions running haywire, her head was woozy from the booze they had consumed the night before. "Reid it's not like that…" She urged.

"Then what's it like then Ever?" He asked her harshly. "You're gonna run away? The bastards in jail for Christ's sake… he's not going anywhere…" He insisted.

"Are you listening to yourself?" She scoffed. "You aren't even listening to me..." She shook her head. "I applied to these schools before you and me…" She glared at him, her gaze hurtful.

"Before?" Reid asked.

"I had no intentions of staying here before we were together, I was praying for school to be over so I could pack up my shit and leave…" She pulled herself up to her full height. "Until I met you, that's when I applied to BU, but I think it was too late… I haven't even heard back from them… but Emerson and Clark are only twenty minutes away from BU either way…" She whispered taking the papers from Reid. She walked over to her drawer and stuffed her papers in their hastily.

"So you're not running?" He asked.

Ever turned to look at him after closing the door, "Of course not, I've got too much here now…" She shook her head. "Besides I couldn't take Declan with me if I went to one of those other schools. I just wanted to see for myself if I was good enough to get in…" She admitted.

"So no word from BU then?" He asked sadly. He really wanted to go to the same school as her, not seeing her everyday would be pure torture for him.

That smile, the way her eyes sparkled when the light hit them at just the right angle. The movement of her body with his, the way they were almost perfectly in sync with each other. He couldn't see a day without her in it.

The two didn't speak anymore of the acceptance letters; instead they took showers and got ready for their peaceful Sunday. Reid and Ever stopped at his dorm room to grab something before heading over to the house. Meredith had decided to make brunch, wanting to, as she put it… "Spend some time with my kids…"

Reid laughed as Ever made a smart remark about them being brother and sister in a way, and asking if their relationship was incestuous. Reid gave her a disturbed look and she simply smiled. He forced the door open and both of them stood in shock at the picture before them.

Tyler was on top of Delilah; both of them were obviously topless, the sheets of the bed covering their lower halves, both caught in a tedious lip lock. Ever's hands flew to her eyes, all the thoughts of her 'sweet and innocent' Tyler were now ruined.

"Goddamn it Reid, don't you know?" Tyler pulled away from Delilah, neither of them bothering to move from their current position.

"Excuse me for coming to _my_ room to get something, geez…" Reid bit back rolling his pale blue eyes.

"What did I tell you about corrupting my sweet, innocent Tyler?" Ever asked her small hands still covering her eyes from the scene before them.

Delilah snickered as Tyler rolled next to her, she pulled the covers up to her bare chest and waited as Reid sifted through his things. Tyler groaned lowly, but he couldn't help the small smile that was forcing its way on to his lips.

"I'm not as sweet and innocent as I appear…" Tyler quipped back in a tired drawl.

"I can see that…" Ever stated slowly peeking through her fingers at the bed. Her two friends were no longer in a compromising position.

"Got it…" Reid grinned picking up something and heading back to the door. "Now you two better be using protection, I don't want to have any little Tyler's running amuck." He waved his finger at the two.

Tyler reached behind him, grabbed the down pillow and chucked it at the couple, it flew past Ever and smacked Reid right in the face. The blonde pursed his lips together and glanced down at his girlfriend.

"I don't think we're wanted here…" He remarked.

"What was your first clue?" Ever asked with a laugh, pushing Reid through the door and closing it securely behind her.

"That was interesting…" Reid laughed sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"To say the least…" The girl grinned up at him and looked at the small bag in her boyfriend's grasp. "What's that about?" She asked.

"I just picked something up for my mom," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh really?" She questioned him.

"Yes ma'am…" He nodded heading out to her Sequoia. He grabbed the keys from her possession and pulled himself in to the driver's seat.

Within minutes they were parked outside of the Garwin Manor. He smiled up at the house, he had never remembered being this happy seeing the place, seeing his mother… it was strange. It was new. And he welcomed the new outlook on his life.

"You ok?" Ever's small voice tore him out of his thoughts.

Pale blue eyes caught green ones and he let one of his infamous smirks carry itself on to his lips. He tossed her a wink of reassurance and pulled her towards the house. Without knocking or ringing the bell he walked in to the large castle-like building that he knew as home.

"Mom?" His voice rang, bouncing off the wood paneled walls.

"Kids?" Meredith's voice came from the kitchen, a small gargling followed suit. "I'm in the kitchen," She let them know.

Reid pulled Ever in to the kitchen where the older woman was juggling the 8 month old baby and a spatula that was flipping pieces of French toast for their brunch. A smile spread across her face, revealing her pearly white, straight teeth.

"Here let me take him," Ever offered taking the growing boy in her arms.

Gurgled sounds came from him and mumbled 'Momma's' as well. Reid smiled giving his mother a sweet kiss on the cheek, her jaw went slack as he offered her the small bag.

"For me?" She asked calmly, letting her long skinny fingers fold over the two strings that held the bag closed. Reid simply nodded, noticing the broche attached to her top that Ever had gotten her for Christmas.

She grinned wildly and opened the bag without another thought. She looked down to see a small box laying at the bottom of pink and blue tissue paper. Ever's eyebrow arched in question, wondering just as badly as Meredith was about the present.

Meredith picked up the gold box and opened it slowly; Reid looked on expectantly waiting patiently for her to open up the small gift. The cover to the box slipped off and on to the counter, near the batter, the gauzy white fabric under the piece made it stand out more than it already did.

It was a simple gold chain with a gold heart-shaped pendant, a locket to be exact. Meredith picked it up and smiled over at her son who gave an easy shrug of his shoulders. She opened up the small locket and found two pictures on the left her deceased husband, Joseph, and on the right a picture of Reid, Ever and Declan together.

"Reid this is wonderful…" She whispered grabbing her son in a death like clutch; the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to get all mushy on me…" Reid defended giving his mother another quick kiss on the cheek.

"You are not the same boy you used to be," Meredith whispered pulling away from her son; she placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him a sweet smile. "You've grown up so much…" She whispered.

Ever sat back watching the exchange, she felt a tug at her heart as she glanced down at her light haired son. Those hazel eyes looking up at her with a toothy giggling grin. She could feel the mother son love emanating in the room, it was simply touching.

"You're gonna make me cry or something, stop…" Reid forced a laugh as he shook his head, putting his hands on her wrists and pulling her hands from his face.

Meredith forced a laugh seeing the glazed over look in her son's eyes, she sniffled back and held up the necklace to him, urging him to put it on her. Reid took the delicate piece of jewelry in his hands and hooked it around his mother's neck. It hung low over her heart and near the broche.

"It's good to have you kids home today," She whispered glancing up at Reid who nodded his head. "You have some mail on the desk in your father's office if you want to take a peak…" She nodded her head in the opposite direction.

Reid nodded and grabbed Ever by the elbow gently guiding her towards the office. He picked up the small stack, several credit card offers, some junk mail, a few other miscellaneous pieces that didn't catch his attention until he saw one that did.

_Miss Ever D. Carmichael_

The front read with the Garwin Manor address printed below it. He handed it over to her with expectant eyes, the return address was the regular seal for the court house, he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Ever's fingers trailed over the envelope, she flipped it over, adjusting Declan on her hip as she hooked her finger through and lifted up damaging the seal of the envelope. Her eyes moved swiftly over the paper and she looked up at Reid.

"The trial for Richard is going to be in two weeks, I'm going to be asked to take the stand again…" She felt her blood rising with fear at the thought of having to go through it all over again.

Reid noticed that she was visibly shaking; he stood up from the plush leather chair and held on to her upper arms firmly. He pulled her in to a hug, pressing Declan between them.

"Everything will be ok Ever, you just tell the truth, they obviously have enough evidence or there would be no trial right now…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I know Rosalind and Wayne and they wouldn't go through with this unless they knew it was a solid case."

"I know, I don't doubt it… but I have to live through all of that again…" She whispered. "I don't want Declan there…" She shook her head after a short pause.

"I understand, I'll ask mom to stay home with him… that way I can be there for you." He assured her.

"God, this is all so much…" She whispered her free hand finding it's way to her forehead.

"But it'll be over with before you know it…" Reid stated. "And then we can go and lead a normal… happy life…" He insisted.

"Reid," She looked up at him a half smile showing on her face. "You're a witch… how is that normal?" She asked him.

Reid opened his mouth to say something but shut it again shaking his head; she had a point… a very good point. Their lives would never be normal; it would be extraordinary and supernatural. That was a given, but normal, never.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	26. Flashback

**So I got stuck here towards the end of the story... trying to find the right way to end it. I'm thinking two or three more chapters left... and it will be followed by an epilogue... (wipes away tears)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 - Flashback**

The next two weeks seemed to drag on slowly for Ever, every day after school she was meeting with Wayne or Rosalind about the trial against Richard. They were certain that they had this trial won already.

Ever's testimony being their final key.

She was nervous to say the least; she would have to come face to face with her mother's killer, with the man that was supposed to be her father figure, supposed to be her guardian. She shuddered at the thought, what had possessed her mother to fall for this man was beyond her.

She had been having nightmares the last few nights, vivid nightmares of her mother's death. The way Richard was so sinister and told Ever that if she told anyone she would end up just like her mother, _dead_.

She remembered that was the first night he had hit her, he struck her heard across the face, and once she was down, he kicked her relentlessly. She had been so wounded and hurt that when the cops came by to find her mother's body and question, no one had even known she was there.

Richard had told the police that she was out that night with friends. Though at the time Ever didn't have any friends, she only had her son. He was the only person that she had, that she thought she would ever have.

Until now.

Now she had not only her son, but she had Reid… she had Meredith. She had Tyler, Delilah, Sarah, Caleb, Kate and Pogue. All of them. They were all her friends now, they were all her family. The most important people in her life.

She surveyed the dark room; Delilah was sound asleep on her side of the room. It was early, only five in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Tomorrow would be the big day; she would have to bare her soul, everything she had been trying to hide for the last 9 months.

She let out a small laugh; so much had changed in just three months. She had a boyfriend now that loved her, she had friends that cared about her, and she had a guardian that was looking out for her best interest.

_That bastard_, she thought. He ruined her life. Took everything from her, but in the end… gave her something special. She smiled at the thought; her son, her boyfriend, and her friends. They were all somehow gifts that she had gotten from the terror she had been put through.

She grabbed her things and went to the showers, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, it would be useless.

Creeping down the lonesome hallways of Spencer Academy dorms during the early morning was quite scary. Shadows danced on the walls, the slow creaking of the old wood floors as she took every step, the echoing of her breathing freaked her out.

Ever stepped foot in to the bathroom, her mind whirling around the concept that tomorrow she would hopefully be seeing her mother's killer be put in jail for life. She groaned inwardly slipping out of her clothes; she started the water of the shower and waited for it to become warm.

She slipped her hand under the falling water and felt the temperature rise slowly, feeling comfortable with its current heat she slipped her entire body under the head of the shower. The hot beads of water massaged over her tense muscles.

Closing her eyes tightly she remembered that night like it was just yesterday.

"_You're worthless," Richard's words were venomous. "Can't keep your fucking mouth shut about anything, can you?" He stated harshly._

"_Richard, please stop this…" Ever heard her mother croak out. _

"_That little whore of a daughter… she did this to herself…" Richard warned. "Just like you did this to yourself…" _

_Ever shook at his words, she could hear the faint crying of her son from the other room. She wanted to console the boy, but she couldn't' find it in her to move. She peaked through the cracked door and saw her mother hovering on the floor grasping her midsection as if she had just been kicked or punched violently. _

_She saw Richard draw his strong arm back and then viciously hit her mother hard across the face, she let out a loud scream and horrified at the look on Richard's face as he noticed her behind the door, she clamped both of her hands over her mouth. _

"_Oh you want a little show?" Richard stated as he stormed to the door, pulling it open and revealing the young girl. She let out a low squeak and shuffled back on her bottom. _

_He snatched her up violently by her forearms and yanked her in to the room. Pushing her down roughly he heard her mother gurgle out a protest. Ever sat huddle in the corner tears streaming from her eyes silently she was too scared to move._

"_You want to sit outside the door and watch your mommy dearest get what she deserves?" Richard asked with a snort. "She wants to tell me something that I already know…" He laughed sinisterly. "David is the father of your bastard child…" He grinned and pressed a rough, calloused finger against her tears stained cheeks. "As if I didn't already know…" _

"_Richard, stop this… this instant!" Her mother worked up the courage to stand on to her own two feet._

_Richard turned around sharply, back handing her mother, with a loud pop she watched her mother's body flop on to the large king size bed. Those dark eyes stared in to hers briefly before he turned around to grab a pillow off of the bed. _

"_You fucking cunt," He growled lowly placing himself on top of her mother. _

_Adelaide kicked and wailed trying to get his large body off of hers, but it was no use, he was so much stronger than she was. Ever shook her head repeating the same words over and over again._

"_No God, please no…" She whispered, the salty tears mixing with her saliva. _

"_God can't help you now…" Richard barked as he grabbed a pillow. "I'm about to teach you a lesson Ever…" He groaned harshly, his pants feeling instinctively uncomfortable against his hardened member. "You don't ever open your mouth," He warned. "Never…"_

_He pushed the pillow on to Adelaide's face, blocking her air passages as her arms and legs thrashed around violently. Ever's eyes grew wide as she built up enough courage to pour herself on to her feet. _

"_Leave her alone!" Ever yelled as she rushed over to Richard and gave him a few hard knocks on the back with her clenched fists._

_Richard with one swift movement pushed her away, knocking her in to the large armoire in the room, "Stupid bitch, just like your fucking mother…" He growled. _

_Adelaide sat up her eyes pleading with her daughter silently as she tried to muster up the strength to beat Richard, Richard turned sharply grabbing her roughly around the neck and squeezing with his bare hands. _

"_Don't!" Ever yelled hoarsely._

"_David!" Richard yelled waiting for his son to come in to the room. _

_Within moments David's tall, muscular form peered in to the room, "Yeah?" He asked darkly._

"_Would you shut your fucking whore up?" Richard asked pointing abruptly to the ball of limbs on the floor._

"_What the hell are you doing?" David asked noticing the pillow in his father's hand and Adelaide's neck in the other._

"_I'm teaching these fucking whores a lesson, do you have a problem with that?" Richard asked glaring at his son._

_Afraid of his own father David took a step back and went to Ever, he held her down; she fought and pried at the older man trying to get him to release her. He had one hand clamped over her mouth and the other pinning her arms above her head._

"_Now it's time to get rid of you, you were lousy in the sack, a fucking bore…" Richard muttered as he gave Adelaide another smack across the face._

"_Is this really necessary?" David asked watching his father place the pillow over Adelaide's face again, pushing hard down so his stepmother couldn't breath. _

_Richard shot his son a glance that was threatening, the younger man immediately closed his mouth and Ever's eyes grew wide as her mother's body went limp. She bit down on David's hand and he released it giving her a dirty look as she let out a loud scream. _

"_Shut her up, shut her up NOW!" Richard demanded as he held the pillow, he could still feel Adelaide's pulse pounding slowly as her life slipped away from her._

_David pushed his hand over Ever's mouth and leered down at her, "You're only making this worse for yourself in the end," He whispered harshly._

_Ever thrashed around seeing Richard pull the pillow off of her mother's face, her body has started to lose its color already. She felt more tears stinging her eyes as Richard got down on the ground crawling to her slowly and looking her dead in the eye._

"_That'll be you, if you don't keep your fucking mouth shut," Richard barked. "And that precious little boy of yours is mine…" He grinned evilly. _

_Ever bit down harder on David's hand and the boy released her, "Fucking bitch," He growled slapping her hard across the face._

_Richard's upper lip twitched as he grabbed her up off of the floor, "You listen here and you listen good Ever Carmichael…" He shook her violently, shoving her against the armoire. "You belong to me, you got that… you belong to him…" He pointed down to David. "A fucking word from that mouth of yours and you'll wind up just like your god damn whore of a mother!" He stated pushing her down to the ground._

Ever's green eyes snapped open at the memory. She could feel the salty tears mixing in with the hot steamy water coming from the head of the shower. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and sighed. She had been put through hell that night.

Richard had literally kicked her ass all the way to her room, leaving her there for David to do with what he wanted. He had raped her that night, telling her that she was just like her mother; a useless whore, and telling her that no one would ever lover her.

She hadn't left the bathroom that night, letting the wound on her arm bleed incisively in to the porcelain of the tub, staining it slightly. She didn't leave it the next day either, it took her a few days to work up the courage and the strength to walk out of the room.

She let out a deep and exasperated sigh as the water started to turn cold, had she really been in her own nightmare for that long?

She slowly turned the water off and wrapped the white towel around her wet body. She rang out her long wet hair and her shaky hands fled through the wild tresses as she grabbed her things and stalked back to her room.

She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, but a part of her was. A part of her wanted to see that chauvinistic, narcissists, masochistic man rot in hell, or prison, whichever came first.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**

**_A/N: I know some of you probably aren't reading 'Not the Way we Planned It', but I posed this question to my other readers, so I figured I'd ask you guys as well. I have an idea for Pogue/OC fic, and wanted to see how many of my readers would be interested. It will be for my muture audience because the perverted part of my mind wants to take over... ;)_**


	27. I love you

**God, I can't believe its almost over... (wipes away tears)... **

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 27 - I love you**_

Ever dressed herself for the day and walked out of the dorms and towards the school, she needed the fresh air with all of the thoughts and memories flooding back. She walked towards the large retention pond that countered the school.

She stared down at her black Mary Jane's and shoving her hands in to the pockets of her blue blazer. The young girl let a heavy sigh escape her lips as she looked up towards the sky. She hoped that her mother was watching down on her, hoping the woman that loved her dearly would give her the strength to go through with the trial tomorrow.

"What are you dong up at this hour?" A voice called from behind her.

She turned around to see Tyler smiling at her, she returned the smile and looked down, "I couldn't really sleep, what about you?" She asked stopping so that the taller boy could catch up with her.

"Same, I'm feeling a bit anxious about tomorrow actually," Tyler admitted.

"You definitely aren't the only one," She laughed lightly hooking her arm with the older boy's. She pulled her coat tighter around her body. She had forgotten how cold Ipswich was during the winter.

"Where is your jacket?" He asked noticing her shiver.

"What can I say I'm a genius…" Sarcasm dripped from her words as Tyler shrugged off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "Such a gentleman," She smiled linking her arm with his again as they walked around the pond.

"C'mon you're like my sister; it's the least I can do…" Tyler stated sticking his free hand in his pocket. She looked up at him and flashed a smile. "I am Uncle Tyler after all," A proud smile was on his lips now. She nodded her head and looked down towards the ground, a few moments passed and Tyler opened his mouth to speak again. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

"You have no idea," She shook her head.

"We're all going to be there, to support you, you know…" Tyler stated stopping to look down at her.

"I know and I really appreciate it…" She smiled at him. "I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys…" She felt that familiar sting in her nose, her eyes watering slightly.

"Oh don't cry on me…" Tyler laughed wiping away a stray tear that fell from her eyes. "These are supposed to be happy times…" He sloshed a bit of snow out of his personal bubble, his eyes staring down at his black vans.

"Delilah is a lucky girl," Ever stated pinching Tyler's cheek slightly. "You be good to her, you got that?" She asked in an authoritative voice.

"Yes ma'am…" Tyler nodded rubbing his cheek against his shoulder.

"Coffee?" She asked pointing towards the school.

"Sounds good," Tyler agreed grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the school.

Ever sank in to the plush couch, satisfied as the heater for the school kicked on. The rumbling of the old machine kicking on was the only noise that filtered in to the student lobby. Tyler handed some cash over to the barista and came back with two steaming cups of mocha.

"White chocolate mocha for you," He handed her the cup, "And a pumpkin spice tea for me…" He grinned plopping down next to her.

"Thanks Ty," She grinned sipping the warm liquid. She let out a soft sigh and rested back, "Easing my mind slowly," She whispered.

"Everything is gonna be ok, Ev…" Tyler insisted.

"I hope so, Ty…" She grinned giving his hand a soft squeeze.

Their silence was disturbed when the doors to the student lobby were forced open and a very pissed off Reid Garwin came storming in. His chest bare, his skin a bit paler than usual and a white terry cloth towel wrapped around his waist.

"Reid what are you doing?" Ever asked in shock. He hadn't trudged all the way across the grounds to get to the small lobby at the school had he? And why was he so upset? "Reid, you've got to be freezing…" She insisted setting her cup down and walking over to him.

"What the fuck is going on?" He demanded those pale, silver blue eyes stared at her, hurt reflecting in them.

"What are you talking about?" Ever questioned confused.

"I was walking to take my morning shower; Tyler's gone no big deal…" He stated waving his arm at Tyler who was now standing just as confused as she was. "Bump in to Aaron fucking Abbott and he makes a smart remark about my girl and my best friend being together…" He bares his teeth angrily. "I shrug off his comment like I usually do until I walk past the fucking huge ass window and what do I see…" His eyes cut from Ever to Tyler back to his girlfriend. "My girl and my best friend together," He pointed at Tyler angrily, his bony little finger shaking incredulously.

"Reid, c'mon you can't really think…" Tyler was cut off when Reid shot him a death-like glare.

"Shut up Tyler," He barked. "You gave her your jacket," He laughed bitterly his voice shaking, "You held on to his arm…" He shook his head looking at his girlfriend, emotions he didn't know possessed him washing over him. "You looked at him like that…" Reid whispered. "Held his hand…" He shook his head. "How could you?" He asked.

"We were just talking, Reid…" Ever shook her head. "Nothing is going on between me and Tyler…." She insisted. "Nothing,"

"But I saw," Reid started to argue back.

"Tyler c'mere…" Ever stated as they stepped out in to the empty hall. Tyler slipped through the door and looked at Ever waiting to see what she wanted. "Is there a way you can like use to get him back to your room?" She asked looking at Reid who was trying to argue but shivering relentlessly.

Tyler nodded his head and without saying another word he grabbed on to Reid and his eyes went black in an instant, and the two boys were gone. She sighed and went back in to the lobby grabbing her and Tyler's drinks, and getting Reid a drink as well.

She hauled her short ass over the grounds and back to the dorms. She ran up the flights of steps up to Reid and Tyler's room and barged in not bothering to knock. Tyler had put a hoodie over Reid's bare arms and chest and put his blanket over him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him handing him a cup of the scalding hot java.

"I was, am, fucking pissed…" Reid chattered taking a sip of the black coffee. He shuddered slightly the warm liquid felt good dripping down his throat, warming him from the inside out.

"It's not what it looked like at all, we were just talking about tomorrow… I was stupid and forgot my jacket so Tyler gave me his…" Ever explained. "I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the student lobby to get some coffee, that's it…" Ever stated the truth.

"That's it?" Reid asked looking up at Tyler.

"Reid c'mon man… we've been through this before… I wouldn't do that to you… Ever sure as hell wouldn't do that…" Tyler backed up his best friend's girlfriend.

"Since when do you listen to anything Aaron Abbott has to say?" Ever asked a hint of a smile showing on her lips; she rubbed her hands up and down his arms trying to get him warm.

"Sorry," Reid whispered shaking his head. "I just am so wound up about everything…" He apologized.

"Hey, it's ok… no harm done…" She kissed him softly.

"Besides I see Ev like my little sister, man…" Tyler stated taking a seat on his bed. "That's just sick…" He shuddered at the thought.

"Asshole," Ever reached behind her and smacked the boy. "Did you switch personalities or something?" She asked glancing between the two.

"Don't say that in front of Caleb," Reid warned a small smile forming on his thin lips.

Tyler let out a throaty laugh and Ever glanced between them, "I'm not asking…" She rolled her green eyes. She glanced at her boyfriend, "You warm now?" She asked him.

"Mmmhmm," He nodded pressing the cup to his lips. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her ear, "I could think of something that would warm me up a bit quicker…" He playful toyed with her ear as his teeth grazed over the soft skin.

Ever felt the goose bumps form on her skin, she glanced over at Tyler who saw the exchange between the two, "Well now that I know we're cool… I'll be going to find my _girlfriend_…" He stressed the last word towards Reid.

"A little bit quicker baby boy…" Reid stated setting the coffee on to the night stand, pulling the covers over himself and Ever.

Tyler didn't say anything else he slipped out of the room and his eyes fell upon a curly haired brunette that was smiling smugly as he exited the room. Tyler's eyes narrowed on the boy and he growled lowly.

"Fuckin' around with your best friend's girl, huh?" His voice was full of arrogance and it made Tyler want to punch him in the face.

"Do you have nothing better to do with your life, Aaron?" Tyler asked approaching the older boy.

"Finally growing a pair of your own, _baby boy_…" Aaron snarked at him.

"Fuck off, asshole…" Tyler rolled his blue eyes.

Aaron kicked off of the wall and got in to Tyler's face, "Are you tired of being his little bitch yet?" Aaron smirked pursing his thing lips together.

Tyler was about to snap, he couldn't stand Aaron Abbott, and he never really had a chance to show the older boy that he was not a force to be reckoned with. Reid usually stepped up to fight him, or Caleb and Pogue would weasel their way in to the fight to break it up.

Now, now was his time to shut Aaron Abbott up for good. He turned his cheek to the older boy, his face twisting in to a scowl, his fist clenching at his sides. Aaron looked down and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Am I making you mad, baby boy?" Aaron teased.

"Walkin' on thin ice, Aaron…" Tyler warned.

Aaron shoved the younger boy slightly, trying to get a rise out of him. Tyler hit up against the wall right outside of his room and looked at Aaron evilly. Aaron wrapped his hand around Tyler's throat and pressed hard.

"Aren't so tough now without your boys around are you?" Aaron asked watching Tyler gasp for a few breaths.

Tyler's face was turning red; he could feel his blood circulating, was it because he was angry or losing oxygen? He wasn't quite sure.

In one quick movement Tyler gained possession of his breathing and had Aaron face up against the wall, twisting his arm in an awkward angle. He pulled the older boy from the wall and turned him face to face.

Pulling his arm back he threw one punch, and that was all he needed. Aaron was cowering on the ground trying to regroup; Tyler smirked seeing a few drops of blood coming from the boy's nose.

"FYI Aaron," Tyler smirked. "I'm a black belt…" He rolled his eyes at the crouching boy and walked towards the stairs to get to Delilah and Ever's room.

The day seemed to go by a bit too quickly for Ever's liking. It was as if she blinked and it was the last period of the day; hours closer to judgment day. She wouldn't have to meet up with Rosalind or Wayne today, she was just going to go to the Garwin manor and spend some time with her son.

Meredith and Reid were going to have a mother-son dinner, something the two of them hadn't done in a long time. Ever would get to have some alone time with her son and she was excited to be able to have her one-on-one time.

"Hey babe," Reid slipped his arm around her shoulders. He placed a kiss on her temple and shot a glance at his best friend walking next to her. The two together still made him uneasy, but he trusted them both, he just didn't like what he saw this morning.

"Hey, you ready for your big dinner tonight?" She asked with a smile, she glanced over at Tyler who looked at them expectantly.

"What's going on tonight?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going out to dinner with my mom," Reid shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that big of a deal,"

"It is…" Ever insisted.

"Whatever you say babe, you ready to head over to the house?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to see my little boy…" She grinned rubbing her hands together.

"I'll catch you two later," Tyler waved before walking in the opposite direction of the couple.

"Hey, you ok?" Ever asked glancing up at her boyfriend taking the keys to her Sequoia out.

Reid snatched them from her giving her a small grin, "It's nothing," He answered remotely.

"You're lying to me," She stated standing by the passenger door as he clicked the small button on the key chain to unlock the large doors.

"Don't start this now Ever," Reid warned pulling his slim body in to the driver's side. He adjusted the seat as she slammed the door shut, catching his attention.

"Tell me what is bothering you," She demanded.

"Fine," Reid stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. "You want to know?" He asked her a bit harshly.

"It'd be nice if you were honest with me, yes…" She nodded her head.

"Ok, you and Tyler… that's what's bothering me…" Reid stated pulling out of the parking spot, not bothering to look at her.

"Me and Tyler?" Ever asked confused. "I thought we went over this, this morning…" She turned to look at him, moving the seatbelt that was protecting her.

"Yeah well I thought it was over too, but I can't help but notice how close you guys are… it bothers me…" Reid stated gritting his teeth. "I should not be bothered by the fact that my best friend and my girlfriend are close… it's just wrong…" He shook his head.

"Then why does it bother you, Reid?" She asked him raising an arched eyebrow.

"Because," Reid sighed and glanced over at her for the first time, he could tell that this was bothering her now. That's all he needed to do is add on to her stress, _good going Garwin_. "Because Tyler used to like you…" He stated shaking his head.

"What?" Ever's mouth fell open, since when had Tyler liked her?

"Yeah, exactly…" Reid huffed and shook his thoughts.

"Reid…" She said softly. "Tyler has Dee now… he really cares about her…" She shook her head. "I'm sure he doesn't even look at me that way anymore… didn't you hear him this morning, he sees me like his little sister…" She stated brushing her hand over his.

"I just feel like if he decides that he wants you he can have you," Reid shrugged his shoulders.

Ever's eyebrows knit together pensively, "Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Because he's a good guy, I'm an asshole… he's got more to offer you than I do…" Reid stated his left hand gesturing towards the window of the large SUV.

She sat back in her seat and stared straight ahead baffled, "I love you, Reid… I don't secretly love Tyler… I only love you…" She whispered shaking her head.

Reid let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, his blonde hair falling in to his eyes as he glanced at her seeing the hurt expression on her face. He sighed maybe he shouldn't have been so honest about the whole thing. He felt that he Tyler would be better for her, that she would realize that and leave him.

"I love you, asshole or not…" She let a small smile tug at her lips.

"I'm sorry," He apologized parking the car in his mother's drive way. "I guess we've both been under a lot of stress lately, I'm just scared that I'll lose you…" He shook his head. "And I have never… ever felt that way about anyone before…" He bit his bottom lip. "You tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it…" He joked.

"You're not gonna be able to get rid of me… period…" She matched the smirk growing on his face. "You're stuck with me,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He grinned kissing her quickly.

The two teens walked in to the house and were greeted with Meredith trying to help Declan walk towards the door. Ever's eyes grew wide as Declan pulled his fingers away from the older woman and took a step forward.

The young mother dropped her book bag and knelt down in front of the door, her mouth agape.

"He's been trying to walk around for the last couple of days…" Meredith smiled at them. She put a hand over her mouth as the boy took another step.

"Hey big guy," Reid crouched down next to Ever who was on the verge of tears as her son grasped on to her hands after taking two more steps.

"He just walked," She whispered to Reid. "My son just walked…" She grinned proudly.

"This is fantastic…" Meredith grinned walking up to the two teens and the baby.

Ever hoisted the boy up on to her hip and greeted Meredith with a smile and a hug. Meredith placed a kiss on Declan's cheek before giving her own son a hug and a kiss. Reid closed the door with his foot and wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Are you ready for our night out?" She asked him in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, let me go get changed…" Reid stated pointing down to his clothes.

"Alright, I'll be in the living room…" She smiled releasing her son and walking with Ever in to the living area.

"I can't believe he walked," Ever stated in a disbelieving tone. "My baby, he walked…" She repeated. "This is huge…" She grinned.

"I know!" Meredith grinned. "I remember the first time Reid walked… his chubby little legs…" Her grin turned in to a slow smirk. "I remember it like it was yesterday," She blurted.

Those words chilled Ever for some reason; perhaps it had something to do with the memory of her mother's death she wasn't quite sure. She forced a smile and Meredith sat back in the plush sofa; Ever placed Declan down and his wobbled a bit holding on to her stocking clad knees.

"He is getting so big," Meredith sighed looking down at the young boy that she was beginning to consider as her only grandson.

"I know, I can't believe it… his birthday is only a few months away…" Ever retorted softly.

"April 29th, correct?" Meredith asked to jog her memory.

"That is correct…" She nodded her head putting a finger to the boy's nose and grinning as he let out a shrilled giggle.

"There's my boy," Reid's voice engulfed her ears. He picked the boy up with ease, resting him on his hip that was jutting out to the side.

Ever couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips as he said this, Meredith got up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you don't want to join us, Ever?" Meredith asked.

"No, you guys go ahead, you need some alone time…" Ever stated with a grin. "I'll stay here with Dec and we'll work on this walking thing…" She stated squeezing the boy's cheek.

"Momma!" Declan squawked his hands outstretched to his mother.

"Oh you don't want me, huh?" Reid asked rubbing his pointed nose against Declan.

Declan squirmed and gave Reid a sympathetic pat on the cheek, Ever laughed as Meredith walked towards the door.

"Reid, are you coming?" She asked grabbing her coat.

"I'll be out in a sec, mom…" He stated watching her walk out of the front door.

He wrapped his free arm around Ever's waist bring her closer to him. He placed a slow, sensual kiss on her lips as she pressed her palms against his chest.

"Don't you start this now, Mr. Garwin…" She stated pursing her lips together.

"Start what?" He asked with a playful grin on his face.

"You know what," She stated poking him in the chest.

"Fine, fine…" He sighed and handed Declan off to her. "But, I'm not leaving until you say it…" He stated stubbornly.

"Until I say what?" She asked playing dumb.

"You know what," He stated winking at her.

"Fine," She gave in. "Reid Garwin is the hottest and smartest man to ever grace this Earth," She rolled her eyes.

"And?" Reid tapped his chin expectedly.

"I swear to god," She groaned.

"Say it…" He pushed.

"I hate you," She murmured.

"You love me," He corrected her.

"He is the best lover I have ever had, and I love him…" She stated adjusting Declan on her hip.

The boy pouted up at Reid who was still rubbing his chin absentmindedly, trying to decide whether or not he approved of her forced speech.

"Look what you are subjecting my son too," She stated as Declan started to rub his chin, just as Reid was. "He is going to turn in to a mini Reid…" She laughed.

"That is not a bad thing; at least we know he'll be good looking, smart and good in bed…" Reid pointed out. "Oh, and loved by you…" He grinned at her.

"I'm never playing pool against you again…" She remarked placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Now go before you're mother leaves you…" She pushed him away from her.

"Alright, fine… I love you…" He stated opening the door as he grabbed his coat.

"I love you too…" She smiled as Declan waved to the blonde who closed the door.

* * *

**Things were going a bit too smoothly towards the end, had to toss in a speed bump... R&R:)**


	28. Not Afraid

**This is a little short chapter, but I just like where it ended, and couldn't make myself write anymore after it… it would have killed the moment. So enjoy (and don't you love the last line… haha FOL)**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 28 - Not Afraid_**

She didn't sleep that night; she lay in bed with Reid wide awake. She had dozed off a few times, but the nightmares plagued her dreams. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing Richard suffocating her mother, without David holding her down as she watched her mother die.

She pulled Reid's naked body closer to hers, his body giving her a feeling of security. He would keep her safe, she knew it. All of their friends and families would do everything in their power to see to it that she was no longer harmed by the York's, or anyone else for that matter.

The baby monitor next to the bed began to make noise, a faint sound coming from Declan's nursery. She slowly weaned herself out of Reid's arms and slipped in to the t-shirt that rested at the end of the bed. It grazed her thighs as she tip toed down the hall and to his room.

"There my boy," She whispered poking her head in to the room. "Couldn't sleep either?" She asked.

Declan was standing up in his crib, holding on to the railing and babbling. She smiled and picked him up, she nuzzled her nose against his and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I love you Declan James," She stated proudly.

"Momma…" The boy repeated a few times, pulling on the loose hair that fell from her ponytail.

"That's right, momma loves you…" She hoisted him up a bit further on to her hip.

She walked downstairs and in to the kitchen, she found a bottle and filled it with some cold milk helping her son handle the bottle which he was gladly sucking down. She let a small giggle escape her lips as the boy let out a loud burp and then resumed drinking his milk.

"Hey," His voice was soothing, but still scared the crap out of her.

She turned around and her free hand rested over her chest, "You scared me," She stated.

The blonde grinned slightly approaching her slowly, those long lean legs taking even strides towards her, "I'm sorry," He apologized brushing his hand through her hair. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I haven't been able to sleep," She whispered softly. "Every time I close my eyes it's all I can see…" She felt that familiar sting in her nose, but she fought back the urge to cry. She wasn't going to be weak anymore, especially not in front of her son. "I'm sorry if I woke you up," She stated cradling the growing baby in her arms.

"I heard you talking to Dec over the monitor, I didn't want to go back to sleep without you…" He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're too sweet," She let out a low laugh as Declan cooed gently between them.

"How's my big man?" Reid questioned hoisting the boy out of her arms. "Was he cranky?"

Ever shook her head, "No, he wasn't... I suppose he just couldn't sleep like his momma…"

"We're all bundles of nerves…" Reid sat down on the stool at the island.

"I have to agree," She nodded leaning against the counter top, glancing at the digital clock on the stove she sighed. "It's only three," She whispered. "I'm not even tired…"

"Me either really," He shrugged his shoulders. "I think we need to have some family time, let's go back to the room and we'll watch some movies or something…" He suggested.

"Ok," She nodded hoping this would get her mind off of the trial that would be happening that day.

Ever forced her eyes open, the sun beating in on her face was making it a difficult task. She looked around the room and found Reid standing in the corner, Declan on his hip as he pointed outside at some thing.

She sat up and the blonde turned around at the sound of the sheets ruffling. He smiled at her and sat down on the bed, he placed Declan between them and the boy got on his hands and knees and crawled in to Ever's lap.

"When did I fall asleep?" She asked quietly.

"Probably about twenty minutes in to the movie…" Reid smiled at her.

"Wow," She laughed at herself. "I wasn't even really tired…"

"You were exhausted," He corrected, "Your anxiety made you think otherwise…"

"You're probably right" She nodded her head. "So when did you two wake up?" She asked pinching Declan's cheeks.

"Probably about an hour ago, I fed him and changed him… and we were looking at the birds…" He nodded his head towards the window.

"You changed and fed him?" She asked in shock. "I'm impressed…" She smiled at him.

"Hey I'm getting this whole dad thing down…" Reid offered with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

Ever's heart fluttered at his words, he was offering himself as a father figure to her son. She could feel the flush rising in her cheeks and Reid raised an eyebrow to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked interlacing his fingers with hers.

"N-nothing," She shook her head and smiled.

"It has to be something,"

"Just what you said…" Her voice was wistful and Reid smiled.

"He's not mine biologically but, no matter what he's still mine,"

Ever felt tears stingy her eyes at the thought, she pulled Declan closer to her body and kissed the top of his head. Those hazel eyes looked up at her as he forced himself to his feet. He reached down and grabbed on to Reid's hand, pulling a finger in to his tiny grasp the boy jumped and wiggled his way between the two older kids.

"Momma," The boy grinned, Ever felt the smile tugging at her lips as she looked at her son.

"Today is going to be a rough day," Reid whispered to her, those blue eyes piercing in to hers.

"I know," She nodded her head. "But we need to get it over with," She said quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want mom to be there?" He questioned.

"I'm sure, I'd rather not have Declan there…" She placed her hand at the small of her son's back to help him balance himself.

Reid nodded his head and put a smile on his face as the small boy nearly catapulted in to his arms. The older boy laughed and tickled the smaller boy who let out a wild round of giggles.

"Are you ready for today?" Reid asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ever turned to look at him, her lips pursed together in thought, "I think so," She nodded her head slowly.

"Are you scared?" He rested Declan against his chest.

Ever reached over and took his hand in hers, resting back in to the pillows, "With you, I'm not afraid of anything anymore…" She smiled.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	29. Scars

**The song for this chapter is Scars by Papa Roach, I love this song and had it on repeat as I wrote this chapter... woohoo... anywho. We're almost to the end, one chapter left after this!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Scars**

Ever paced nervously, wringing her hands out, her black heels clicking on the hardwood floors, they would be leaving for the courthouse soon. Her mind raced at the thought of Richard. Her mother's death and how she could have stopped it.

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought, _if you weren't so weak_… she thought viciously to herself. _If you were stronger, she would still be alive…_ Her conscience pressed.

She wiped the tears away, trying not to smudge her make up.

"You're going to make the baby nauseous…" Reid's voice came from behind her.

Ever turned around and spotted him holding Declan in his arms. She forced a smile on her face and walked over to them taking Declan and holding him close. She held on to Reid's hand and pulled Declan away.

"I'm nervous," She said finally.

"Really?" Reid's sarcastic tone came back at her, a playful smile on his face. "I hadn't noticed…" He pulled her closer to him, resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be a jerk…" She pursed her painted lips together.

"It's all I know, babe…" He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she laughed.

"Are you kids ready?" Meredith's voice chimed from around the corner.

"Yeah mom," Reid answered pushing Ever towards the living room.

"Come see Nana…" Meredith pulled Declan in to her grasp as Ever let out a heavy sigh. "Ever, everything is going to be fine…" She pulled Ever's chin in to her grasp, leveling eye to eye with the young girl. "I promise you," She whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" Ever asked.

"She's a Garwin…" Reid answered for his mother with a small wink.

"He's got a point…" Meredith let out a small laugh as she touched Declan's nose. "Trust me, after being married to Reid's father for so many years…" She paused and forced a smile. "You pick up on the assurance of the Garwins… everything goes their way…"

"I sure hope so," Ever hoped as Reid's smile grew.

"And if it doesn't do it willingly…" Reid's eyes flashed black and both Ever and Meredith gasped.

"Reid Anthony…" Meredith stated firmly. "You will not use…" She pointed to him, her pointed finger directly in his face.

Reid's pale blue eyes darkened a bit and he nodded, "Besides everything will go just right… I'm sure of it…" He stated with a nod.

"Well, we'd better get going…" Ever commented looking at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Good luck," Meredith gave her son a kiss on the cheek before walking the two kids to the door.

Reid had to literally pull Ever to the car, and pretty much strap her in himself. She sat her hands clasped in her lap as he drove the dark blue vehicle in to town. Parking the car he found a familiar black Hummer, and Silver Mustang waiting for them.

"Ever, hey…" Tyler rushed over to her wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. Reid stiffened as Ever let out a small squeaked and pressed herself against Tyler.

"God, Tyler I'm so nervous…" She whispered hugging her friend closely.

"Everything is going to be fine; my mom has got this under control…" He stated pulling her away. His hands grasping on to her upper arms in a tight grasp. "He's going away for good," He stated those intense blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey, you can share her you know…" Caleb's voice came from behind him as he, Sarah, Pogue and Kate piled out of the Silver sports car.

"I'm so glad you guys came…" She smiled as Caleb hugged her closesly, followed by Sarah and Kate. She pulled away from Kate and Pogue scooped her up.

"You didn't think you'd get away from hugging me, now did you?" Pogue asked with a small laugh. He rested her back down on her feet and she laughed a bit.

"Never," She smiled shortly glancing around looking for someone else. "Hey, where's Dee?" She asked Tyler looking around for his girlfriend.

"She'll be coming; she's just running a bit late…" Tyler stated scratching the back of his head.

"Dad wants to see you before everyone gets settled…" Pogue stated nodding his head in the direction of the courthouse.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a little bit ok?" She asked glancing back at Reid who was staring Tyler down, unbeknownst to Tyler. "Will you walk with me?" She asked him, holding out her hand.

Reid snapped out of his daze and glanced at her, a small smile crept on to his face, "Of course…" He agreed.

He took her hand and walked with her to the large office where Rosalind Simms and Wayne Parry were going over their case. Ever knocked on the door as she and Reid stepped in, smiling as the two adults greeted them.

"I'm so glad you're here…" Rosalind smiled giving her a small hug. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok," She took a deep breath. "A little nervous, but ok…"

Reid squeezed her hand giving Rosalind a small nod.

"We just wanted to make sure that you're still ok with all of this…" Wayne stated waving his hand over all of the information that was lying out on the table in front of them. "Is there anything else you want to add, or say?"

"No," Ever shook her head, resting against Reid easily.

"Alright, well we should be going in about twenty minutes, why don't you take her to get some coffee and we'll meet you inside, ok?" Rosalind asked, pointing her statement and question to Reid.

"Yes ma'am…" Reid nodded steering Ever in the direction of the door. "C'mon little lady…" Reid attempted his best 'cowboy' accent as he slid his arm back around her shoulders.

"You are too much," She laughed resting a little bit easier under his protective arm.

They walked in to the lobby together, talking as they got their coffees together. Reid took a sip of his black coffee as Ever reached for the sugar.

"Nice scars…" A low voice said to her.

Ever's eyes grew wide not in realization that her scars on her wrist were showing, but of the voice. The voice of her mother's killer, the voice of Richard York.

She turned her head to spot the man staring down at her with cold, hollow eyes. She swallowed hard, grabbing on to Reid's sleeve. The blonde looked up and froze in his spot seeing the man that had killed his girlfriend's mother face to face with them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reid asked putting his arm securely around Ever's waist pulling her to him.

"I'm a free man still," His voice was full of malice.

"C'mon Ever, lets go..." Reid pulled her away from the coffee station.

Cold fingers wrapped around her wrist, over her scars. Her body was pulled away from Reid's warmth and pulled up against his body. She tried her best to fight him but he was too strong.

"Just remember those scars," He turned her wrist around so that she could see them. "They have the power to remind you that no matter what... the past was real..." His voice was low. "You'll never escape it, and you'll never forget..." He stated as Reid pulled her away from him.

Ever stared at him as Reid pulled her out of the room. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, her entire body shook. A bit of commotion was heard and Ever looked up seeing Tyler and the group running down the hall to them.

"Ever, are you ok?" Tyler's deep voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine," She forced a smile and nodded her head.

"That creep was in there..." Reid nodded his head in to the lobby.

"C'mon lets go wait over here..." Sarah took her hand and pulled the girl over to Caleb, Pogue and Kate who were talking near the entrance of the courtroom.

"Hey," Reid grabbed on to Tyler's elbow before the boy could retreat after the obviously frightened girl.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." Reid sighed putting a hand on his best friend's shoulders.

"About what?" Tyler asked confused.

"I wasn't completely over the whole you and Ever thing the other day..." Reid rubbed the bridge of his nose and Tyler's eyes furrowed together. "For some reason I thought that she would end up leaving me for you..."

"Reid," Tyler started to say but the blonde stopped him.

"I know Ty, you're my best friend and I should trust you ..." Reid continued.

"That's right, and I love you like a brother..." Tyler slapped his hand on Reid's back with a small smile on his face. "Besides, I've got Delilah... and I'm quite happy with her..." Tyler stated as the doors to the courthouse flew open and a red head came running in.

"You guys are good for each other..." Reid stated as the red head flung herself at Ever without much warning. "She's crazy, and you're just the person to keep her a little bit grounded..."

"Well I appreciate that buddy..." Tyler laughed as he nodded his head in the direction of the group. "Are you done with your sentimental moment here?" He asked coolly.

Reid straightened out his jacket and coughed, "What the fuck are you talking about Tyler, I am not going to hug you..." Reid said loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Feel better?" Tyler asked laughing.

"Much..." The blonde nodded his head.

The two joined the group and awaited to enter the courtroom, Ever's nerves got the best of her as Richard walked out, his eyes never leaving hers. Her grip on Reid's handed tightened and the boy winced glancing up at the man who had frightened her.

"You've got nothing to worry about, he can say anything else to you..." Reid whispered. "He can't hurt you anymore..." he promised.

Ever nodded as their friends got up and started towards the courtroom.

"We're going to go grab some seats, you'll be ok out here?" Tyler asked looking at the couple.

"Yeah, just save us a seat will you?" Reid asked giving his best friend a small smile.

"Of course," The blue-eyed brunette agreed.

Reid turned back to Ever and held her hands in his, "Are you ready for this?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded her head reassuringly, staring in to the courtroom, the doors were now wide open accepting people to walk in and take their seats.

"Are you positive?" He asked her.

"Reid, I'm ready for this..." She told him with a small smile.

"Ever, Reid..." Wayne Parry's voice interrupted the couple.

The two looked up to see Rosalind and Wayne holding a stack of paper's each, looking a them with gentle gazes.

"You ready Ever?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes Mrs. Simms... I'm ready..." She stood up, Reid standing with her.

"Let's get this bastard put away..." Wayne smiled as he and Rosalind walked in first, Reid and Ever behind them.

The entire courtroom turned to look at them walking in, hand-in-hand, Ever scooted in to her seat next to Tyler who grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze for good luck, and Reid sliding in next to her. He had her left hand securely clasped between both of his.

Ever's green eyes danced around the courtroom, seeing some familiar faces and some not-so familiar faces. Her gaze rested on the jury, the twelve people were sitting there somber looks on their faces as they all awaited the judge.

* * *

**The trial, the verdict and the aftermath are all in Chapter 30... so hold your breath... ok maybe not it might take awhile!**

Click that little blue button and review!!


	30. Judgment Day

**The final chapter (don't worry there's an Epilogue following)! I have to say I had such a great response from this story that I'm sad to see it end. But a sequel is highly unlikely, firstly because I suck at sequels (haven't you seen It's Not Over hasn't made it past like 4 chapters?) and I have no idea what'd it be about... so I'm going to leave it as is... **

**You guys have been fabulous! I couldn't ask for any better readers than what I've gotten!! I really appreciate all of you! **

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Judgment Day**

The courtroom was quite a stir as everyone settled in. Rosalind and Wayne set up their things ready for the trial. Ever's green eyes were on full alert as the side door opened and Richard York was ushered in by the Bailiff. His attorney sat stiff as a board at the table as they awaited the arrival of the judge.

"All rise…" His voice was demanding and low, it seemed to shake the entire room. All of the warm bodies stood up, Ever clutched on to Reid's hand her nerves becoming more and more noticeable as the time approached. The door to the Judge's quarters opened. "The Court of Essex County is now in session…" The Judge poked her head out, her head of mahogany colored hair shimmered under the fluorescent lighting. "The honorable Judge Judith Cartwright presiding…"

The Judge turned her icy stare to the crowd, her gaze settling on Ever, and her stare seemed to warm upon seeing the teenaged girl. Ever gave her a small smile and nod as they were instructed to sit back down.

Ever's eyes roamed the people's faces again, she stopped seeing him, he was turned slightly in his chair, staring at her. Mindlessly. She tried to push it out of her mind but she couldn't seem to get away from the look on his face. It was frightening, almost deadly.

Ever sat completely still; scared out of her mind.

He wouldn't stop staring at her, those cold eyes bore into her soul. They were full of hatred. She didn't bother listening to the opening statements made by the Prosecution.

They told their side of the story, dirty cops being paid off by a murderous, abusive man and his son. The same son that was in prison for rape and abuse.

Her hands shook nervously as the defendant's lawyer stood making his remarks. He told Richard's side of the story, or their odd demented obviously twisted version of what happened.

Ever watched carefully as Rosalind stood up after being called upon by the judge to proceed. The older woman, the mother to one of her closest friends, she pointed out the facts of the case and only the facts.

"We have the people's exhibit one, two and three, affidavits signed by the three police officers that were on duty that night; who responded to the call from the York home..." Rosalind began. "They admitted to being not only on Richard York's payroll but knowing about what happened that night in the York-Carmichael home." Rosalind stated handing the information over to the Bailiff, who in turn handed it to the judge. "As you'll see all three parities have been reprimanded and have offered to give statements here in court…" She stated returning to her desk.

"Objection," York's lawyer a chubby man with a round face stood holding a finger in the air.

"On what grounds?" Judge Cartwright questioned looking over at the man.

"This is all hear-say, Your Honor…" He stated.

"Mr. Underwood…" Judge Cartwright stated firmly.

"Your Honor, if I may…" Rosalind asked pointing to the next thing on her list.

"Proceed please Mrs. Simms…" The Judge stated with a small nod.

"The people exhibits four, five and six…" She held them up to the bailiff. "Checks given to the three police men from Mr. York for nearly sixty thousand dollars, the same night that Adelaide York was proclaimed deceased…"

Ever's heart skipped a beat, she glanced over at Richard York whose cold eyes darted from her to the woman holding up a baggie. She glanced at her boyfriend who held tightly on to her hand, making sure she knew he was there for her.

The trial continued with evidence of Ever's abuse that brought tears to her eyes, photos from the crime scene, evidence that was covered up by the same dirty cops that had ruled over her mother's death.

The Defendant was able to make their case show casing photos of the family in earlier years, showing that Adelaide York was happy with her husband Richard York, and that they had two healthy, normal kids. Rosalind protested, proving that David York was far from normal after he had been accused with the abuse and rape of Ever Carmichael.

Ever's grip on Reid's arm tightened as the Defense looked as though they may have been pulling ahead. She felt the tears rolling down her face as Tyler held tightly on to her other hand. She gave him a small smile and watched carefully as the Prosecution and Defendant went back and forth over the facts and the hear-say.

Judge Cartwright picked up her gavel and banged it hard several times. She held up her hands and looked over at the Prosecution, "I'd like to take a fifteen minute break before we continue… we will hear from the Prosecution's witnesses first, and then the Defendants…"

The bailiff asked everyone to rise, and the Judge left to her quarters. Ever was shaking incredulously as Richard was escorted out of the courtroom. She glanced down at her hands that were clasped in to two very strong hands, one belonging to her boyfriend and the other to her very good, might-as-well-be, best friend.

"I need to go to the bathroom," She stated her voice showing her nerves.

"Ever, are you ok, you look really pale…" Delilah leaned over Tyler and grabbed on to her friend's arm.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" She whispered forcing her hands out of the two young boys and folding them around her middle.

"C'mon lets get you to the bathroom…" Delilah stated as she popped out of her seat and guided her out of the courtroom. "Are you ok?" She asked as they barged in to the bathroom. Delilah shouldered the stall door open and held it for the slightly younger girl.

"I don't know…" She held her stomach and rested against the cold tiled wall. "I feel like I'm going to be sick…." She stated crouching down next to the toilet.

"It's ok; it's just your nerves…" Delilah reassured her pulling her light brown curls back and away from her face.

"Not just that," Ever felt the bile rising in her stomach at the thought of Richard's eyes on her. "He stared at me the entire time… that cold relentless look on his face…" She shuddered feeling herself dry heave over the porcelain fixture.

Delilah nodded rubbing her free hand on her friend's back she managed to get her cell phone out and text something quickly before tucking it back in her skirt pocket. Ever couldn't resist the urge in her stomach, she heaved heavily, the contents of her stomach emptying in to the toilet that she was scared to even touch.

Delilah winced as the heavy heaving continued from her small frame, the young girl shook aimlessly as she felt the tears falling from her face and on to her hand that was holding her up. She tied her hair back and rubbed the green silk shirt that donned her torso.

"Is she ok?" A voice came from the other side of the closed door.

"Yeah, hold on…" Delilah pulled herself up and unlocked the door, letting the blonde and brunette in to the stall with them.

"Thank God for handicapped bathrooms…" Kate muttered handing over the bottle of water that Reid had fetched for his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Delilah knelt back down next to Ever and made the girl drink some of the water.

"How you holding up?" The blonde asked pushing the wild curls out of her face.

"A little better…" Ever whispered pulling a few of the brown paper towels down from their dispenser. She wiped them over her face carelessly. "Though, it feels worse than a hang over…" She was able to smirk behind the fumbled words.

"She's still got her sense of humor, that's good…" Kate grinned leaning against the sink of the stall.

"With Reid as a boyfriend, how can you get rid of your sense of humor?" Sarah laughed helping Ever up on to her own two feet.

"Hey, leave Reid out of this…" She laughed slightly, nudging Kate out of the way so she could pull herself together, literally.

She stared at her reflection and felt her stomach churn again, "I look like shit, now…" She sighed grabbing a few more napkins.

"That's the understatement of the year…" Delilah joked flushing the toilet.

"Don't even start Dee," Ever pointed to her, putting a few of the napkins under the cool water. "Does anyone have their make up on them?" She asked seriously glancing at Kate and Sarah.

"It's your lucky day…" Kate stated pulling out a small bag.

"Thank you; you're a life savor…" She smiled.

"I know," Kate shrugged with a wide grin.

"Alright let's leave Mrs. Garwin to her primping…" Delilah stated ushering Kate and Sarah out of the stall. "I'll stay right outside, holler if you need me, k?" The red head asked.

"I will," Ever smiled. She went to close the door, but grabbed Delilah's arm. "Hey Dee," She watched the red head turn around to look at her hand holding on to her arm.

"Yeah, Ev?" Delilah asked with a small smile.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Any time, hun…"

The red head disappeared as she closed the door. Ever sifted through Kate's things and found what she was looking for, within a few minutes she looked as good as new. Or at least as good as she was going to get after crying and throwing up in the middle of the courthouse.

She sighed and gathered her feelings, suppressing any doubtful thoughts of the case, and thinking only positive. They _were_ going to nail Richard York for the _murder_ of her mother. He _was _going to jail today. For good.

Ever emerged from the bathroom and linked arms with Delilah who was waiting patiently for her. The two girls met up with the rest of the group, Reid pulled away from his conversation with Tyler and enveloped his girlfriend in a tight hug.

"I was worried," He whispered to her.

"It's ok, just really nauseous…" She gave him a forced smile. "Nervous and all that…"

"You ok to go through with this?" He asked her carefully.

She looked up at him, her eyes a darker green than he had ever seen them, pain hid behind her front, he could see that. She gave him a simple nod that said it all. He rested his arm over her shoulders as they all walked back in to the courtroom, every last one of them ready for this day to be done and over with.

Ever sat promptly between Reid and Tyler as the bailiff walked out, followed by the jury and finally by the defendant and the attorneys. She stared ahead, hoping to not catch the sick bastard staring at her again.

Everyone rose as the judge walked out and took her seat back in front of the courtroom. She nodded and sifted through some papers, she nodded to Rosalind Simms and waved her hand letting her know that she could begin with her witnesses.

Rosalind called upon the three cops from the night of Adelaide York's death. Each went through her questions and a cross examination from the defending attorneys. Rosalind made the process quick and painful and finally called upon the last witness, Ever.

Ever swallowed hard as her name was called, she could feel her stomach twisting violently as she stood, not letting go of Reid's hand. He gave her one last squeeze before she scooted out of the aisle and to the stand.

The bailiff approached her, bible in hand as she held up her right hand; the man looked her dead in the eye.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" He questioned.

"I do," She nodded her head before being asked to sit down by the judge. She took a few deep breaths as Rosalind approached her; a warm gently smile resting on her lips.

"Ever," Rosalind smiled at her. "I know this is hard for you, dear…" She stated calmly.

"But could you please tell us what you remember about the night your mother died?" She asked.

Ever looked up at the judge and then back at Rosalind nodding slightly, "Y-yes…" She wrung her hands out nervously feeling the butterflies in the pit of her stomach, they were fluttering tenaciously.

She took a few calming breaths hers eyes shifting to the defense where Richard sat. She told her side of the story, how she had over heard their fight, and saw Richard hit her mother, then he grabbed her in to the room and continued to assault her mother and finally to kill her.

She explained that he had beat her all the way to her room and she hadn't left her room in a week. She was traumatized, and she felt useless and weak.

"That's all; your honor…" Rosalind nodded and sent a smile in Ever's direction; tears had started streaming down her face as she relived the tale.

Carter Underwood stood up; he was Richard York's attorney, a scowl written all over his face as he approached the bench. He let his eyes roam over Ever as he waited patiently, waiting for the right moment to ask his first question.

"Miss Carmichael, you were present when my client allegedly suffocated your mother?" He asked quirking an eyebrow up at her in question.

"Yes, I was…" She nodded her head, feeling the tears threatening to fall.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Mr. Underwood questioned the young girl harshly.

"I-I was scared," Ever's voice trembled, tears stung her eyes. "They threatened to do the same to me, and take away my son…" She brushed a stray tear that defied her as it slipped down her cheek.

"You didn't think the Essex County Police Department could protect you?" The lawyer asked, she could feel Richard's eyes boring in to her. She shuddered at the thought, her entire body trembling, trying to withhold the sobs that were threatening to fall.

"No on could protect me from them," She whispered. "Not even the police…" She shook her head. "They knew people in the department… and I knew that…" She told the courtroom.

"Are you sure it wasn't yourself you were scared of?" The lawyer asked turning to the jury. "You do cut yourself, don't you Ever Carmichael?" He asked turning back to her, his eyes wide as he searched her face for an answer.

"I used to," Ever nodded her head.

"Used to?" The lawyer reiterated in a questioning tone.

"I haven't cut myself in nearly two months," She answered glancing down at her wrists, absentmindedly pulling the sleeves down on her green silk shirt.

"Would you care to show these wounds?" The lawyer asked arching an eyebrow.

Ever's mouth fell open as she started at Rosalind who stood up and glanced up at that judge, "Objection, Your Honor…" She stated placing a firm hand on the files in front of her.

"Sustained," The Judge held up her hand, "Be careful Mr. Underwood," She stated narrowing her eyes at the young girl that was slowly falling apart on the stand.

Mr. Underwood nodded and turned back to Ever, "Ever, did you not go to the cops because you were scared of yourself? Because of your cutting?" He asked glancing at her.

Ever's lip curled up in a scowl and she shook her head, "No," She answered.

"Are you sure?" The man pressed.

"I'm positive… my cutting had nothing to do with why I didn't go to the police, Mr. Underwood…" She pursed her lips together, sniffling as the tears threatened to fall again.

"Did you try to stop Mr. York when he was allegedly 'suffocating' your mother?" Mr. Underwood asked.

"Yes," She nodded her head; the lawyer looked a bit surprised.

"You did?" He asked again.

"I jumped on his back, tried to pull him off of her, but he pushed me off, and he told David to hold me down…" She stated sadly.

"Did you try to get out of Mr. York's son's grasp?" The lawyer asked, searching for another route.

"I tried, but he was too strong for me, he had me pinned to the ground…" The tears began to fall again.

"And during all of this, where was your son?" Mr. Underwood asked, looking over the top of his rimless glasses.

"He was in his bedroom…" Ever stated. "He was asleep," She sighed thinking of her innocent son, he was a pawn in the York's game. The only thing they held above her head to keep her quiet for so long.

"You left your son alone in his room while this was going on?" Mr. Underwood asked.

"I just said he was asleep…" Ever stated getting angry at the seemingly pointless questions the lawyer was asking.

"Is there anyone in the house that can confirm this?" Mr. Underwood asked.

"Other than Richard and his son, no…" She whispered shaking her head.

"Objection," Rosalind stood up again looking pointedly at the judge.

"On what grounds, Mrs. Simms?" The Judge asked.

"Relevance, Your Honor?" Rosalind stated tapping her fingers impatiently on the manila folder.

"I'm getting there, Y our Honor…" Mr. Underwood promised.

"You had better make your point quickly Mr. Underwood, you are skating on thin ice with me…" Judge Cartwright stated giving him a short glare.

The man nodded and turned back to Ever, "So there was no one else around, no one else but you, your stepfather, your stepbrother and your suicidal mother?" Mr. Underwood asked.

"My mother was not suicidal…" Ever stated through clenched teeth.

"She was on antidepressants, was she not?" Mr. Underwood stated.

"And if she was, that doesn't mean she was suicidal…my mother was perfectly healthy, she took the anti-depressants for her depression…" Ever stated. "After my father died…" She pointed out.

"Depression, Ant-Depressants, her _sixteen_ year old daughter had sex with her _twenty-one _year old stepson, and got pregnant…"

"I was raped…" Ever stated her teeth clenched.

"That's hear-say Miss Carmichael…" Mr. Underwood stated with a pointed smile.

"He was convicted…" Ever's jaw set as she stared at the man before her.

"Mr. Underwood," Judge Cartwright stated sternly. "Please approach the bench, now…" She insisted.

Ever's tears slid down her face as she stared straight ahead of her, where Reid was sitting looking back at her. He mouthed a simple, I love you, to her and she felt more relaxed. She forced a smile and tried to hear as Rosalind approached the bench. A small round of bickering and then the three dispersed.

"That's all, Your Honor…" Mr. Underwood stated solemnly.

"Ever, you may return to your seat…" Judge Cartwright insisted giving the girl a reassuring glance.

Ever nodded her head and walked to her seat, Reid pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her temple as her entire body shook with nerves.

The Defendant's lawyer went in to their final statements, followed by the Prosecution. The Judge looked around and glanced at the jury.

"I will return to my quarters to let the jury deliberate… we will go to a short recess, and see if our jury has made a decision if not, we will return later today to see if the jury has made their decision." She stated as she stood up.

The bailiff asked everyone to rise, and then dismissed them for their recess. Ever's hands shook terribly as she walked over to Rosalind and Wayne who were sifting through some papers.

"How does it look?" She asked quietly.

"Honestly," Wayne stated slowly.

"Yes," Ever answered her green eyes staring in to the familiar hazel eyes.

"I think it's a no brainer for the jury…" Wayne stated shrugging his shoulders. "He was trying his damnedest to make you look like the bad guy, but there isn't a person in sight who thinks that you're a bad person…"

"He's right; I think it shouldn't take too long for them to come up with a unanimous decision." Rosalind agreed. "You should go get something to eat, you're shaking…" She noticed.

"My nerves are shot…" She let out a nervous laugh as Reid came up behind her interlacing his fingers with hers.

"We're gonna run down to the McDonald's down the road, you want to come?" He asked her.

"I'm starving, yes…" She nodded her head.

"Be back in fifteen…" Wayne stated checking his watch and looking up at his son who had joined Reid's side.

"We'll be back in a flash…" Pogue stated with a sly smile.

"Pogue, don't even…" His father warned.

Pogue put his hands up in defense, "Wouldn't dream of it old man…" He laughed.

The group made it to the McDonald's in minutes, ordered and sat down. Ever didn't say much, she was scared and still nervous. She had told the entire courtroom about everything, the rape, the abuse, the murder. All of her secrets had been revealed to all of her closest friends, her new family, and strangers.

Everything she had pent up inside had been released today; she shook, and even though she was hungry found it hard to eat. She picked at the crispy chicken wrap that she had ordered and glanced up to meet a pair of caring blue eyes.

Taking a deep breath she let a small smile form on her lips, her boyfriend. Her constant. He loved her damaged or not. He would protect her from anything. He would always be there; she could feel it in her heart.

"We're cutting it close, gang… we should head back…" Caleb stated glancing at his watch.

"Thank you, oh-fearless leader…" Reid quipped winking at Ever.

"Let's go watch us win…" Tyler stated letting his arm rest around his best friend's shoulders.

"I agree," Delilah smiled linking arms with Ever.

"Stop with the sappy shit," Pogue moaned pulling Kate towards the car.

"It's sweet…" Sarah smiled intertwining her long finger's with Caleb's.

The group bickered the whole ride back to the courthouse. They walked in just as everyone was reentering the room. They bailiff announced the Judge's return and everyone rose. She glanced around to see if the Jury had returned.

"It appears that the Jury has not yet come to…." She was cut off as the side door opened and the Jury filtered in to the room. They all took their seats and Judge Cartwright looked to them, "Members of the Jury have you reached a verdict?" She asked.

The juror sitting in the number one seat stood and nodded her head, "Yes, Your Honor...we have…" She stated.

"In the case Richard York vs. Essex County, how do you find the defendant?" Judge Cartwright questioned.

"Your honor, we find the defendant Richard York…" She paused and glanced at Ever with a small smile, "Guilty…"

Ever felt a swarm of emotions wash over her, she had never felt like this before. It literally felt like a wave just washed over her entire body, butterflies flew around in the pit of her stomach, and the adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Reid's grip on her hand tightened and she felt hands clamp on to her shoulders from behind, sure enough from Sarah, Kate, Pogue and Caleb. Tyler had his hand interlaced with hers, and Delilah's was resting on top of it, her knuckles white from grasping on during the last several minutes.

"Members of the Jury, I thank you for your help, and you are all dismissed…" Judge Cartwright stated as the twelve jurors stood up and left without another word. The entire courtroom was abuzz as Judge Judith Cartwright turned back to her courtroom. She picked up her gavel and slammed it down twice, "Order in my courtroom," She demanded.

Everyone was quiet as she laced her fingers together tightly, her thin lips pulled in to a tight scowl and her eyes narrowed in on Richard York. Her gray eyes filled with fire as she leaned forward in her chair, ready to sentence the man for his crimes.

"Mister York, I am sentencing you to fifty-five years, without chance for parole." She remarked. "This court is adjourned…" She stood as did everyone else and went back to her quarters.

Rosalind and Wayne turned to Ever who pulled them in to a tight hug, just as Richard was being hand-cuffed and giving his Miranda rights. She smiled feeling Reid's hand slip around her waist.

"Thank you both," She stated pulling away from Tyler and Pogue's parents.

"Anything for family…" Rosalind stated picking up her brief case. "Speaking of family…" She stated glancing at Wayne. "How about we have a good ol' fashioned Parry, Simms, Garwin, Danvers feast tonight?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me…" Wayne stated glancing at his son who was seemingly beaming with his arms around his fiancée.

"My house, eight o'clock…" Rosalind stated looking at the group of kids. "Don't be late…" She stated giving her son a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing.

Without another word the group of eight left the courthouse. They all hugged each other and promised to see each other later that night. Reid drove Ever home, where they could both rest easy now. He dragged her in to the house where he found his mother and _their_ son waiting for them.

"I've been dying to know what was going on," Meredith stated glancing up at the couple.

She set Declan on his rear and pulled herself off of the floor; she looked at the two and smiled, already knowing how it went. She hugged the two closely and gave them both kisses on the forehead.

"Momma…" Declan's voice cut in to their silence. He was crawling over to them, slowly but surely. "Momma…" He repeated. Ever squatted down and watched as he pulled himself up on the hem of Meredith's skirt. "Da" the boy paused as he pulled himself up to his full height. "Dee…"

"Did he just…" Reid's mouth fell open in shock.

"He just…" Meredith's eyes filled with warm joyful tears.

"My god," Ever whispered. "C'mere big boy…" She hoisted the boy up in to her arms.

"Momma…" He repeated pulling on one of Ever's curls. "Da-dee…" He reached out for Reid.

Reid's entire body tingled as he pulled Declan in to his arms, "This is probably one of the best days of my life…" He whispered.

"I have to agree," Ever smiled kissing his cheek sweetly as the baby in his arms squealed in delight.

* * *

**Don't go anywhere, I'm posting the Epilogue up now... so stay patient:)**


	31. Epilogue

**You know I couldn't end it where I did... I had to give you guys a little insight on what happens after the trial. So here it is! Again I thank you guys for all the inspiration! **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Thursday, May 22, 2008_

"For four years I have walked the halls of Spencer Academy, the same halls that were graced by my father, and many fathers before him." Caleb glanced down at the piece of paper in front of him, standing calmly in front of hundreds of people. "I walked these very halls with my three best friends; the only three people I ever thought would understand me." His brown eyes diverted to the three boys sitting in front of him. Each having a beautiful girl sitting next to him, a blonde girl caught his attention, and he smiled. "For awhile we kept things exclusive, not really letting anyone in… but we soon let people in." He paused slightly as the blonde smiled at him. "Sometimes the people we meet change our lives forever, and we didn't realize this until after our lives had been touched…" He stated glancing at the blonde boy that was sitting next to the blonde girl, the light haired girl next to him squeezed his hand. "We all know that everything happens for a reason, and we learned that in the worst way here at Spencer…" Caleb announced looking out at the rest of the student body in front of him. "Now we are off to college some of us will never cross paths again, and others we will be there for each other until the end." He gave his three friends a small smirk. "Either way we will always have this moment to look back on." He grinned and glanced over at the Provost. "Remembering that graduation isn't the end; it's just the beginning…"

With that Caleb gave small nod of his head; the Provost taking his spot in front of the podium next. He held his hands out and congratulated the class below him. He glanced out at the parents and friends and other students that were sitting around them.

"Now I have the honor to introduce you all to Spencer Academy's graduating Class of 2008!" The Provost stated proudly as the students stood up and cheered.

Caleb left the stage quickly enveloping his blonde girlfriend in a tight hug, his three brothers doing the same to their girlfriends. Reid clapped Caleb on the shoulder giving him a manly hug as the two other boys came up to him doing the same thing.

The four girls hugged each other as they were dismissed. The eight graduated seniors left to turn in their robes and caps.

"Can you believe we just graduated from high school?" Ever asked in a shocked tone. The feeling was surreal; they were going to college in less than three months.

"I know it!" Kate grinned happily peeling off the dark blue robe that she was donning at the moment. Taking it off she revealed an adorable tea-length black dress and pumps.

"So what are we doing now?" Tyler asked he handed over his robe and cap along with his girlfriend's to the staff of people behind the tables.

"Nicky's?" Pogue asked wrapping both of his arms around Kate.

"Nicky's…" Everyone agreed.

The group met up at Nicky's as soon as they walked through the door the entire place erupted with congratulations to the group of teens. Nicky let them know whatever they were having was on the house for the night. They all were thankful for that, because they came to let loose.

"C'mon how about we hit up the dance floor, for old times sake…" Sarah stated, rather than a question, it was more demanding.

"Sounds like a plan to me girls," Ever admitted with a curt nod.

"Alright, we'll go get the drinks… you ladies… do what you do…" Reid stated giving Ever a sweet kiss on the cheek before he and the guys headed to the bar.

The girls all agreed on a song and Sarah made her infamous move to the juke box. Kate grabbed on to Ever, and Delilah pulling them out to the floor as Sarah joined them. She grinned at her three best girlfriends. This year had been something else for all of them, between Chase… Ever… and the trials. Finally they had graduated, and best of all she was going to be having the time of her life in less than two months.

"Just think, this time in two months," Delilah spoke up, as if reading her mind. "You will be Mrs. Pogue Parry…" She stated feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle. She glanced over her shoulder to Tyler who was grinning at her handing her a mug full of beer.

She gladly accepted it as the three other men approached their girls with the same gift.

"Hard to believe, my best friend a married man…" Caleb slapped Pogue on the back; the long-haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled up to Kate as they danced slowly and provocatively with one another.

"I know man…" Reid grinned wrapping his arms around Ever protectively.

"The ol' ball and chain…" Tyler added with a hearty laugh.

Delilah reached behind her and smacked him playfully.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Sarah stated loudly. "I got a call and our dresses came in yesterday, so we can pick them up tomorrow and have the alterations done… and all that jazz…" She stated wrapping her arms around Caleb's neck.

_July 26__th__, 2008_

Three girls stood in identical dresses, holding bouquets of wild tulips in matching hues of blue. Four men stood on the other side of the Justice of the Peace, all wearing matching tuxes with blue vests that matched the color of their dresses. They all watched eagerly as a tall, mocha-colored man escorted a beautiful young woman down the aisle, tears filling her perfectly made up eyes as she clung on to the man's arm.

The long-haired man standing by his lonesome he waited impatiently for the love of his life to meet him at the bottom of the aisle. They were taking this leap together; they both knew they didn't want to wait after college, with everything that had happened during the span of their senior year, they couldn't see their lives without the other in it.

"She looks absolutely beautiful…" The girls could hear the murmurs among the crowd of nearly 100. They had tried small and intimate, but the more they had thought, the bigger the initial list became.

The woman's father handed her off to the long-haired man and smiled giving him a manly hug. The Justice of the Peace began the ceremony as the three girls stood with proud smiles on their faces. The Justice of the Peace asked for the rings.

The blonde girl took the ring from her thumb and handed it to the Justice, the dark haired man behind the groom handed over the wedding band. The Justice made a few comments about the shapes of the ring, the circle, it has no end and about the old myth on the ring finger. He handed the ring to the long-haired groom.

"Now," The Justice of the Peace smiled at the family and friends before them. "Do you Pogue Patrick Parry," The three girls glanced over Kate's shoulder to look at the man with arched eyebrows. He gave them a simple shrug and a wink. "Take Katherine Marie Tunney to be your lawfully wedded wife…" The Justice continued in a strong voice. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" He asked.

Pogue looked deeply in to Kate's chocolate brown eyes and smiled, "I do…" He stated simply slipping the ring on to her finger.

"Kate," The Justice turned to her. "Do you take, Pogue to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He questioned leaning towards her slightly. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Kate smiled brightly, tears falling from her eyes quietly as she nodded, "I do…" She grinned her eyes never leaving Pogue's.

The Justice went on for a few more minutes about unity and love, and one of Kate's cousins were asked to do a reading. That was completed and the Justice finally glanced between the two. Pogue was eagerly anticipating kissing his wife.

"Now, with the power vested in me by the stated of Massachusetts, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife…" He stated with a smile. "You may kiss your bride…." He grinned.

Pogue pulled Kate in to a passionate kiss, dipping her briefly and her veil began to pull out of her well-sculpted hair. Sarah snatched it before it hit the ground laughing as Pogue finally released his wife. They turned and smiled to their family and friends as Sarah handed over Kate's bouquet wiping her silent tears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Pogue Parry!" The Justice grinned as Kate and Pogue walked down the aisle together.

Caleb joined Sarah, taking her hand and kissing her temple as they retreated after the married couple. Ever walked up Reid by her side as he grabbed Declan's hand… he had learned to walk just in time to be the ring bear. The couple walked down the aisle followed closely by Delilah and Tyler.

The group followed the newly married couple inside the small building behind them and they all hugged congratulating each other. They waited around, the family and friends were being escorted to the reception while the photographers set up a small area for them to take the last of their pictures.

"Remind me to kill you later about these dresses…." Ever stated shifting in her tight blue bridesmaids dress.

"They're hot…" Kate announced with a grin. "There is nothing wrong with showing off that killer figure…" She stated running a smooth hand down her white dress, sending Reid a knowing wink.

"Hot my ass…." Ever muttered, Declan began to tug on the hem of the floor length dress.

"We're ready for you…." A man stuck his head in to them.

"Let's get this over with…" Pogue groaned.

Kate laughed grabbing his hand and leading him out to the area where they were married. The photographer started by taking pictures of the entire bridal party plus the families, so the family members could get to the reception. They were dismissed leaving just the bridal party.

The photographer took pictures of all of the girls next to Kate, and all the guys next to Pogue. After a few shots he switched it up to have the couples standing by one another, Kate and Pogue in the middle of the three other couples.

"Ok, now girls just you with Kate…" He stated waving his hand at the guys, who shrugged and stood off to the side, goofing around about something the girls noticed. "Kate come here," The photographer positioned her. "Sarah here, Ever here and Delilah here…" He moved the girls about getting a good picture of them together. After a few more shots, "Alright just the guys with Kate…."

All of the girls joined Pogue on the sidelines. They stood outside for quite awhile finishing up the group shots. They did quite a few funny poses, and the bridal party got to leave to get to the reception as the married couple got their shots alone.

"God I can't believe they're freakin' married…." Sarah stated with a huge grin on her face, the black limo was taking them to the reception.

"I know, it's insane…" Delilah agreed.

"Surreal; we just graduated and now one of us is married…" Tyler sighed sitting back his arm around Delilah's bare shoulders.

The chatter continued until they arrived at a large banquet hall that had been decorated exquisitely to Kate's expensive and girly taste. They were escorted in and introduced as they came in to the room by the DJ. They all took their spots at the head table. All of the girls to Kate's right and the guys to Pogue's left in the front of the room.

Just as things were starting to buzz, the door opened and the DJ introduced the new Mr. and Mrs. Pogue Parry. The couple came in all smiles as they swept by everyone and began with their first dance. The first strings of "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson started, the bridal party began laughing slightly as Pogue hung his head defeated.

After the first dance was over the group joined the newly weds for dinner, just as everyone was being served, Caleb stood up, ready to make his speech.

Reid leaned over and said something smart to Tyler, making the younger of the four boys laugh slightly as Caleb glared down at him playfully. The two quieted down as everyone directed their attention to Caleb, standing prominently at the front table.

"I figured that I should make my speech now before too many people get drunk…" He sent a pointed glance down to Reid who gave him the most innocent look the blonde could muster up. "Or if Kate and the girls get on the dance floor, there's no telling if they'll ever get off…" He grinned. Kate threw him a glance and then smiled. "But," He sighed and held up his flute of champagne. "Pogue has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Hell, I'll say when he and Kate started dating I was a bit jealous cause I wasn't getting my best friend all the time. But Kate turned out to be the best thing for Pogue… and you can tell how much they really love each other…" He grinned at the two. "I just wanted to take the time to congratulate you two, and tell you that we love you… and wish you the very best…" He stated raising his glass, as did everyone yelling out a simultaneous 'Cheers'. Everyone took a sip of their drink and Sarah stood up.

"I don't have much to say but I love you guys and I couldn't be happier that I moved to Ipswich when I did! I love you guys and congratulations!" She stated holding her glass up and smiling at the two.

Kate's father, Matthew stood up and said a few words, her mother had been crying throughout most of the ceremony. Kate's family loved Pogue and was glad that the two had decided to get married, even if it was right out of school.

Kate and Pogue both glanced down at Reid who was giving them a nervous glance while chugging down the rest of his champagne. Kate gave him a small glare and Caleb nudged him, handing over the microphone.

"Go on," The family and friends heard the group say in a hushed tone.

Reid blushed and stood up slightly; he glanced around the room and made eye contact with his mother who was holding Declan in her arms. He grinned and gave her a slight nod.

"Well," Reid started looking around the room. "Since I was shoved up here…" He stated glaring at his three best friends playfully. "I might as well do what I have been planning to do…" He glanced back at Ever who looked confused as hell. "Ever," He stated softly, as Sarah and Delilah nudged her, pushing her chair back so she could get up. "Come up here for a minute…" He stated, she could tell he was nervous. That was not a trait that Reid Garwin showed often.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly walking over to her boyfriend.

"I've been doing a lot… a lot of thinking lately…" Reid stated glancing out at their family and friends. "I know, shocking right?" he laughed trying to lighten the mood. She gave him an intrigued look. "Then with all the Kate and Pogue getting married…." He trailed off. Ever's stomach fluttered, a familiar sting hitting her nose as reality hit her. Reid got down in front of her, on one knee, his free hand fleeing to his pocket, fishing something out. "I love you, Ever Carmichael, will you marry me?" He asked her, taking her hand and slipping on the ring that he had been hanging on to since graduation.

The entire room erupted in to talking, smiling, and a bunch of on-lookers yelling 'YES'. Ever's free hand fled to her mouth as she stared down at the blonde. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She looked around at all of the expecting faces and looked back at her best friends, the group of people she had come to love more than anything.

Kate was grinning stupidly, Sarah was waving her hands as if to tell her to get on with it, and Delilah was biting her lip waiting for her response. She smiled slightly glancing back down at Pogue who was pretending to fall asleep, Caleb who had an eyebrow raised at her and Tyler who was at the edge of his seat.

"Well?" Someone nearly yelled.

She glanced down at Reid, before she could answer Declan came stumbling over to her, "Daddy!" He wrapped his tiny arms around Reid and he glanced up at her with teary eyes.

"We can be a family…" He whispered standing up hoisting Declan on to his hip as he stared down at the girl before him.

"Yes," She nodded simply kissing him as Declan threw his arm around her as well hugging both of his 'parents'.

The entire room erupted and the entire bridal party, including the newly weds ran up to them giving them a huge group hug. Sarah glanced over at Caleb and slapped him on the chest.

"You should learn from these two…" She stated jabbing her thumb in their direction, a playful smile on her lips.

"Don't you start…" he laughed wrapping his arms around her.

The reception went on until the newly weds ran out to their awaiting limo, and took off leaving the reception. The party broke up and the families dispersed.

_September 2008_

The Fall semester at Boston University was starting in a week, the group from Ipswich was no longer a group of regular teens. They were adults now. They were all going in to their own specific fields. Sarah and Caleb had decided to get an apartment near Kate and Pogue who were happily sharing a quaint two-bedroom apartment a few miles away from the School's campus.

Delilah and Ever were sharing a room at the dorms, as were Tyler and Reid. The group tried to see as much of each other of the summer as they could handle. With classes beginning they weren't sure how much they would be seeing of each other at first.

"So have you guys set a date yet?" Delilah asked rummaging through a box that Tyler had placed on her bed.

"Not really, we were thinking about waiting until after we graduated…." She stated with a small sigh. "But we're not really sure yet… I want a long engagement…"

"Yeah, I understand…" Delilah stated pulling out a picture frame and smiling. It was of her and Tyler from Kate and Pogue's wedding.

"God, can you believe we're in college?" Ever asked glancing up at the ceiling.

"I know, after everything you guys have been through…" Delilah state with a small smirk. "It seems like a perfect ending…" She grinned placing the picture on the night stand next to her bed.

"As perfect as it can get…." Reid's voice came from the open door.

"Hey babe," Delilah grinned seeing Tyler behind the blonde boy.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Tyler asked. "Caleb just called they were headed to some diner a couple miles in town…" He pointed his thumb in the general direction.

"Famished…"Ever answered pulling herself off of her twin sized bed.

Tyler grabbed on to Delilah's hand and pulled her towards the exit of the building, his arm slid around her waist as the red head placed her head on his shoulder, giving him a perfectly straight smile. Reid stood by the door and held out his hand to his fiancée.

"C'mon…" He nodded his head towards her.

Ever grabbed his hand and tossed a glance back to the picture sitting on the night stand between the two beds, it was a picture of the entire group after Pogue and Kate came back from vacation, they were all sitting on the beach happily hugging on to their significant other. Every one was happy. Ever was happy. She was perfectly content.

* * *

_I have created a soundtrack to the 'Damaged' story, and I posted most of the songs on my myspace... so check it out if some of the songs don't look familiar... you may like them:) _

01. Strawberry Gashes - Jack off Jill

02. Invisible - Ashlee Simpson

03. Different Worlds - Evergrey

04. Secrets - Good Charlotte

05. C.R.U.S.H - Ciara

06. Just Friends - Nine Black Alps

07. Addicted - Simple Plan

08. Roll - J Status

09. Exposed - Threshold

10. Cut - Plumb

11. Damaged - TLC

12. I care about you - KC & Jojo

13. Cupid's Chokehold - Gym Class Heroes

14. Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

15. Knight in Shining Armor - Peter Cross

16. Bruises - Majandra Delfino

17. Emotional Rescue - The Rolling Stones

18. Damaged - Plumb

19. I love you - Celine Dion

20. More Human than Human - White Zombie

21. In Love on Christmas - Nsync

22. Only a Matter of Time – Dream Theater

23. Tribulations - Possessed

24. Love You Down - INOJ

25. To Be Happy – Sara Evans

26. Never Keeping Secrets - Babyface

27. Face Down – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

28. Forever – Papa Roach

29. Not Afraid – Ear Shot

30. Scars – Papa Roach

31. Judgment Day - Whitesnake

32. A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson

Thank you all again! You've all been so great, and I'm really sad to see this one over... but in away relieved:) I hope some of you will take a look at my current stories, and hopefully one of them will spark your interest the way Damaged did:)


End file.
